Doble Vida
by Karen CP
Summary: Isabella Swan es una joven normal de 23 años, estudiante de periodismo. Esa es la fachada que ella intenta mantener delante de la sociedad, ella es la hija de uno de los agentes del FBI. Trabaja como agente en cubierto y su único objetivo es desenmascarar a delincuentes de cuello blanco. Edward Cullen es el nombre de su próximo objetivo ¿Habrá algo diferente en él?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la autora original de la saga Twilight – Stephenie Meyer- , yo solo juego con ellos creando todo tipo de situaciones, por diversión y amor a la escritura.

Isabella Swan es una joven normal de 23 años, estudiante de periodismo en la universidad de Georgetown. Por lo menos esa es la fachada que ella intenta mantener delante de la sociedad, en realidad, ella es la hija de uno de los agentes del FBI: Charles Dwyer. Trabaja como agente en cubierto y su único objetivo es desenmascarar a delincuentes de cuello blanco, estafadores y ladrones de identidad. Edward Cullen es el nombre de su próximo objetivo, un abogado magnate de 25 años, que entrará en el mundo de Isabella para cambiar su vida completamente y poner todo su mundo de cabeza.

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: Nueva Misión_**

POV Bella

Mi nombre real es Isabella Marie Dwyer, hija única de Charles y René Dwyer, actualmente tengo 23 años y estudio periodismo en la universidad de Georgetown, puedo decir con mucho orgullo que solo me restan cuatro semestres (dos años) para terminar mi carrera y poder desempeñarme en lo que más me gusta que es informar a las personas sobre los acontecimientos más importantes del mundo. Lo mejor de todo esto es que por fin voy a dejar de lado mi segunda vida...

Yo crecí junto a mis padres en un pueblo pequeño llamado Forks, ubicado en Washington. Se puede decir que los primeros 16 años de mi vida fueron relativamente normales: hacía todo lo que una persona de mi edad debía hacer y nunca me cuestionaba nada... Pero todo cambió luego de la muerte de mi madre en un accidente automovilístico. Desde entonces caí en una extrema depresión y no le hallaba sentido a mi vida, estuve en manos de diferentes psiquiatras por los siguientes dos años y medio, ellos trataban sin ningún éxito de hacer que yo abandonara mis ideas sobre suicidarme y más tarde, hacer que dejara los antidepresivos… Aunque eso último, si lo lograron. Con el tiempo me cansé de todo eso porque no veía resultados, solo reprimí mecánicamente todos mis sentimientos y los guardé para mí misma creando una barrera que impedía que alguien ajeno a mi padre o a mí, entrara en ella. Por esa razón, mi vida sentimental y social se fue al vacío desde aquel día que murió mi madre.

Cuando cumplí 19 años de edad, mi padre y yo nos mudamos a Washington D.C. buscando olvidar todo lo que vivimos en Forks. Me concentré en mis estudios y pocas veces veía a mi padre porque él había obtenido un nuevo empleo y requería su tiempo completo, nunca lo cuestioné ni mucho menos me interesé por lo que él hacía para ganarse la vida, solo me importaba el hecho de que siempre me prometía que nunca se alejaría de mí y estaríamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

Hace cuatro años mi vida entera cambió por completo, mi padre me había pedido que aceptara ir a una cena con él porque tenía algo muy importante que decirme, acepté y nunca me imaginé que yo pasaría por una situación como esta.

*FLASHBACK*

Eran las 8:30 de la noche, acababa de salir de mi última clase, sin duda la más agotadora y ahora me encontraba rumbo a un restaurante cerca a mi casa porque Charlie me tenía algo urgente que decir. No entendía tanta insistencia en este asunto, él y yo llevábamos vidas normales desde que llegamos a California. Mi mente empezó a divagar por toda clase de recuerdos y lugares hasta que llegué al restaurante, vi a mi padre sentado en la mesa que había junto a la ventana. Sonreí y me acerqué para saludarlo.

- Hola Bella ¿Qué tal tus clases?- Me dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

- Bien, aunque bastante pesadas para ser sincera- Tomé un respiro y luego hablé sin rodeos - ¿Qué querías decirme?- Tomé asiento, lentamente.

- Hablaremos después de comer - Usó un tono serio que no dejó espacio de dudas o quejas.

Yo asentí con una sonrisa forzada. Tenía que admitir que estaba muerta de la curiosidad por saber lo que me iba a decir. Mi padre, generalmente no le ponía tanta intriga a los asuntos pero este tema era la excepción a la regla. Ordenamos lo que queríamos comer y no demoraron mucho en tenerlo listo. La conversación fluía en torno a temas cotidianos como mis estudios o lo que haría después de graduarme. Recién terminamos de comer, Charlie se notaba un poco más tenso.

- Te cité aquí porque…- Se quedó pensativo y empezó a rascarse el cuello de manera desesperada y nerviosa - A parte de lo que tengo que confesarte, también quiero pedirte algo-

Tragué en seco al escuchar aquello, por un momento me sentí en una encrucijada y no me imaginaba nada bueno con todo esto. Asentí lentamente alentándolo a que continuara.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos tardes, juntos, ni conversamos seguido, tampoco paso mucho tiempo en casa y te dejo sola más tiempo del que debería… La razón principal es mi trabajo, que absorbe la mayor parte de mi tiempo- Tomó aire – Te tengo que confesar que nos mudamos aquí porque yo tenía que hacerme cargo de un importante puesto en la compañía para la que trabajo y además facilitaban tus estudios- Él miró a ambos lados como si alguien nos estuviera espiando o escuchando nuestra conversación – Debemos irnos de aquí- Sentenció para luego tomar mi mano suavemente y llevarme hasta su auto; un Audi RS5.

Allí me senté en el puesto del copiloto y traté de tranquilizarme soltando todo el aire que contenía en mis pulmones. Me sentía bastante confundida, no entendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo y mucho menos sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo_ ¿Por qué me hablaba de estas cosas a estas alturas?... _Cuando Charlie me notó mucho más tranquila, continúo hablando.

- Trabajo para el FBI, Soy uno de los jefes que se encargan de coordinar a los agentes y espías que combaten el crimen de cuello blanco, estafas corporativas, fraudes financieros, robo de identidad y cosas así… Esta es el área en la que me especializo -

Yo quedé atónita; por algún momento sentí ganas de reírme, simplemente no me imaginaba a un hombre como Charlie trabajando para el FBI y lo que era más extraño es que yo, siendo la persona que más lo conocía, no se diera cuenta de ello… Me refiero a que por más agente que fuera, yo debía notar sus comportamientos extraños o debería tener alguna pista. Cuando detallé las facciones de su rostro completamente serias y sin una pizca de humor, entonces vi que era verdad lo que me estaba diciendo y de no ser porque estaba sentada, de seguro me habría caído o desmayado (en el peor de los casos).

- ¿Tú? Pero si siempre has sido un hombre pacífico, sin secretos y… y ¿Cómo puede ser posible que me ocultaras esto?- Pregunté sin dejar mi estado de shock frente a aquella afirmación.

Él solo agachó la cabeza - Fue por tu seguridad… - Dijo tratando de excusarse.

- ¿Alguna otra cosa que hayas hecho por "mi seguridad"? – Pregunté en tono irónico y dolido.

En su rostro se empezó a ver la duda entre si decirme lo que estaba pensando o no hacerlo, pero al final optó por hablar – Tu nombre no es Isabella Swan, ese es solo tu cubierta de protección, tu nombre es Isabella Marie Dwyer y mi nombre es Charles Dwyer-

- Como el apellido de soltera de mamá- Dije a penas en un susurro. Por mi mente empezaron a pasar todos los momentos que había convivido con ella y con papá, juntos como una verdadera familia. Todas las imágenes pasaban de manera lenta por mi mente, como si fuera alguna clase de película y me sentí nostálgica porque todos aquellos momentos fui muy feliz y ahora, estaba consciente de que nunca más volverían… Aunque me conformaría con ver a mi madre tan solo una vez más.

De pronto, la voz de papá me sacó de mis recuerdos y pensamientos, todos enfocados en mi madre y en la hermosa familia que éramos.

- No era su apellido de soltera, es el mío… El de ella era Swan- Tomó aire y bajó la cabeza – René sabía sobre todo esto, decidimos que lo mejor era cambiar nuestros apellidos para mantenerte a salvo… Te diríamos todo esto cuando cumplieras 18 años, pero la muerte de tu madre cambió todos los planes y para ese entonces yo no tuve la fuerza de decirte todo esto… Además estabas pasando por una etapa de depresión- No levantó su mirada en ningún momento, aunque pude notar una que otra gruesa lágrima en su mejilla.

- Papá- Lo llamé para que me viera – De alguna forma entiendo todo lo que hiciste y entiendo tu silencio… La verdad no estoy enojada contigo porque solo buscabas protegerme y de verdad te agradezco eso- Me acerqué a abrazarlo.

Sabía que era difícil para él decirme todo esto y además, estábamos hablando de mamá, un tema que era sumamente delicado para los dos y el cuál solo hablábamos entre nosotros porque de alguna manera sentíamos que solo el otro podía entendernos. Mi madre nos dejó un gran hoyo en el pecho cuando murió y para ese momento yo solo me concentré en el dolor que sentí yo y no pensé en que papá también estaría sufriendo, prácticamente le añadí una carga más al enfrentarme con mi extrema depresión y viajar en las manos de diferentes psicólogos y psiquiatras que solo buscaban sacarnos dinero… Para este momento yo no quería hacerle las cosas más difíciles y traté de comprenderlo en todo lo que me estaba diciendo sobre su empleo.

- No me esperé que reaccionarías así… Esperaba que me odiaras por ocultarte algo tan importante- Dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó hasta sus ojos.

- No tengo 15 años, papá– Respondí con un tono sarcástico.

Yo no me consideraba una persona inmadura, de hecho, la muerte de mi madre me hizo madurar más rápido de lo que debía. El hecho de que tuviera un caso de depresión extrema no significaba que no me hiciera cargo de mis deberes y tratara de comportarme como una persona adulta (por primera vez en mi vida).

- Lo entiendo- Asintió – Ahora quiero pedirte algo, solo ten en cuenta que es tu elección… Tú decides si aceptas mi propuesta o no y yo respetaré lo que sea que escojas-

- No más rodeos- Sonreí y puse una mano sobre la suya para apoyarlo.

Él sonrió – Bueno, nos hace falta agentes y espías… Necesito que tú te infiltres en varios casos para descubrir a diferentes criminales. A veces solo son sospechas y deberás investigarlas, pero siempre deberás ganarte la confianza de tus victimas para acceder a su información… Te pagaremos como lo haríamos con un agente normal y puedes adecuar tu horario de trabajo con tus estudios para que no tengas ningún inconveniente ¿Qué dices?-

- ¿Por qué me escogiste a mí?- Pregunté confundida.

- Fácil, sé que eres buena conociendo a las personas y además eres una gran actriz, sin mencionar que eres astuta y hábil. Con el entrenamiento apropiado, serás una de las mejores espías- Noté un ligero tono de orgullo en su voz.

- Entonces, acepto- Dije sin más

Era una gran oportunidad para mí, no me vendría mal el dinero extra y podía seguir estudiando, pasaría más tiempo con Charlie aunque fuera en el trabajo y lo ayudaría de una u otra forma. Él pareció sorprendido cuando acepté, pero me sonrió y fuimos directo a casa. A parte de eso, no me era muy difícil tomar la decisión, quería estar más tiempo con Charlie y a su vez le ayudaría en su trabajo, nada podía salir mal y lo mejor de todo, es que él me aseguró que podía dejar el trabajo cuando yo quisiera, aunque sinceramente, en ese momento no creía que renunciara al empleo que parecía ser perfecto, al menos pasaría un buen tiempo en él.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Fueron seis meses de práctica de camuflaje, cursos psicológicos sobre las personalidades de los diferentes "criminales" y entrenamiento con armas, pasado este tiempo tuve mi primera misión, el nombre de mi víctima: Diego Greene, un estafador en la industria de viajes y turismo. A pesar de ser mi primera misión, fue la misión más fácil que me pudieron dar: Nos conocimos en un lugar clandestino, empezamos a salir y luego de tres semanas nos hicimos novios, al pasar cinco meses ese criminal ya estaba en la cárcel, sentenciado a 20 años de prisión aunque su abogado trató de reducir su pena a solo 10 años, esto le fue imposible con todas las pruebas que tenía en su contra. Lo mejor de todo era que para cada misión, yo desaparecía de la vida de mis víctimas unos meses antes de que los llevaran a prisión y por eso, nadie sospechaba que yo era la agente infiltrada… Todo estaba calculado cuidadosamente para que mi identidad fuera protegida y nadie supiera que yo trabajaba con el FBI; De todas las misiones que me encomendaron, solo fueron dos hombres que resultaron ser inocentes de los delitos que se les acusaban, de igual forma, eso no cambiaba en nada mi decisión de desaparecer de sus vidas porque ambos eran empresarios creídos y manipuladores, basta con decir que cuando estaba con ellos, yo parecía más un objeto que una persona y eso me frustraba enormemente… En fin, terminé la relación con ellos en su debido momento y me desaparecí de sus vidas como tenía que ser, de igual forma no me interesaba estar en contacto con ellos, ya bastante había sufrido con tener que aguantármelos por meses mientras ellos se daban aires de superioridad y todos a su alrededor empezaban a alabarlos como si fueran dioses.

…

Luego de un tiempo me cansé de esa vida que tenía, si bien era cierto que no tenía muchos amigos, los pocos que tenía no sabían mucho sobre mí y me sentía mal fingiendo ante personas que realmente quería. Un ejemplo claro de esta situación era mi amiga Rosalie Hale, ella estudiaba conmigo y en muy poco tiempo se había ganado mi confianza, aunque no le revelé la segunda vida que llevo, fue la única con la que me atreví a hablar de la muerte de mi madre, por supuesto, no lo hice detalladamente y ella tampoco me presionó para hacerlo. Por otro lado estaba Emmet McCarthy, el novio de Rosalie: él era como mi hermano mayor y fabuloso haciendo bromas. La pasaba muy bien con ellos dos, lo que no me gustaba era que como ellos me veían "sola", trataban de emparejarme con chicos de la universidad y yo no podía por mi trabajo, ellos tampoco conocieron a ninguno de mis "ex - novios" por cuestiones de seguridad, además tampoco los podía presentar porque podrían comenzar a sospechar por el hecho de que todos terminaran en la prisión o desaparecieran de mi vida sin más.

Rosalie me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando empezó a chasquear sus dedos en frente de mi cara.

- ¿Estás en el planeta Tierra?- Preguntó a manera de broma.

- Lo siento… Creo que me distraje-

- Pues es mejor que te concentres- Me miró disimuladamente porque el profesor nos estaba viendo mientras daba su cátedra – Sabes lo importante que es esta clase y si no apruebas mediación para la acción social, no podrás graduarte-

- Si, lo sé… Solo que algo de lo que dijo el profesor me recordó a una frase típica de mi madre y… bueno… ya sabes- Dije bajando la mirada, todos mis pensamientos se desencadenaron desde que el profesor mencionó la frase "Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo", mi madre la decía cada vez que me encontraba en alguna travesura a los 12 años.

Ella se acercó a abrazarme – Lo siento- A penas susurró en mi oído.

- Señorita Hale, señorita Swan ¿Tienen algo que aportar acerca del tema que estamos tratando?- Dijo el profesor con una mirada seria hacía nosotras, todos nuestros compañeros de clase se voltearon a vernos ya que estábamos en la parte trasera del aula.

- No señor Crowley, prosiga y disculpe nuestra interrupción- Dijo Rosalie disculpándose por las dos.

- Que no se repita o tendrán que salir del aula de clase- Dijo serio y continuó con su clase.

Durante los siguientes 15 minutos de clase no pude concentrarme y solo dejaba vagar mi mente, recordando los buenos momentos que pasé junto a mi madre. Rosalie me miraba preocupada de tanto en tanto, yo solo podía sonreírle para tratar de tranquilizarla pero eso no funcionaba del todo, ya que ella conocía todo por lo que había pasado antes y de alguna forma me entendía porque ella vivía una situación familiar.

Salimos del aula de clase y no tardamos en llegar a la plaza principal de la universidad, se supone que no teníamos más clase después de esta y afortunadamente eran las 4:30, hace dos semanas que no me contactaban para ninguna misión y yo aprovechaba ese tiempo para tomar unos tragos con Rosalie de vez en cuando. Me sorprendió que mi amiga empezara apartarse de mí y luego correr, fijé mi vista en la dirección en la que lo estaba haciendo para encontrarme con Emmet y su típica sonrisa acompañada de los hoyuelos en cada mejilla, al mismo tiempo que él extendía sus brazos para recibir a Rosalie. Me acerqué lentamente, tratando de no parecer inoportuna y le sonreí a Emmet una vez terminaron el abrazo con su novia.

Él me miró con una ceja arqueada - ¿Es en serio? ¿No vas a saludar a tu hermanito?... Ven aquí- Dijo lo último con una sonrisa y me atrajo hasta sus brazos, me levantó del suelo y, como si fuera una niña pequeña, me hizo girar en el aire.

Emmet y Rosalie hacían una pareja perfecta: Mi amiga era hermosa, de cabello rubio y ligeramente ondulado, sus ojos eran color azul claro, las facciones en su cara eran delicadas y finas muy parecidas a la de una súper modelo. Su cuerpo era completamente escultural, piernas torneadas, abdomen plano y pecho firme. Por otro lado, Emmet tenía un cuerpo de atleta imparable, era alto, de cabello y ojos color café oscuro, difícilmente se notaban algunas ondas en él, puesto que tenía el cabello corto. Era musculoso y fuerte, en todo el sentido de la palabra, espalda ancha y las facciones de su cara muy bien marcadas…. Se complementaban muy bien no solo en la parte física sino también en la parte sentimental, Emmet a veces tendía a ser demasiado bromista y libertino, Rosalie era un poco más responsable y madura.

Una vez Emmet me puso en el suelo, fijé mí vista en un chico que llegaba al lado de Emmet y yo jamás lo había visto – _Por favor, que no sea otro de los planes de Emmet y Rosalie para emparejarme con alguien_- Supliqué mentalmente. Volví mi mirada a Rosalie y ella me mostró su cara inocente, lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez, ella no lo sabía o que no era lo que yo me estaba imaginando. Pronto, aquel chico llegó a nuestro lado y Emmet lo saludó de manera amigable. Me pareció simpático, era delgado, con algunos músculos no tan exagerados como los de Emmet, pero si estaba en buena forma, unos cinco centímetros más bajo que mi amigo, de tez blanca y ojos azules, tenía cabello rubio y lo suficientemente largo como para notar que era liso.

- Amigo… Qué bueno que viniste- Dijo Emmet palmeando su hombro – Bueno, ya conoces a mi novia Rosalie- Él asintió y le sonrió a Rose, Emmet continuó - Y ella es su amiga Bella, mi casi hermana- Dijo lo último en tono de broma.

Extendí mi mano para presentarme – Isabella Swan, un placer conocerte- Sonreí discretamente, por alguna razón que no entendía muy bien, estaba nerviosa ante la mirada de aquel joven.

Él la tomó y me sorprendió cuando hizo una venia, para luego dejar un delicado beso sobre el dorso de mi mano – Jasper Withlock, el placer es todo mío- Me sonrió y no pude evitar sonrojarme, si era cierto que, debido a mi trabajo, tenía que ligar con varios hombres pero generalmente ninguno de ellos me parecía atractivo y además no se me presentaban en forma tan galante y era la primera vez que me sentía extraña estando en presencia de un joven así.

Traté de disimular mi sonrojo ocultando mi cara tras mi cabello, entre tanto pude ver como Rosalie le sonreía a Emmet – _Ellos lo planearon_- Pensé molesta. Me distraje al notar que mi celular vibrada dentro de mi bolsillo, lo saqué despreocupadamente y en la pantalla se podía ver un mensaje de mi padre.

_-Nueva Misión… Ven a la agencia cuanto antes-_

Ese mensaje me indispuso un poco, ya sabía que no demoraría mucho para tener mi siguiente misión, solo me dejaban descansar dos o tres semanas y volvía de nuevo. Rosalie notó mi expresión de inmediato y me miró preocupada.

- ¿Algo importante?- Dijo arqueando una ceja.

- Si- Respondí apurada – Debo irme… Los veo luego chicos, un gusto Jasper- Le dije dándole una mirada rápida.

Antes de poder marcharme Emmet me tomó del brazo con demasiada suavidad, aun para tratarse de él. Yo lo miré frunciendo el ceño.

- Teníamos planes ¿Lo olvidas?- Preguntó con una mueca de decepción.

- Si… Lo sé… Lo siento… Pero debo irme, es Charlie y sabes cómo se pone cuando no llego a tiempo- Me excusé de forma rápida y desesperada porque en la agencia eran muy estrictos con respecto a los horarios y al tiempo de llegada.

- No te entiendo, ya eres una mujer, si es cierto que vives con tu padre pero él prácticamente controla tu vida como si fueras una adolescente… Como si él trabajara para el FBI- Dijo con una mueca cansada.

Yo me tensé al instante, era la primera vez que mencionaban algo así. Traté de disimularlo lo mejor que pude y solté una carcajada parecida a la de Rosalie. - ¿Estás hablando en serio Emmet? ¿Mi padre trabajando para el FBI? Eso tendría que verlo- Fingí reír nuevamente, aunque internamente mis huesos temblaban por la posibilidad de que pudiera descubrir el trabajo de mi padre y por tanto el mío.

Rosalie también me siguió y luego de unos minutos Emmet comenzó a reír – Sí, es cierto… Es algo ilógico- Dijo él riendo

- Les prometo que haremos algo cualquier otro día pero hoy no puedo… Solo les pido que me entiendan- Supliqué con la mirada. Ellos asintieron a regañadientes en forma de respuesta y yo les sonreí.

– Espero verte de nuevo- Jasper habló con un tono bajo para después mostrarme su tímida sonrisa. Le sonreí de vuelta y me fui.

Tomé un taxi hasta llegar a las oficinas del FBI, no pude evitar pensar en aquel muchacho de ojos azules –Jasper- Su nombre surgió de mis labios casi como un susurro apenas audible… _¿Por qué con él era diferente a todos los hombres que conocía? ¿Por qué me sentía tan extraña? ¿Emmet y Rosalie habían logrado su cometido de que me sintiera "atraída" por alguien?_ Me sentí insegura al pensar en la respuesta de la última pregunta. Yo no podía estar sintiendo esto, quizás en un par de años, cuando dejara este trabajo podría concentrarme en mi vida sentimental… Ahora todo era demasiado complicado y no me agradaba la idea de engañar a los demás, aunque lo hacía con mis mejores amigos… Jasper parecía ser tierno y caballeroso, con una espectacular sonrisa y además debía ser una buena persona para que Emmet y Rosalie consideraran presentármelo. No obstante, por más que lo pensaba, yo no podía darle una oportunidad… Los dos saldríamos lastimados y no me gustaría empezar una relación a base de mentiras… Quizás, cuando deje mi trabajo podría considerarlo, pero por lo pronto... No lo haría. Jasper parecía ser una buena persona y no se merecía que yo lo engañara de la forma en la que lo haría si empezara una relación sentimental con él.

Sin darme cuenta, llegué a mi destino, le pagué al taxista y tomé el elevador hasta el último piso, al abrir las puertas, encontré a Charlie detrás de su escritorio, esperando por mí. Le sonreí y me acerqué a saludarlo, luego de eso, él fue directo al grano y me dijo cuál sería mi siguiente misión. Me entregó una carpeta con la información completa de mi siguiente víctima.

- Edward Cullen- Dijo en tono desconfiado – Heredero del bufete de abogados "Cullen Corp." Estudió derecho y se especializó como abogado penalista, tiene 25 años y trabaja codo a codo con su padre, Carlisle Cullen. Vive en una lujosa mansión junto a su padre, su madre: Esme Cullen y su hermana menor, Alice Cullen. Aunque solo son sospechas, tenemos algunas evidencias de que su familia y por tanto su bufete, han accedido a negocios ilícitos y además tienen relación con políticos corruptos-

-Excelente… ¿Cuándo lo conoceré?- Mi tono era desinteresado. Generalmente los informes que me daba mi padre tenían una foto de la víctima pero en este no había nada y por lo tanto no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo era su aspecto físico. Aunque era poco lo que me importaba el aspecto físico sabiendo que mi trabajo era confirmar sospechas.

- Muy pronto… Tenemos que hacer unas investigaciones antes y luego empieza tu trabajo- Sonrió – Tal vez para la próxima semana podrás conocerlo-

- ¿Tengo una semana libre?- Pregunté arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa, me emocionaba mucho saber que podía descansar y salir con mis amigos por una semana más.

- Si… Aprovéchala… Sal con tus amigos, después de esto no tendrás mucho tiempo libre-

- Gracias, dejaré el informe en casa y saldré con Rosalie esta noche- Sonreí al decirle eso y pensar que tenía otra semana "libre". Me levanté de mi puesto y fui a despedirme con un beso en su mejilla.

- Vale, cuídate- Se quedó en silencio un momento y habló antes de que yo llegara a la puerta, haciendo que me volteara para verlo - ¿Van solas?-

- Creo que no, Emmet irá con nosotras- Respondí calmada.

- Bueno, eso me deja más tranquilo… Por alguna razón ese alocado chico me da algo de confianza- Sonrió.

- ¿Te da confianza él o sus músculos?- Pregunté a manera de broma arqueando una ceja.

Él soltó una pequeña carcajada – Al menos con él, ningún otro depravado se te va a acercar y Emmet te trata como su hermana menor, no le puedo pedir más, me agrada el muchacho- Se encogió de hombros.

Le mostré mi mejor sonrisa y salí de la agencia, llamé a Rosalie para decirle que no cancelara los planes y que estaría con ella para las ocho de la noche mientras iba a mi casa y me refrescaba, noté su tono de alegría al decirle eso. Llegué a mi casa en donde me puse mi mejor vestido para salir a la primera de las muchas fiestas que tendría en mi semana libre, apenas era viernes, me quedaban nueve días antes de que mi tortura comenzara nuevamente. Solo esperaba que el tal "Edward Cullen" no resultara como mis anteriores víctimas, un ser prepotente y despreciable que creía que podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana solo porque tenía dinero y poder. Con esa idea en mente fui hasta la entrada donde me esperaban Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper en el deportivo rojo de mi amiga, esta salida prometía ser una de las mejores.

Sonreí al notar los ojos azules de Jasper fijos en los míos y luego parecía como si estuviera paralizado con solo verme, sin poder evitarlo, me sonrojé furiosamente. Volteé mi mirada desviando la de Jasper y noté como Emmet y Rosalie se sonreían de manera cómplice – _Estos dos me las iban a pagar _– Pensé y cuando menos me di cuenta, Jasper se había bajado del auto, había abierto la puerta trasera para mí y me tendía la mano caballerosamente para que yo entrara; sonreí de nuevo y tomé su mano, me acomodé en el asiento de atrás junto a él… Yo estaba muy sonrojada y nadie decía nada, solo podía percibir la mirada de Jasper y las conversaciones silenciosas entre Emmet y Rosalie, así que no me quedó más opción que romper el silencio y hablarle a Rosalie sobre algún tema sin importancia.

Pasamos un buen rato en el auto buscando un buen club para así conseguir una noche de locura y diversión. Emmet y Rosalie iban en los puestos del copiloto y el conductor (respectivamente), mientras Jasper y yo íbamos en el asiento trasero entablando una conversación amigable y más que nada, estábamos conociendo nuestros gustos y disgustos. Emmet y Rosalie nos miraban por el espejo retrovisor de vez en vez y se sonreían de manera cómplice, solo esperaba que esto no terminara en algo malo.

Jasper no me desagradaba de ninguna manera, inclusive lo consideraba un chico educado, caballero, tierno, inteligente, tímido pero amistoso y agradable, no me presionaba para hablar si yo no quería hacerlo, además de que ponía especial atención en cada palabra que yo decía, incluso algunos detalles de mi vida que yo catalogaba como simples o aburridos, para él eran lo más interesante del mundo. Era todo lo contrario a todos los "pretendientes" que me habían presentado Rosalie y Emmet en el pasado, y eso era lo que más me gustaba, que él no me obligaba a hablar de nada que yo no quisiera ni me hostigaba con su presencia, mucho menos con preguntas imprudentes.

Luego de un poco más de cuarenta minutos en el auto, encontramos un buen club, grande, espacioso, desde afuera parecía ser uno de los mejores de la zona. Rosalie estacionó su auto y todos salimos de él para internarnos en aquel espectacular lugar que nos haría pasar una noche inolvidable. Cuando entramos todo mejoró, la primera planta estaba alumbrada por luces de neón, los colores de estas variaban dependiendo de la zona en la que nos encontrábamos, por un lado la barra de bebidas estaba alumbrada por luces de neón color verde, la pista de baile tenía varias luces de diferentes colores titilantes pero el color que más se destacaba era el morado, más hacía el fondo del club había una zona que estaba dividida en cinco o seis espacios donde las personas podían sentarse a descansar, los muebles eran en cuero blanco , habían cuatro o tres sillones dobles dependiendo de la cantidad de gente que los fuera a ocupar y por último, una mesa de centro de vidrio en forma ovalada, de tamaño mediano.

Emmet tomó la mano de Rosalie y la guió hasta la segunda planta, Jasper y yo nos quedamos en el mismo lugar hasta que Emmet, con una sola mirada, nos invitó a que lo siguiéramos. Rápidamente subimos las escaleras y llegamos a la zona VIP, no era muy diferente a la primera planta, de hecho era igual solo que todo estaba alumbrado con luces de neón en diferentes tonos de azul y fucsia, además la pista de baile era más reducida y en cambio, el espacio para descansar o solo tomar un trago, era más amplio. Emmet le dio algo de dinero al hombre de seguridad e inmediatamente quitó el cordón que nos impedía entrar para ver todo con más detalle.

Nos dirigimos hasta la pista de baile, donde nos movíamos animadamente, la música era perfecta para la ocasión y resonaba hasta en el último rincón del club, haciendo que todos nos sintiéramos más animados y eufóricos, luego de dos canciones, comenzamos a bailar en parejas, no era muy difícil adivinar cuales eran: Emmet y Rosalie, Jasper y yo. Las canciones eran bastante insinuantes, sin embargo, nunca tuve la necesidad de alejar a Jasper de mí por el simple hecho que él no se propasaba conmigo ni siquiera lo intentaba, en verdad no me había equivocado cuando catalogué a Jasper como un hombre caballero y respetuoso.

Otras dos canciones pasaron, yo me sentía cansada y quería un respiro. Rosalie vio mi expresión de cansancio, ella también parecía cansada, así que haló a Emmet hasta la zona amoblada para que nos sentáramos a descansar.

- ¿Quieren algo de beber?- Preguntó Emmet. Rosalie y yo asentimos con una sonrisa, él se levantó de su puesto sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- Yo te acompañaré- Dijo Jasper tratando de seguir a Emmet hasta la barra de bebidas.

Rosalie y yo nos quedamos sentadas mirando como Jasper y Emmet se alejaban y por consiguiente, se perdían entre la multitud. Solté un suspiro sin saber exactamente por qué, podía excusarme pensando que estaba cansada, pero yo sabía perfectamente que no era eso lo que me sucedía… Tal vez era el hecho de que tendría que volver a mi "trabajo" en una semana, debía empezar a salir con un chico solo para saber si merecía o no, ir a prisión. Inmediatamente, pensé en Jasper -_¿Por qué pensé en el?- _Me pregunté en mi mente… Él parecía una buena persona, pero no éramos nada, apenas si nos conocíamos… Tal vez _¿Me sentía atraída hacía él?_, era una posibilidad, lo encontraba atractivo no solo físicamente, sino también me gustaban las cualidades que me había mostrado hasta ahora.

- ¿Qué tal vas con Jasper?- Preguntó Rosalie sacándome de mis pensamientos, a buena hora y si no iba a seguir pensando en cosas que no debía.

- Mmmm bien- Respondí simplemente.

- ¿Solo bien? Parece que le gustas- Me sonrió y arqueó una ceja, sus ojos azules me miraban de manera insinuante.

- Dices eso de todos los chicos que me has presentado, excusándote en que solo quieres que yo tenga más amigos- Dije divertida.

- Mmmm buen apunte- Sonrió – Pero algo me dice que esta vez va a ser diferente y sabes que es verdad que solo quiero que tengas más amigos-

- ¿Cómo diferente?- Pregunté arqueando una ceja.

- Esta vez, él te gusta- Yo la miré sorprendida y me pregunté cómo pudo saber eso. Ella sonrió al ver mi rostro petrificado, sabía que había acertado en su predicción – Oh por Dios, solo cuando digo cosas al azar resulta que tengo la razón- Se echó a reír mientras yo sentía mi cara en llamas.

- No digas eso, a penas lo conozco ¿Cómo podría gustarme?- Le pregunté bufando

- No lo sé… Tal vez lo pienso porque te pusiste roja cuando lo mencioné o incluso porque parecía que hubieras visto a un fantasma- Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Yo suspiré enojada -_¿Cómo era posible que Rosalie siempre supiera lo que me pasaba? ¿Tanto me conocía?_- Me pregunté mentalmente. Suspiré de nuevo tratando de relajarme y recuperar el color normal que debía tomar mi rostro.

- No te preocupes, los dos se gustan y Jasper es un buen chico… Es amigo de Emmet hace mucho tiempo- Sonrió devolviéndome la confianza y la tranquilidad.

Ambas fijamos nuestra vista en Emmet, quien venía con una enorme sonrisa y una botella de Champagne, Jasper venía detrás de él, también sonriendo y traía cuatro copas de vidrio. Los dos tomaron asiento y dejaron lo que llevaban en la mesa del centro.

- ¿Qué estamos celebrando?- Preguntó Rosalie, señalando la botella de Champagne.

Emmet pasó su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Rosalie, la apegó más a él y sonrió - ¿Qué celebramos?- Preguntó sarcástico – Estamos juntos, felices, tenemos salud… ¿Por qué no deberíamos celebrarlo?- Hizo un puchero inocente.

- No creo que sea solo eso- Dije arqueando una ceja.

Emmet sonrió, Jasper tomó la botella de Champagne y pasó a abrirla, a su vez le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Emmet, pero éste hizo caso omiso y soltó una pequeña risa.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?... ¿Qué bella por fin aceptó a uno de los pretendientes que Rosalie y yo escogimos para ella?- Dijo tratando de hacerse el desentendido, una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y creo que mi cara alcanzó un nuevo tono de rojo, agradecí que estuviéramos en un sitio ligeramente oscuro y esperaba que no se notara demasiado el violento sonrojo en mi rostro. Me prohibí ver la reacción de Jasper, con eso solo conseguiría sonrojarme más y no quería pasar por eso. Rosalie soltó una pequeña risita, yo la fulminé con la mirada, ella sabía perfectamente los planes de Emmet y aunque no supiera que él haría ese comentario, debió advertirme que planeaban presentarme a Jasper.

- ¿Ahora no dices nada?- Me preguntó Emmet arqueando una ceja.

- Parece que tu misión en la vida es hacerme sonrojar a toda costa- Respondí molesta.

- Nunca lo desmentiste… ¡Qué bueno soy! ¡Por fin le encontré novio a mi hermanita menor! ¡Tengo nuevo cuñado! - Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro y abrazó a Jasper.

- Ya basta Emmet, creo que tu broma ha ido demasiado lejos- Dijo Jasper en tono serio y en verdad se lo agradecí.

Emmet frunció el ceño, siguió sirviendo el champagne sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo tenía esa sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Miré a Jasper agradeciéndole que me alejara de esa bochornosa situación. Me sorprendió que fuera Jasper quien parara la broma de Emmet y no Rosalie quien era la que usualmente, me defendía pero esta vez ella parecía más concentrada en disfrutar la broma de Emmet que en ayudarme a dejar mi vergüenza de lado. Afortunadamente, todos cambiamos de tema y no se volvió a mencionar tal cosa, sonreíamos y conversábamos alegremente sobre situaciones graciosas que nos habían ocurrido en algún momento de nuestra vida. Bailamos un rato más y volvimos a sentarnos luego de unas cinco o seis canciones, a parte de las cinco copas de champagne, tomé como cuatro vasos de Whisky y seguí bailando, Emmet decidió que era hora de "subir el nivel" y nuestra próxima bebida fue el tequila más amargo que probé en toda mi vida.

Me sentí mareada luego del tercer trago, además surgió mi necesidad natural de ir al baño, Rosalie me acompañó alegando que yo estaba demasiado ebria para mantenerme en pie por mi cuenta, lo que era mentira, podía sentirme un poco mareada pero tenía todos mis sentidos alerta, solo un trago más lograría desestabilizarme, por tal razón no tomaría un trago más o si no, definitivamente perdería la cabeza esta noche.

Salí del baño y no encontré a Rosalie por ningún lado, lo que se me hizo bastante extraño – _Tal vez volvió con Emmet y Jasper_- Pensé para tranquilizarme. Empecé a caminar con paso lento hasta donde estaba nuestra mesa, había mucha gente que me dificultaba el paso, luego, todo pasó como en cámara lenta, choqué de espaldas con un extraño, lo miré confundida, él era alto, tenía el pelo cobrizo y despeinado, ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, mandíbula cuadrada, cuerpo escultural, se notaban sus trabajados músculos y abdomen sin exagerarlos demasiado, estaba vestido con un traje ejecutivo que a simple vista parecía ser bastante costoso pero detallaba perfectamente la forma de su cuerpo, podía decir que su aspecto físico solo podía asemejarse con la de un dios griego, por mucho debía tener unos 25 o 26 años. Mi cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente al ver que él también me observaba detalladamente, una sonrisa increíblemente perfecta se instaló en su rostro y prácticamente caí a sus pies con solo ese gesto.

Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente para poder reaccionar como se debía, él era un extraño y a mí me esperaban mis amigos. – Lo siento, no me fijé- Dije disculpándome.

- No digas eso, fui yo el que no se fijó… ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó sin dejar esa sonrisa ladina.

Su voz aterciopelada me dejó en shock por un segundo hasta que recobraba el sentido para responderle como debía - Emmm sí, estoy bien- Respondí aturdida por su aparente preocupación por mí: una torpe y algo mareada chica extraña con la que se había topado en un club nocturno.

- ¿Te gustaría bailar o simplemente quieres que te invite un trago?- Preguntó esta vez en tono más galante.

Tomó mi mano con dulzura, acción que me tomó por sorpresa porque sentí una deliciosa corriente eléctrica que empezaba por la punta de mis dedos, mi cuerpo parecía estar recostado sobre una gran nube. No era para nada ilógico decir que estaba sonriendo como una estúpida y por esa razón decidí soltar su mano sin ser grosera – Lo siento, vine con algunos amigos y han de estarme esperando… En otra ocasión será- Respondí con una simple sonrisa y me alejé sin decir nada más.

De vuelta a la mesa con Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper, no pude evitar pensar en quien era ese misterioso hombre que me había abordado o más bien, con él que me había topado por accidente, me pareció tan misterioso y deslumbrante, como un príncipe salido de un cuento de hadas -_¿Sentí atracción? ¿Atracción por un desconocido?... Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, esto no me podía estar pasando _-le respondí a la voz de mi insistente consciencia. Los príncipes no existen, además, un hombre como él no podía estar interesado en alguien como yo, seguramente, él estaba intentando ser galante ligando conmigo o simplemente buscaba una aventura de una noche y ya. No podía negar que había algo cautivante en aquel extraño, pero posiblemente no lo vería nunca más en mi vida, por lo tanto no tenía sentido seguir pensando en él.

Solo hasta que sentí la voz de Rosalie volví a mi realidad y dejé de pensar, por solo unos segundos, en aquel hombre misterioso. – Bella ¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó mi amiga rubia.

-Si lo estoy… No quiero más alcohol por esta noche- Dije lo último mirando a Emmet quien ya tenía un casquito de tequila servido para mí.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- Preguntó Rosalie arqueando una ceja.

- Digamos que no quiero tener una resaca mañana en la mañana- Respondí divertida. No importaba si me tomaba o no el casquito de tequila que Emmet me ofrecía, de todas formas tendría resaca de tanto alcohol que había consumido.

- ¿Por qué venias con esa expresión tan pensativa?- Me preguntó Emmet, dándole el casquito de tequila a Jasper. Todos me miraron atentamente, esperando mi respuesta.

- Mmmm nada interesante, solo me preguntaba por qué Rosalie se había ido luego de dejarme en el baño, después de que había insistido en acompañarme- Respondí rápidamente. No quería contarles lo que había pasado realmente o tendría a Emmet burlándose de mí y eso sería de por vida…

- Le envié un mensaje a mi princesa porque me sentí solo- Dijo Emmet, haciendo un puchero inofensivo y luego soltó una risa divertida.

- Fue una apuesta- Respondió Jasper tímidamente – Me dijo que Rosalie llegaría en cualquier momento si él se lo pidiera-

- Y así fue… Gané- Emmet sonrió victorioso.

- ¿Cómo no iba a venir si escribes un mensaje diciendo que una chica estaba intentando coquetearte y llevarte a otro lugar más "privado"? ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta con eso?- Indagó furiosa, Emmet sonrió y la abrazó – Idiota, tienes suerte de que te ame- Bufó Rosalie.

- Fue trampa- Dijo Jasper – Cualquier novia en su sano juicio, vendría corriendo si le escribes ese tipo de cosas-

- Ya no importa, además te vimos conversando animadamente con un tipo ¿Quién era?- Me preguntó Emmet. Jasper y Rosalie fruncieron el ceño, clara señal de que no sabían de lo que Emmet hablaba – Vamos chicos, ¿No se dieron cuenta?- Les preguntó más a ellos que a mí – Si el tipo se comía con la mirada a Bella y ella no se quedaba atrás- Sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Lo conoces?- Me preguntó Jasper con cierto tono sospechoso que no reconocí del todo.

- No, nos tropezamos por accidente y quería invitarme algo de beber, simplemente lo rechacé y vine con ustedes- Respondí tratando de sonar normal y no darle la importancia que ahora él tenía en mi mente.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó Rosalie abriendo los ojos.

Me encogí de hombros y me senté en mi puesto, al lado de Jasper – No lo sé, no le pregunté y tampoco quería saberlo- Respondí en tono desinteresado.

- Oh- A penas dijo Rosalie, recostándose sobre el pecho de Emmet.

- No importa, solo es un extraño y posiblemente nunca me vuelva a cruzar con él… No veo porque tanto interés- Me sentí incómoda hablando de eso.

Rosalie y Emmet se miraron con expresiones cómplices que no supe descifrar, Emmet sonreía pero Rosalie parecía algo más confundida. Yo no quería seguir pensando en aquel hombre y la noche aún era joven, disfrutaría de estos nueve días a como diera lugar.

Ignoré las reacciones de mis dos amigos y me levanté de mi puesto – Vamos a bailar- Le dije a Jasper tendiéndole la mano, él me miró confundido, pero se levantó de su puesto y me sonrió.

Los dos empezamos a bailar animadamente en la pista, la música estaba excelente y no exigía que nos acercáramos demasiado. Jasper me hacía reír con algunos de sus comentarios y otros me ponían extremadamente roja, como cuando me decía que le gustaban mis ojos marrones o me piropeaba… Debería estar acostumbrada a este tipo de halagos, puesto que en mi trabajo los escuchaba frecuentemente, esta vez era algo diferente, no sabía por qué me sonrojaba, solo lo hacía.

Bailamos una canción tras otra sin detenernos a descansar, poco tiempo después, Rosalie y Emmet se unieron a nosotros y bailamos los cuatro en grupo. Tenía la leve sensación de que alguien me observaba, pero cada vez que miraba en la dirección que creía que estaba la persona que me observaba, no veía a nadie – _Todo ese alcohol ya me está afectando_- Pensé y seguí bailando sin tomarle mucha importancia. Con lo que no conté es que toda la noche sentí esa mirada penetrante sobre mí y no sabía quién era, no identificaba a nadie conocido en el club y me aterró la idea de pensar que fuera alguna de mis "víctimas" que quería venganza.

* * *

Este fue el primer capítulo de una de mis locas ideas, espero que les haya gustado; sé que tardé más tiempo del que debería en subirlo pero estaba detallando que todo me quedara perfecto... A ver ¿Que más les puedo decir? Quería que este fic fuera un poco distinto a los demás y empecé por cambiar un poco la personalidad de Bella, como se habrán dado cuenta, ella no es tan tímida, le gusta salir a bailar y es buena mintiendo, cosa totalmente opuesta a como en realidad es.

No tengo nada más que decirles excepto que me gustaría que dejaran sus reviews para decirme que opinan y comentarles que si no tengo ningún imprevisto, actualizaré cada lunes. Que tengan un feliz inicio de semana.


	2. Sentimientos

**_Capítulo 2: Sentimientos._**

Al día siguiente me desperté muy confundida, los rayos de sol que se colaban por las cortinas de mi ventana me estaban molestando como nunca pensé que lo harían. Me puse la mano en la frente con la estúpida idea de mermar el dolor que tenía, sentía que prácticamente se me iba a partir la cabeza en dos y eso era poco para explicar lo que realmente me pasaba. Luego de restregarme los ojos con mis manos, me senté al borde de la cama y para empeorar mi situación, un horrible sabor inundó mi boca, poco tiempo después tuve que salir corriendo al baño y expulsar todo el licor que había ingerido la noche anterior – _Oh sí, es la hora de pagar por el momento de locura _– Se burlaba mi subconsciente mientras yo estaba con la cabeza pegada al inodoro y juraba que nunca más iba a volver a embriagarme como lo había hecho.

Casi que no salgo del baño y cuando al fin lo conseguí, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue ir a la cocina por alguna pastilla que me quitara la resaca tan terrible que sentía. Al llegar, Rosalie estaba de pie esperándome con un vaso de agua y la pastilla que yo estaba buscando.

Fruncí el ceño - No es que me moleste verte, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunté tomando la pastilla y el vaso de agua que me tendía gentilmente.

- Pensé que necesitarías esto, después de todo, nunca te había visto beber y bailar como lo hiciste anoche y sobre todo después de haber visto al sujeto desconocido… A propósito, ahora que estamos solas puedes decirme quién es – Dijo lo último más animada, en un tono ligeramente alto que me hizo tener la impresión de que miles de puntillas se clavaban en mi cerebro.

Me tomé la pastilla e ingerí el agua de un solo sorbo, para luego responderle a Rosalie – Tú lo dijiste, solo es un desconocido y antes de que me preguntes: No, no pasó nada además de lo que les comenté en el club… La verdad no me interesa nada de eso – Respondí apretando fuertemente los ojos producto del dolor de cabeza.

- Tal vez a ti no te interese pero por si no lo notaste, él se la pasó toda la noche mirándote desde el área de las bebidas – Alzó una ceja y sonrió pícaramente.

Me quedé en silencio por unos cuantos segundos y allí comprobé que yo no me había equivocado cuando sentía que alguien me observaba desde lejos, parecía que ese hombre si quería algo conmigo pero bueno, no me preocupé.

- No importa, como ya te dije él es un extraño y probablemente jamás lo volveré a ver – Me encogí de hombros y le di otro sorbo al vaso de agua.

- Bueno, como quieras – Dijo sin darle mucha importancia - Solo venía a decirte que vamos a almorzar y luego todo el día de compras. En la noche tal vez organicemos una pijamada o algo, ya veremos que se nos presenta – Dijo lo último como si me estuviera ocultando algo pero no le pregunté, ya era suficiente con el dolor de cabeza que no se había quitado.

- ¿Almorzar? ¿Qué hora es? – Le pregunté confundida.

Ella soltó una carcajada pequeña – Ya casi van a ser las dos de la tarde, ve a ducharte, tenemos mucho que hacer y no te vayas a excusar diciéndome que tienes mucha tarea, yo estoy en el mismo semestre que tú y sé perfectamente que este fin de semana no tenemos que preocuparnos por trabajos de la universidad – Se puso firme ante mí.

No pude hacer más que lo que ella me decía, era imposible decirle que no a Rosalie Lilian Hale cuando se ponía en esa pose, además no me desagradaba del todo la idea: tenía unos cuantos días para descansar y divertirme, eso era lo que haría a partir de ahora. Rose era mi mejor amiga en todo el sentido de la palabra solo que esta vez me preguntaba porque no estaba con Emmet en este momento, quiero decir, llevaban casi tres meses de novios y no se separaban ni para ir al baño _¿Por qué estaría en mi casa planeando un día de chicas? ¿Por qué precisamente hoy?_ Le di muchas vueltas al asunto y dejé de pensar mientras el agua caliente se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que la resaca se fuera poco a poco, salí del baño y me preparé para el día que me esperaba.

…

El almuerzo estuvo delicioso: Espagueti con champiñones acompañado de un buen vino blanco mientras mi amiga me hacía reír con sus locuras. Las compras fueron mucho más emocionantes porque mi amiga me llevaba casi volando por todo el centro comercial, pensé que iba a quedar vacío una vez que nosotras saliéramos de allí, ya que comprábamos casi todo lo que nos mediamos. En la noche me di una gran sorpresa cuando vi a Rosalie mirándose en el espejo de mi habitación usando uno de los hermosos vestidos que habíamos comprado hoy, fruncí el ceño en cuanto la vi porque según lo que ella me había dicho en la mañana, haríamos una pijamada.

- ¿No se supone que deberías estar con tu pijama? Ya escogí las películas que veremos – Le dije.

- Emmm si, solo que se me ocurrió una mejor idea ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar y luego hacemos la pijamada? – Su tono de voz sonaba algo nervioso. Eso no me dio muy buena espina.

- Ya preparé las palomitas y compré toda la comida chatarra que sé que no comes solo por mantener tu figura… Esta noche romperás algunas reglas – Puse mis manos en mi cintura en forma de jarra.

- Sigo pensando que es una mejor idea que vayamos a cenar a un restaurante elegante – Se acercó y me hizo un puchero – Por favor, nunca hemos cenado las dos en un restaurante elegante –

Ella sabía que yo no me podía resistir a los pucheros de nadie y esta vez no era la excepción, así que terminé haciendo todo lo que ella me pidió. Me puse un vestido plateado que llegaba hasta el suelo, dejaba uno de mis hombros al descubierto mientras el otro era adornado por una fina tira de arreglos plateados, el vestido se pegaba a mi cuerpo y según Rosalie, también detallaba hasta la más pequeña curva de mi cuerpo, así que era perfecto para la ocasión. A pesar de ser sencillo, el vestido era muy bonito y Rosalie se encargó de peinarme y maquillarme, no sabía porque ella estaba tan nerviosa y mucho menos sabía porque le daba tanta importancia a la cena, después de todo, solo era una salida entre amigas.

Cuando terminamos de alistarnos nos fuimos al restaurante y francamente quedé con la boca abierta en cuanto lo vi, parecía el de una película en donde los novios van a pedir matrimonio o algo por el estilo. Estaba perfectamente iluminado por elegantes candelabros que colgaban del techo, los pisos parecían ser los más finos de la ciudad y ni qué decir de las paredes en las que primaban cuadros con pinturas clásicas y colores elegantes como el dorado y el blanco, en cada mesa había un jarrón con flores, servilletas, platos y cubiertos predispuestos, sin mencionar las copas para el vino y el agua. El sitio era tan lujoso que temía que me sacaran de allí por no estar a la altura.

Mientras yo estaba aturdida sin poder creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, Rosalie le decía al hombre que estaba en la entrada que teníamos una reservación a nombre de Emmet McCarthy y en ese momento todo lo vi rojo, otra vez me había engañado y era otro de sus planes para emparejarme con Jasper, de eso no me quedaba ninguna duda. El hombre revisó la lista que tenía frente a él y confirmó la reservación, en seguida nos guió hacía un lugar exclusivo que estaba apartado de las demás mesas y parecía ser una zona privada, algo muy típico en Emmet era que siempre se le veía en sitios VIP.

En la mesa nos esperaban Emmet y Jasper vestidos muy elegantes, acorde al lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. Miré a Rosalie y luego a Emmet, dedicándoles una mirada asesina a ambos – _Es increíble que me hagan citas a ciegas_ -. En el instante que dejé de verlos como si quisiera ahorcarlos, me di cuenta de que Jasper me dedicaba una mirada deslumbrante acompañada de una sonrisa tímida, mientras se ponía de pie y me tendía una mano en forma de saludo, retiró la silla que estaba al lado de él para que yo pudiera sentarme.

- Estás hermosa esta noche – Me susurró tímidamente. Rosalie y Emmet sonrieron complacidos y yo… bueno, yo estaba más roja que un tomate, no me acostumbraba a los halagos por parte de Jasper.

El mesero nos pasó la carta a cada uno para que ordenáramos, todo se veía demasiado elegante, yo no sabía que escoger y para empeorar mi suerte, Rosalie estaba en su burbuja habitual con Emmet y yo no podía romperla simplemente para que me asesorara sobre comida, así que volví mi vista a la carta.

Seguramente Jasper notó mi estado de confusión, pareciera que él tuviera dones o yo estuviera perdiendo mi habilidad para actuar. Él se acercó a mí – ¿No sabes qué ordenar?-

Sonreí para que no se me notara la tensión que sentía al tenerlo tan cerca - ¿Soy tan obvia? – Arqueé una ceja.

- Bueno, solo asumí que no sabías, porque en los últimos minutos miras a Rosalie, luego miras la carta y luego otra vez a Rosalie, como si le estuvieras pidiendo silenciosamente que termine su conversación Emmet y te ayude a elegir la comida – Él sonrió.

- Entonces eres muy observador. La verdad, todo parece muy elegante y tengo miedo de pedir algo que no me guste –

- ¿Qué tal si te ayudo?- Me preguntó y asentí aliviada – Veamos – Dijo pensativamente mirando la carta - ¿Prefieres la carne de res, de pollo, de cerdo o pescado?-

- Mmmm, yo creo que estaría bien la carne de res –

- Bueno, tienes varias opciones como, carne en salsa de setas, bistec de res al chile, estofado de res, churrasco a la parrilla, filete de res en salsa roquefort…-

Lo interrumpí cuando me pareció que la lista de platos era interminable - ¿Por qué no me aconsejas algún plato que te guste? – Él me miró con una ceja arqueada y yo seguí hablando – Confío en tu buen juicio para elegir la comida – Sonreí.

Él se lo pensó por un momento – A mí parecer, el filete de res en salsa roquefort es delicioso y de hecho lo iba a ordenar esta noche –

- Bueno, entonces que sean dos- Dije cerrando la carta.

Llegó el mesero en el momento oportuno. En medio de sus arrumacos, Rosalie y Emmet también habían decidido lo que querían comer y los meseros no se demoraron mucho en traer nuestro pedido listo... Jasper tenía razón y el filete estaba delicioso, nunca pude imaginar que la comida fuera tan deliciosa hasta que probé aquel platillo que habían traído para mí. Rose y Emmet sonrieron cuando vieron que yo le estaba agradeciendo a Jasper por ayudarme a elegir, después de eso intercambiamos algunas sonrisas… Definitivamente esos dos estaban logrando con su cometido, pero yo no podía dejar que eso pasara, yo no me podía permitir estar en una relación sentimental por lo menos hasta que dejara de trabajar para el FBI; ya me estaba exponiendo demasiado al salir con Rosalie y Emmet, como para que ahora quisieran que yo me pusiera de novia con Jasper. No solo me preocupaba mi seguridad sino la de ellos: Los criminales con los que yo trataba, generalmente eran muy peligrosos y podrían hacerle daño a ellos, yo no podía permitirlo y cuando recordé esto, dejé de sonreír y me limité simplemente a ser cortés, sin participar abiertamente en la conversación…

Terminamos de comer, la charla la hicieron Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie, yo simplemente asentía o negaba con la cabeza cuando me preguntaban algo; a pesar de que mis dos amigos notaron mi actitud extraña, no me preguntaron nada en frente de Jasper lo cual agradecí mentalmente.

Emmet y Jasper pagaron por la cena mientras Rose y yo fuimos al tocador. Si Rosalie no me había preguntado nada durante la cena, yo sabía que estando solas en el tocador lo haría y no me equivoqué: A penas entramos empezó a acorralarme con preguntas como la razón de que no me diera una oportunidad con Jasper si todos sabíamos que ambos nos gustábamos, pero yo no le podía responder eso sin revelar mi secreto, no podía revelar mi verdadera identidad como espía del FBI.

Al final logré salir del tocador sin revelarle nada importante a Rose, además logré que ella no me preguntara más cosas y cuando por fin creí que me había liberado de los problemas al menos por esta noche, Jasper se ofreció a llevarme a casa en su auto y yo simplemente no me pude negar a esa sonrisa y el tono tímido-galante que había utilizado para convencerme… No es que me molestara la presencia de Jasper ni mucho menos, él era un chico excepcional y único, solo que ya era bastante peligroso que yo estuviera con Rosalie y Emmet, no quería que también le hicieran algo a Jasper solo por tener algo que ver conmigo.

En cuanto llegamos al parqueadero, Emmet y Rosalie se despidieron y me dejaron sola con Jasper. Ambos caminamos hacía su auto, hablando de la buena relación que había entre mi dos mejores amigos, sin mencionar que me preguntó cómo se habían conocido y le respondí con la verdad: El encuentro entre ellos dos había sido como de una película porque se conocieron una noche que Rosalie salía tarde de mi casa y estuvieron a punto de violarla si no fuera porque Emmet apareció y les dio una paliza a los sujetos que intentaron hacerle daño; desde ese momento, ambos supieron que debían estar juntos y se hicieron novios a la semana siguiente de haberse conocido.

Jasper sonrió cuando terminó de escuchar la historia, tomó mi mano derecha que estaba sobre el capó de su auto con extrema suavidad y dulzura, tanto que sentí que me desmayaría de la emoción en ese mismo instante, mi corazón latía de manera desenfrenada y el calor se agolpó de inmediato en mis mejillas. Bajé mi cara para que él no notara el sonrojo y además hice que uno de los mechones de mi cabello cubriera mis mejillas. No era consciente de que mi mano todavía estaba unida con la de él hasta que alguien tocó mi brazo izquierdo e hizo que me volteara al mismo tiempo que yo soltaba (inconscientemente) la mano de Jasper. Con ese sencillo toque en mi hombro sentí que miles de terminaciones nerviosas revivían en mi cuerpo una extraña pero agradable corriente y ésta empezaba a distribuirse, al mismo tiempo que experimentaba una extrema felicidad por el solo hecho de que esto que me sucedía se mantuviera presente y olvidé que estaba al lado de Jasper.

Al darme cuenta del hombre que estaba detrás de mí quedé petrificada – _Ahora puedes desmayarte_ – Se burlaba mi consciencia y mi cerebro parecía estar confabulado con ella porque no generaba ninguna respuesta en mi abrumado cuerpo. Ahí estaba aquel tipo con el que me había topado la noche anterior en el club; Él sonreía con su blanca dentadura como si se hubiera encontrado un diamante, su mirada penetrante y absolutamente hermosa hacía que yo no pudiera pensar claramente lo que debía hacer a continuación.

El extraño seguía con su mano puesta en mi brazo – No esperaba encontrarte aquí – Dijo con voz cautivante.

- Yo tampoco – Contesté tratando de que él no notara que me temblaban hasta las uñas por el solo toque que permanecía constante en mi brazo.

- Es una coincidencia bastante agradable… ¿Quieres ir a cenar? – Me preguntó mientras una hermosa sonrisa torcida se desplegaba de su rostro. Además de que alejó su mano de mi brazo para luego tendérmela.

Me sonrojé más (si eso se podía) y estaba a punto de negarme hasta que Jasper, quien había permanecido en silencio detrás de mí, se adelantó y le puso la cara al extraño – Ya cenamos – Dijo con voz seria y potente, algo que me sorprendió de él porque nunca le había escuchado ese tono.

El extraño levantó sus cejas de manera sorprendida – Oh bueno, entonces podemos ir a tomar algo – Intentó de nuevo.

Esta vez fui yo quien le respondió – No, ya es demasiado tarde. Pero agradezco tu invitación… Tal vez en otra oportunidad – Sonreí cortésmente.

- Espero verte de nuevo… pronto – Tomó mi mano y la besó con delicadeza.

Me sonrojé anticipadamente al sentir su mirada clavada en la mía, esos ojos color verde esmeralda me transportaban a un lugar increíblemente mágico lleno de vida y paz, donde sentía que podía ser yo misma sin el temor de ser juzgada por alguien - _¿Cómo era posible que me sintiera así solo con ver los ojos de un desconocido? _– No sabía lo que me pasaba, solo me concentré en la mirada que tenía delante de mí y me olvidé de que él y yo estábamos en el estacionamiento de un importante restaurante, en compañía de Jasper.

Cuando recobré el sentido (con mucho esfuerzo) retiré mi mano y dirigí la mirada hacía el auto de Jasper. Este último se puso a mi lado y me tendió mi abrigo – Debemos irnos – Me dijo con la voz seria que había empleado antes.

Yo bajé la cabeza y luego miré a Jasper – Claro – seguido miré al extraño, tratando de que no fuera por mucho tiempo o me quedaría embelesada con su mirada – Hasta luego – Dije de la forma más educada posible.

Solo vi que él asentía porque seguido de mi despedida, Jasper tomó mi brazo con delicadeza y me guió hasta el puesto del copiloto, donde abrió la puerta del auto con mucha caballerosidad. Me senté dejando salir un suspiro y luego Jasper llegó a mi lado; me dio la impresión de que había pasado algo mientras él entraba al auto porque estaba notablemente tenso.

Él estaba conduciendo a toda velocidad, incluso dudaba que estuviera permitido conducir con esa rapidez en Washington. Yo de por sí era una persona nerviosa y temía que en algún momento nos pasara algo, me agarré del asiento, enterrando mis uñas en el mismo. Un tiempo después Jasper notó mi estado de tensión y disminuyó un poco a la velocidad, cosa que yo agradecí en el alma… El camino estuvo silencioso desde que nos subimos al auto hasta que estuvimos a unas calles de llegar a mi casa y él, por fin rompió el silencio.

- Así que… Parece que conocías bien al sujeto del restaurante – Dijo tratando de que su tono sonara desinteresado pero no lo logró, porque más bien sonó como si estuviera enfadado.

Me encogí de hombros – No en realidad, fue él con el que me topé en el club y la verdad pensé que no lo volvería a ver – Le resté importancia – Por eso me sorprendí tanto cuando lo vi –

- Oh, ya entiendo – Murmuró y luego se quedó pensativo, afianzó sus manos al volante y parecía estar nervioso – Bella, yo… me preguntaba… si… bueno… ¿Te gustan las películas? – Yo fruncí el ceño y él volvió a mirarme rápidamente – Claro, soy un torpe ¿A quién no le gustan las películas? – Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta. Quitó una mano del volante y la puso sobre mi mano izquierda – Quería invitarte a ver una película, si tú quieres, claro – Dijo nervioso sin quitar los ojos de la carretera.

Sonreí, me gustaba mucho conocer a un chico tan tímido como Jasper: La mayoría de hombres con los que había salido eran prepotentes y daban por hecho que cualquier mujer aceptaría cualquier propuesta que se les ocurriera por la mente. Pero Jasper era un caso distinto, me pareció tan tierna la forma en la que me invitó, no tenía por qué negarme.

- Claro, será divertido – Contesté con una sonrisa.

Él pareció saltar de su asiento, sus ojos azules brillaban y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro – Excelente ¿Te parece si paso por ti este viernes en la noche?-

Y así fue como acepté tener una cita con Jasper Withlock, aquel caballero tierno que me habían presentado mis mejores amigos. Él aparcó el auto en frente de mi casa y salió para abrirme la puerta como todo el caballero que era; le sonreí tímidamente y acepté la mano que él me brindaba para ayudarme a bajar. En cuanto fijé mi vista en la puerta de mi casa, me encontré con mi padre quien miraba de forma asesina a Jasper y a pesar de que este último era algo tímido, no tenía nada de cobarde y caminó conmigo hasta dejarme en la puerta a pesar de la mirada intimidante de Charlie.

Charlie estaba que echaba humo por las orejas literalmente y se quedó mirando de arriba abajo a Jasper - ¿Tienen idea de la hora que es? –Nos preguntó furioso.

Yo bajé la cabeza – No había visto la hora, lo siento – Me disculpé.

- Isabella Swan, te dejé una nota diciéndote que necesitaba hablar contigo de algo sumamente importante y tú llegas a mitad de la noche con un desconocido – Me regañó.

De nuevo bajé la cabeza, aceptando el sermón que me merecía porque había sido un completo descuido de mi parte salir y no mirar la hora en toda la noche. Charlie tenía razón, él siempre se preocupaba demasiado por mí y yo debía haberle llamado para avisarle que me demoraría en llegar, no tenía ninguna excusa… Sorprendiéndome de nuevo, Jasper se puso a mi lado y habló con voz seria.

- No es culpa de Bella que llegáramos a esta hora, estábamos cenando con Rosalie y Emmet, creo que se nos pasó el tiempo – Mi padre arqueó una ceja mostrando sorpresa. Jasper se acercó hacía él – Y tiene toda la razón, soy un maleducado al no presentarme ante usted como se debe. Mi nombre es Jasper Withlock- Le tendió la mano con mucha formalidad.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Charles Dwyer… Lamento haber sido tan duro pero estaba muy preocupado y no sabía qué clase de chico eras, sin contar la hora que es…-

Jasper interrumpió a mi padre de forma abrupta – No se preocupe señor Dwyer, entiendo perfectamente lo que me está diciendo y cualquiera en su posición pensaría lo mismo-

- Agradezco tu comprensión y deja a un lado los formalismos, llámame Charlie – Sonrió.

- Claro… Bueno, como tú lo dijiste, ya es muy tarde y debo ir a mi casa; Fue un placer conocerte, Charlie – Miró a mi padre, luego se acercó a mí y dejó un beso en mi mejilla – Nos vemos después, Bella – Dijo tímidamente, también noté el mismo sonrojo que yo tenía ahora mismo en mis mejillas mientras mi padre tosía para disimular su sonrisa.

Jasper subió a su auto, mi padre y yo nos quedamos mirándolo hasta que lo perdimos de vista. Entramos a la casa sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Esta noche había sido tan extraña y al mismo tiempo tan emocionante; me sonrojé como nunca antes lo había hecho y había sentido diferentes tipos de atracción por dos hombres completamente diferentes, no podía negar que me sentía extrañamente feliz pero la cabeza me daba vueltas y no entendía porque estaba sintiendo todo esto que nunca antes me había ocurrido. Ellos eran prácticamente extraños para mí y aunque había cruzado más palabras con Jasper que con el desconocido, eso no quitaba que a ambos los conocía desde el día anterior y eran diferentes… a pesar de que los dos eran guapos hasta en eso eran diferentes, cada uno era especial en su esencia: Jasper parecía el típico caballero de armadura brillante que aparecía en los cuentos de hadas, en cambio el desconocido… bueno, él era algo así como un príncipe moderno que deleitaba a cualquier mujer con solo mirarla.

Me dejé caer en el sofá de la sala alargando un suspiro, al mismo tiempo estaba consciente de que quería volver a ver esas hermosas esmeraldas verdes, quería volver a oír esa aterciopelada voz y más que nada deseaba volver a sentir ese suave contacto. Esto sí que era extraño, ni siquiera sabía el nombre del tipo que me había abordado pero no dejaba de pensar en él y cada vez que lo hacía me sentía en una nube, con miles de mariposas revoloteando inquietas en mi estómago. Simplemente no podía perder el control de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo, no sabía nada de aquel hombre y sin embargo deseaba saber hasta el más íntimo secreto que él escondía - _¿Era eso algo normal?_- Le pregunté a mi subconsciente quien pareció hacer oídos sordos a mi pregunta porque no me arrojó ninguna respuesta que yo pudiera clasificar como "útil".

Por otra parte estaba Jasper, todavía no entendía muy bien porque razón había aceptado salir con él, lo que sí tenía perfectamente claro era que me sentía muy bien estando en su compañía porque a pesar de que solo llevábamos unos cuantos días de conocidos, él me inspiraba confianza y era muy fácil hablar con él, en lo poco que le había contado sobre mí él me entendía como nadie lo hacía (ni siquiera Rosalie), me gustaba mucho su personalidad tímida y sincera… Después de analizar mentalmente todas las características especiales que tenía Jasper, me di cuenta de la razón por la que había aceptado la cita y era que simplemente lo quería tener junto a mí porque me daba paz, quería agregarlo al grupo de mis amigos y convertirlo en mi único confidente hombre.

- ¿Soy yo o ese muchacho te atrae? – Abruptamente Charlie me sacó de mis pensamientos y se sentó a mi lado.

- Eh, no ¿Por qué preguntas? – Traté de hacerme la desentendida. Si bien mi papá y yo no conversábamos sobre estos temas era porque nunca se me había dado la oportunidad de que me "atrajera" alguien, así que no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar él.

- Bueno, hemos estado aquí durante tres minutos y tú no has dicho nada, solo has abierto la boca diez veces para suspirar como si estuvieras enamorada y… Tal vez sea viejo pero recuerdo un poco las actitudes que alguien toma cuando eso le pasa… Después de todo, yo lo viví con tu madre – Sonrió.

Yo me quedé en silencio, solo pensando en las palabras de Charlie… Yo no podía estar enamorada. En este momento pensaba en dos hombres completamente distintos, tal vez si me sentía atraída por la belleza física de cada uno pero _¿enamorada? ¿Cómo podría estar enamorada de ellos?_ El amor era un sentimiento muy grande y peligroso, por lo que había escuchado te hacía sentir que estabas en las nubes y también te hacía completamente feliz cuando la persona a la que amabas estaba a tu lado, yo lo veía casi a diario con Emmet y Rosalie; lo malo era que con tan solo un error, te convertía en un suicida porque la vida perdía sentido si no estabas al lado de tu ser amado, sin mencionar que te volvía vulnerable porque cualquier cosa que le sucediera a él, tú la sentías como si te la hicieran a ti… Yo, por lo menos no era una experta en el tema, como dije antes, nunca me había enamorado en toda mi vida y esas ideas las había obtenido de novelas románticas que me encantaban y que casi siempre se caracterizaban por ser dramáticas o trágicas… Si todo lo que yo leía era cierto, no me quería enamorar, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar la idea de sufrir y haría cualquier cosa para evitarlo.

- Ese chico… Jasper – Dijo recordando su nombre mientras servía dos tazas de café y de paso me sacaba de mis pensamientos (nuevamente). Alcé mi mirada para prestar mi total atención a su explicación de la primera impresión que le había causado mi nuevo amigo. Él sonrió – Parece un buen muchacho, solo que no estoy muy seguro de que andes mucho tiempo con él –

Fruncí el ceño - ¿Por qué? –

- Sabes que nuestro trabajo no nos permite tener muchos amigos: Los estaríamos arriesgando a que les suceda algo grave y "Jasper", como te dije, parece un buen muchacho – Bajé la cabeza pero al instante él la levantó suavemente con su dedo índice –No quiero que te sientas mal, pero ya es suficiente que andes con Rosalie y Emmet como para que ahora estés con Jasper… Te pido que entiendas lo que te digo – Susurró lo último al ver que una lágrima brotaba de mi ojo.

- Ya lo sé papá y pienso en eso cada día… Me siento mal por poner a mis amigos en riesgo… A veces pienso que soy una persona egoísta porque no los alejo para protegerlos sino que permanezco a su lado porque necesito su compañía, solo estoy pensado en mí y no en el daño que les puedan causar – Lloré esta vez con más ganas y mentalmente, maldije el día en el que había aceptado ser una de las espías del FBI.

- Shhhh – Charlie pasó su dedo por mis labios y me abrazó para tranquilizarme – Eso no es culpa tuya, no debes sentirte egoísta porque todos necesitamos compañía: El hecho de que unas personas sean más solitarias que otras no significa que no necesiten desahogarse de vez en cuando. Sabes que siempre te apoyo en todo y esto no va a ser la excepción, si quieres agregar un amigo más a tu lista, está bien pero procura que esa relación no sea nada más que una amistad, por lo menos hasta que tomes la decisión definitiva de renunciar al FBI – Me sonrió para tranquilizarme.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa, en agradecimiento por el consejo que me había dado, por lo menos ya no me sentía tan mal como antes y me gustaba mucho desahogarme con mi papá; él, de una u otra forma, siempre sabía que decirme. Limpié las últimas lágrimas secas que estaban esparcidas por mis mejillas y tomé la taza de café que Charlie me estaba tendiendo.

- Dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme ¿Qué era? – Le pregunté sin rodeos y dejando atrás el tema anterior.

Él tomó un sorbo de su café – Bueno, se trata de la nueva misión que tienes… Parece que es alguien muy peligroso y puede herirte. No quiero que te haga daño, así que decidí preguntarte si querías seguir con esto… No resistiría que algo te pasara – Bajo la cabeza.

- Charlie, yo ya he estado en varios casos peligrosos y todo resulta bien: los criminales terminan en la cárcel, como tiene que ser… Estoy segura de que puedo hacer bien mi trabajo y podré cumplir con mi nueva misión. No tienes que preocuparte por nada – Puse una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo y le sonreí.

Pareció que funcionó mi técnica y mi padre se tranquilizó. Nos quedamos un tiempo más en la sala, tan solo hablando de su día en el trabajo, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo ya que yo estaba muy cansada y él lo notó, así que ambos nos fuimos directo hasta nuestra respectiva habitación.

…

El domingo se pasó extremadamente rápido, Rosalie y yo fuimos a un spa, luego de compras y por último fuimos a cine. Por extraño que parezca, en ninguna de esas situaciones me encontré con Jasper y debo admitir que si tenía la esperanza de que Rosalie hiciera de las suyas comprometiéndome con otra cita a ciegas, pero afortunadamente no fue así y solo fue un día de chicas como ella lo había asegurado desde el principio. Claro que eso no evitó que mi mejor amiga me acosara con preguntas sobre la relación que llevábamos él y yo; no había mucho que decir, él y yo nos conocíamos hace poco tiempo y aunque sentía atracción, no había pasado nada en concluso como para que me arrojara a sus brazos. Rosalie, por su parte estaba muy emocionada porque, según ella, Jasper era el único chico que yo no había rechazado "brutalmente" y tal vez, eso era una señal de que entre nosotros dos iba a pasar algo importante.

La semana se pasó tan rápido como el fin de semana, ya era jueves y no importaba mucho el hecho de que los días estuvieran pasando como si fueran segundos, lo que realmente importaba era que teníamos tanto trabajo para esta semana que apenas podíamos comer y dormir. Vi a Emmet recogiendo a Rosalie para ir a cenar y a Jasper lo vi un par de veces entre clases y me invitó a almorzar en la universidad el martes, comimos juntos entre juegos y risas, por no mencionar que logró quitar un poco el estrés que yo llevaba. Al final no se le olvidó recordarme nuestra cita para ir a cine, él parecía emocionado como si no se creyera que yo había aceptado su invitación y la verdad era que yo también estaba emocionada por ir a cine con él, estaba contando los minutos para pasar mi tiempo con él y me parecía cada vez más difícil concentrarme en mis estudios.

Bueno, a parte de mi cita con Jasper había otra cosa que tenía mi mente bastante ocupada, trataba de negárselo a Emmet incluso a Rosalie pero sabía que yo no podía negármelo a mí misma: Yo seguía pensando en aquel hombre de ojos color esmeralda, cabello cobrizo, sonrisa torcida y voz aterciopelada; Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado desde la noche que lo vi por primera vez, esos extraños toques eléctricos que me hacían ir al cielo y volver, en cómo su sonrisa hacía que mi corazón palpitara miles de veces por segundo, en cómo su mirada penetrante se clavaba en la mía y hacía que yo me quedara sin aliento como si eso tuviera una conexión directa con mis pulmones y… luego de todas esas sensaciones, yo caí en la cuenta de que no me explicaba porque era tan feliz sin saber la respuesta a, ni siquiera de la mitad de las preguntas que tenía en mi mente pero con solo verlo se desaparecían instantáneamente mis dudas y mi cuerpo solo me gritaba que me acercara y descubriera, que lo explorara como si él fuera un territorio no reconocido lleno de grandes y fabulosas sorpresas que esperaban por ser descubiertas… por mí.

Salí de mi última clase, hoy tendría que irme en taxi a casa puesto que Emmet y Rosalie tendrían una cita y se habían ido antes, además yo era "neurótica" (como me describía Rosalie) con el tema de los exámenes y quería llegar a casa temprano para preparar el que tenía al día siguiente. Suspiré forzosamente mientras me sentaba en una banca al frente de la calle, esperando a que pasara un taxi desocupado. Estaba muy cansada y solo quería una taza de café para renovar mis energías, no me apetecía mucho ir en taxi pero no tenía otra opción. Luego de cinco minutos y quince bostezos yo seguía en el mismo lugar que antes, sin conseguir un taxi, hasta que pasó ante mí un auto que me resultó bastante familiar. Achiqué mis ojos y luego los restregué con ambas manos pensando que mi mente ya me estaba empezando a jugar bromas pesadas pero no era así.

- ¿Necesita que la lleve a algún lugar, señorita?- Jasper se bajó de su auto y me dedicó una impresionante sonrisa.

Yo sonreí - ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?... ¿Me estás siguiendo?- Le pregunté a modo de broma, con una ceja arqueada pero parecía que él no lo tomó como una broma porque se tensó y se puso demasiado nervioso.

- No, no… En serio, yo no te estaba siguiendo. A penas salí de la universidad y te reconocí por tu mochila y esa playera… la usabas el día en el que nos conocimos – Sonrió tontamente y volvió a su nerviosismo - Eso es todo, lo juro… Yo jamás podría invadir tu privacidad de ese modo tan denigrante – Dijo negando varias veces con las manos.

- Ya, tranquilo. Está bien, solo era una broma – Me reí.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa - Bien, entonces ¿Quieres que te lleve? -

Yo asentí con una sonrisa tímida y él me abrió la puerta de su auto para que yo me acomodara. Durante el camino, él me empezó a comentar acerca del nuevo trabajo que había obtenido como practicante de abogado, eso era algo muy bueno para él ya que le faltaba poco menos de dos años para poder obtener su título, además de que se notaba muy emocionado cada vez que lo mencionaba y para ser sincera, yo también estaba feliz por él. Desde que conocí a Jasper, él se interesaba por mí, por mis estudios, por mi seguridad y me cuidaba de todas las maneras posibles; hablábamos por teléfono cuando podíamos y me daba mi espacio cuando yo lo necesitaba.

Mi casa quedaba algo retirada de la universidad, así que mi amigo y yo tuvimos tiempo de sobra para hablar; una vez terminamos de charlar acerca de su magnífico trabajo y lo bien que iban sus estudios, seguimos hablando de mis estudios y que pronto se vendría la semana de parciales finales. De repente, no sé cómo sucedió pero terminamos hablando de mi vida sentimental… Algo prácticamente ilógico porque yo no tenía vida sentimental o al menos, la Bella que estudiaba periodismo no tenía vida sentimental, la Isabella que trabajaba como agente del FBI si tenía un amplio repertorio en su vida sentimental pero eso último no se lo podía mencionar. En cuanto Jasper comenzó con ese tipo de preguntas inofensivas yo me puse pálida y quedé petrificada sin saber que responderle.

- Entonces ¿Has tenido muchos novios en tu vida? – Dijo en tono tímido con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, claro sin dejar de ver el camino. Me sorprendió mucho esa pregunta. Me tensé en mi lugar y aclaré mi garganta, tratando de encontrar mi voz. Lo cierto era que no tenía una respuesta preparada y él lo notó – Olvida lo que te pregunté y disculpa si fui un poco entrometido –

Di gracias al cielo por cómo se había comportado, de alguna manera me sentía menos tensa y le respondí – No, no te preocupes… Es solo que nadie me había preguntado eso antes y me tomaste desprevenida… Yo diría que no soy el tipo de chica que se jacta de tener muchas relaciones sentimentales – Dije un poco desilusionada mientras bajaba la cabeza. Era obvio que estaba describiendo a "Bella, la estudiante de periodismo".

- No tienes por qué bajar la cabeza… Lo que tú acabas de decir, habla muy bien de una dama – Sonrió.

- Bueno, no estoy segura de que sea una dama… Yo me describiría como un ratón de biblioteca – Contesté pensativa – Por eso Emmet y Rosalie han tratado de emparejarme con sus amigos desde hace uno o dos años. La verdad eso me molesta muchísimo porque con eso solo me demuestran que no me creen capaz de conseguir a alguien que me quiera por mí misma – Dije eso último sin pensarlo y una vez entré en consciencia, me sorprendí de la confianza que tenía para hablar con la persona que tenía a mi lado.

- Claro que puedes conseguir a una persona que te merezca. Eres linda, inteligente, graciosa y cualquier hombre estaría loco si no se enamora de ti – Comentó él. Yo me sonrojé furiosamente y él sonrió tímidamente unos segundos después al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- ¿De verdad piensas eso?- Pregunté, todavía apenada y mi rostro me delataba al cien ya que parecía un semáforo en rojo.

Él sonrió – Claro, yo no soy el único que piensa eso… Sino también Rosalie y Emmet, solo que ellos quieren lo mejor para ti y por eso no quieren verte sola –

- Sí, creo que he sido un poco injusta con ellos – Comenté pensativa – He rechazado y ahuyentado a todos los chicos que me presentan, pero tengo mis motivos: algunos me hacen querer vomitar y otros parecen garrapatas pegados todo el tiempo a mí – Dije para hacerlo reír.

Él soltó una carcajada - ¿Yo parezco una garrapata? – Preguntó en tono dulce y angelical, casi me lo creo de no ser porque soltó una pequeña risita que dañó su actuación.

Yo empecé a reír histéricamente y el auto se llenó de risas por parte de ambos – Tu – Solté una risa – Tu eres peor que una garrapata, pero eres agradable y me llevas a casa – Le respondí como si no me importara mucho, él también sonrió pero se quedó pensativo, como si no le hubiera convencido algo de lo que yo había dicho – Ya en serio, tú eres muy diferente a los demás y estás tratando primero de ser mi amigo… Ese es un gran punto a tu favor. Sin contar que no eres tan acosador como los demás… Me agradas –

- Tú también me agradas ¿Sabes?... No estaba muy seguro cuando Emmet me dijo que quería presentarme a una de sus amigas. Yo odio todo el tema de las citas a ciegas pero él me convenció, tenía razón en el hecho de que yo ya llevaba mucho tiempo solo y con conocerte no perdía nada… No era como si nos hiciéramos novios de una vez… Yo solo estaba buscando una amiga porque no creo tener espacio para una vida sentimental… o eso pensaba hasta que te vi… – Sonrió pensativo.

Ese comentario me tomó en verdad desprevenida, mucho más que el anterior y con esto solo me convencía de que Jasper era una cajita de sorpresas; por supuesto parecía tímido cada instante que charlábamos sobre nuestras vidas personales pero sus pensamientos o preguntas no eran nada tímidos, Jasper se estaba convirtiendo en mi amigo y no quería que nada de eso cambiara de forma rápida porque apenas nos conocíamos de una semana… Cuando menos lo noté, Jasper ya había aparcado el auto frente a mi casa y me estaba tendiendo la mano gentilmente para que yo saliera. Me dejó en frente de la puerta y se despidió de mí como siempre, con un tierno beso en la mejilla, no sin antes recordarme por enésima vez que teníamos una cita para ir a cine.

Entré a mi casa dando un largo suspiro y dejé mi maleta sobre el sofá, no podía creer que me estuviera pasando esto a mí. Mi parte sentimental absorbía toda mi parte racional y no podía pensar correctamente: Era obvio que yo me estaba emocionando demasiado con Jasper, incluso para tratarse de un amigo pero tampoco podía evitarlo, así que lo pensé muy bien y decidí que lo mejor era cortar todo hasta aquí, mañana iría a la cita con él para no decepcionarlo pero trataría de verlo lo menos que me fuera posible manteniendo los estándares de discreción, no quería que se formara un escándalo por esto como bien dijo Jasper "Yo solo quería un amigo".

Estaba en la cocina sirviéndome una taza de café para la eterna noche que me esperaba, no pensaba parar de estudiar y mucho menos si sabía que lo último que haría era eso, si tenía a dos hombres ocupando mi mente y mi atención; lo hacían a tal grado que yo no me había dado cuenta en que momento llegó Charlie y se sentó cerca de la pequeña mesita de dos puestos que teníamos frente a la ventana.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – Me preguntó en tono de saludo.

- Bien, solo que tengo que estudiar para un examen de mañana y no creo que pueda dormir esta noche… ¿Quieres una taza de café? – Pregunté con una sonrisa a lo que él negó silenciosamente. Me senté al frente de él porque quería charlar, hace tiempo que no hablábamos - ¿Y a ti cómo te fue en el trabajo? – Le di un sorbo a mi café.

- Bien, no hay nada nuevo que reportar… Bueno excepto por lo de tu misión – Yo fruncí el ceño sin entender de lo que me estaba hablando y él continuó – Supongo que ya sabes que mañana, cerca de las siete de la tarde, conocerás a tu víctima – Dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

Yo me atasqué con el café que estaba bebiendo – No lo sabía, no me habías dicho nada… Mañana no puedo y menos a esa hora… Lo siento, pero no puedo ir – Me puse una mano en la frente y la primera persona en quién pensé fue en Jasper, no podía cancelar la cita, definitivamente esa no era una opción.

- ¿Tienes clase o algún parcial mañana a esa hora? – Preguntó Charlie con esa mirada y tono inquisitorio que muy pocas veces usaba conmigo. Yo negué con la cabeza baja sin decir ni una sola palabra – Entonces no entiendo porque no puedes ir – Finalizó.

Yo bajé la cabeza, estaba tratando de encontrar mi voz para decirle que iba a salir con Jasper. Estaba más que segura que me esperaba un gran regaño después de decirle eso a mi padre pero no me quedaba de otra y no perdía nada con intentar que me diera permiso o al menos que me permitiera conocer a mi víctima el sábado en la noche. Al fin y al cabo, Charlie era mi jefe antes de ser mi padre.

- Yo quedé de salir con Jasper, íbamos a ver una película – Mi tono salió agudo y demasiado bajo, tanto, que me sorprendió que Charlie hubiera escuchado lo que dije.

- Yo no me puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto. Tú… Isabella… Estás posponiendo tu trabajo por ir a una cita con un muchacho que conoces hace apenas unos días. Sabes perfectamente que nosotros no podemos cambiar las fechas en las que conocemos a las víctimas, sabes que es muy difícil esa planeación. No puedes echar a la borda tres semanas de planeación solo porque te gustó un muchacho y quieres salir con él – Me gritó enfadado y luego suspiró, se pasó la mano por la frente una y otra vez tratando de calmarse – No te diré nada más, tú ya eres una mujer adulta y sabes perfectamente que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana. Si quieres ir a la cita con tu "amigo", hazlo… Pero después te atienes a las consecuencias-

Y con eso último, mi padre se levantó furioso de su puesto y me dejó sola en la cocina. Mis manos seguían sujetando con fuerza la taza de café, sentía una impotencia enorme y lo que más quería era poder duplicarme para cumplir mi cita y fuera de eso conocer al patán que me esperaría al día siguiente… Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien, yo solo quería ir a mi cita con Jasper, no quería conocer a otro egocéntrico magnate que se creía el dueño del mundo, ya bastante tenía con los que había conocido en misiones anteriores. Lo que más me molestaba era que Charlie tenía razón, yo debía cumplir con una responsabilidad y cuando firmé el contrato con el FBI sabía muy bien a lo que me estaba enfrentando, así que ahora no me podía arrepentir de nada y solo me quedaba la resignación, además de responderme a mí misma un cuestionamiento bastante importante - _¿Cómo le diría a Jasper que no podría tener una cita con él_? - Me sentía de lo peor de solo imaginarme la expresión de su rostro en cuanto se lo confesara y el solo hecho de recordarlo cada vez que me recordaba la cita con tanta emoción solo lo empeoraba.

* * *

_Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo y de paso quiero aprovechar para agradecerles por su apoyo, la verdad no esperaba que el primer capítulo tuviera 7 reviews, 24 favoritos y 29 followers. Como ya verán, este fic es algo diferente en el sentido que a Bella no le interesa nada de Edward, en cambio quiere entablar una amistad con Jasper y tal vez tener algo más con él... Pero bueno, esperemos a ver que pasa más adelante con Edward, una vez lo conozca mejor._

_Un saludo, nos leemos el proximo lunes... Dejen sus reviews diciendome que les gusto y que no. Gracias ;)_


	3. Que Comience El Juego!

**_Capítulo 3: Que Comience El Juego! _**

**_POV Bella_**

Después de haber tenido una noche de perros, me tuve que levantar muy temprano para ir a la universidad y presentar el condenado examen que me esperaba; casi no había estudiado en la noche y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber la razón: La charla que tuve con mi padre me había desestabilizado por completo, en todo sentido él tenía la razón y yo no podía rebatirle nada; luego de pensar en las palabras que me había gritado Charlie mientras estuvimos en la cocina, se vino a mi mente las posibles formas en las que le diría a Jasper que no podía salir con él ni ahora ni nunca, porque él y yo solo podíamos ser amigos, nada más que eso… Al pobre se le iba a romper el corazón, yo lo veía tan ilusionado que no se me ocurría una forma "delicada" o "suave" para que las palabras que tenía para decirle no lo hirieran tanto. En cierta forma no me preocupaba que no volviera hablarme, aunque eso me dolería mucho y sabía que me lo tendría merecido por mi actitud, lo que realmente me importaba era cómo saldría él de todo esto y lo que menos quería era hacerle falsas ilusiones o dañarlo de alguna manera, sabiendo que él había sido tan bueno conmigo desde el momento en que me conoció.

Durante el examen que tenía en la primera clase no me pude concentrar pero estaba segura de que me había ido más o menos bien, como mínimo debía obtener un 4.0 sobre 5.0 y yo me sentía satisfecha con ese resultado. Lo malo de todo fue que Rosalie notó mi estado de ánimo y en cuanto salimos de esa clase, me empezaron a llover preguntas acerca de lo que me sucedía y, como era evidente, yo no le podía decir nada sin confesarle mi verdadera identidad como agente del FBI; así que no me quedó más remedio que guardar silencio, no le dije ni una sola palabra en el tiempo que ella estuvo conmigo. Gracias al cielo, conté con buena suerte y ella no me presionó demasiado como muchas veces solía hacerlo; esta vez solo le dio vueltas al tema durante unos cinco minutos y luego cambió de tema, hablando de los planes que tenía para este fin de semana con Emmet… Yo solo esperaba que no me incluyera en ellos porque me aguardaba un arduo trabajo con el abogado "Edward Cullen".

Viéndolo desde cierto punto, no era tan buena idea que Rosalie no supiera nada sobre mi segunda vida, incluso que ninguno de mis "mejores amigos" me conociera realmente: Yo a veces me deprimía demasiado y si, era cierto que yo era una persona solitaria pero también necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara de vez en cuando, así podría desahogarme y el peso que sentía en mi interior, ya no sería tan intenso.

Tuve otras dos clases más en compañía de Rosalie, por lo menos ella estaba ahí para distraerme; no importaba mucho que no pudiéramos conversar en clase, el solo hecho de que ella estuviera sentada a mi lado me relajaba y los temas que tratamos en ambas clases lograban que yo apartara mi atención del tema principal que tenía en mi mente y la desviara hacía otros lados, bueno, eso sucedía en algunos momentos muy escasos… En fin, no me podía quejar.

Rosalie y yo estábamos saliendo a tomar un refrigerio en la cafetería, yo me tenía que ir para terminar con el tema de mi trabajo pero se podía decir que tenía un tiempo extra, más o menos una hora o cuarenta minutos de relax. Mi amiga y yo decidimos pasar más tiempo juntas y nos acomodamos en una de las mesas libres mientras nos comíamos un jugo y un sándwich, en ese preciso instante llegó Emmet de sorpresa y abrazó a Rosalie para luego darle un suave beso en los labios.

- ¿Cómo está mi hermosa novia el día de hoy? – Preguntó Emmet sentándose al lado de Rose.

- Muy bien, solo desearía no tener tanto trabajo para este fin de semana – Respondió la aludida, quejándose como siempre de lo poco que teníamos que entregar para el lunes.

Emmet rodó los ojos y la abrazó - ¿Y tú qué me dices Bella?... Me contó un pajarito que hoy vas a salir con Jasper – Dijo de manera desentendida. Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos y me miró sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, estaba a la expectativa de lo que yo respondiera para empezar con el interrogatorio.

- ¿De dónde escuchaste eso? – Pregunté desviando el tema. Le di una mirada al campus exterior de la universidad tratando de mostrar que me importaba poco el tema del que estaban hablando. Tomé un sorbo de mi jugo.

- Ya te lo dije, fue un pajarito y no trates de evadir lo que te estoy diciendo, sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando – Él dijo lo último en tono serio, cogió el sándwich de Rose y le dio una gran mordida.

- Mmmm bueno, si tenía una cita con él… Pero creo que no se podrá, entonces es mejor aplazarla a un tiempo indefinido –

Rose me miró de forma amenazadora - Ah no señorita, tú tienes que ir a esa cita. Cada vez que dices "aplazar a un tiempo indefinido" significa que nunca lo vas a hacer y tú tienes muy buena química con Jasper como para que lo dejes ir tan fácilmente… No lo voy a permitir – Me regañó agitando su dedo índice frente a mi cara.

Bajé la cabeza buscando alguna excusa que me sacara de esta y por el rabillo de mi ojo vi que Jasper estaba hablando con unos de sus compañeros mostrando una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. A duras penas escuchaba que Emmet y Rosalie seguían hablándome sobre lo bueno que sería para mí ir a cine con Jasper pero yo solo estaba concentrada en lo cerca que él estaba y que no estaba preparada para verlo ahora, mucho menos para hablarle y decirle que no habría cita el día de hoy; entonces se me ocurrió una idea, miré mi reloj preocupadamente y actué como si tuviera un compromiso importante.

- Está bien, iré a la condenada cita – Dije levantando mis brazos al aire de forma desesperada – Ahora tengo que cumplir con un par de compromisos, pero los veré luego chicos – Dije rápidamente – Ah, por cierto. No quiero que le comenten nada de esto a Jasper, tienen que jurarlo o yo misma me encargaré de que ninguno de los dos se me vuelva a acercar ¿Entendieron? – Amenacé y ellos simplemente asintieron con la cabeza sin decirme nada.

Yo salí casi corriendo de la cafetería porque me di cuenta de que Jasper se había despedido de sus compañeros y ahora venía caminando hacia nosotros, pero tuve que voltear la mirada porque Emmet me llamó.

- Bella ¿Qué harás con la comida? – Dijo desde su puesto en la mesa con Rosalie.

Mi comida estaba casi intacta, no había tomado más que un sorbo de jugo y el sándwich seguía empacado. Pensé que sería una lástima y un gran desperdicio votarlo sin más. Miré a Emmet – No sé. Te lo regalo, puedes comer todo lo que dejé – Grité y corrí hacía la salida.

Noté la gran sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Emmet, después de todo, él debía salir con hambre de sus clases por no decir que él tenía hambre a todas horas y en cualquier lugar debido a la gran cantidad de tiempo que le dedicaba al ejercicio, inclusive pasaba más tiempo ejercitando su cuerpo que estudiando para las materias que tenía pendientes y es que para él, el físico era algo primordial.

Cuando pude salir de la cafetería sin ser reconocida por nadie, respiré tranquilamente y entonces solo tuve que pensar en buscar algún lugar para revisar de nuevo el expediente de Edward Cullen, tenía poco tiempo para ponerme al corriente y no quería que esta noche me tomara desprevenida con alguna pregunta. Pensé detenidamente en los lugares que tenía a mi disposición: No podía ir a la biblioteca, ese sería el primer lugar en el que Rosalie y Emmet me buscarían; Tampoco podía estar en ninguno de los parques o jardines del campus porque sería demasiado evidente y fácil encontrarme allí; El último lugar que me quedaba era los vestidores para las chicas de voleibol… Ciertamente yo odiaba el deporte, en especial ese, por eso estaba completamente segura de que mis amigos no me buscarían allí y tampoco irían: Rosalie estaría ocupada con algún comité y Emmet estaría en clase o alzando pesas en el gimnasio masculino.

Llegué a los vestidores y me acomodé lo mejor que pude, no era que este sitio fuera muy cómodo para la actividad que tenía que hacer pero daba igual en cuanto me pudiera concentrar. Menos mal que el sitio estaba desocupado y si no esto hubiera sido un verdadero problema y habría tenido que buscar otro lugar del campus o en el peor de los casos, tendría que haber ido a la agencia y por tanto encontrarme con Charlie, cosa que no me apetecía por el momento.

Me senté en una banca, abrí las carpetas y empecé a estudiar cada uno de los datos que tenía ante mí, primero empecé con la información general del buffet "Cullen Corp." y hasta ahí no había nada sospechoso; normalmente, todo empezaba en esa sencilla carpeta y ya se sabía a donde iba a parar el criminal, solo faltaba conseguir las pruebas necesarias y esperar hasta que las estudiaran. Pero aquí no había nada de nada y mi cerebro solo pudo pensar en dos razones: La primera, este hombre y su padre eran realmente inteligentes como para no dejar ninguna huella que los incriminara directamente o simplemente, ellos eran inocentes de cualquier caso ilícito que se les imputara hasta el momento. De cualquier manera era demasiado pronto para levantar testimonios y yo debía ir a arreglarme para conocer a Edward Cullen oficialmente, además todavía tenía que hablar con Jasper para cancelar la cita. Dios, como me partía el alma cada vez que pensaba en eso; pero no tenía marcha atrás.

Estaba terminando de ordenar las carpetas para meterlas de nuevo en mi mochila y apareció mi fastidiosa compañera de la última clase: Jessica Stanley siempre se aparecía en los momentos más inoportunos y solo me buscaba a mi o a Rosalie cuando ella necesitaba algo, en algunas ocasiones solo buscaba chismes nuevos y frescos, la otra parte del tiempo ella simplemente nos ignoraba o nos hablaba con evasivas… Ella era realmente insufrible.

- Hola Bella… Es un milagro verte por aquí ¿Vienes a la práctica? – Preguntó con un evidente tono de hipocresía y sarcasmo. Ella sabía perfectamente que yo era demasiado torpe como para practicar algún deporte y por eso mismo no lo hacía, además odiaba el voleibol.

- No, solo me pasaba por aquí porque quedé de ver a Emmet… Tenía entendido que estaba en la práctica de los muchachos y quería proponerle que me ayudara en un trabajo – Dije desviando la atención. – A propósito ¿Has visto a Jasper el día de hoy? Lo estuve buscando pero no lo encontré y no contesta su celular – Le pregunté matando dos pájaros de un solo tiro, si me decía dónde estaba solo tenía que ir a encontrarlo y decirle que no saldríamos juntos.

Ella me miró pensativa – Lo vi hoy en la cafetería, hace como unas dos horas y luego no lo vi más ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con un tono que yo clasificaría como "enfadado" otra de las cualidades de Jessica era que siempre andaba pendiente de los últimos chismes y se abalanzaba sobre cualquier chico que le pareciera atractivo, un ejemplo claro fueron los constantes flirteos con Emmet hace tiempo, hasta que Rosalie y él se cansaron de eso y le hicieron una broma para que ella nunca se les volviera a acercar.

- Quedé de encontrarme con él a la salida para irnos juntos, pero bueno, supongo que seguiré intentando que responda su celular. Hasta luego Jessica – Alcé mi mano para despedirme y ella solo asintió en silencio mostrándome un gesto de enfado que no pudo disimular por más que lo intentó.

Fui al baño de damas para cambiarme mi ropa deportiva y cómoda de la universidad por algo más elegante, atrevido y glamoroso. En cuanto me vi al espejo, noté que mi cara estaba roja pero no era de pena o vergüenza como muchas veces lo estaba, esta vez era ira lo que invadía mi rostro de ese perfecto y furioso color rojo: Jessica era una de las pocas personas que lograba sacarme de quicio tan fácilmente, solo con verla me provocaba ahorcarla hasta dejarla sin respiración… Tomé aire tratando de concentrar mis energías en otra cosa que no fuera odiar a mi hipócrita compañera de estudio.

Me metí en uno de los cubículos del baño para poder calmarme mientras me cambiaba de ropa. Saqué de mi maleta un vestido con tiras finas de color dorado, la parte superior era del mismo color de las tiras que iban en los hombros, la parte inferior era de color plateado brillante y me daba hasta la mitad de los muslos, estos dos colores eran separados por un cinturón negro. Luego me calcé unos tortuosos pero hermosos zapatos de tacón, descubiertos de color negro; esos eran unos de mis favoritos pero me cansaba mucho cuando los usaba. Salí del baño y me peiné en una sofisticada coleta alta, luego me maquillé los ojos con un poco de sombras, rímel, delineador y acentué mis labios con un poco de brillo sabor fresa… No era que me gustara maquillarme mucho y por eso no lo hacía a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Salí del baño de damas y comencé a caminar apresuradamente por los pasillos de la universidad, viendo que mi reloj marcaba las 6:30 de la tarde y por tener mi vista fija en el reloj además de que mi cerebro estaba preocupado porque no llegaría a tiempo al encuentro con el famoso "Edward Cullen" no noté que había alguien delante de mí y me tropecé con él. Caí al suelo ya que los tacones que estaba utilizando eran muy altos y al levantar la mirada solo pude observar a Jasper tendiéndome la mano gentilmente para así, ayudarme a levantar.

- Lo siento – Dijo a modo de disculpa y una vez me vio de pie se quedó con la boca abierta – Waooo, estás… no sé cómo… simplemente… Waooo hermosa – Sonrió tímidamente.

- Bueno, gracias – Asentí y también sonreí.

- No es que me queje pero ¿No estás muy elegante para ir a ver una película?... Además quedamos en que yo pasaría por tu casa y te recogería allí – Dijo medio contrariado. Noté por su tono de voz que no sabía si decirme o no.

- Ah sí, eso – Me puse una mano en la frente. Tomé su mano y lo guié hasta una banca que estaba cerca de nosotros, nos sentamos en frente el uno del otro – Jasper, yo… no puedo salir contigo – Dije sintiéndome de lo peor conmigo misma y más que todo, con él.

La expresión de Jasper cambió completamente, antes estaba supremamente feliz y ahora solo se podía ver tristeza y decepción en sus ojos – Pero ¿Por qué? –

- No me acordaba que tenía un compromiso pendiente para hoy. Siento no habértelo dicho antes de que me propusieras la cita pero en realidad se me pasó – Me disculpé mirándolo a los ojos, por lo menos podía ser sincera en esa parte de la historia: Yo en realidad no recordaba mi compromiso con el FBI en el momento que acepté salir con él, me dejé llevar por la emoción de la idea de salir con él.

- No te preocupes, entiendo que no puedes salir hoy. Solo dime cuando puedes y yo estaré disponible – Dijo con una sonrisa triste pero sincera.

- _No me puede estar pasando esto_ – Me dije mentalmente. Este chico era perfecto, maravilloso, comprensivo - _¿Cómo podía decirme que me esperaría hasta el día que yo estuviera disponible? _– Era algo irreal que yo me hubiera topado con un hombre como él… En el peor momento de mi vida, porque ahora, la decisión que había tomado no tenía reversa: Yo tenía que responsabilizarme por mi trabajo con el FBI y luego me dedicaría a disfrutar de mi vida sentimental. Bajé la cabeza – En realidad… No puedo salir contigo… Ni hoy, ni nunca… Simplemente no puede pasar así porque yo ya tengo otro tipo de compromisos y en mi vida no hay espacio para una relación sentimental – Dije tratando de ser lo más suave posible.

Él levantó mi rostro con su dedo índice, haciendo que yo lo mirara a los ojos- ¿Hay alguien más? – Me preguntó de manera directa; Podía ver como sus ojos expresaban la intriga y la anticipada tristeza por la respuesta que yo no le había dado. No me atreví a darle vueltas al asunto porque yo sabía muy bien de lo que me estaba hablando, además no tenía tiempo para ponerme a negarle lo que era evidente. Negué lentamente con mi cabeza, respondiendo a su pregunta. Hubo algo de alivio en su mirada – Entonces no entiendo porque no podemos salir, ni siquiera ser amigos – Yo me quedé en silencio y él también se quedó pensativo hasta que me vio a los ojos con más intensidad de la que ya teníamos – Escúchame, si es porque vamos muy rápido con nuestra relación, solo disminuimos la velocidad y seguimos hablando solo como amigos o si quieres como conocidos… Yo estoy seguro que sabré esperar pero por favor no me pidas que me aleje de ti porque eso no lo pienso hacer – Me pidió con ojos suplicantes.

- No es eso, Jasper… Eres un buen muchacho, un amigo excepcional y de verdad no quiero lastimarte… Me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor y créeme cuando te digo que ahora no puedo tener una relación afectiva con nadie… Te ruego que trates de entenderme y no me pidas más explicaciones –

Me levanté de mi puesto para irme pero antes de poder hacerlo, él tomó mi mano y me dedicó una tierna sonrisa que no llegaba directamente hasta sus ojos.

- No me daré por vencido – Murmuró.

Sonreí tristemente – _No quiero que lo hagas_ – pensé pero no me atreví a decírselo ya que eso lo llenaría de esperanzas y sería muy egoísta de mi parte hacer eso. Él se merecía a una mujer que estuviera a su lado sin importar las dificultades y sobre todo, una mujer libre que lo amara con todo su corazón; era verdad que a mí me gustaba Jasper pero no me creía el prototipo de mujer perfecta para él y tampoco lo lastimaría sabiendo eso.

…

Tomé un taxi para que me llevara al teatro en el que conocería a mi próxima conquista. No sabía nada acerca de su forma física, lo único que tenía claro era que sería un hombre alto, que llevaría un smoking negro y una cinta blanca del lado izquierdo de su pecho. Charlie decía que sería fácil reconocerlo puesto que su porte de abogado casanova era fácil de identificar y que no hacía falta que me mostraran una foto antes de verlo, pero yo lo estaba dudando mucho: esta sería la primera vez que no sabía cómo era el rostro de mi víctima y me ponía bastante nerviosa equivocarme de hombre y empezar a ligar con alguien equivocado. Lo que estaba haciendo ahora era casi como una cita a ciegas…

Llegué al teatro y pasé mi entrada como ya era común, no conocía a nadie en el lugar así que solo me dediqué a sonreír amablemente a quienes pasaban por mi lado o simplemente me saludaban pero trataba en lo posible de no entablar ninguna conversación con nadie por si el tal "Edward Cullen" estaba cerca.

Yo me encontraba en el salón principal del teatro, aun no abrían las puertas para el comienzo de la obra y habían unos cuantos meseros repartiendo bocadillos y copas de champagne; me incliné para tomar una con el objetivo de no desentonar ya que todos los presentes tenían una copa de licor en su mano. Pronto sentí que alguien me tocaba el brazo derecho y luego hacía que yo me volteara para verlo.

- ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté al ver a mi compañero de trabajo: Sam Uley. Él había ingresado hace seis meses exactamente y hasta ahora estaba saliendo de su etapa de entrenamiento por lo que me sorprendí mucho de verlo aquí, esta misión era solo mía y temía que él la arruinara de alguna forma por no estar al tanto de la situación, tal vez él no tenía la suficiente información y dijera algo que no debía.

- Vine porque Charlie me pidió que te vigilara discretamente… Bueno, en realidad me dijo que pensaba que no ibas a venir y por eso yo quedaría como el encargado principal de la misión – Sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su champagne.

- Como sea, no tienes de qué preocuparte porque yo ya lo tengo todo controlado y me haré cargo de esta misión – Le respondí firme mientras notaba que él desviaba su vista. - ¿Qué estás viendo?- Pregunté un poco molesta por su repentina distracción.

- Parece que tu "sospechoso" acaba de llegar y si lo tuvieras todo bajo control, te habrías dado cuenta de que viene hacía aquí… ¿Estás segura que no lo conocías de antes? – Arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Tú sabes quién es? – Pregunté asombrada ya que yo no veía a ningún hombre fuera de lo común o con las características que me había dado mi padre.

- Si… Viene por allá con sus padres y su hermana – Dijo relajado. Yo concentré mi mirada hacía donde él me estaba apuntando pero no reconocí al hombre del cual me estaba hablando y fruncí el ceño. Sam no notó eso y siguió hablando -Creo que ya te vio porque dejó a su familia y camina hacia nosotros, parece como si te sonriera ¿Quieres que me vaya? – Preguntó mientras bebía sutilmente de su copa de champagne.

Me acerqué más a él – No, todavía no lo reconozco y sinceramente no sé de quién me estás hablando. Yo te daré la señal cuando crea que es prudente que te vayas – Dije un poco nerviosa.

Pronto vi a un hombre para nada desconocido, ya lo había visto en un par de ocasiones y me tenía la cabeza hecha un lío solo por el hecho de haber cruzado unas cuantas palabras con él; solo esperaba que se fuera rápido porque de no ser así, echaría abajo todo lo que teníamos planeado con Sam, o bueno, lo que yo tenía planeado para esta noche. Aquel extraño que se había cruzado conmigo en el bar y luego en el parqueadero del lujoso restaurante mientras yo estaba en compañía de Jasper, se estaba acercando con su caminar felino y su característica sonrisa torcida; yo estaba en una nube de solo ver a ese hombre tan guapo en frente de mí, luego me fijé en su porte y que vestía un elegante smoking negro, además llevaba una cinta blanca del lado izquierdo de su pecho. Me quedé estática en mi lugar al reconocer este hecho, mis ojos se agrandaron amenazando con salirse de sus cuencas y siendo consciente de esto, traté de fijar mí vista en otro lugar para que no fuera tan evidente lo nerviosa que estaba y el sonrojo que se estaba empezando a formar en mis mejillas.

Sam notó que yo estaba empezando a temblar ligeramente y tomó mi mano - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó en un susurro apenas audible. Yo asentí en silencio porque aquel extraño que parecía ser Edward Cullen, ya estaba más cerca y no quería que escuchara nada de la conversación.

En cuanto estuvo en frente mío me saludó mostrándome una sonrisa resplandeciente con la que casi me desmayo – Hola – Dijo dejando ver su perfecta dentadura – No esperaba verte hoy por aquí pero me alegra mucho que vinieras –

Volteé a ver a Sam y estaba con el ceño fruncido, le di un apretón a su mano y luego lo solté; de seguro se estaría preguntando cuando conocí a Edward y con ese apretón traté de darle a entender que se quedara callado. Una vez estuvo resuelto ese punto me concentré en contestarle el saludo al hombre que tenía en frente.

- Hola, a mí también me alegra verte de nuevo – Dije sonando lo más honesta posible y sonreí.

- Si nos vamos a seguir encontrando tan frecuentemente, creo que es una buena idea que nos presentemos formalmente ¿No te parece? – Me preguntó sin dejar de lado la sonrisa resplandeciente tatuada en su rostro; sentí que mis piernas temblaban y no encontraba mi voz por ningún lado, así que lo más sensato que me dejó hacer mi cerebro, fue asentir silenciosamente mientras el ya reconocido rubor se instalaba en mis mejillas. Él estiró su mano hacía mí y su sonrisa semi torcida se ensanchó más (si eso era posible) – Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, es todo un placer conocerte –

Tomé aire tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible para que él no notara mi nerviosismo – Me llamo Isabella Blake, el placer es todo mío. – Dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras batía mis pestañas en forma coqueta. Claro, todo era parte de la actuación – _Por lo menos tengo que hacer algo bien en esta noche_ – pensé mientras seguía con mis coqueteos discretos y tratando de tranquilizarme para que mi nerviosismo no dañara mi actuación de la noche.

Él acercó sus labios al dorso de mi mano y lo besó con mucha delicadeza, gesto que me sorprendió notablemente y por eso me sonrojé más de lo que ya estaba. Mi cara estaba como un semáforo en rojo y no podía apartar mis ojos esas preciosas esmeraldas verdes, hasta que noté que él desviaba su mirada para detallar a mi acompañante quien parecía estar desubicado. Sam me miraba con signo de interrogación dibujado en su rostro, él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que yo ya había visto a Edward un par de ocasiones antes, lo que yo no sabía era que él sería mi siguiente víctima.

Sin querer hacerlo solté la mano de Edward y me acerqué un poco más a Sam – Él es mi hermano mayor Sam Blake – Dije presentándolos dentro del papel que debía cumplir, sin delatar nuestra verdadera identidad.

Aunque bueno, lo anterior solo había sido una faceta, teníamos que cambiarnos los nombres y apellidos solo para seguir con los planes establecidos por la agencia cuando estábamos implicados en una misión así. La idea era que nuestras víctimas tuvieran la menor información posible acerca de nosotros para así, cuando nosotros desapareciéramos de sus vidas, no tuvieran ninguna pista para encontrarnos. Pero la verdad es que con el nerviosismo que tenía en ese momento, se me olvidó cambiar los nombres y solo atiné en cambiar mi apellido y por lo tanto, el de Sam.

- Es un gusto – Sam tendió su mano formalmente, con la expresión seria en su rostro.

Edward tomó la mano de Sam dando un ligero apretón a ella para luego soltarla – Igualmente – sonrió.

Sam se acercó a mí – Isabella ¿Me permites un segundo? – Me preguntó tratando de que Edward no escuchara, pero dudo mucho que hubiera logrado su cometido ya que este último estaba cerca de nosotros y podía escuchar a la perfección.

Yo asentí levemente – Edward, regreso en un momento –

No me di cuenta de la expresión que puso Edward porque Sam me empezó a halar amablemente pero con prisa, hacía otro lugar. Sam y yo caminamos un par de pasos hasta apartarnos de la mirada intensa que Edward tenía sobre nosotros dos, aunque me atrevería a pensar que me estaba mirando más a mí que a Sam. No le tomé importancia en ese momento y solo me dejé guiar hacía el lugar que mi "hermano" me llevaba. Cuando estuvimos cerca de un gran ventanal, lo suficientemente alejados de todas las personas que estaban esperando para entrar a la obra, Sam se puso frente a mí y me habló sin rodeos.

- ¿Me puedes explicar que fue todo eso? ¿Tú ya conocías a ese tipo? ¿No se supone que este sería el primer encuentro entre ustedes dos? – Preguntó intentando mantener su tono de voz bajo pero no lo logró muy bien porque estaba tan furioso que las últimas frases salieron de su boca como si me estuviera regañando.

Miré a todo el público que estaba un poco alejado de nosotros pero no por eso dejaban de mirarnos extrañados, preguntándose la razón por la que Sam me estaba gritando. Puse mi mano en su hombro para intentar calmarlo - ¿Puedes bajar el tono de tu voz? Lo que menos queremos es armar un espectáculo delante de todo el mundo y que la misión se vaya al carajo, porque eso vas a lograr si sigues con esa actitud – Le dije un poco molesta. No me gustaba que me gritaran y menos un aparecido que ni siquiera tenía pinta de ser mi amigo.

Él suspiró y bajó la cabeza – Si, lo siento. No debí gritarte… Ahora ¿Me puedes explicar? – Preguntó ya más calmado y en tono conciliador.

Yo imité su gesto y solté todo el aire que tenía contenido en mis pulmones - Conocí a Edward una noche que salí de fiesta con mis amigos, para ese momento ya me habían asignado la misión pero yo no sabía que él era Edward Cullen y no me pareció nada extraño cuando me lo topé; después de todo pensé que solo había sido un simple desconocido y que no lo volvería a ver nunca más. Luego me lo volví a cruzar cuando estaba en el parqueadero de un lujoso restaurante… En las dos ocasiones él me invitó a que nos tomáramos unos tragos pero yo me negué porque no lo conocía… Por esa razón me sorprendió mucho verlo aquí, en serio no sabía que se trataba de él – Le dije mostrándome sincera porque sentía que en algunos momentos, él dudaba de lo que yo le estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, no sabía porque le estaba dando explicaciones a Sam si él no era mi jefe y de hecho tenía un rango inferior al mío.

Él puso una mano en su mentón de manera pensativa – Creo que ya sabes cuál es el siguiente paso –

Lo miré con una expresión de incógnito – Si, tengo que acercarme a él y conseguir más información para saber si merece ir a la cárcel. Lo usual ¿No? – Dije frunciendo el ceño. A mí me parecía algo obvio ya que eso era lo que hacíamos en cada misión.

Él negó con la cabeza – Es evidente que sientes atracción por él y sabes muy bien que eso compromete la misión… No tardarás en involucrar tus sentimientos y en ese caso la misión si se va al carajo. Es mejor que le pidas a Charlie que te releve del puesto y te asigne otro caso – Dijo con decisión.

- ¿Qué? Tú estás loco si crees que voy a hacer eso… Cullen no me atrae en ningún sentido y no voy a dejar que me releven de una misión solo por tus estúpidos presentimientos – Dije enfurecida, bajando el tono de mi voz pero literalmente estaba echando humo por mis oídos.

- Es claro que no te das cuenta lo que está pasando entre tú y él. La atracción entre ustedes dos es palpable y si no fuera así entonces ¿Por qué estabas tan nerviosa hace un rato? o ¿Por qué te sonrojabas cada vez que cruzabas una mirada con él?... Claro, sin mencionar que no recordaste cambiar tú nombre como debías y gracias al cielo no le diste tu verdadero apellido ni el mío –

Yo me quedé en silencio sin saber qué decirle. Era cierto todo lo que él me había dicho, solo que yo no quería aceptar que me sentía atraída por él. Eso nunca me había pasado y ahora no era el momento para que pasara. De igual forma no iba a dejar que Sam se saliera con la suya y me apartara de la misión, porque desde hace rato él estaba buscando un ascenso y creía que yo no me había dado cuenta de que lo buscaba a costa mía; yo no se la iba a poner tan fácil. Además de eso yo era perfectamente capaz de controlar mis sentimientos, poco a poco iba a dejar lo que fuera que sintiera por Edward y me concentraría en lo importante: Descubrir la verdad.

- ¿Ves? Es mejor que te retires. Yo me haré cargo de todo desde ahora – Me dijo mi compañero, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- NO- Le respondí firme.

Él me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, admito que pudo ser porque elevé mi tono un par de octavas pero no me importó; él me quería quitar mi misión y yo no lo iba a dejar por nada del mundo: a mí nada me iba a quedar grande y menos dejar de lado mi supuesta atracción por un "niño rico mimado" porque a estas alturas yo ya estaba segura de que Edward Cullen no era el prepotente y arrogante abogado que yo me imaginaba en un principio.

Luego de que los ojos de Sam volvieron a ubicarse dentro de sus cuencas, me miró con el ceño fruncido, clara señal de que quería una explicación.

- Llevo muchos años en este trabajo como para que un novato venga a decirme qué hacer y qué no. Disculpa si soy grosera o muy directa con lo que te estoy diciendo pero sé manejar perfectamente mis emociones y ninguna misión me va a quedar grande, en especial si es por controlar mí supuesta atracción por un hombre – Me di media vuelta dando por terminada la charla con mi compañero pero él me retuvo tomándome del brazo.

- Isabella, tienes que ser consciente de lo que está en juego. Esto no se trata solo de un capricho tuyo – Dijo en tono firme.

- No es un capricho, Sam. Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer, te pido por favor que no intervengas más o me veré en la difícil labor de hablar con tu superior sobre la posibilidad de que trabajes en otro campo –

- ¿Me estás amenazando? – Preguntó entre furioso y sorprendido mientras mantenía una ceja arqueada.

Me encogí de hombros y esta vez hablé con toda la tranquilidad del mundo – Tómalo como quieras. Ahora, si me permites… Tengo cosas que hacer –

Me di media vuelta sin esperar la reacción por parte de él. Ya estaba harta de que todo el mundo quisiera emparejarme con alguien, ya suficiente tenía con Rosalie y Emmet como para que ahora viniera Sam diciendo que yo me sentía atraída por mi víctima. Sin mencionar que todavía no tenía muy clara la situación que estaba viviendo con Jasper y cada vez me sentía peor por haber cancelado nuestra cita y fuera de eso decirle que no podíamos seguir siendo amigos… Cuando recordé ese momento tan perturbador, tuve que sentarme cerca de una ventana, lo más lejana posible de toda la gente que estaba reunida en el salón y tomé un sorbo de mi champagne para calmarme: me partía el alma volver a recrear la imagen en mi mente de la expresión triste en el rostro de Jasper.

Ya me lo había planteado diferentes veces, desde diferentes ángulos y por más que quisiera, no podía ni siquiera tener una amistad con Jasper y eso que ni siquiera lo conocía bien; una amistad solo lo complicaría todo… Yo no podía ser una persona normal porque desde el maldito día en el que acepté formar parte del FBI me comprometí con la agencia y conmigo misma a aceptar todo lo que la agencia quisiera que yo hiciera con mi vida. Prácticamente, yo solo era un títere y todos mis jefes, incluyendo a mi padre, me usaban a su antojo… No veía la hora de terminar con esta misión, que sería la última y por fin renunciar, salir con mis amigos, conocer a muchas personas y armar mi vida sentimental; empezando por recuperar la amistad de Jasper y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar entre nosotros. Sin embargo para eso todavía faltaba mucho tiempo, por lo menos unos cinco o seis meses para descubrir la verdad del bufete de los Cullen. Dudaba que Jasper estuviera esperándome para cuando yo renunciara definitivamente a mi trabajo.

Sin ningún mínimo aviso por parte de mi cuerpo, una lágrima empezó a asomarse por mi ojo amenazando con salir y seguir su camino rodando por mi mejilla, pero antes de que hiciera eso alguien levantó mi rostro con su dedo índice; fijé mi mirada en aquella persona quién resulto ser, nada más y nada menos que Edward, me miraba preocupado con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios que de alguna manera hacía que me sintiera mejor conmigo misma - _¿Cómo era eso posible?_ – Me pregunté al tiempo que estuve consciente de lo que sucedía.

- Una dama tan hermosa como tú no debería estar llorando por cualquiera que sea la causa – Dijo con su voz aterciopelada, limpiando con su pulgar la lágrima que salía de mi ojo. Yo solo negué lentamente con la cabeza y deshice nuestro contacto físico: su dedo tocando mi rostro hacía que me sintiera extrañamente feliz y las, ya reconocidas corrientes eléctricas viajaban por todo mi cuerpo, estremeciéndome de placer; por mucho que yo lo lamentara, todas esas increíbles sensaciones tenían que terminar – Sé que no soy nadie para preguntarte esto pero… - Dudó un rato y se acomodó mejor para mirarme de frente - ¿Todo está en orden?- Preguntó clavando su perfecta mirada esmeralda en mis simples ojos marrones.

Yo asentí lentamente – Si, todo está perfecto – Respondí tratando de retomar la compostura.

Nos sumimos en un extraño e incómodo silencio, yo por mi parte no sabía que decirle y al mismo tiempo sentí que él me quería decir algo pero no se atrevía. Me moví en mi puesto y acerqué la copa de champagne a mis labios para beber lo que quedaba de su contenido, al menos con eso lograría librar un poco la tensión que sentía. Lo único bueno era que ya no estaba llorando, no sé cómo hizo Edward pero yo dejé de llorar en el momento que él se puso delante de mí y limpió las lágrimas que yo había derramado.

- Te ves triste – Por fin se animó a decir en tono doloroso, como si él sintiera lo mismo que yo. Suspiró y cambió de tema repentinamente, seguramente pensó que yo no quería hablar de mis emociones – La verdad no tengo muchas ganas de entrar a ver esa obra. Por lo que he oído es trágica y sinceramente no estoy de humor para llorar en este momento – Dijo en tono dramático y yo no pude reprimir una sonrisa con una ligera risa.

- ¿Prefieres que vayamos a tomar algo?- Pregunté en tono tímido. No tenía que actuar porque la verdad era que si me daba algo de pena proponerle aquello y que pensara cosas malas de mí.

Se instaló un brillo especial en sus ojos y sonrió, luego giró su cabeza fijando su vista en las personas que iban entrando a la sala del teatro donde se presentaría la obra. Vio algo por un momento y fijó su mirada nuevamente en mí - Claro, pero es que vine con mi familia y… -

Lo interrumpí en seguida – Oh, lo siento. No lo sabía… Deberías volver con ellos, disculpa mi propuesta… Yo mejor me voy ya; ahora no tengo ganas de ver la obra – Fingí sorpresa cuando mencionó a su familia porque yo ya sabía que había venido acompañado, solo que con todas las emociones que me habían embargado últimamente, a mí se me había olvidado por completo ese pequeño detalle.

Él se apresuró en explicarme – No, no es nada de eso... Es solo otro aburrido plan en familia. Generalmente hacemos esto cada dos semanas y se vuelve algo monótono. Inventaré algo para zafarme y volveré contigo ¿Te parece?-

- No lo sé. Es algo importante para tu familia y de verdad no quiero ser un obstáculo para tu convivencia con ellos – Dije pensativa. Había visto de lejos a su familia y parecían gente agradable, además no me habían hecho nada malo como para que yo quisiera "robarme" a su integrante por una noche; tampoco había comprobado nada acerca de sus supuestos sucios negocios con gente extraña.

- En serio no es problema, iré a hablar con ellos y lo solucionaré. En unos minutos regresaré contigo - Dijo convencido y no tuve tiempo de rebatirle porque se fue dando grandes pasos, más bien parecía que corría.

Suspiré sin saber qué hacer a continuación, tampoco sabía que pensar porque por un lado estaba feliz: ya había hecho que Edward y yo tuviéramos una especie de "primera cita" el mismo día que se suponía nos íbamos a ver por primera vez y eso me sumaba muchos puntos, a la vez que disminuía el tiempo de la misión porque me haría más fácil la recolección de todos los datos. Sin embargo, había algo en él y en su personalidad que no me terminaba de cerrar; él era o parecía ser muy distinto a todos los hombres que había conocido, había algo en él que me hacía perder la razón en un segundo, me costaba mucho trabajo mantenerme concentrada cuando él simplemente me miraba o me rozaba con su mano, más aún, cuando él estaba en mi presencia yo estaba absolutamente perdida pensando en la fuerte conexión que había entre nosotros y no lo quería lejos de mí.

Todo eso me aterraba e inmediatamente volvía a recordar a Sam diciéndome que podría poner en peligro la misión si yo me empezaba a comprometer sentimentalmente con mi víctima y tenía razón. No me imaginé que pudiera tener la razón pero ahora que lo pensaba con más calma, debía concentrarme y ser muy cuidadosa con todo lo que respectaba a Edward o si no, yo podría terminar muy mal y mi vida ya era bastante complicada como para agregarle otro problema. Simplemente debía aprender a controlar mis emociones y todo estaría bien, este sería una misión como cualquier otra que hubiera efectuado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada pensando. Me levanté de mi puesto notando que el salón estaba casi vacío, todas las personas ya habían entrado a ver la obra y no dudaba que ésta empezara en unos cuantos minutos. Yo seguía esperando a Edward y un camarero se acercó a mí ofreciéndome otra copa de champagne pero yo me negué y de paso, traté de hacerle entender que estaba acompañada ya que el tipo (a pesar de que estaba bien vestido y parecía formal) me miraba sin ningún pudor y ya hasta sentía que me desvestía con el simple hecho de poner sus ojos sobre mí. Solté el aire de mis pulmones sintiéndome más tranquila cuando el mesero se alejó de mí; por supuesto una agente del FBI tiene pleno conocimiento de defensa personal y yo estudié Tae Kwon Do unos años (a petición de Charlie), pero no por eso dejaba de sentir miedo cuando algún depravado se me acercaba en especial porque fisiológicamente, ese hombre se veía musculoso y debía tener más fuerza que yo.

Decidí que ya era suficiente, ya no debía pensar más en ese tipo y además serenar mi mente por un momento, sería realmente feliz si la pudiera dejar en blanco aunque fuera por unos cuantos segundos. Caminé hacía la entrada para esperar a Edward, los minutos que pasaban se me hacían eternos porque cada vez el salón estaba más y más desocupado, me sentía vigilada por la atenta mirada que los camareros me daban.

Luego de un momento, Edward apareció caminando elegantemente hasta llegar a donde yo estaba y me sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, me tendió su brazo y yo lo tomé devolviéndole la sonrisa. Caminamos juntos un par de pasos y él abrió la puerta de la entrada para mí, por una milésima de segundo nuestras miradas se cruzaron de una manera especial, sentí que solo estábamos nosotros dos en una burbuja y todo lo demás se había esfumado como por arte de magia, experimenté una sensación de paz y tranquilidad incomparable y al ver a Edward… parecía que no había nada ni nadie más en el mundo aparte de nosotros dos.

* * *

Hola de nuevo... Feliz lunes :D! Hoy actualicé temprano porque no aguantaba las ganas de que leyeran el nuevo cap... Estoy pensando en crear un grupo en Fb donde ponga los adelantos, imágenes y otras cosas que no aparecen tan explícitas aquí en FF, pero aun no estoy muy segura así que me pareció mejor que fueran ustedes las que me dijeran si querían que creara el grupo.

A parte de eso, les quiero agradecer por los reviews, follows y favs... De verdad significa mucho para mí que les guste lo que escribo y más aun me importa que se tomen la molestia de leerlo. Nos leemos el proximo lunes o antes en caso de que decida crear el grupo.

Besos desde Colombia ;)


	4. Mi Otra Mitad

**_Capítulo 4: Mi Otra Mitad_**

**_POV Edward_**

El sol colándose por las cortinas de mi habitación me anunciaba el amanecer de un nuevo día, había tenido un sueño extraño pero al mismo tiempo no quería despertarme de él: Estaba en un bosque con aquella chica que me tenía loco hace días; no podía dejar de pensar en ella desde que me la encontré en el bar y la vi bailando, luego la vi en aquel parqueadero y eso no me ayudó en nada con mi cometido que era detener los pensamientos en los que ella estaba presente. Solo hacía falta verla para creer que ella era una hermosa ilusión, era el ángel más hermoso que jamás había visto en toda mi vida.

Tan solo había cruzado unas cuantas palabras con ella, y eso había sido suficiente para dejarme maravillar por completo. Cada sensación y cada experiencia que vivía cuando estaba cerca de ella era nueva y única, no sabía si era normal lo que estaba sintiendo y solo era consciente de que nunca me había sentido más feliz, más vivo y con más ganas de seguir mi vida. Lo que más me inquietaba de todo era que ella representaba un misterio para mí, el mejor y más hermoso enigma. Yo no conocía nada de ella, ni siquiera sabía su nombre; solo esperaba el momento oportuno para volver a topármela y entonces, estaba seguro de que por lo menos le preguntaría su nombre y con algo de suerte, también tendría más información acerca de ella… ¿Quién sabe? Quizás hasta podríamos volvernos amigos y con el tiempo habría algo más que una simple amistad entre nosotros.

Sé que estoy siendo muy apresurado, estoy llevando todo a las carreras; pero es que esta mujer me tiene desvelado, no pasa ni un solo segundo en el que no desee estar con ella y por esa razón, ahora mismo estoy en mi oficina sentado al frente de mi computador, buscando alguien que me pueda ayudar a encontrar aquella misteriosa chica. No me había podido concentrar en el trabajo los últimos días porque a menudo pasaban por mi mente las imágenes de aquella muchacha moviendo sus caderas al compás de la melodía que sonaba en la discoteca la noche que nos conocimos… la mejor noche de mi vida.

- Toc toc ¿Puedo pasar? – Al otro lado de la puerta resonaba la voz de mi "agradable" secretaria.

Ella no tenía nada de agradable, de hecho era todo lo contrario pero se caracterizaba porque hacía muy bien su trabajo y era la única que me "soportaba". El resto de mis secretarias duraban como máximo un mes porque según mis allegados, yo era muy perfeccionista y fuera de eso un maniático del trabajo, la secretaria que tenía ahora ya llevaba siete meses trabajando para mí y aunque suene algo difícil de creer, yo aún no me aprendía su nombre.

- Claro… Pase – Respondí desinteresado, mientras apartaba unos papeles que tenía frente a mí.

- Buenos días, abogado Cullen. En una hora tiene una reunión con su padre para discutir los términos del contrato que van a firmar para sus clientes en Hawái y su hermana viene en el elevador del quinto piso porque quiere hablar con usted – Me informó y en cuanto escuché que Alice había llegado abrí los ojos como platos.

- Ah, Dios… ¿Alice está aquí? Ahora ¿Qué querrá? – Pregunté más para mí que para ella pero de igual manera me respondió.

- No me lo dijo, solo dijo que era algo urgente que debía proponerle a usted… ¿Quiere que le informe que usted no está disponible? – Preguntó con cautela.

Solté un bufido – _Como si eso pudiera detener a Alice_ – Pensé - No le diga nada, solo déjela pasar cuando llegue –

- Como usted ordene ¿Se le ofrece algo más?-

- Por ahora no. Ya se puede retirar- Respondí frío sin dejar de mirar una y otra vez las hojas que tenía frente a mí. No sé ni para qué lo hacía si no estaba completamente concentrado en lo que decían cada una de ellas.

Mi secretaria se retiró haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza, cerró la puerta tras de sí y yo volví a hacer lo que estaba haciendo: Buscar a la chica que me tenía la cabeza vuelta un completo desastre. Pero por más que buscaba, no encontraba nada y _¿Cómo la iba a encontrar si no sabía nada de ella?_ Ni siquiera su nombre, solo estaba completamente seguro de que nos topábamos en los momentos menos esperados y tenía la leve ilusión de que esos momentos no se hubieran terminado… La próxima vez que me la encontrara le preguntaría su nombre y me aseguraría de que esa no fuera la última vez que nos cruzáramos… Claro, esperaba que hubiera próxima vez o me volvería loco.

Luego de un pequeño tiempo de ardua búsqueda no obtuve ni la más mínima información. Suspiré frustrado y me recosté sobre el espaldar de mi asiento, dándome por vencido… Bueno, solo por hoy porque estaba seguro de que la encontraría tarde o temprano y sería yo personalmente quien buscara la información necesaria para encontrarla, no quería implicar a nadie en esto y sería un completo caos si alguien ajeno a mí se enterara de esta situación: Mi hermana y mis padres hacían papeles de cupido constantemente: en el caso de mis padres me emparejaban con las hijas de sus amigos y Alice me hacía citas a ciegas con sus amigas y todas terminaban en lo mismo: Fracaso Total. Sin mencionar a mis amigos, ellos eran aún peores que mi hermana a la hora de escogerme una pareja.

En la pantalla de mi computador había imágenes de chicas con características físicas parecidas a las de la muchacha que estaba buscando, sin embargo ninguna era ella. Ninguna tenía todas las cualidades físicas y morales que yo estaba buscando. Aquella muchacha era la perfección en persona: Piel muy blanca, ojos grandes de un tono chocolate, frente amplia en forma de corazón, pómulos prominentes, una nariz fina y definida, la tez afilada con una barbilla puntiaguda. Sus labios eran un poco fuera de lo normal, demasiado grandes y carnosos. Tenía cabello castaño ondulado que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura. Sus cejas eran más oscuras que su pelo y algo arqueadas. La chica no era muy alta pero si delgada, con cintura y pechos pequeños, piernas largas y vientre plano. En simples palabras, ella era mi prototipo de la mujer perfecta, no solo por su aspecto físico sino por sus comentarios, por las pocas palabras que habíamos compartido pude ver que tenía un amplio sentido del humor, también era divertida y no era de las mujeres que tenían la cabeza llena de aserrín.

- _TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLA_ – Pensé decidido.

Escuché pasos afuera de mi oficina pero los ignoré, estaba tan concentrado en encontrar a mi chica ideal que de seguro ya estaba alucinando. Sin embargo, no fue así… La puerta de mi oficina se abrió de golpe mostrándome a mi hermanita menor entrando como un delicado remolino a mi oficina. Ella siempre era así, sus niveles de hiperactividad no tenían límite y eso que ahora estaba más calmada porque cuando tenía dieciséis años hacía que todos los que estábamos a su alrededor quisiéramos escondernos de ella para no ser víctimas de sus locuras. Ahora con veintiún años, se podía decir que estaba más concentrada en sus estudios y eso le dejaba poco tiempo para hacer locuras. Ella era muy parecida a mí físicamente, nadie podía negar que éramos hermanos excepto por el hecho de que yo era alto y fornido, ella tenía una figura delgada y era de baja estatura; de resto nuestro color de ojos y de cabello era igual, ella tenía el cabello corto y apuntaba en todas las direcciones.

Ella empezó a danzar como una bailarina hasta llegar a mi escritorio y yo inmediatamente oculté todas las imágenes que estaba revisando de las chicas que supuestamente, se parecían a la que yo había conocido en el bar. Alice, tan receptiva como siempre, notó que yo me estremecí por la sorpresa de su visita y frunció el ceño.

- Hola hermanito ¿Qué hacías? – Preguntó colgándose de mi cuello y dejando un beso en mi mejilla como saludo, al mismo tiempo que trataba de ver la pantalla del computador para saber lo que le estaba ocultando.

- Ya sabes, lo usual – Respondí tratando de que mi tono se escuchara normal. Por suerte no tuve problema con eso, yo era un gran actor.

- A mí no me puedes engañar, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen ¿No confías en mí? – Me preguntó haciendo el típico puchero que usaba cuando quería algo.

Mentalmente, maldije el hecho de que mi hermana me conociera tan bien… No niego que algunas veces era algo bueno, pero en este caso solo empeoraba las cosas y yo no le iba a decir que el mismo día que ella me hizo una cita a ciegas con Rachel (una de sus amigas de la universidad) Yo había conocido a otra chica increíblemente perfecta, de la cual no sabía ni siquiera su nombre. Eso no pasaría de ninguna forma.

Me giré con mi silla para abrazarla – Si confío en ti – Sonreí.

- Entonces ¿Por qué me mientes? – Casi se veían las lágrimas ficticias que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos.

- No te estoy mintiendo. Sabes muy bien que cada vez que vienes estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo… No veo que te sorprende –

- Hace un momento no estabas trabajando- Me lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos y suspiró - Pero está bien, no te voy a obligar a confesarme algo que no quieres… Tus motivos tendrás – Dijo en tono triste e hizo una pausa – Yo solo venía a decirte que esta noche vamos a salir con mamá y papá, ya elegí lo que haremos y será ir al teatro. No le he dicho nada a papá pero mamá se mostró encantada cuando le comenté y ya tengo listos los trajes que vamos a usar. Quiero que estés a las cinco en punto en la casa o nunca te lo perdonaré – Me lanzó lo último en tono intimidante.

No podía ir, tenía que seguir buscando a la chica o me terminaría enloqueciendo más de lo que ya estaba y yo lo sabía. Tenía que inventarme alguna excusa para salirme de otra de las habituales salidas en familia que inventaba Alice para que todos permaneciéramos juntos. Desde que ella había entrado a la universidad, mamá había empezado con su empresa de arquitectos asociados, papá y yo teníamos más trabajo que nunca en el buffet; casi no teníamos tiempo para compartir en familia, el único momento que estábamos juntos era en la cena y solo duraba una hora mientras comentábamos como nos había ido en el día. Entonces Alice se ingenió esto de salir en familia una vez cada dos semanas, para mantener la costumbre de estar juntos.

Sin embargo, yo tenía que seguir con mi búsqueda – _Por una noche en familia que me pierda no va a pasar nada_ _malo_ – pensé y nervioso, me pasé la mano por el cabello buscando una excusa para que mi hermana no se enfadara tanto cuando le dijera que no podría ir – Verás, Alice… No creo que pueda estar a esa hora en casa, tengo mucho trabajo y planeaba quedarme hasta tarde para terminarlo… -

Ella me interrumpió inmediatamente, sin dejarme terminar – Nada de excusas. Ya me tienes demasiado triste con el hecho de que no confíes en mí como para que ahora te niegues a pasar tiempo con tu propia familia. Te espero a las cinco – Dijo con una mirada seria y, dando media vuelta, se fue con pasos finos y gráciles.

Me dejó con la palabra en la boca y no tuve más opción que terminar mi trabajo a tiempo para llegar a casa a las cinco… después tendría tiempo de buscar a mi chica misteriosa, en cambio no podría contra la furia de Alice si no hacía lo que me pedía y yo sabía que ella era capaz de cumplir su palabra de no perdonarme y fuera de eso, jamás volver a dirigirme la palabra por no haber ido a la salida familiar. – _En otra ocasión podré buscarla y nadie podrá interrumpirme_ – Pensé y seguí con mi trabajo como lo venía haciendo hasta ahora, sin concentrarme completamente en lo que estaba haciendo y de tanto en tanto viendo en mi mente las imágenes de aquella hermosa mujer bailando en la discoteca o sonriendo cuando estábamos en el parking del restaurante.

…

- No puedo creer que me estés obligando a usar esto – Le dije a Alice mirando el ridículo traje que me había puesto.

- Edward, no puedes quejarte… Te ves muy bien vestido así ¿No es cierto, mamá?- Preguntó Alice abriendo los ojos de forma encantadora en dirección a nuestra madre, quién iba sentada en la limosina al lado de papá con sus manos entrelazadas.

- Cariño, te ves muy guapo – Esme sonrió dulcemente como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Bufé – Esto no tiene caso, no sé ni para qué discuto con ustedes dos – Dije al final mirando a mi mamá y a mi hermana.

- Tú sabes cómo son ellas, hijo. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a llegar a casa y quitarnos este disfraz – Como siempre, Carlisle era el único que me apoyaba en estos temas.

Mi madre y Alice le lanzaron una mirada asesina, él se encogió de hombros y le dio a mi madre un beso en la mejilla para calmarla un poco y lo logró porque en el rostro de mi madre se formó la típica sonrisa de enamorada que tenía cada vez que estaba con él, sus ojos verdes volvieron a brillar como lo hacían cuando estaban juntos y mi padre, al ver que estaba haciendo feliz a su esposa, también sonrió y sus ojos azules estaban más brillantes que nunca. Yo no conocía una pareja que se amara más que ellos dos y estaba bastante agradecido de tenerlos como padres porque con ese amor nos habían educado a Alice y a mí. Yo esperaba algún día poder encontrar el amor así como ellos y ser feliz con "mi otra mitad".

Llegamos al fin al teatro, todo parecía como una gala para la entrega de premios Oscar. Habían reporteros y todos estaban vestidos muy elegantes, al menos ya no me sentía como un payaso usando el smoking que Alice había diseñado para mí. Caminamos unos pasos hasta llegar a la entrada donde Carlisle se encontró con algunos de sus viejos amigos y Esme también, poco tiempo después Alice y yo nos mirábamos incómodos por la situación, sin saber que decir, nuestros padres solo hablaban con sus amigos de lo mucho que habíamos crecido, de que estaban orgullosos de que Alice construiría su emporio de la moda en cuanto terminara sus estudios y yo me haría cargo del buffet "Cullen Corp." cuando mi padre ya no pudiera hacerlo.

Eleazar y Carmen eran buenos amigos de mis padres, se conocían hace mucho tiempo pero ya no se podían ver con la misma frecuencia que antes, debido a que cada uno tenía sus vidas y sus respectivas responsabilidades. En cuanto Carlisle los vio se puso muy feliz y de inmediato haló suavemente a Esme para que ella también notara su presencia y fuéramos a saludarlos. Por supuesto, Carmen y Eleazar no habían venido solos y para mi mala suerte estaban acompañados por sus hijos Kate y Liam. No es que Liam me desagradara, era todo lo contrario él me caía muy bien pero Kate siempre estaba detrás de mí desde que éramos niños, ella era un par de meses menor que yo, no podía negar que era una mujer muy hermosa pero era muy mimada y superficial ,a veces hacía unos comentarios muy estúpidos, solo estaba interesada en que todo el mundo cumpliera sus caprichos; Eleazar no podía permitir que a su adorada princesa le faltara algo así que le daba todo lo que ella pidiera y más, incluso trató de emparejarme con ella, ofreciéndome cierta cantidad de dinero si yo accedía a ser novio de Kate pero yo me negué rotundamente y eso sucedió cuando yo iba en la mitad de mi carrera universitaria. Desde entonces las cosas no fluyeron con normalidad entre Eleazar y yo, Kate por otro lado seguía tan intensa como siempre. Nunca supe si se enteró de que Eleazar trató de sobornarme para que saliera con ella y tampoco me importaba, mi respuesta seguía siendo un rotundo "NO".

Saludé a los amigos de mis padres de manera formal, cuando me acerqué a Eleazar sentí la intensidad en el ambiente pero lo dejé pasar y en cuanto Kate me vio, me abrazó como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida y no nos hubiéramos visto en años, me dio un beso en cada mejilla. Traté de alejarla sin ser descortés y desvié mi mirada, entonces la vi… Era aquella chica que me tenía cautivado y estaba acompañada por un sujeto que le hablaba muy cerca de su oído ¿Tendría alguna clase de relación sentimental con él? ¿Era algún tipo de amigo como el que la acompañaba aquella vez en el parking del restaurante? Una punzada de celos invadió mi pecho en ese preciso instante, lo que era bastante extraño porque no podía estar sintiendo eso sabiendo que ni siquiera la conocía ¿Qué me pasaba? Decidí dejar mis dudas de lado y averiguar por mí mismo qué era lo que estaba sintiendo y por qué. Me disculpé formalmente con mi familia, con los amigos de mis padres, con Liam, con Kate y caminé hasta donde se encontraba aquella hermosa mujer, en el proceso me acerqué a un mesero y tomé una copa de champagne para refrescar mi garganta.

Cuando estuve cerca de ella la saludé – Hola –Sonreí – No esperaba verte hoy por aquí pero me alegra mucho que vinieras –

Me di cuenta de que se había puesto algo nerviosa y sus mejillas empezaban a teñirse de un delicado color carmín que no se notaría a simple vista, sin mencionar que también le dio un apretón de mano a su acompañante y yo no sabía qué pensar acerca de eso.

- Hola, a mí también me alegra verte de nuevo – Me contestó sonriendo.

- Si nos vamos a seguir encontrando tan frecuentemente, creo que es una buena idea que nos presentemos formalmente ¿No te parece? – Le pregunté sin dejar de sonreír y ella asintió mientras el rubor en sus mejillas se extendía y se hacía más notable. Estiré mi mano para que ella pudiera tomarla y presentarnos – Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, es todo un placer conocerte –

– Me llamo Isabella Blake y… el placer es todo mío. – Dijo mientras batía sus pestañas de manera cautivante.

Nuestras manos todavía permanecían unidas, así que me acerqué un poco y traté de poner mis labios delicadamente sobre el dorso de su mano para poder dejar un beso en ella. Su piel era tan suave cual algodón y yo estaba muy feliz porque empecé a sentir las dichosas mariposas en el estómago que aparecen cuando estás enamorado, o por lo menos eso he escuchado, sin contar los delicados y al mismo tiempo intensos choques eléctricos que empezaban en mis labios y viajaban por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que me sintiera terriblemente eufórico y emocionado. Levanté mi vista para observar el rostro de aquella chica que me producía tantas desconocidas y agradables emociones, ella todavía estaba sonrojada y no se podía ver más hermosa.

Yo no podía apartar mi vista de aquellos ojos color chocolate que me hacían perder la razón y ambos nos sumimos en un contacto visual perfecto, hasta que recordé que ella estaba con un muchacho y desvié mi mirada hacía él, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño preguntándome qué hacía él aquí y qué tipo de relación tenía con Isabella. El joven también parecía desubicado al igual que yo y no dejaba de mirar a Isabella, cosa que me molestaba por alguna razón que yo desconocía.

De repente, Isabella soltó mi mano y sentí como si algo me faltara. Seguido se acercó al joven y sonrió – Él es mi hermano mayor, Sam Blake – Dijo presentándonos.

Respire tranquilo en cuanto mencionó que era su hermano, de alguna manera eso me tranquilizaba y estaba feliz de que todas mis sospechas fueran falsas. Nunca había estado tan alegre de equivocarme en algo.

- Es un gusto –El tal Sam me tendió su mano formalmente, con la expresión seria en su rostro.

– Igualmente – Dije tomando su mano. No pude evitar sonreír y es que estaba tan feliz, ahora tendría la oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

Sam se acercó a Isabella – Isabella ¿Me permites un segundo? – Le preguntó casi en un murmullo, supongo que quería que yo no le escuchara y no sabía por qué. Algo en él no me daba confianza.

Ella movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa, respondiendo la pregunta de su hermano y me miró – Edward, regreso en un momento – Dijo apurada.

Ambos caminaron por el salón hasta que ya no los vi más, tomé un sorbo de mi champagne y me resigné a esperar a Isabella, no me importaba cuanto tiempo demorara, solo sabía que quería hablar con ella y tener la certeza de que nos volveríamos a cruzar en otra ocasión, quizás ella me diera su número de teléfono o cualquier dirección para localizarla… Cualquier dato que viniera de ella, por mínimo que fuera, me servía y me hacía completamente feliz.

…

Ya llevaba un par de minutos en el mismo lugar, se me estaba haciendo eterna la espera y me había terminado la copa de champagne. No había ninguna señal de Isabella o de su hermano y comencé a buscarlos con la mirada, me impacienté por un momento al no verlos y pensé en la idea de que se habían ido. De pronto, sentí dos brazos rodeando mi cintura y fruncí el ceño, me volteé y vi el sonriente rostro de Kate que me ofrecía otra copa de Champagne.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, tan solo?- Preguntó tratando de sonar tímida.

Me solté de su agarre y tomé la copa de champagne que me ofrecía más por la presión de no ser descortés y además por la necesidad de ingerir algo de alcohol ya que la idea de que Isabella se hubiera ido otra vez sin ningún aviso, me tenía bastante nervioso.

- Nada, solo esperaba a alguien –Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

Ella arqueó una ceja, no pudo ocultar lo mal que le había caído la noticia y trató de disimularlo con una sonrisa que se vio bastante fingida - ¿Ah sí? ¿Puedo saber de quién se trata? ¿Algún amigo? – Empezó a acosarme con sus preguntas.

- Nada de eso. Si me disculpas, iré a buscarla porque ya lleva mucho tiempo lejos – Me aparté formalmente de ella pero no pude porque sentí su mano sobre mi brazo halándome lentamente para que volviera mi mirada hacía ella.

- Vamos Eddie, somos amigos de hace años ¿No me tienes confianza? … Dime quien es la afortunada – Sonrió con hipocresía.

- Solo una conocida – Respondí con simpleza.

Desvié mi mirada hacía otro punto del salón y noté que Isabella estaba cerca de un gran ventanal, con la cabeza baja y parecía estar bastante triste. La idea de que había discutido con su hermano pasó por mi mente y entonces me enojé con el tal Sam por hacer llorar a una hermosa chica como ella. Olvidé que Kate estaba a mi lado, hablándome de cosas que me importaban en lo más mínimo y por lo tanto solo la ignoraba, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron dándome a entender que me estaba haciendo una pregunta.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó con una sonrisa de esperanza pura tatuada en su rostro.

- Disculpa, estaba pensando en otra cosa ¿Qué decías? –

Ella bajó la cabeza un poco, simulando timidez – Te había preguntado si querías sentarte junto a mí cuando entremos a ver la obra – Sonrió.

Me rasqué la barbilla indeciso. No sabía cómo decirle que no, pero en mi mente solo había un pensamiento y era el de Isabella con su cara de tristeza, sentada en un rincón del salón junto a un ventanal. No tenía que pensarlo demasiado, no iba a sentarme junto a Kate en la obra e iría a buscar a Isabella, solo tenía que quitarme de encima a la intensa muchacha que tenía a mi lado para volver con la que en realidad quería estar.

Aclaré mi garganta – Bueno, de hecho yo no iba a asistir a la obra… Ni siquiera tengo la entrada. Solo vine a acompañar a mi familia y ya me voy… ¿Me disculpas? – No esperé a que ella me contestara y simplemente me giré sobre mis talones dándole la espalda.

Caminé rápidamente fijando mi objetivo con especial atención. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de la razón por la cual los ojos de aquella chica que me había maravillado, estaban rebosantes de lágrimas; pero de algo estaba seguro y era de que haría hasta lo imposible para que dejara de llorar y fuera feliz, que me sonriera como lo había hecho minutos antes.

- Una dama tan hermosa como tú no debería estar llorando por cualquiera que sea la causa –Dije con voz suave mientras pasaba mi pulgar por su mejilla, limpiando la pequeña lágrima que había derramado – Sé que no soy nadie para preguntarte esto pero… - Dudé un rato y me acomodé mejor para mirarla de frente, no estaba seguro de cuál era la mejor forma de preguntarle qué había sucedido, yo quería que ella se sintiera bien y que no pensara que yo era un entrometido - ¿Todo está en orden?- Pregunté mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa– Si, todo está perfecto –

Nos sumimos en un extraño e incómodo silencio, no sabía cómo preguntarle la causa de su llanto pero por lo menos ya me sentía más aliviado porque no había más lágrimas de su parte. Ella permanecía pensativa mientras bebía de su copa de champagne.

- Te ves triste – Por fin me animé a decir en tono doloroso. Suspiré pensativo y al fin decidí que lo mejor era cambiar de tema porque no quería verla mal – La verdad no tengo muchas ganas de entrar a ver esa obra. Por lo que he oído es trágica y sinceramente no estoy de humor para llorar en este momento – Dije y cumplí con mi objetivo que era sacarle por lo menos una sonrisa.

- ¿Prefieres que vayamos a tomar algo?- Me sorprendió preguntándome con aquel tono tímido que tanto la caracterizaba, a parte del adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

No pude evitar sonreír… Pero mi mente me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y era que yo había venido con mi familia, no podía escaparme sin decir nada… Aunque para ser sincero eso era lo que más quería.

- Claro, pero es que vine con mi familia y… - Empecé diciendo pero ella me interrumpió en cuanto escucho "familia".

– Oh, lo siento. No lo sabía… Deberías volver con ellos, disculpa mi indiscreta propuesta… Yo mejor me voy ya; ahora no tengo ganas de ver la obra –

– No, no es nada de eso – Le respondí rápidamente porque no quería que se hiciera una idea equivocada, quería seguir con ella y pasar el mayor tiempo posible - Es solo otro aburrido plan en familia. Generalmente hacemos esto cada dos semanas y se vuelve algo monótono. Inventaré algo para zafarme y volveré contigo ¿Te parece?-

Ella se quedó pensativa y frunció los labios - No lo sé. Es algo importante para tu familia y de verdad no quiero ser un obstáculo para tu convivencia con ellos –

- En serio no es problema, iré a hablar con ellos y lo solucionaré. En unos minutos regresaré contigo - Salí corriendo sin darle la oportunidad de oponerse.

Ya había decidido que esta noche sería mi primera de muchas oportunidades para conocerla mejor, no tenía muy claro lo que les iba a decir a mis padres o a Alice para excusarme por no ver la obra con ellos y tendría que pensármelo muy bien en el poco tiempo que tenía. Llegué hasta las grandes puertas de la sala donde se iba a presentar la obra y allí estaba Kate esperándome con una entrada para mí, como si supiera que yo volvería en algún momento; simplemente llené de aire mis pulmones y luego lo solté para enfrentarme a ella, quien me preguntó por enésima vez si me quería sentar a su lado, yo tuve que responderle con una evasiva: le pregunté dónde estaban ubicados mis padres y mi hermana…

La sala estaba llena y a pesar de que la obra aun no empezaba, solo se oían murmullos y algunas risas suaves por parte de los asistentes. No tardé mucho en divisar a mi familia en cuanto escaneé el lugar rápidamente con mi vista y luego de eso, Kate me dijo donde se habían ubicado, pero ese dato para mí ya era inútil porque ya los había visto. Dejé a Kate a un lado y me acerqué a mis padres que estaban sentados al lado de sus amigos y mi hermana hablaba animadamente con Liam pero interrumpió su conversación al verme. Allí empezó mi actuación.

- Hijo ¿Dónde estabas?... Estábamos preocupados – Dijo mi madre lanzándose a mis brazos. Terminado el abrazo puso una mano sobre mi frente y me examinó como si fuera doctora para ver si tenía algo raro.

- Solo tomaba algo de aire y champagne… Pero creo que me hizo mal el alcohol, me siento algo mareado y con dolor de cabeza – Puse mi mano izquierda sobre mi frente y fruncí el ceño simulando el dolor que no sentía. Alice también frunció el ceño y me miró confundida, luego arqueó una ceja como si me estuviera leyendo la mente y supiera que yo estaba mintiendo.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? – Preguntó mi padre con un tono evidentemente preocupado.

- No, gracias. Tomaré un taxi a casa y llegaré directo a dormir… Tal vez solo sea cansancio –

Mis padres asintieron y no dijeron nada, obviamente estaban preocupados y pensaron que mi idea de irme a descansar era perfecta. Kate y su familia también escucharon que yo estaba aparentemente enfermo y era de esperar que Kate también quisiera acompañarme a casa pero para mí buena suerte, mi hermana Alice se ofreció a acompañarme hasta la salida de la gran sala y Kate no tuvo oportunidad de volver a acosarme como lo estaba haciendo anteriormente.

En cuanto estuvimos a solas con Alice, ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y me miró con una ceja arqueada, como si me estuviera pidiendo alguna explicación.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté haciéndome el desentendido. Cualquiera que conociera a Alice sabía que me estaba pidiendo una explicación con su típica pose de interrogatorio y su mirada inquisitoria.

- A mí no me vas a engañar con el cuentico de que te sientes mal y menos sabiendo que tú estás tan acostumbrado a beber alcohol que es muy difícil que te embriagues y con eso te lo digo todo… Así que ¿Qué esperas para decirme la verdadera razón por la que te vas? – Dijo seria sin quitar su pose demandante.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello sin estar muy seguro si debía decirle o no la verdad. Siempre había formas de evitar que Alice se entrara de algo pero tendría que recurrir a las mentiras y en algún momento terminaría sabiendo lo que le escondía, continuamente era la misma situación. Rápidamente pensé en los pros y contras que tendría revelarle a Alice mi gusto por la mujer que, según yo, era perfecta para mí: - _Pro, no tendría que mentirle más. Contra, tendría que aguantarme el interrogatorio. Pro, tendría una aliada y alguien en quien confiar. Contra, ella empezaría a convencerme para que se la presentara y querría conocerla lo antes posible _– No estaba seguro de eso último, ni siquiera yo conocía bien a Isabella y además no sabía cómo se tomaría el hecho de que le presentara a una parte de mi familia de forma tan inmediata.

- Para que lo sepas, me quedaré aquí esperando hasta que me digas la verdad – Dijo mi hermana.

Suspiré audiblemente, el número de pros y contras era exactamente igual y con Alice no tenía elección, así que lo mejor era decirle la verdad. Fastidiado, me acomode un poco el moño de mi smoking y tragué saliva.

– Escucha, antes de decírtelo quiero que me prometas que no me vas a interrumpir, ni empezar a saltar de un lado para otro, ni a gritar y mucho menos hablar de esto con una persona que no sea yo – Hice una pausa y ella asintió sin decir nada – La noche en la que me presentaste a Rachel en aquel bar, me topé con una maravillosa mujer que no había visto nunca en mi vida pero me dejó cautivado…-

Así empecé a narrarle la historia, resumiendo los pocos encuentros entre Isabella y yo, además de decirle lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella. Claro, traté de no demorarme demasiado tiempo porque sabía que la hermosa mujer, dueña de todos mis pensamientos me estaba esperando, lo que menos quería era que se fuera y volver a tener la incertidumbre de si ella y yo nos cruzaríamos en algún otro momento.

Al terminar de contarle a Alice lo poco que había sucedido entre Isabella y yo, ella se mostró emocionada y a la vez sorprendida. Para nadie era un secreto que ella había querido emparejarme con alguien hace algunos años y por esa razón empezó a hacerme citas a ciegas con sus amigas de la universidad, pero a mi todas me parecían exactamente iguales y no veía interés en ninguna de ellas. Mi hermana comenzó a saltar eufóricamente en su puesto y estaba aguantando las ganas de gritar, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y apretaba sus labios; llegué a preocuparme porque se me pasó por la cabeza que podría llegar a explotar como en los dibujos animados… Pero luego de ver la sonrisa en su rostro solo pensé que ella era así y la razón de sus expresiones era la emoción que estaba experimentando al tratar de aguantar sus gritos.

Dejé que ella estuviera así por unos veinte segundos, hasta que noté que los pocos camareros que estaban presentes la estaban observando como si estuviera loca o hubiera entrado en alguna clase de ataque de pánico. La tomé de los hombros e hice que me viera para después pedirle que inspirara y expulsara el aire que contenía en sus pulmones; a este paso, si no hacía lo que yo le pedía, podría pasarle algo.

- Prometiste que no harías nada de esto – Le susurré al oído.

Ella pareció tranquilizarse un poco, sin embargo permanecía presente la gran sonrisa en sus labios. En cuanto expulsó el aire de sus pulmones por última vez, puso su boca en forma de "O" y luego la tapó con ambas manos.

- No puedo creer lo que me dices… De tantas chicas que has rechazado yo ya hasta pensaba que eras gay – Se carcajeó.

La miré horrorizado, ahora entendía porque la semana pasada me había invitado a ir de compras con ella, me daba revistas de moda y de chismes, incluso entendía por qué últimamente me preguntaba mi opinión acerca de los atuendos que usaba para ir a la universidad… Como si a mí me importara lo que ella usara para ir a estudiar. Cerré mis ojos y moví mi cabeza lentamente para sacar esos recuerdos de mi mente. Cambié de tema.

– Bueno, ahora no tengo tiempo para tus bromas… Ella me está esperando en la entrada –

- ¿Cuándo la conoceré? ¿Puedo conocerla esta noche?-

Me quedé pensando un rato – No lo sé, pero no te emociones mucho porque no creo que la conozcas pronto – Ella iba a decir algo pero la interrumpí – Y no… no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso – Ella cerró de nuevo su boca mientras yo hacía una pausa – Ahora recuerda lo que prometiste, no le hables de nada de esto a nadie, mucho menos a mis padres y si no estoy cuando lleguen a casa, por favor cúbreme – Pedí.

Ella sonrió – Lo haré con la condición de que cuando llegues me cuentes con muchos detalles lo que sucedió esta noche entre ustedes dos –

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Me despedí de ella con un abrazo y agradeciéndole la confianza que me estaba dando, todavía no estaba muy seguro de si era una buena idea haberle contado pero ya no había marcha atrás. Caminé con paso lento hacía la salida, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no recordaba que la hermosa Isabella debía seguir esperándome o seguramente ya se habría ido pensando que yo no iba a volver. Llegué a donde habíamos estado unos minutos antes y no la vi, me castigué mentalmente por haber tardado tanto tiempo explicándole a Alice toda la situación y ahora por eso jamás la volvería a ver, aunque en mi mente todavía albergaba una leve esperanza y le pregunté a uno de los meseros si había visto a aquella hermosa chica y me respondió afirmativamente, también me dijo que la había visto caminar hacía la salida hace un minuto. Le agradecí con una sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba enfadado conmigo mismo.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer, estaba claro que Isabella ya se debía haber ido y yo seguía sin tener ningún dato de ella, nada aparte de su nombre. Tenía algo presente en mi mente y era que no quería volver a la sala donde presentaban la obra, no quería estar presente ni mucho menos soportar a Kate de nuevo, así que decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era irme a casa, al lugar donde mis padres pensaban que iría… Solo que ahora no tenía que fingir que me sentía mal, ya me sentía como un estúpido por haber dejado ir a tan extraordinaria mujer.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, la vi… Estaba tan hermosa que parecía un ángel que se había escapado del cielo, se mantenía de pie recargada sobre una de las grandes puertas de la entrada, observando el esplendor de la luna llena. Me acerqué a ella, no sabía que decirle o como disculparme por haberla hecho esperar tanto tiempo; en el momento en el que vi el brillo en sus castaños ojos, desapareció cualquier idea coherente de mi mente y fui verdaderamente feliz, ninguna palabra salía de mi boca pero me sentía pleno con el solo hecho de estar en presencia de ella.

Incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna que perturbara ese cómodo silencio, le tendí mi brazo para que camináramos juntos hacía la salida, dimos un par de pasos, nuestros ojos estaban en continuo contacto y yo no podía pensar en algo más puro y hermoso que ella - _¿Qué habría hecho yo para toparme con alguien tan magnifico como ella? _– Solo veía su cara parecida a la de una muñeca de porcelana con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, estaba hipnotizado.

…

- Lamento haberme tardado. No debí dejarte sola por tanto tiempo, es una falta de respeto por parte mía – Me disculpé una vez que estuvimos fuera y caminábamos por un parque.

- No te preocupes, no importa. Lo importante es que ya estás aquí – Sonrió.

Seguimos caminando hasta que vimos una banca que daba una perfecta vista al lago que teníamos en frente y el cielo estrellado, además de que el paisaje nocturno era digno de retratar en un gran lienzo. A esta hora no había mucha gente en el parque pero si había una que otra pareja caminando de la mano y algunos hombres solitarios sumidos en sus pensamientos. Nada de eso me importaba, parecía que estábamos solo ella y yo; hasta el momento no había notado que ella seguía colgada de mi brazo pero se sentía tan extrañamente agradable y único… Es como si los dos fuéramos parte de un rompecabezas y ella se amoldara perfectamente a mi cuerpo. Nos sentamos juntos, sentí la necesidad de romper el silencio porque por más que me gustaría poder saber más acerca de ella con solo ver sus ojos, no podía leer su mente y quería hablarle, me gustaba el sonido de su voz y más si me decía lo que le gustaba, lo que no y demás datos que la hacían a ella una persona tan especial para mí.

- ¿Te importaría si nos conocemos mejor? – Pregunté tratando de que mi voz no sonara tan nerviosa como en realidad estaba.

Ella asintió – Pasar la noche hablando sobre nuestras actividades, gustos o disgustos… No suena tan mala idea ¿Hacemos preguntas?-

- De acuerdo, primero las damas –

Se lo pensó unos segundos - ¿A qué te dedicas? –

- Soy abogado de profesión. Trabajo con mi padre en el buffet de abogados "Cullen Corp." – Respondí orgulloso.

- Waooo, interesante y demasiado sorprendente – Exclamó – Ahora vas tú. Pregunta lo que quieras -

- ¿Qué tipo de películas te gustan?-

- Parecerá algo raro pero me gustan las películas de terror y de acción –

Fruncí el ceño - ¿Por qué crees que es raro? – Pregunté confundido.

- Bueno, normalmente a las chicas deberían gustarle las películas románticas o los dramas… Inclusive algo de comedia – Bajó la cabeza y deshizo su agarre de mi brazo como si se sintiera avergonzada – No soy como las otras chicas, soy algo rara – murmuró.

Levanté su cara con mi dedo índice e hice que me viera directo a los ojos, quise sonreírle para que se sintiera en confianza y procedí a hablar – Eso no tiene nada de malo. De hecho te hace una chica única y especial… Además me alegra que tengamos algo en común –

Sonrió con dulzura - La próxima vez nos podemos cruzar en un cinema – Dijo sonrojándose.

- Claro – Sonreí y ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos – Solo si eso significa que te podré ver una próxima vez –

Pasamos un rato más charlando acerca de nosotros, simplemente conociéndonos y hablando de nuestras familias, nuestros pasatiempos, lo que nos gustaba y nos disgustaba. Descubrí que me había quedado corto acerca de lo que pensaba de esta chica, no solo era hermosa físicamente sino también era inteligente, sencilla, bondadosa y sobre todo sincera… Eso era lo que más me gustaba porque todas las chicas que había conocido solo se empeñaban en hacer creer a los demás que eran almas de Dios y querían caerle bien a todo el mundo sin importar el precio; ella no, ella era diferente, totalmente transparente en cada comentario que salía de su boca y eso era lo que más me maravillaba.

Al pasar de las horas ella me dijo que trabajaba con su hermano en un local pequeño especializado en mecánica de autos ya que su hermano había estudiado ingeniería automotriz. Ella había estudiado tres semestres de arquitectura pero lo había dejado dándose cuenta de que esa no era su pasión y ahora estaba buscando lo que le gustaba. Sentí pena cuando me contó que sus padres habían muerto hace un par de años pero no profundizó ese tema y yo la entendí porque debía ser muy doloroso recordar aquello.

Ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde, no tenía idea de la hora solo estaba seguro de que mi estómago empezaba a reclamar por comida, esa era una buena excusa para invitar a Isabella para que comiéramos algo… Excepto por el hecho de que a esta hora, casi todos los restaurantes decentes estaban cerrados y solo quedaban pequeños puestos donde vendían comida rápida. Dudaba del resultado que pudiera tener invitarle ese tipo de comida porque suponía que ella era una chica de clase alta, siempre la había visto en sitios exclusivos mientras usaba ropa muy cara y de verdad lo que menos quería era que ella se hiciera una mala impresión de mí. Sería un estúpido si la apartara de mi lado sabiendo que la estaba conociendo a penas y no quería cometer ni el más mínimo error. En ese preciso momento mi estómago empezó a rugir tan fuerte que Isabella escuchó y soltó una pequeña risita.

- Parece que alguien tiene hambre – Dijo en tono burlón.

Sentí como el calor agolpaba mis mejillas, no tenía que verme en un espejo para saber que mis mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo – _Oh Dios, que vergüenza_ – Pensé. No sabía que decirle, ya bastante tenía con que mi estómago rugiera en presencia de ella… Solo me quedaba invitarla a comer.

- Si… ¿Qué opinas si comemos algo por aquí? … Claro, no lo haremos si tú no quieres… Tal vez tu no tengas hambre… – Comencé a balbucear nervioso y ella solo sonreía o soltaba pequeñas y adorables risitas.

- Si tengo hambre – Me interrumpió gracias al cielo, al paso que iba quién sabe que iba a terminar diciéndole - ¿Te gustan los hot dogs? – Me preguntó. La miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no podía creer lo que ella me estaba preguntando y me había sorprendido con aquella pregunta. Ella notó mi expresión y pareció arrepentida – Bueno no sé, mejor debemos buscar un lugar más decente para comer… A unas calles hay un excelente restaurante que de seguro, sigue abierto – Dijo desanimada.

Ambos nos pusimos de pie – En realidad, me parece una buena idea comer hot dogs… Desde que trabajo no lo hago mucho, lo que es una lástima porque era mi comida favorita cuando estaba en la universidad –

Ella sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y juntos nos dirigimos hasta el primer puesto de comida rápida que vimos. Pedimos nuestra comida y me sorprendió el momento en el que me insistió para que le dejara pagar a ella por su hot dog y su vaso de soda. Yo no iba a dejar que ella pagara, menos sabiendo que había sido yo el que prácticamente la había invitado a salir; aun así, ella era muy testaruda y no aceptaba ningún comentario de mi parte, en su defensa decía que estábamos en el siglo XXI y las mujeres tenían tantos deberes y derechos como los hombres. Reconozco que no era nada fácil convencer a Isabella y nótese que el comentario venía de mí, que había estudiado derecho y sabía qué decir para convencer a la gente de hacer lo que yo quería pero en este caso no era así. Después de unos largos diez minutos, el vendedor ya estaba harto de nuestro patético debate sobre quién debía pagar por la comida y al final nos dijo que no le pagáramos y que simplemente disfrutáramos de lo que estábamos comiendo; Isabella y yo lo miramos con el ceño fruncido sin poder creer lo que habíamos escuchado, sin embargo él fue el quién insistió y no tuvimos más remedio que aceptar.

Isabella y yo seguimos caminando por el parque a la luz de la luna mientras nos comíamos el hot dog y bromeábamos de cosas sin sentido. El frio que empezamos a sentir nos anunciaba que ya era más de media noche, lastimosamente ya debía despedirme de ella. Tomamos un taxi y la dejé frente a su casa, ella me dio su número de celular y entonces había llegado la hora y tuvimos que despedirnos

- La próxima vez nos veremos en un cinema, no lo olvides – Le dije y no pude evitar sonreír ante la idea.

Ella asintió – Entonces lo más lógico sería que nos mantuviéramos en contacto –

- Te llamaré –

- Nos vemos luego, Edward –

- Contaré los segundos, Isabella – Su nombre danzaba suavemente en mis labios y ella se devolvió al escuchar que la llamaba así.

- Solo dime Isa…– No dijo nada más y simplemente salió del taxi.

- Espero verte pronto_, Isa _– Dije en un susurro apenas audible. Desde ese momento todo lo que pasó lo hice de manera mecánica, me sentí estar en una nube; no era consciente de nada y solo sabía que era el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. En el recorrido hasta mi casa solo pensaba en la magnífica noche que había tenido y que para aumentar mi alegría, volvería a ver a aquella chica otro día, esperaba que fuera pronto porque no sabía cuánto tiempo soportaría sin volver a verla de nuevo. Al llegar a mi casa vi a mi hermana escondida tras unos arbustos al frente de la puerta y eso me hizo volver a mi realidad.

- Alice, casi me matas de un susto – Dije con una mano en mi pecho tratando de calmar mi respiración.

Ella se puso frente a mí con pose amenazante – Yo era la que estaba que me moría de un susto. Edward, son casi las tres y media de la mañana y tú hasta ahora te apareces por la casa; No te niego que fue fácil mentirles a mis padres, ellos solo se acercaron a tu habitación para saber que estabas bien y como no respondías supuse que no habías llegado, les dije que posiblemente estarías durmiendo, ellos me creyeron y me relajé pensando que vendrías más tarde… Pero nunca me imaginé que llegarías tan tarde – Gritó lo último.

- Shhhh, Alice te pueden escuchar – Traté de calmarla.

- NO ME IMPORTA QUE ESCUCHEN… ¿Tienes idea lo preocupada que estaba? No sabía en dónde estabas ni con quién y fuera de eso les había mentido a mis padres – Alcancé a ver que unas pequeñas lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos y la abracé para calmarla – No me vuelvas a hacer esto – Sollozó en mi pecho.

- Lo siento, de verdad lo lamento mucho y sé que no tengo excusa… Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme –

- Basta de drama – Con su mano limpió las pocas lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos – Entremos a la casa sin hacer ruido, vamos a tu habitación y me dices detalladamente cómo te fue en tu cita, ese fue el trato – Puso las manos en su cintura en forma de jarra.

- Yo creo que es mejor dejar esa conversación para después, ya es demasiado tarde y debemos dormir –

Ella se puso delante de mí con pose amenazadora, para ser tan pequeña, mi hermana daba bastante miedo cuando se lo proponía. Sabía que esa era su forma de decirme que tendría que explicarle todo lo que había pasado o me tendría que atener a sus aterradoras consecuencias… Suspiré y terminé aceptando, hicimos lo que ella dijo y traté de resumir lo que había pasado en mi "cita" (como le decía Alice), la verdad era que la felicidad que estaba sintiendo no podría quitar el cansancio de mi cuerpo y pude dormirme cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Alice por fin salió de mi habitación haciéndome prometerle que ellas se conocerían pronto.

* * *

FELIZ LUNES ... (O bueno, lo que queda de él) Este fue el capítulo de hoy, como siempre espero que les haya gustado y disculpen si me demoré en subirlo: tuve mucho trabajo hoy y prendí el computador con el unico objetivo de actualizar y no dejarlas con la intriga.

Escribí este capítulo porque quería que vieran la perspectiva de Edward, como lo notaron, él es muy tierno y romántico... Estoy enamorada del mismo personaje que yo creé y espero que ustedes también. Bueno, eso es todo, nos leemos el otro lunes, espero sus reviews.

Pd: Ya creé el grupo en fb para las que deseen unirse y seguir mi fanfic, el nombre del grupo es "Fanfics Karen CP". El link está en mi perfil. Desde allí, sé que estoy ocupada pero estaré atenta en subir adelantos y algunas imágenes de los sitios, vestidos y demás cosas que describen los personajes para que se hagan una idea más específica de lo que pasa en la historia... Una vez más, gracias por leer mi fic, significa mucho para mí que lo hagan. Saludos desde Colombia.


	5. Mentiras Sin Medida

**_Capítulo 5: Mentiras sin Medida_**

**_POV Bella _**

Edward me dejó bastante impresionada luego de pasar unas cuantas horas con él; el tiempo que pasamos juntos no era nada de lo que yo esperaba, ninguna de las reacciones de él era lo que yo tenía previsto, ninguna de mis víctimas se había comportado como lo hizo Edward esta noche, él no era nada comparado con mis víctimas anteriores… Empezando porque me equivoqué al principio cuando creí que él era prepotente, egocéntrico y odioso; Lo que hablamos esta noche e incluso su forma de actuar hizo que mis prejuicios sobre él cambiaran completamente y se convirtieran solo en eso, en prejuicios injustificados que nunca debí haber hecho.

Edward insistió en que ambos tomáramos un taxi para regresar a casa ya que era muy tarde y yo accedí con la condición de que me dejara pagar la mitad de lo que costara el viaje. En el momento en el que yo acepté que fuéramos juntos no recordé que yo no podía mostrarle el lugar donde vivía realmente, eso sería exponerme y mostrarle parte de la información que él nunca debería saber sobre mí. No importaba el hecho de que él al final resultara ser culpable o inocente, de todas formas yo tendría que cortar toda relación con él en cuanto terminara mi misión y no podría hacerlo bien si él conocía mi lugar de residencia. Afortunadamente me di cuenta de eso a tiempo y le indiqué al taxista la ruta hacía el edificio provisional que tenía el FBI para cuando se presentaban casos así; Yo podría quedarme allí el tiempo que quisiera, los guardias de seguridad y los porteros eran contratados por el FBI así que no había problema, además de que no habían residentes en ese edificio, solo eran agentes o espías como yo y todos teníamos asignados un departamento especial.

Cuando Edward se despidió de mí, también quiso que estuviéramos en contacto y que tuviéramos otra cita como la de esta noche, me dijo que quería conocerme mejor y de alguna manera esa afirmación me hizo sentirme extrañamente feliz hasta que recordé que yo no debía tener ese tipo de sentimientos y menos cuando estaba con mis víctimas, no quería que todo lo que me había dicho Sam aquella noche se hiciera realidad y yo terminara enamorada de él y con quién sabe cuántos problemas encima… Era más fácil dejar que las cosas tomaran el rumbo que habían tomado siempre; como mi mamá decía "Mejor bueno conocido que malo por conocer"; en pocas palabras no me iba a arriesgar y mantendría mis supuestos sentimientos a raya, solo iba a concentrarme en lo importante que era hacer mi trabajo bien, como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Llegué al departamento de la agencia cerca de las tres de la madrugada, las horas con Edward se me habían pasado velozmente pero aun así me sentía cansada. Dejé mi bolso sobre el sillón y a mi mente vino la relajante imagen de un baño caliente con espuma y aceites aromáticos para desestresarme, después de todo, más tarde tendría que lidiar con Charlie y me esperaba la infaltable llamada de Rosalie con su reproche por no haber aceptado su propuesta de diversión nocturna en algún club o discoteca. Fui al cuarto de aseo y preparé mi baño de burbujas, eso logró relajarme completamente y por suerte yo tenía en los cajones de la cómoda algunos pijamas y ropa para situaciones como esta; quería gritarle a Charlie "Te lo dije" porque él me insistió muchas veces en que no trajera mi ropa aquí, seguramente pensando en que no viviría más con él y lo dejaría solo en casa, cosa que nunca pasaría.

En cuanto salí del baño revisé mi celular, la luz del medio estaba titilando indicándome que tenía mensajes sin leer y acto seguido, me dediqué a revisarlos.

_"Nena, quiero que hagamos una cita en parejas (Ya sabes cómo serán)… Bueno después de que termines de ver la película con Jasper._

_Pd: Ya sabes que me tienes que contar todo muchachita, de esa no te salvas._

_Besos :* Rose" _

En cuanto leí el mensaje recordé que no le había dicho a Rose que no saldría con Jasper, pero una vez lo pensé por unos minutos, decidí que era lo mejor que pude haber hecho. Ella hubiera entrado en cólera cuando se lo contara y no me dejaría faltar a la cita con Jasper… Más tarde se enteraría, pero ya no podría hacer nada para evitar que yo faltara a la supuesta cita y eso me dejaba más tranquila. Claro que eso no evitaba que yo siguiera preocupada porque ella a pesar de todo seguiría insistiendo en que yo saliera con Jasper y por mucho que me doliera, entre él y yo solo podía haber una simple amistad… Ni siquiera podíamos ser mejores amigos porque lo involucraría en mi vida más de lo que debería; lo último que quería era hacerle daño.

Ya con mi pijama puesto, me metí dentro de las cobijas y revisé el siguiente mensaje.

_*Mi hermanita saliendo con uno de mis mejores amigos, esto no podía ser más perfecto. En fin, hoy es viernes de locura y desorden, así que te espero con Jasper en el club Twilight, zona VIP. Solo díganle al de seguridad que me conocen y los dejaran entrar… Ya saben cómo es el grandioso y todopoderoso Emmet, los veo a las 9._

_Emmet ;)*_

Dios! Emmet y sus planes sorpresa. Otra razón para que él y Rosalie sean la pareja perfecta, ellos siempre disfrutan de una buena rumba y arrastran a sus amigos para que la disfruten también. Cerré el mensaje y a continuación había otro de Rosalie.

_"Acabo de ir a tu casa y me llevé la enorme sorpresa de que Charlie no sabía dónde estabas ¿Me puedes explicar? Llámame en cuanto veas este mensaje, tenemos que hablar._

_Rose"_

Al terminar de leer eso supuse que Rosalie ya sabía que no había salido con Jasper, a parte creo que también Emmet tuvo que hablar directamente con él y se habría informado porque, después de todo ellos eran mejores amigos. En conclusión, ya se sabía de la cancelación de mi cita con Jasper y ahora debía preparar mi mentira; - _Debería decir algo como "Quería estar sola por un rato, no me he sentido bien estos días" _– Pero inmediatamente descarté esa idea porque sabrían que era mentira en cuanto hablaran con Jasper, él me había visto con el traje de gala, tendría que inventarme algo más elaborado como el cumpleaños de un pariente lejano pero eso tampoco serviría ya que Rosalie había hablado con Charlie y él le había dicho que no sabía dónde me encontraba.

Dejé que mi mente vagara por un rato más buscando excusas y mentiras creíbles, sin embargo no se me ocurrió nada que pudiera utilizar a mi favor y decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era leer el último mensaje que tenía en mi celular e irme a dormir, cuando despertara tendría la mente más despejada y eso me llevaría a pensar en una buena mentira.

_"Esta noche vino tu amiga Rosalie buscándote y a juzgar por lo que me dijo, supongo que tomaste la decisión correcta y fuiste a cumplir con tu trabajo, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar seriamente sobre el tema. Como sea, si no vienes a dormir a casa, espero tu llamada… No importa la hora que sea, creo que me quedaré despierto hasta tarde. _

_Charlie" _

Me había olvidado por completo de Charlie, no sabía si llamarlo a esta hora o no… Claro, dijo que estaría despierto hasta tarde pero tarde para él eran las once de la noche, máximo se podía quedar despierto hasta la una de la mañana. Me mordí el labio pensando en la otra posibilidad: Charlie era muy nervioso y como dice Emmet, él era muy sobre protector y eso empezó desde que murió mamá… Tal vez estaría pegado al teléfono esperando mi llamada. No lo pensé más, era mejor salir de dudas de una buena vez y decidí que lo más acertado sería comunicarme con él para evitarle la preocupación. Empecé a marcar el número y esperé a que contestara, por suerte no tardó mucho.

- ¿Bella? – Escuché su voz confundida y preocupada del otro lado de la línea.

- Si Charlie, soy yo. Espero no haberte despertado, estaba dudando entre si debía llamarte o no. Pensé que estarías dormido a esta hora –

- No estaba durmiendo, me has tenido en vela toda la noche, niña. Por favor dime que estás bien –

- Estoy bien papá, no te preocupes – Traté de calmarlo aunque sabía que eso era imposible y por más tarde que fuera, me esperaban una serie de preguntas que ahora mismo que debía responder antes de poder dormir unas cuantas horas.

- ¿Cómo me pides eso, Isabella? Supongo que si fuiste a ver al tal Cullen esta noche y me preocupa que te haya dejado quién sabe dónde a esta hora… ¿Me puedes decir dónde estás? Por favor, dime que no estás en la cama de un motel con ese hombre – Dijo lo último más como una súplica, ya me lo imaginaba pasándose la mano por la cara de forma desesperada.

No había que ser adivino para saber que Charlie estaba furioso y fuera de eso también estaba nervioso porque Edward me hubiera hecho algo malo. Me puse de muy mal humor en cuanto mencionó que creía que yo estaba en una cama con Edward y no pude evitar ponerme histérica seguido de responderle con un grito.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE MUJER CREES QUE SOY, PAPÁ? –

- Es la única explicación que se me ocurre después de que me llamas a esta hora y fuera de eso, con ese tono de voz tan tranquilo – Dijo en el mismo tono histérico.

- No estoy en una cama con Cullen – Suspiré e hice una pausa – Te voy a explicar todo lo que pasó esta noche, no importa que me tarde mil horas por lo menos entenderás que yo no soy capaz de hacer una cosa como la que estás pensando… Ahora quiero que te calmes y me escuches ¿Entendido? – Oí que suspiraba en modo de rendición y procedí a narrarle todo. (…)

- Entonces, estás en el apartamento de la agencia… Estás segura y a salvo – Dijo suspirando después de mi relato.

- Sí. No sé qué creas, pero no soy del tipo de mujeres que se acuestan con un hombre después de una cita simplemente porque le gustó – Dije disgustada. A estas alturas también le había confesado que me había encontrado con Edward dos veces antes de que nos presentáramos oficialmente.

- Bueno Bella, te pido que me entiendas; mira la hora que es y no tenía noticias tuyas. Además me dijiste que ya habías visto al tipo antes…-

Lo corté antes de que terminara – Si, pero yo no sabía que era él al que tenía que investigar. Además, sabes perfectamente que desde que estoy trabajando con ustedes, dejé mi vida sentimental completamente de lado –

- De acuerdo, ya estoy mucho más tranquilo ¿Voy a recogerte? –

- No, ya es demasiado tarde, creo que pasaré la noche aquí y mañana iré a casa a cambiarme. A propósito, tengo que inventar alguna excusa para Rosalie y Emmet sobre la razón por la que no fui de fiesta anoche con ellos –

- Simple, diles que tenías que estudiar o que te quedaste hasta tarde en la universidad haciendo algo de los comités en los que Rosalie te inscribió – Dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

- No es tan simple, Charlie. Cuando iba saliendo de la universidad me encontré con Jasper y él me vio usando el vestido que llevé para el teatro cuando me encontré con Cullen. De seguro ya les habrá dicho a Rosalie y a Emmet que salí con otra persona a otro lugar… no se me ocurre qué decirles –

Él se quedó un momento en silencio – No te preocupes, cuando vengas a casa pensaremos en algo. Por ahora quiero que descanses, nos vemos más tarde –

- Si, papá. Descansa, te veo luego –

Terminé la llamada presionando el botón de mi celular y lo dejé encima de la mesa de noche, pensando que no esperaba que Charlie reaccionara de esa manera pero de alguna forma debí haberlo previsto ya que él tenía razón, no era para nada tranquilizante que lo llamara a esta hora después de desaparecer todo el día y que lo único que supiera de mí era que estaba con un hombre. En fin, ya no debía preocuparme por eso. Estaba tan cansada que solo me concentré en dormirme para tener energías y así enfrentar mi siguiente día.

…

El sonido de mi celular me despertó de mi profundo y relajante sueño, quería matar a la persona insistente que me estaba llamando por interrumpir mis horas de descanso. Las primeras dos veces que la persona me llamó, decidí que no contestaría y que en lugar de eso dormiría un poco más; pero la tercera fue la vencida porque en ese instante se me saltó la paciencia y respondí casi con un grito.

- ¿QUÉ PASA? ¿POR QUÉ TIENEN QUE LLAMAR EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO? ¿QUÉ NO SABEN QUE HAY PERSONAS DESCANSANDO? – Respondí medio adormilada y con mi cabello enmarañado, claro que eso no era ninguna excusa para que el tono de mi voz fuera increíblemente alto. La otra persona se quedó en silencio y yo aproveché eso para gritarle un par de cosas más – TRAS DE QUE TIENE LA INDECENCIA DE DESPERTARME NO HABLA… ESTO ES EL COLMO –

- ISABELLA, SOY YO, ROSALIE… ¿QUÉ TANTO TE EMBRIAGASTE ANOCHE COMO PARA QUE NI SIQUIERA VEAS EL IDENTIFICADOR DE TU CELULAR Y A PARTE ESTÉS DURMIENDO A LAS TRES DE LA TARDE? – Me preguntó mi amiga rubia en tono confundido y al mismo tiempo furioso. Si la hubiera tenido en frente de seguro ya me habría amenazado con unos cuantos de sus inminentes castigos.

Miré el reloj rápidamente creyendo que no podían ser las tres de la tarde, yo no dormía tanto tiempo y me sorprendí al ver que si era bastante tarde. Puse una mano en mi cabeza y luego me restregué los ojos para despertarme de una buena vez –Lamento haberte gritado, cálmate, Rose. Además no son las tres, hasta ahora son las dos y media –

Escuché uno de sus típicos bufidos del otro lado de la línea – Da lo mismo, solo es media hora de diferencia. Como sea, en diez minutos llego a tu casa, tienes que darme muchas explicaciones y una de ellas es la razón por la cual le cancelaste al pobre de Jasper, el muchacho estaba devastado ayer y te juro que casi te mato de no ser porque no te encontré en tu casa… Supongo que ya leíste tus mensajes –

- Emmm si, ya lo hice… y no puedes ir a mi casa ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos? – Le pregunté esperando que su respuesta fuera afirmativa; Yo no alcanzaría a estar en diez minutos en mi casa, por lo menos me demoraría quince minutos bañándome y cambiándome de ropa y otros veinte o treinta minutos en un taxi que me dejara donde Rosalie quería que yo estuviera.

- ¿Por qué no puedo ir a tu casa? Hemos sido vecinas desde que te mudaste… ¿Me estás ocultando algo? –

Ese tono inquisitorio de Rosalie me puso los pelos de punta – _Ella no podía sospechar de nada_ - Me mordí el labio inferior sintiéndome nerviosa – Lo que pasa es que no pasé la noche en mi casa y Charlie no lo sabe, él me llamó hace unas horas y le dije que me había quedado a dormir en tu casa – Bueno, al menos la primera parte era cierta y no me sentía tan mal por mentirle.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo si Charlie me hubiera llamado para confirmar que supuestamente estabas aquí? –

- Lo siento, sé que debí avisarte pero con todo lo que pasó y con lo cansada que estaba, se me olvidó –

Suspiró – Bueno, bueno. Niña pinocho, dime cuando y donde nos vamos a encontrar para que me expliques todas las locuras que hiciste anoche –

Rápidamente le dije a Rosalie que nos encontráramos a unas calles de donde estaba la residencia del FBI, yo sabía perfectamente que ella estaba que se moría de la curiosidad por saber que había pasado y de paso matarme por haberla dejado plantada y cancelarle a Jasper. Tomé una bocanada de aire, ella se tardaría por lo menos media hora en llegar, era el tiempo justo que yo tenía para alistarme e inventar una buena mentira que se ajustara a todo lo que había dicho hasta ahora.

…

Cuando llegué al café en el que quedé de encontrarme con Rosalie, no había nadie más que unas cuantas parejas y otros grupos que parecían ser estudiantes universitarios. Me senté en una mesa doble que estaba libre y empecé a mirar la carta recordando que no había desayunado por el afán de encontrarme rápido con mi amiga y terminar con el tema del engaño de una vez por todas… Pedí un pastelillo acompañado de un expreso bien cargado y en el momento que llegó el mesero con mi pedido, también llegó mi amiga sentándose al frente de mi con una expresión que asustaba hasta al más valiente; tenía que admitirlo, cuando Rosalie se lo proponía era tan intimidante que el mismo Emmet corría a esconderse para no ser presa de su furia.

El mesero sintió la tensión en el ambiente, solo dejó mi pedido sobre la mesa y se retiró sin atreverse a tomar el pedido de mi amiga. Yo la miré tratando de sonreír inocentemente para que ella dejara de lado su ira, aunque sabía que eso era imposible pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

- Ni creas que te vas a salvar con esa sonrisita. Quiero que empieces ahora mismo a decirme qué hiciste anoche y con quién, además explícame por qué demonios le cancelaste la cita a Jasper – Me señaló con su dedo índice.

- Bueno… En realidad…-

Antes de que yo pudiera continuar, ella me interrumpió abruptamente – Y no quiero ni una mentira, Isabella Swan – Dijo con la cara roja de la furia. Pero yo no le podía decir la verdad, solo me quedaba contarle una mentira que fuera creíble.

- ¿Recuerdas que hace un año viajé con Charlie de vacaciones a visitar a mi familia de parte de mamá en Jacksonville? – Ella asintió – Pues en ese viaje conocí a unas amigas de mis primas y ayer me sorprendieron con su llegada, tenían planeado una gran fiesta y me invitaron, no me dejaron decir que no y sin planearlo me embriagué como nunca antes. Cuando me di cuenta ya era más de media noche y ellas insistieron en que me quedara en su casa… No fue nada más que eso. Pero Charlie no debe saberlo, con lo sobre protector que es de seguro pensará que me han violado o secuestrado - Hice una pausa y tome un sorbo de mi café viendo que las mejillas de Rosalie ya no tenían ese color rojo intenso, por lo menos ella ya se estaba calmando – Ni te imaginas como se puso cuando me llamó para saber cómo estaba, tuve que decirle que yo estaba en tu casa… Lo siento –

Ese "lo siento" no era solo una disculpa por haberla metido en todo mi embrollo, realmente me estaba disculpando (indirectamente) por mentirle a mi mejor amiga. No quería hacerlo, pero tampoco tenía otra alternativa si mi objetivo era protegerla.

- ¿Entonces cancelaste una cita con Jasper y preferiste ir a una fiesta con chicas que no conocías completamente, a estar con Emmet, Jasper y yo que teníamos planes desde hace tiempo? – Me preguntó arqueando una ceja, yo asentí bajando la cabeza… - Definitivamente no te entiendo ¿Cuándo te volviste una desconsiderada al pensar que primero están los demás antes que tus amigos?- Ella se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, tratando de comprender todo lo que yo le había dicho y al final suspiró – Bueno, ya no se le puede hacer nada pero por favor prométeme que la próxima vez me vas a avisar y no vas a dejar a Jasper de lado… Me sentí horriblemente cuando él se acercó a Emmet y a mí y nos dijo que tú no saldrías con él, se podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos y quise ponerme a llorar con él… Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad –

Negué con la cabeza lentamente – No puedo hacer eso… No quiero dañarlo – Miré a Rosalie y ella fruncía el ceño, solo unos segundos después noté que no debí decir eso y me corregí rápidamente – No quiero que ninguno de nosotros sufra y solo quiero ser su amiga –

- A ver, déjame ver si entendí ¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres nada con Jasper porque no quieres sufrir? – Asentí y le di un mordisco a mi pastelillo. Rosalie tomó una bocanada de aire – Pero si ustedes dos se gustan, si es así no entiendo cómo pueden hacerse daño -

- Rose, en toda relación hay riesgos… Puedes ser una persona muy feliz mientras estés con tu pareja pero si algo malo le ocurre a él o a ella tu quedas perdido y caes en un poso de desilusión, en pocas palabras te vuelves dependiente de él o ella… Yo no quiero que nada arruine la amistad que Jasper y yo estamos empezando a construir, simplemente no quiero sufrir y no me siento lista para tener una relación sentimental con nadie, por lo menos por ahora –

- ¿No te has puesto a pensar que no has tenido una relación amorosa en toda tu vida?... Quizás eso es lo que te haga falta para ser más feliz. Sabes que siempre tendrás a Charlie, además podrás contar con Emmet y conmigo, sin embargo necesitas un lazo amoroso… Bella, no seas testaruda, escúchame – Pidió tomando mis manos sobre la mesa como lo hacía siempre que quería convencerme de algo.

Negué otra vez con la cabeza y me solté antes que terminara rindiéndome – Jasper es y será solo un amigo. Pensarás que soy una cobarde por no arriesgarme a ´"encontrar el amor" como dices tú… Pero no me importa ser una cobarde, así me siento a salvo de mi propio sufrimiento – Hice una pausa – No quiero hablar más de eso, por favor Rose…-

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, no dijo nada más y en lugar de hacer otro comentario, llamó al mesero para pedir un late doble sin grasa. No volvimos a hablar del tema en toda la tarde, Emmet llamó minutos después para que nos reuniéramos pero Rosalie se negó en nombre de las dos diciéndole que yo no me sentía bien y que ella quería pasar la tarde conmigo, después de todo, era verdad… Me dolía mucho tener que mentirle a mi mejor amiga y deseaba con todas mis ganas que ella supiera de mi doble vida pero no podía confesarle eso sin correr el riesgo de que si algo salía mal en el FBI fueran tras de ella, no la podía arriesgar de ninguna forma.

A parte, eso no fue lo único que me puso mal; cuando Rose y yo hablamos del tema de Jasper experimenté una profunda tristeza, por más que me costara aceptarlo ella tenía razón y yo debía empezar a experimentar cierto tipo de relaciones amorosas, solo que no lo hacía por la misma razón de siempre – Mi trabajo- eso me deprimía pero confiaba en que esta misión con Edward Cullen fuera la última y yo no volviera a saber nada más de ese mundo, me liberaría de las mentiras, Edward desaparecería de mi vida y además, cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera tener algo más serio con Jasper… Claro, si él todavía estaba disponible y aceptaba, cosa que dudaba porque sería egoísta de mi parte pensar que él me esperaría por siempre. Lo mejor por ahora era ponerle una cadena a mis sentimientos y atarlos hasta dejarlos en lo más profundo y recóndito de mi corazón, de esa manera todo sería más fácil.

...

Presente en cuerpo pero ausente en alma, así fue como pasé toda mi tarde con Rosalie; de tanto en tanto vi que ella tenía una cara preocupada y no tenía que leerle la mente para saber que ese sentimiento lo ocasionaba yo. Ella trataba de hacerme reír con bromas pero muy pocas lograban su cometido, las otras solo me desmotivaban porque me recordaban el asunto de mi doble vida y a menudo también me recordaban los temas que había hablado con Edward la noche anterior. Al final de la tarde ella y yo ya estábamos cansadas por todo lo que habíamos hecho en el día, decidimos que iríamos cada una a su respectiva casa pero Rosalie se negaba a dejarme sola sintiendo la situación de depresión por la que yo estaba pasando (aunque no supiera nada, ella presentía que había algo más que yo le estaba ocultando) y decidió que hiciéramos una pijamada con películas y toda la comida chatarra que ella odiaba y que solo comía porque yo se lo pedía; claro, ella solo lo hacía para animarme.

Hicimos la pijamada en mi casa, quería ver a Charlie y contarle todas las mentiras que había tenido que decirle a mi "mejor amiga" para que no me descubriera. Cuando llegué, mi padre me recibió con un gran abrazo y una sonrisa estampada en su rostro, Rosalie se sorprendió pero ella sabía lo apegados que éramos, así que no dijo nada y una vez Charlie terminó de abrazarme saludó a Rosalie cálidamente como siempre lo hacía. Mi amiga subió a mi habitación para ponerse más cómoda y yo aproveché ese momento para hablar con mi padre todo lo que no le había dicho por teléfono, hizo una mueca de sorpresa cuando le dije lo de Jasper y hasta diría que también se sintió mal porque yo no podía tener una sola vida normal pero luego me abrazó y me consoló diciéndome que todo eso que estaba viviendo sería momentáneo.

Mi celular empezó a sonar interrumpiendo el emotivo momento que estaba viviendo junto a mi padre, pero en el instante que empecé a rebuscarlo dentro de mi bolso me di cuenta que no era mi celular personal, el que estaba sonando era el del trabajo. Me congelé en mi puesto y miré la pantalla, decía "Número desconocido", Charlie se dio cuenta de que estaba pálida y solo me dijo que tomara aire y contestara, no debía ser nada importante porque estos días habían estado calmados. Seguí su consejo e hice lo que me indicó.

- ¿Hola? – Pregunté con el corazón en la boca.

- ¿Isabella? Soy yo, Edward Cullen… Espero no ser inoportuno, no sabía cuál era la hora indicada para llamarte –

Me mordí el labio fuertemente, tanto que estaba a punto de sangrar, me puse muy nerviosa al oír su voz de nuevo y pasé un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja – Este… no, no te preocupes, no interrumpes nada importante –

- Me alegro. De hecho te llamaba para decirte que la pasé muy bien anoche –

Oh Dios, sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho de lo rápido que palpitaba. Definitivamente tenía que aprender a controlar mis nervios cuando se refería a tener algún tipo de comunicación con ese hombre – Yo también lo pasé bien, gracias por todo –

- No tienes nada que agradecer, tú insististe en pagar todo lo que consumiste y no me dejaste comportarme como un caballero… En realidad quería hablarte porque todavía tengo la intención de comportarme como un caballero contigo y me preguntaba si todavía estaba en pie lo de ir a ver una película, juntos –

Había logrado calmarme un poco y pude responder con más naturalidad - Claro ¿Cuándo nos vemos y en dónde? – Pregunté esperando que me respondiera algo como "algún día de la otra semana o quizás el fin de semana siguiente" después de todo él era un abogado, tenía trabajo y no se podía ausentar cuando le viniera en gana.

- ¿Te parece si vamos mañana? Yo te recogeré en tu edificio y vamos directo al cine –

Temblé, sabía que esto pasaría pero no me imaginé que lo vería tan pronto. Empecé a pensar que tal vez Rosalie tendría planes para mañana, moví mi cabeza en forma de negación sacando todas las malas ideas de mi mente… Este era mi trabajo me gustara o no y yo tendría que hacer las cosas bien, eso significaba que en contra de mi voluntad, tendría que volver a mentirle a Rosalie.

- Excelente ¿A qué hora pasas por mí? – Fingí interés mientras Charlie me miraba con una ceja arqueada, seguramente preguntándose de donde había salido mi buen humor.

- A las cinco ¿Está bien? –

- Perfecto –

- Entonces, te veo mañana… No puedo esperar para verte de nuevo-

Eso último hizo que me quedara paralizada y mi corazón dejara de latir solo por un segundo para luego empezar su carrera a toda marcha como si compitiera contra un tren en movimiento. Traté de tranquilizar mis respiraciones y concentrarme en darle la respuesta que esperaba.

- Si, yo tampoco. Hasta luego –

Sin decir nada más oprimí el botón para terminar la llamada y dejé mi celular sobre la mesa sin poder creer aun lo que había pasado - _¿Estaría yendo muy rápido con Edward como para que él considerara llamarme tan pronto e inclusive volver a salir después de habernos visto hace apenas un día?_ - Luego de unos segundos de pensarlo bien, no entendía porque me preocupaba por eso: quiero decir, el hecho de que él tuviera contacto conmigo era porque yo le interesaba y eso me hacía más fácil mi trabajo porque podría conseguir información más rápidamente y desaparecería de su vida para luego concentrarme en la mía, en vivir solo una vida sin tener que mentirle a nadie.

Me senté en la primera silla que vi, no sé porque me había puesto de esa forma cuando me llamaba Edward, nunca me había pasado con mis víctimas anteriores ¿Por qué con él todo era tan diferente?… Quizás Sam tenía razón y yo me sienta atraída hacía él… NO, eso no podía pasar bajo ninguna circunstancia, él solo era un niño mimado que podía ser un caballero tierno y galante pero eso no le quitaba que fuera mi última víctima y en mi mente siempre estaba presente que mi trabajo iba primero que todo.

- ¿Estás bien, Bells? – Rosalie venía bajando las escaleras mirándome de manera preocupada.

- Si, solo tengo algo de sed – Respondí rápidamente y fui a servirme un vaso con agua, esperando que eso pudiera calmar mis nervios y para así actuar mejor frente a mi amiga.

Me miró con un poco de desconfianza como si supiera que le estaba mintiendo y luego dirigió su mirada a Charlie para buscar respuestas, pero este último solo se encogió de hombros como queriéndole decir que no sabía nada. Ella suspiró – Vamos a tu habitación, ya está lista la comida y las películas – Sonrió intentando olvidar lo ocurrido – Hasta mañana, Charlie –

Hola mis queridas lectoras, feliz lunes

Aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy, como siempre espero que les haya gustado. Les recuerdo que ya creé el grupo en fb y subo un adelanto todos los jueves, el nombre del grupo es "Fanfics Karen CP"... Bueno, me despido... Estaré esperando sus reviews, follows y favs :D!

Besos desde Colombia :*


	6. Recuerdos En El Prado

**_Capítulo 6: Recuerdos en el Prado_**

**_POV Bella _**

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde todo el drama que había vivido en los días que me presenté formalmente con Edward y le mentí descaradamente a Rosalie, por lo tanto, ya había empezado mi misión en forma y casi no pasaba tiempo con mis amigos. A Rosalie la veía casi todos los días puesto que éramos vecinas y aparte de eso estudiábamos juntas, a veces hasta nos reuníamos para terminar tareas y deberes pero no era lo mismo que antes porque yo ya no disponía del mismo tiempo y solo hablábamos de cosas de la universidad, casi nunca volvimos a tener conversaciones de amigas. A Emmet solo lo veía algunos fines de semana cuando yo no tenía planes con Edward y para ser sincera, extrañaba a mi "hermanito mayor", él era el único que sabía hacerme sonreír en los momentos que yo pasaba por la depresión, lo extrañaba tanto.

Por último estaba Jasper, si casi no veía a Emmet ni a Rosalie con él era definitivamente ir al extremo: solo nos veíamos entre clases, muy pocas veces almorzábamos juntos y él en todas esas ocasiones me invitaba a salir en plan de amigos, estaba cumpliendo con su promesa de no alejarse de mí y al mismo tiempo ir despacio para que no se me hiciera tan difícil "acostumbrarme" a una relación amorosa y seria. Lo que él no sabía era que eso no era nada difícil para mí y de hecho a mí me gustaba pasar mi tiempo con él pero no le diría lo que de verdad sentía porque hacerlo solo lo complicaría todo y le daría esperanzas de algo que no podía ser. Yo muy pocas veces aceptaba sus salidas pero debo admitir que todo era genial cuando estaba con él y me gustaría poder hacerlo más seguido pero no tenía opción cuando Edward me invitaba a sus citas sorpresa; por lo menos Jasper tenía la bondad de pedirme que saliéramos con dos o tres días de antelación pero Edward me lo decía un día o una noche antes, inclusive pedía que nos encontráramos de un momento a otro.

Dejando de lado lo anterior, como ya casi no pasaba mi tiempo con Emmet y Rosalie eso dejaba mi agenda abierta para estar disponible cada vez que Edward quisiera salir conmigo. Tengo que admitir que nuestra primera salida al cine fue muy divertida, vimos una película de terror en la que parecía que él y yo habíamos intercambiado papeles porque (aunque me lo negara) yo sabía que él se había asustado en algunos instantes porque tomaba mi mano y la apretaba ligeramente o pasaba su brazo por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis hombros y hacía que me recostara en su pecho. En estos meses que pasaron, hicimos muchas actividades juntos y no entendía como un abogado como él tenía tanto tiempo libre pero de cierta forma lo agradecía, los momentos que pasaba junto a él me sacaban de la monotonía que suponía mi doble vida hasta que recordaba que esto solo era una misión y que yo no estaba siendo para nada sincera con él. El caso es que ahora había hecho un gran avance porque se podía decir que Edward me consideraba su amiga.

No podía descuidar mi trabajo como espía, cuando salía con Edward también me aseguraba de tener la mayor información posible sobre él, su familia y su bufete, pero cada hoja y cada papel que revisaba estaba completamente limpio, no había rastro de ningún fraude político o económico, mucho menos habían pruebas para fundamentar los cargos de los que estaba acusado. A mediados del tercer mes empecé a pensar que tal vez yo estaba espiando a alguien inocente y eso suponía el hecho de que el FBI se hubiera equivocado por primera vez, por consiguiente Edward y su familia eran prácticamente víctimas de mi espionaje y podían demandarme por eso, en caso de que fueran inocentes. No podía con esto, el sentimiento de culpa me mataba por dentro.

Estaba en la biblioteca de la universidad estudiando las carpetas de los últimos movimientos que había hecho el bufete de abogados "Cullen Corp." NO HABÍA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, esta investigación no tenía sentido alguno, en mis casos anteriores ya habría tenido aunque sea un pequeño indicio de que eran abogados corruptos, sin embargo cada papel que revisaba parecía hecho por el mismo Dios benigno creador del universo que habitamos.

Enfurecida, cerré la última carpeta y la guardé luego salí de la biblioteca y saqué el celular de mi bolsillo para llamar a Charlie, él debía saber que yo no podía seguir con esta investigación sabiendo que no había obtenido resultados positivos.

- Hey Bella ¿Qué pasa? – Me contestó de muy buen humor.

- Charlie, tenemos que hablar… Esto no está saliendo como esperábamos –

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿De tu misión con Cullen?- Preguntó confundido.

- Exacto ¿Podemos vernos? –

- Si, ven a la agencia… Te estaré esperando –

- No puedo, tengo clase en media hora y no creo que alcance… ¿Qué tal si vienes? Cerca de aquí hay un café –

- Está bien, ahora te veo-

Terminé la llamada y fui al café donde lo encontraría, sabía que él no se tardaría mucho puesto que la agencia no estaba muy lejos de la universidad, además Charlie siempre conducía su auto a toda velocidad… Como lo predije, solo necesité esperar unos diez minutos para que mi padre estuviera conmigo tomando un cappuccino mientras yo le relataba todo sobre la investigación y le mostraba los papeles que yo había estado revisando por tanto tiempo.

- ¿Ves que no hay nada? – Dije desesperada mostrándole la última carpeta.

Charlie se quedó pensativo – No lo sé… algo me pareció sospechoso desde el principio pero tienes razón, ningún documento prueba mis sospechas y así no podemos hacer nada – Suspiró frustrado y tomó un sorbo de su café, luego me miró como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo – Bella, tienes que acercarte más al hijo mayor de los Cullen –

Fruncí el ceño - ¿Yo? ¿Pero cómo pretendes que me acerque más? ¿Quieres que siga el mismo papel que cumplí con mis otras víctimas y me convierta en su novia? – Le pregunté algo enfadada. Esperaba que esta vez no tuviera que armar una relación sentimental solamente para desenmascarar al supuesto criminal.

Para mi alivio, él negó con la cabeza – No pretendo que seas su novia, sino que consigas un puesto de trabajo en su bufete… Tal vez como secretaria o algo que te permita ver más de cerca los documentos que llegan a él –

- Aghh y ¿Cómo voy a hacer que me contrate? – Pregunté más para mí misma intentando pensar en algo rápido.

- No lo sé, pero tú eres una chica lista… Ya pensarás en algo – Charlie me sonrió y terminó su café – Bueno hija, yo me debo ir ya… Nos vemos después –

- Bien – Asentí y me fui detrás de él, no sin antes pagar la cuenta.

Debía admitir que estaba un poco enfadada porque mi padre seguía insistiendo con la idea de que los Cullen estaban ocultando contratos corruptos. Yo por mi parte no creía que fuera así, en estos meses que había salido con Edward me había mostrado que era un hombre bien educado y con principios claros, no lo creía capaz de cometer ningún delito o crimen… Pero bueno, nadie podía contra los mandatos de Charlie y además de ser mi padre, él era mi jefe; no me quedaba otra opción que obedecerlo e inventarme algo para que Edward me contratara como su secretaria… Después de todo no podía desempeñar otra labor en su bufete puesto que él pensaba que yo no sabía nada de su trabajo.

Volví a la universidad y entré a mi clase, en el proceso me encontré con Rosalie quien me sonrió y me saludó como siempre; no nos habíamos visto en todo el día, cosa que se me hizo muy extraña pero no le pregunté, ella parecía no estar bien y yo con tanta cosa que tenía en la cabeza, simplemente lo pasé por alto; después de pensarlo mucho mejor, yo era muy mala amiga, Rosalie estaba en las buenas y en las malas conmigo, se preocupaba por mí y sabía cuándo yo no estaba bien… Debí haberle preguntado qué pasó esa mañana, pero no lo hice por alguna razón que me cuestioné y recriminé mentalmente por mucho tiempo.

Nos sentamos juntas y no hablamos de nada más que no fuera la clase en la que estábamos, ahora que pasaba más tiempo con mi amiga, la notaba más extraña, no tenía ese ánimo que la caracterizaba y estaba más bien decaída. Juntas salimos a comer algo en la cafetería, ya no teníamos más clase hoy por lo que podíamos ir a hacer alguna actividad divertida aunque dudaba mucho que ella quisiera divertirse viendo el estado de ánimo que tenía. Cuando me animé a preguntarle lo que le pasaba, llegaron Emmet y Jasper con resplandecientes sonrisas en sus rostros. En cuanto Rose vio a Emmet trató de recomponerse y sonrió como si nada estuviera pasando.

- Hola mi bebé ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – Le preguntó Emmet cariñosamente a Rosalie.

- Bien – Suspiró - Las clases de la mañana estuvieron pesadas ¿Verdad, Bella? – Fruncí el ceño, confundida y ella me hizo un gesto para que la cubriera en su mentira. Acerté solamente en asentir con la cabeza en silencio. Todo eso me hizo saber que Emmet no estaba enterado de que Rosalie había faltado a las primeras clases y por esa razón también pensé que ellos no se habían visto en toda la mañana… Todo esto estaba muy extraño.

- ¿Por qué tan callada, Bella? ¿Pasa algo malo? – Inmediatamente, Jasper detectó que mi estado de humor no era el mejor… Es más, yo estaba como en otro planeta pensando todavía en la situación de Rosalie y en la mentira que le iba a inventar a Edward para que me contratara como su secretaria.

Negué con la cabeza y antes de que pudiera decir algo coherente mi celular empezó a sonar, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y vi la pantalla ante la atenta mirada de mis tres amigos. En cuanto vi el nombre sentí que el frío me calaba los huesos - _¿Por qué Edward tenía que ser tan imprudente? _– Traté de ocultar mi rostro detrás de mí cabello y volví a dejar mi celular en su lugar.

- ¿Por qué no contestas? – Preguntaron Rosalie y Jasper a coro. Era extraño como ellos dos se parecían tanto, si no supiera nada de ellos pensaría que eran mellizos.

- No debe ser nada importante, además estoy con ustedes… Sería algo descortés que contestara – Me excusé encogiéndome de hombros. Mi celular volvió a sonar – _Edward, no llames más, te lo suplico _– gritaba mi mente como si él pudiera escucharme.

- Tal vez sea algo importante. Contesta, no te preocupes por nosotros – Dijo Emmet y los demás asintieron apoyándolo en su decisión.

Solté un suspiro ahogado y oprimí el botón – ¿Hola? –

- Hola Isabella, moría por escuchar tu voz –

- Oh, hola ¿Cómo estás? – Traté de hacerme la sorprendida.

- Muy bien. Bueno sabes que soy muy directo… Siempre he sido muy directo, como sea ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde? – Sonaba bastante entusiasmado.

- Algo así ¿Por qué? – Dije recordando que de seguro Emmet tendría algo planeado para nosotros cuatro.

- Me gustaría llevarte a un lugar y que pasáramos allí el resto del día juntos ¿Puedes?- En estos meses que habíamos convivido, se podía decir que yo lo conocía un poco mejor y cuando él quería algo siempre hacía un puchero y su labio inferior temblaba, además sus ojos verdes me hipnotizaban… Con eso siempre conseguía que yo hiciera lo que me pedía.

- Mmmm – Lo pensé por unos momentos. Hace semanas, quizás meses que no pasaba tiempo con mis amigos.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… No me voy a detener hasta que no aceptes… por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…-

Lo interrumpí – Está bien, iré… Pero ya deja de rogar –

- Bien ¿En dónde te recojo? – Preguntó sin dejar el tono entusiasmado que tenía desde que inició la llamada.

- En mi departamento, dentro de una hora estaría perfecto –

- Excelente, nos vemos en una hora –

- Hasta entonces – Terminé la llamada.

Por alguna extraña y desconocida razón sentía una gran sonrisa en mi rostro que desapareció en cuanto recordé que mis tres amigos estaban atentos a cada palabra que yo le decía a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea. Allí fue cuando me puse nerviosa y empecé a recordar todo lo que había dicho para saber si había metido la pata en algo. Todos estábamos en silencio, se notaba la curiosidad en cada par de ojos que me observaban detenidamente esperando a que les contara quien era la persona que me había llamado… Ahora no sabía que inventar y estaba en riesgo de que me descubrieran.

- ¿Con quién te vas a encontrar en una hora?... No sabía que tenías departamento – Dijo Emmet, rompiendo el silencio.

- Mis primas de Alaska – Dije como si estuviera conteniendo la emoción – Parece que van a venir a esta universidad y… con respecto al departamento… fue un regalo de Charlie cuando cumplí veinte años, pero no me gusta presumirlo, nadie sabe que lo tengo y tampoco lo utilizo… Como mamá murió sin previo aviso, él me regaló el departamento en caso de que algo le sucediera –

Rosalie sonrió tiernamente, Emmet y Jasper parecían haber creído la historia y no dijeron nada al respecto, después de todo ellos no conocían los detalles de la muerte de mi madre, la única a la que se lo había dicho era a Rosalie y ella parecía comprenderlo aunque no hubiera pasado por una situación igual a la mía.

- Bueno chicos, yo me tengo que ir – Dije recogiendo mi maleta – Debo preparar todo para el regreso de mis primas –

- Tal vez te podamos ayudar – Dijo Emmet con una sonrisa.

- Si, podemos ir a tu departamento y de paso lo conocemos – Dijo una muy feliz Rosalie, ya no había rastro de ningún sentimiento extraño que había demostrado antes.

- Y nos presentas a tus primas – Emmet sonrió aún más emocionado que antes.

Yo me tensé, no podía llevarlos porque el FBI los reconocería y yo perdería el anonimato sin contar que al llevarlos también me estaba exponiendo a que Edward los conociera y eso sí que no lo podía permitir, por nada del mundo debía cruzar mis dos vidas. Sin contar que ellos se darían cuenta de mí mentira en cuanto no vieran a mis supuestas primas.

- Vamos chicos, no debemos ser tan entrometidos. Cuando Bella quiera enseñarnos su departamento de soltera, lo hará… Por ahora no seamos tan intensos, vamos a buscar algo bueno que hacer – Dijo Jasper notando que yo no estaba cómoda con la idea de Emmet y Rosalie, le agradecí mentalmente a mi amigo rubio.

Rosalie y Emmet asintieron a regañadientes dándole la razón a Jasper; me despedí de todos y cuando Jasper me miró le sonreí agradecida por haberme salvado de tener que decir más mentiras.

Corrí rápidamente a buscar un taxi y el condenado se demoró más de lo que yo esperaba, luego llegué a mi supuesto departamento y empecé a buscar ropa decente para cambiarme puesto que la que llevaba no era muy apropiada para una cita y menos con Edward; revisé cada prenda que había traído de mi casa para saber si era la apropiada, hasta que después de veinte minutos logré dar con un conjunto apropiado para la salida, ahora solo me quedaba bañarme, vestirme, arreglar mi cabello y maquillarme… Nada me podía fallar, o al menos eso pensaba. Definitivamente hoy no era mi día, se averió mi secadora de cabello y tuve que improvisar un peinado que me hiciera ver sofisticada, porque si dejaba mi cabello suelto parecería que tuviera un look afro o algo parecido. Para seguir con mi mala suerte, Edward había llegado unos minutos antes y yo todavía no estaba lista. El teléfono pegado a la pared de la cocina que me comunicaba con portería empezó a sonar indicándome la llegada de Edward.

- Señorita, aquí abajo ahí un hombre llamado Edward Cullen, dice que usted lo está esperando- Dijo la voz del portero al otro lado de la línea.

- Sí, así es ¿Podría decirle que me espere unos cuantos minutos? –

- No hay ningún problema -

- Gracias -

Corrí rápidamente por todo el departamento calzándome mis zapatos y buscando mi bolso. Una vez estuve lista me miré al espejo y salí disparada hacía el vestíbulo donde me esperaba Edward con su típica y resplandeciente sonrisa que me dejaba sin respiración cada vez que la veía – _No puedo estar sintiendo esto_ – Me dije mentalmente. Todos estos meses luché por parecer tranquila y calmada cuando estaba con Edward aun sabiendo que parecía que la taquicardia se apoderaba de mi organismo con solo oír su nombre; cada vez que lo veía me repetía lo mismo y me regañaba mentalmente haciéndome a la idea de que esta sería mi última misión y después de que confirmara su inocencia o culpabilidad yo me alejaría lo más posible de él, nunca lo volvería a ver en mi vida… Pero cada vez se me hacía más difícil pensar en eso y por algún motivo se me hacía más difícil rememorar el hecho de que no lo volvería a ver y sentía como si algo fundamental faltara en mi pecho. Sin embargo, nunca le presté atención a ninguno de esos sentimientos - _¿Para qué seguía pensando en algo que no tenía sentido_? – Con eso solo lograba desestabilizarme emocionalmente y desconcentrarme de lo que era realmente importante para mí.

Cuando Edward me vio su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta que quedamos a pocos centímetros. Me perdí en su blanca sonrisa y en cuanto noté que lo había hecho dejé de verlo para fijar mi vista en sus hermosos ojos verdes – _Grave error_ – Sus ojos eran aún más cautivantes e hicieron que mis piernas empezaran a temblar como gelatinas, tenía que romper ese contacto visual como fuera si no quería terminar en el suelo a causa de que mi cerebro ya no le daba órdenes a mis piernas y estas se podían desvanecer en cualquier segundo.

- Hola hermosa, no quise llegar con las manos vacías y te traje esto – Dijo extendiéndome un ramo de hermosas azucenas silvestres.

Quedé maravillada ante el detalle, las flores eran realmente preciosas y ni qué decir del olor. Le sonreí en agradecimiento – Están preciosas, no debiste molestarte –

Hizo un gesto con su mano como si no le diera importancia – No es ninguna molestia. Me acordé de ti cuando las vi y además, eso te dará una pista del lugar al que iremos hoy –

Fruncí el ceño mostrándole mi confusión, eso pareció hacerle gracia y tomó mi brazo delicadamente para guiarme hasta su carísimo auto, en el que viajábamos prácticamente todas las veces que nos veíamos. El Aston Martin V12 Vanquish de Edward era sinónimo de deportividad, velocidad, potencia, estilo, lujo y adrenalina; cualquiera daría lo que fuera por tener un auto igual a este y a mí tampoco me era indiferente; en el momento que vi lo que Edward catalogaba como una "chatarra" quedé con la boca abierta de la impresión pero ahora ya estaba acostumbrada a que se refiriera a su espectacular auto de esa forma. A mí me encantaba estar en ese auto, era muy cómodo y tenía el cautivante perfume de Edward por todos lados.

- ¿No podemos ir caminando? – Pregunté a ver si con eso conseguía que me diera otra pista.

- No, el lugar a donde vamos es un poco retirado… Aunque, en algún punto tendremos que caminar – Me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y esperó a que yo me acomodara para cerrarla, luego rodeó el auto y se situó en su puesto.

- ¿O sea que es fuera de la ciudad? – Dije arqueando una ceja.

- Ya basta de preguntas, sé lo que intentas hacer y no te va a funcionar porque no te voy a decir. Se supone que es una sorpresa y… soy muy bueno para dar sorpresas – Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia que no me dejó ni una duda de que lo que decía era cierto.

Hice un puchero como niña pequeña pero ni eso logró convencerlo y no me quedó más opción que esperar para ver el sitio sorpresa al que iríamos. (…) En todo el camino nos la pasamos charlando y riendo, era muy fácil y divertido hablar con Edward, tanto que a veces olvidaba mi misión y le revelaba cosas de mí que no debía hacer, rápidamente trataba de arreglarlo o cambiar de tema pero sabía que él se daba cuenta de que yo le escondía algo.

En medio de las risas no noté que pasábamos por Seattle, hasta que llegamos a Port Angels… - _Oh por Dios, que no vaya al lugar que estoy pensando _– me repetía mentalmente como un mantra. Recordaba estos caminos perfectamente y si giraba hacía la derecha en la próxima curva no me quedaba ninguna duda de que pasaríamos por Forks: En ese pequeño pueblito nublado y lluvioso había pasado toda mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia, también había perdido a mi madre aquí… No quería recordar, eso me pondría muy mal y llevaría mi estado de ánimo por los suelos.

Pronto, la conversación o los chistes dejaron de tener sentido para mí; ya no me reía ni hacía ningún esfuerzo por mantener viva la conversación. Edward había tomado la curva que tanto me atormentaba, en esa curva había visto a mi madre quién ahora parecía un ángel que me miraba con una sonrisa en el momento que pasamos por su lado. Solo atiné a respirar pausadamente tratando de calmarme, los ojos me picaban, quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo; sin embargo, mi mente se encargó de torturarme con varios de los recuerdos que viví feliz con mis padres, cada uno de los momentos que pasaba con mi madre haciendo actividades simples como el aseo de la casa, cocinar o simplemente charlar mientras caminábamos por el pueblo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Traté de recomponerme y olvidar el motivo por el cuál casi empiezo a derramar lágrimas hasta inundar el auto.

- Te pusiste pálida y cortaste la conversación como si nada… ¿A caso dije algo malo? – Preguntó arrepentido.

- No, es solo que recordé que mi madre falleció cerca de aquí – Bajé la cabeza con el objetivo de ocultar una gruesa y escurridiza lágrima que luchaba por salir de mi ojo.

- Lo siento… ¿Fue aquí donde perdiste a tus padres? – Preguntó y yo fruncí el ceño hasta que recordé que yo le había dicho que mis padres habían fallecido juntos y que había crecido con mi "hermano" Sam.

- Si, ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico… En la curva que pasaste, ellos chocaron contra un gran camión y cayeron por el barranco. Según las investigaciones, el conductor del camión estaba ebrio pero nunca confirmaron nada ni tampoco supieron exactamente quién fue porque archivaron el caso luego de unos meses sin obtener resultados –

En realidad, todo lo que le había dicho era verdad. Charlie y René iban en el auto de regreso a casa donde los esperaba yo junto a una amiga del instituto, después pasó lo inmencionable aunque gracias al cielo Charlie logró saltar del auto antes de que cayera al barranco y se destruyera por completo, llevándose con él la vida de mi madre… Lo demás fue historia y Charlie puso todo su empeño en saber quién era el maldito desgraciado que conducía el camión pero nunca lo averiguó y a estas alturas ese asesino sigue libre, esa fue otra razón para mudarnos a Washington, porque él pensó que con su trabajo en el FBI podría averiguar más sobre el accidente pero a esta hora no sabemos nada importante. Pensar en eso solo me deprimió más.

- De nuevo, lo siento mucho… Mis condolencias. No quería ponerte mal – Puso una mano sobre la mía, me vio por unos segundos y volvió su vista al camino – Si quieres podemos devolvernos y pensar en otra cosa que hacer –

- No, no… Sigue con tus planes, yo estaré bien –

- En serio, mi objetivo no es que te sientas mal…-

Lo interrumpí – Edward, pasé por muchos psicólogos y psiquiatras para superar esto, creo que no debería ponerme tan mal solo por pasar por el lugar donde fallecieron mis padres, así que por favor… Sigue con lo que tengas planeado – Dije en tono que no daba lugar a réplicas.

Después de eso ambos quedamos en silencio y la conversación no volvió a fluir como antes, Edward se quedó boquiabierto cuando escuchó que yo había sido tratada por psicólogos y psiquiatras, yo no debí haberle dicho eso y para mi propia suerte menos mal que recordé involucrar a mis dos padres en lugar de decirle que solo mi madre había muerto.

Yo miraba por la ventana, recordando los caminos del pueblo que había transitado tantas veces en compañía de mis padres, cuando éramos una familia feliz y no lo sabíamos. No tenía idea del lugar al que me llevaría Edward pero ya me estaba empezando a preocupar porque él llevaba más de veinte minutos conduciendo y aun no salimos del pueblo, cada pino que yo divisaba me hacía feliz y al mismo tiempo me corroía el alma, cada sendero que cruzábamos me recordaba a René con sus locuras, tratando de vestirme como una Barbie desde que tenía dos años y mi papá siempre me defendía diciendo que eso no era lo que me gustaba. Una lágrima silenciosa descendió de mi ojo y pasó por mi mejilla, me concentré en quitarla con el dorso de mi mano antes de que me pusiera a llorar desesperadamente; sin notarlo, Edward estacionó el auto donde empezaba uno de los bosques de Forks.

- Llegamos – Dijo viendo el paisaje y luego fijó su vista en mí, levantó mi rostro con su dedo índice para comprobar que una lágrima había brotado de mi ojo - ¿Estás bien? – Volvió a preguntarme pero esta vez parecía más preocupado que antes.

Deshice nuestro contacto y asentí en silencio - ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunté cambiando de tema.

- Ya lo verás – Él se bajó del auto y luego me abrió la puerta para que yo saliera.

Agradecí mentalmente que él hubiera entendido que yo no quería hablar más del tema, al menos no por ahora, no quería recordar pero _¿Cómo no iba a recordar si estaba en el lugar donde pasé los más felices años junto a mis padres?_ En fin, traté de olvidarlo una vez más y solo me concentré en el hecho de que estaba sola con Edward y tenía que hacer que me contratara como su asistente, no me importaba para qué me habría traído o qué sorpresa me tendría, yo tenía una misión muy clara y nada en el mundo la cambiaría.

Me hizo un gesto con su mano indicándome que teníamos que caminar un rato a través del bosque y yo solo asentí sin mostrar ninguna emoción en particular; después de casi haber llorado no me sentía con ánimos de nada, solo esperaba superarlo pronto. Los primeros minutos que caminamos fueron silenciosos, ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a romper el silencio, yo intentaba encontrar un tema de conversación en mi mente porque sabía que pensar solo me haría volver a mi depresión y eso era lo que menos deseaba. Como si él pudiera leerme la mente, empezó a charlar sobre temas sin importancia, como el clima de Forks, siendo que hoy era uno de esos raros días en que estaba soleado. Le agradecí mentalmente por milésima vez en la salida, él sabía cómo tranquilizarme y animarme.

Caminamos cerca de diez o quince minutos, la verdad no presté mucha atención porque Edward estaba haciendo sus típicas bromas y caras graciosas; llegamos a un prado muy lindo, había azucenas silvestres como las del ramo que Edward me había regalado hace un par de horas. Sonreí al ver las flores y quedé maravillada con el paisaje que parecía ser de un cuento de princesas, solo faltaba que viniera un hada madrina dispuesta a cumplirme todos mis deseos.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas? – Me preguntó Edward quien estaba detrás de mí. La expresión en su cara era pura curiosidad e intriga.

- Todo esto es hermoso… No me digas que seguimos en Forks –

- Si, estamos a las afueras del pueblo ¿Cómo sabías que se llamaba así?-

Yo me distraje viendo como las nubes poco a poco abrían paso al sol tímido que luchaba por salir para hacerse más resplandeciente – Yo crecí aquí, pasé parte de mi adolescencia aquí – Dije olvidándome de todo y de todos.

- ¿En serio? – En el tono de voz de Edward había cierta sorpresa. Yo asentí en silencio dándome cuenta de que no debí decir lo que dije _¿Por qué cada vez que estaba con este hombre le decía cosas que no debía?_ La voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos – Yo también crecí aquí, solo que no salía mucho, estudiaba en casa. Mi padre siempre quiso que yo fuera abogado y por eso me educó él mismo… Nos mudamos a Washington cuando yo tenía diecisiete años. -

- Y si no salías de tu casa ¿Cómo sabes de este lugar? – Pregunté confundida.

Yo creía conocer todo el pueblo, después de todo me la pasaba caminando con mis padres todos los días por diferentes senderos, el lugar no era muy grande y lo más lejos que íbamos era a Port Angels; a mi papá no le gustaba ir mucho allí porque decía que había peligro en cada calle aunque nunca lo confirmé. Pero este prado era sin duda, uno de los paisajes más bellos y perfectos que había tenido el placer de conocer, no podía creer que en todos estos años no lo hubiera visto.

- Un día papá y yo estábamos cazando, yo era pequeño, tenía unos diez o doce años y por más que él me dijo que no me alejara de su lado, yo no le hice caso y me perdí. Empecé a caminar sin rumbo y cuando me di cuenta estaba aquí. Cualquier niño a esa edad se hubiera puesto a llorar pero yo estaba tranquilo esperando a que mi padre me encontrara y así lo hizo luego de media hora – Se encogió de hombros y siguió con su relato – A los quince años volví a venir porque recordé que este lugar me traía paz, estaba muy frustrado después de haber tenido una pelea con mis padres y desde entonces vengo aquí cuando quiero tranquilidad – Suspiró dándole un aire dramático.

- Tienes razón. Este es un lugar muy agradable, se siente un ambiente tranquilo, es como si te sacara de todos los problemas y ruidos de la gran ciudad – Sonreí y volteé a verlo - ¿Por qué quisiste mostrarme este lugar? –

- Habían dos razones: La primera es que tú eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y eres la única a parte de mi padre que conoce este lugar; claro que él no sabe que yo vengo con frecuencia y que es muy importante para mí. A parte de eso, quería mostrarte que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, estaré dispuesto siempre… No te quiero ocultar nada y siento que contigo tengo una conexión especial que no había sentido nunca antes en mi vida, con nadie… Siento que puedo ser yo mismo y eso basta porque de alguna forma, sé que no me vas a juzgar – Dijo fijando su vista en la mía mientras tomaba mis manos.

Mi corazón iba a explotar en cualquier momento de lo rápido que estaba latiendo y mis mejillas estaban furiosamente sonrojadas, sonreí por las palabras tan bonitas que había dicho. En algún momento me sentí mal porque él estaba siendo completamente sincero conmigo y yo… bueno, este era solo mi trabajo y la gran mayoría de cosas que él sabía sobre mí eran mentira. Su mirada era penetrante y hermosamente intensa, me hacía sentir como en el cielo; bajé mi vista hacía sus labios entreabiertos y algo carnosos, su mandíbula cuadrada y perfectamente afeitada estaba relajada, se hicieron dos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Estábamos tomados de las manos, mirándonos fijamente y sin darme cuenta, ambos nos estábamos acercando peligrosamente - _¿Qué me pasaba? _- Esto no era nada correcto y yo lo tenía que detener. Terminé con el contacto visual volteando mi rostro hacia otro lado fingiendo que miraba el paisaje como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, luego solté sus manos procurando ser cortés y caminé unos pasos para observar algunas florecillas que me tenían maravillada… Claro, no tan maravillada como lo había estado segundos antes pero obviamente todo esto lo estaba haciendo para concentrarme en mi trabajo y no besar a Edward, además estaba reprimiendo lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo, esto era bastante difícil.

No veía lo que estaba haciendo Edward después de lo ocurrido pero se había quedado en silencio por un tiempo que me pareció largo así que me volteé para sonreírle y decidí continuar con la conversación que llevábamos – Dijiste que había dos razones por las que querías traerme y solo me explicaste la primera –

Él se acercó a mí de nuevo y nos miramos, agradecí que esta vez no parecía que tenía la intención de besarme. – La segunda, bueno… Vengo aquí cuando tengo problemas, en especial cuando quiero pensar – Comentó sin mostrar ninguna expresión en particular.

- ¿Y qué problemas tienes? Dime, tal vez te pueda ayudar – Lo animé con una sonrisa.

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello – En realidad son tres: El primero es que mis padres me están tratando de comprometer indirectamente, con la hija de sus amigos. El segundo es que aquella chica, Kate, se la pasa pegada a mí, acosándome cada vez que se le antoja. Y el tercero, es que la chica que realmente quiero, la razón por la que estoy vivo… Ni siquiera se da cuenta de mi existencia y eso me frustra demasiado porque cuando estoy con ella todo lo que quiero es abrazarla y besarla – Dijo lo último clavando sus preciosas esmeraldas verdes en mis ojos.

Fruncí el ceño y desvié la mirada hacia el cielo _¿Cómo era eso de que sus padres querían comprometerlo?_ Estamos en pleno siglo XXI, se supone que eso ya debería ser historia. Y la tal Kate _¿Quién se creía que era para estar detrás de Edward todo el tiempo?_ Si la tuviera en frente le diría un par de cosas que no saldrían de la boca de una dama. Lo último y lo que más me frustraba era que Edward parecía estar enamorado de alguien más; esas palabras que había utilizado para describir lo que sentía por ella, me demostraban que él estaba completa y locamente enamorado de ella… Por una parte me alegró, él parecía ser un hombre bueno y se merecía ser feliz con alguien que lo amara; pero por otro lado, en cuanto mencionó esas palabras, mi corazón se paralizó por unos segundos y sentí un puñal que se enterraba en mi pecho dejando a la vista una gran herida en mi corazón.

Intenté no demostrar nada de lo que sentía y seguí con la conversación – Bueno, creo que puedo ayudarte con alguno consejos para resolver tus problemas – Él me miró frunciendo el ceño – Tus padres te aman ¿Verdad? – Él asintió y yo continué – Deberías hablar con ellos y decirles que no quieres que se entrometan en tu vida privada, pero trata de ser suave con las palabras que utilices, después de todo son tus padres y quieren lo mejor para ti. En cuanto a la chica que te acosa, también deberías hablar con ella y decirle que no te interesa tener nada con ella y si sigue con lo mismo, la puedes demandar… Tu sabes mejor que yo como se hace eso – Dije en tono de broma a lo que él sonrió de forma torcida y seguido mis piernas comenzaron a temblar – Y por último, la chica que quieres – Dije un poco decaída pero traté de recomponerme – Intenta acercarte más a ella, trátala con amor, se detallista con ella, sácala a pasear o a comer; claro, sin llegar a ser intenso, lo que trato de decirte es que trates de pasar todo el tiempo que puedas con ella y en el momento adecuado, le declaras tu amor y para ese entonces, ella sentirá lo mismo… No conozco a ninguna chica que se resista a los consejos que te acabo de dar –

Él sonrió - ¿Estás segura? – Yo asentí y él volvió a mirar el paisaje – Wau, tengo una excelente mejor amiga, hice una buena elección -

- Todos tenemos problemas, no nos viene mal un poco de ayuda de vez en cuando – Comenté viendo en la misma dirección que él.

- ¿Todos? No creo que tu tengas problemas – Arqueó una ceja.

Y este era mi momento perfecto para insinuarle que me diera trabajo y si no entendía las indirectas, con toda la pena del mundo, al siguiente día le tendría que rogar por un cargo como secretaria en su bufete. Suspiré y empecé a pensar en la mentira que había pensado desde que Charlie me dijo su estrategia para descubrir más rápido la "culpabilidad" de los Cullen.

- Si, bueno… Por estos días ando de pelea con mi hermano y trato de verlo lo menos posible aunque eso no es fácil –

- ¿Pelea? ¿Por qué? –

- Yo trabajo con él, bueno, prácticamente trabajo para él y hemos tenido un par de problemas… él suele ser controlador y a veces me trata como un trapo viejo, creo que tiene más modales con las personas recién contratadas que conmigo y ya estoy cansada de eso – Fingí un falso suspiro.

Juntos nos sentamos sobre el césped y yo tomé una pequeña florecilla entre mis dedos, él solo se quedó en silencio y yo estaba empezando a pensar que no entendía mis indirectas, ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de que mañana tendría que rogarle para que me diera trabajo, por lo tanto, ahora solo trataba de hacerme ideas de cómo pedírselo.

- ¿Por qué no renuncias y consigues otro empleo? – Preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- No puedo – Hice una pausa – Y menos en este momento porque tengo que pagar por mi departamento y quiero empezar a estudiar este semestre, además de mis necesidades básicas como comer y lo que se me va a diario en transportes aparte de otras cosas. No me puedo dar el lujo de quedarme sin empleo para conseguir otro –

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello – Bueno, si te sientes incómoda trabajando con tu hermano ¿Por qué no vienes a mi bufete y trabajas para mí? – Preguntó con una combinación entre emoción y timidez – Digo, conmigo -

Volteé mi cara y sonreí, de paso aproveché para abrir mis ojos como si estuviera sorprendida por su propuesta - ¿En serio? ¿Quieres que trabaje contigo? ¿No sería una molestia en tu gran bufete? – Pregunté más rápido de lo que planeaba pero al menos mi actuación estaba saliendo perfecta.

- Claro que no, yo estaría completamente encantado de tener tu presencia todos los días conmigo… De hecho hay un puesto libre como mi secretaria porque la última que tuve renunció ayer, todo ha sido un caos hoy – Se quedó en silencio y luego me miró de una forma que no supe descifrar pero sabía que era especial – Entonces ¿Aceptas? – Preguntó de nuevo con su tono emocionado y tímido aunque esta vez era más notable el tono tímido.

Me sonrojé por su intensa mirada clavada de nuevo en la mía y asentí – Si, gracias –

En su cara se formó una gran sonrisa – Excelente, puedes comenzar a trabajar el lunes a las tres en punto de la tarde, con eso tendrás tiempo para tus estudios. Yo me encargaré de todos los trámites para que seas bienvenida-

Yo me sentía muy feliz, mi corazón latía desbocado y la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward me decía que el sentimiento era compartido. Él parecía una persona tan bondadosa y gentil que cada vez que pasaba tiempo con él más pensaba que mi padre estaba equivocado y Edward era realmente inocente. Sin pensarlo y casi mecánicamente, me acerqué a él y lo abracé de manera efusiva, en el momento que fui consciente de lo que estaba haciendo me alejé de él y cubrí mi rostro sonrojado con mi cabello.

- Ehh… Disculpa, no sabía cómo agradecerte esto que haces por mí – Dije como una excusa rápida que inventé pero lo cierto era que ni yo sabía porque lo había abrazado.

- No te preocupes – Sonrió y pude ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo cual me sorprendió porque nunca lo había visto sonrojado.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde sentados juntos en el prado, hablando como siempre de anécdotas y de cosas graciosas que nos divertían a ambos. Dijo algo que me sorprendió y no sabía si era para bien o para mal: Su hermana menor, Alice Cullen, quería conocerme en persona; yo no sabía que Edward le había hablado a alguien de su familia sobre mí y la verdad no sabía cómo sentirme respecto a eso. Así que él me preguntó cuándo estaba lista para conocerla, si es que la quería conocer y yo no sabía que responderle, tenía miedo de no agradarle y al mismo tiempo no sabía que tan buena idea era que yo conociera a una parte de la familia de Edward. Sabía que Alice era muy importante para él porque hablaba de ella con frecuencia y la mencionaba en muchos recuerdos. Al final, terminé accediendo a conocerla pero, como todo lo que sucede con Edward, no me imaginé que la conocería tan pronto y menos que ella tendría preparada una gran salida para los tres al día siguiente… Sin embargo, tuve que aceptar porque ya me había comprometido, solo esperaba que nada me saliera mal.

Edward me llevó a mi casa. Sorprendentemente, el regreso no fue tan doloroso y triste como la llegada, cuando pasé por aquella curva en la que había muerto mi madre Edward puso una mano sobre la mía y me sonrió tiernamente, eso me tranquilizó y me hizo sentir increíblemente mejor, como si el vacío en mi pecho se hubiera cerrado un poco.

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento sentí la necesidad de pasar más tiempo junto a él, no quería separarme y lo que más ansiaba era continuar nuestra charla sobre temas poco importantes, así que lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue invitarlo a cenar. Cociné para ambos y pasamos unos momentos agradables juntos. Edward se fue pasadas las nueve de la noche y a esa hora yo no tenía intenciones de volver a mi casa, me sentía en una nube y de lo único que era consciente era de que tenía una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro que no quería borrar por nada del mundo y si volvía a casa lo más seguro era que Charlie (Sin querer) la borraría acusando de nuevo a Edward por hacer parte de la población corrupta del país.

Le avisé mediante un texto a Charlie que me quedaría en el departamento y que lo llamaría al día siguiente; sin más que decir o hacer, me fui a mi cama con una sonrisa tatuada en mis labios.

Hola mis queridas lectoras, aquí les dejo el capítulo de esta semana. Espero que se hayan emocionado leyendolo tanto como yo me emocioné escribiendolo. Sin más, les recuerdo que tengo un grupo donde pongo los adelantos y a veces algunas imagenes de la historia. Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows: eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Saludos y abrazos desde Colombia


	7. Alerta Roja (Aborten La Misión)

**_Capítulo 7: Alerta Roja (Aborten la Misión)_**

**_POV Bella _**

Casi no pude dormir en toda la noche, estaba demasiado emocionada por el día que pasé con Edward que tuve que hacer piruetas en la cama para poder conciliar el sueño. Todavía no me hacía a la idea de que me hubiera nombrado como su mejor amiga y mucho menos creía que el día de hoy conocería a su hermana menor; supuse que tendría que ser muy importante en su vida para que él considerara presentarme a un miembro de su familia y debía admitirlo, yo estaba nerviosa por eso _¿Qué tal si no le agradaba? ¿Qué tal si yo decía algo que a ella le disgustara? _O peor aún _¿Qué tal si ella sospechaba que yo solo estaba con su hermano para espiarlo? _Según lo que me había dicho Edward, su hermana era una persona muy perceptiva e intuitiva, yo tenía miedo de que me descubriera. Alice era dos años menor que yo y Edward esperaba que nos lleváramos bien, yo también tenía confianza en que eso pasara y por lo tanto hoy tendría que presentarme como debía y tratar de ser lo más amable posible, tampoco me iba a hacer pasar como una hipócrita pero si quería que hubiera una amistad entre ella y yo (dentro de mis parámetros) aunque ni siquiera la conociera.

Terminé de pensar en eso mientras me levantaba y la infaltable llamada de Charlie me sorprendió, no era muy difícil adivinar el motivo de su llamada y yo le dije todo lo que él quería y necesitaba escuchar: la parte de mi trabajo como secretaria en el bufete y que no sabía si hoy iría a la casa porque tenía una cita con Edward además de lo que se presentara más tarde con Rosalie y Emmet, porque siempre pasaba parte de mis fines de semana con esos dos. Claramente, no le dije a Charlie nada de lo que pasó en el prado, ni que Edward quería presentarme a Alice y mucho menos le mencioné que fui a Forks, eso solo lo deprimiría y no quería que pasara por esa situación otra vez.

La llamada con Charlie no duró mucho tiempo, me relajé un poco viendo televisión mientras pensaba que no sabía a qué hora vería a Edward junto a su hermana y en ese momento oportuno, el susodicho llamó.

- Hey, Edward. Estaba pensando justamente en ti – Dije animada hasta que me di cuenta del valor de mis palabras y me arrepentí enormemente, no sabía porque rayos había dicho tal brutalidad… Si era cierto que estaba pensando en él, pero no lo tenía que saber.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó, al parecer estaba sorprendido y emocionado.

- Si, este… Al fin no acordamos la hora en la que nos veríamos hoy… Digo, para que me presentes a tu hermana y eso – Dije tratando de salvar un poco mi pellejo aunque debo admitir que estaba bastante nerviosa y se notaba por mi tono de voz.

- Pues yo te llamaba para lo mismo. La idea era encontrarnos para almorzar pero mi hermana no aguanta la emoción y quiere invitarte a desayunar y después algo como una tarde de chicas a la que no estoy invitado. Por último, llego yo y hacemos algo divertido ¿Qué te parece? –

- Excelente… Ya veo que es cierto lo que dijiste de tu hiperactiva hermana –

Escuché un gritico femenino y luego un respiro ahogado, el último sin duda era por parte de Edward – Ok, te recogeré en cuarenta minutos y mientras tanto trataré de calmar a la loca de Alice que está saltando y gritando por toda la casa –

Solté una risita – Está bien, nos vemos pronto -

Puse mi teléfono en donde estaba y empecé a alistarme para el desayuno con los hermanitos Cullen. El plan de Alice sonaba perfecto y divertido hasta la parte en la que Edward dijo que no estaba invitado a la tarde de chicas… Eso me parecía lógico pero inaceptable, él no me podía dejar sola con su hermana, los nervios se apoderaban de mí de solo pensar que pasaría mi tarde con una extraña y tal vez no le agradara, por consiguiente dañaría mi relación con Edward. Además, Edward era como mi apoyo, extrañamente cuando estaba junto a él, yo me sentía tranquila y no sabía que haría en el instante que me dejara con su hermana.

Pasé la mitad del tiempo que tenía para estar lista haciendo predicciones de todo lo que pasaría hoy, al final dejé mis dudas aparte para no atormentarme más, solo me concentré en elegir mi ropa con mucho cuidado; Edward me había mencionado que Alice estaba estudiando diseño de modas, así que yo debía utilizar algo bonito para causar una buena primera impresión. Miré mi guardarropas y todo lo que tenía ya estaba viejo y gastado, la mejor ropa estaba en mi casa pero ahora no tenía tiempo de ir hasta allí; solté un suspiro frustrado y me decidí por un jean azul ajustado, una blusa color azul sin mangas, mis botas de color café y una chaqueta de cuero café a juego con las botas, claro, todo eso en conjunto con algunos accesorios.

Para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sentada en la sala esperando a que el teléfono sonara indicándome que Edward había llegado. No lo podía creer, estaba demasiado ansiosa y al mismo tiempo nerviosa, pude hasta haberme mordido las uñas mientras esperaba. Yo había estado lista en muy poco tiempo por lo que temía que me hubiera equivocado en algo o no hubiera quedado lo suficientemente bien arreglada para la ocasión, el teléfono sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos y yo salí casi que volando por las escaleras, no tenía paciencia para esperar el elevador a estas alturas. Ya estando en el vestíbulo, vi como Edward se sorprendió al verme y me sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

- Hola – Dije para romper el silencio ya que él no pronunciaba palabra alguna y fuera de eso no dejaba de verme, como si me estuviera grabando en su memoria como el tesoro más preciado.

Sacudió su cabeza lentamente como sacando algo de su mente y me volvió a sonreír, esta vez con más ganas – Hola, hoy estás más hermosa de lo normal. Quise traerte esto – Me tendió una pequeña caja de chocolates en forma de corazón con una decoración y un pequeño diamante en la parte superior derecha.

- Gracias – Sonreí y tomé la caja para observarla mejor. Este detalle había sido, sin duda, inesperado y tierno, Edward cada vez me sorprendía con algo nuevo que me hacía cada vez más feliz.

- ¿Vamos?- Él me tendió su brazo para ir hasta la salida donde estaba estacionado su auto esperando por nosotros, creí que Alice estaría aquí afuera puesto que no la vi en el vestíbulo pero me equivoqué. Mire a Edward con el ceño fruncido, una típica señal de mi confusión.

- ¿Y tu hermana? – Pregunté en tono casual.

- Ella no vino, quería que todo fuera perfecto y me dijo que era mejor que se conocieran en el restaurante donde desayunaríamos ¿Te molesta? –

- Por supuesto que no, solo que pensé que ella vendría contigo – Me encogí de hombros.

Ambos subimos al auto y Edward condujo hasta el restaurante. A pesar de que adoraba cada minuto que pasaba en compañía de Edward, se me hizo que el camino estuvo un poco largo, el restaurante estaba retirado y en medio de mis pensamientos me pregunté miles de veces si estaba vestida correctamente para no hacer el ridículo e incluso causar una buena impresión… Todo por Edward, quería llevar una relación buena con Alice para que Edward estuviera feliz.

Al fin llegamos y como lo supuse el restaurante era algo elegante, se requería de una reservación previa para poder ingresar, eso sin contar que debíamos pagar la entrada. Todo el lugar parecía un gran salón decorado como en la edad media, todas las personas que nos rodeaban parecían de clase alta, aun así para mi mayor tranquilidad, yo no causaba la gran sensación en el lugar, mi atuendo parecía ser correcto y eso me hizo estar más calmada… De todas maneras, no por eso estaba menos nerviosa, todavía me faltaba conocer a Alice. Posiblemente mis nervios eran muy notables porque Edward notó mi estado de ánimo desde el momento en el que me vio y tomó mi mano para luego sonreírme calmadamente.

Caminamos hasta la mesa que Alice había reservado con anticipación y la vi, estaba irradiando de felicidad, parecía que no se podía contener y eso que no me había visto llegar. Era una chica muy linda y digo "chica" en toda la extensión de la palabra: Alice Cullen era parecida a un duendecillo de facciones finas, su piel era pálida como la de Edward, de hecho se parecía mucho a Edward en cuanto a los ojos y al color del cabello, ambos tenían ojos verdes y cabello color cobrizo y despeinado, debía medir alrededor de 1,50 pero no estaba muy segura porque cuando la vi ella estaba sentada, era muy hermosa, parecía ser delicada y mantenía una sonrisa amable.

En cuanto nos acercamos, ella se levantó de su puesto y me saludó con un efusivo abrazo, seguido de un beso en cada mejilla. En cierta forma me sentía aliviada de que hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo bien, miré a Edward sonriéndole nerviosamente, aún faltaba la prueba de fuego y era que comenzáramos a hablar y conocernos mejor.

- Alice, recuerda que prometiste no hacer todo esto – Dijo Edward, notablemente incómodo y pasando un brazo por mi cintura de forma protectora. Eso me hizo sentir bien pero no sabía que significado tenía para él así que me alejé un poco intentando romper el contacto.

Alice lo miró con un puchero – Lo siento – Dijo con una voz cantarina. Inmediatamente me miró a mí y me tendió la mano – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alice Cullen… Por fin tengo la oportunidad de conocer a la famosa Isabella que tiene a mi hermano completamente loco –

Volteé a ver a Edward y estaba un poco sonrojado mirando a Alice como si quisiera sacarla de aquí. Tomé la mano que me tendía Alice – Yo soy Isabella Blake. También me alegra conocerte, Edward habla de ti muy seguido -

Ella abrió los ojos - ¿En serio? Pues no creo que sea más de lo que habla de ti, desde que se levanta de la cama hasta que se acuesta su único tema de conversación, al menos conmigo, eres tú… No deja de mencionarte ni un segundo – Soltó con una risita.

Me sonrojé y solté una pequeña risita. Volteé mi mirada hacía Edward, él se veía bastante incómodo – Bueno, bueno ¿Vamos a seguir hablando o nos podemos sentar a desayunar? – Preguntó él, viendo hacia otro lado.

Alice y yo asentimos. Ella tomó el lugar en el que estaba mientras Edward retiraba una silla para que yo me sentara, cosa que me sorprendió y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo furioso. Alice me vio con una sonrisa que no supe describir pero se veía más que nada "feliz".

- Mi hermano cambia de tema cada vez que algo le parece incómodo. Tienes que irte haciendo a la idea – Me murmuró Alice a mi lado con la intención de que Edward no se diera cuenta pero yo creo que lo hizo porque este le mando una mirada asesina.

Todos pedimos un plato diferente, por lo menos yo pedí lo que desayunaría normalmente en mi casa: jugo de naranja, café y huevos; mientras que Edward y Alice pidieron un desayuno extravagante que más bien parecía para un batallón completo. Cuando íbamos en la mitad de nuestra comida, mi teléfono empezó a sonar y yo maldije internamente, no había visto el identificador pero no esperaba nada bueno. Lentamente saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y miré la pantalla "_Rose llamando_". Sentí que mi temperatura corporal disminuía notablemente… Antes estaba muy feliz haciendo bromas con Alice y riendo con Edward, ahora no sabía cómo iba a salir de esta - _¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tener una doble vida es tan difícil?_ – Me preguntaba mentalmente mientras dudaba si debía contestar o no.

Alice y Edward estaban en silencio mirándome como si me estuvieran diciendo que contestara pero yo no estaba muy segura de eso: Primero, Edward notaría que tenía otro celular; segundo, la voz de Rosalie a veces era un poco fuerte e imponente y se escucha desde lejos, no tenía la menor duda de que ellos la escucharían a través de mi celular y tercero, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel y eso era fácil de notar.

- ¿Algo importante? – Preguntó Alice tratando de no sonar entrometida.

- Mi… mi hermano – Respondí sin pensar muy bien. Ahora no tenía idea como inventar mentiras coherentes y debía concentrar mi mente en eso. Desvié mi vista hacía Edward quien parecía preocupado y me adelanté a explicar con otra mentira – Estamos peleados, no sé porque me está llamando. Iré a contestarle ¿Me disculpan un minuto? – Ambos asintieron y yo me fui hasta el baño de damas.

Tomé aire y presioné el botón - ¿Hola? –

- Mujer ¿En dónde estás? ¿Tienes idea del número de veces que te he llamado hoy? –

- Lo siento, estuve de fiesta anoche con mis primas –

- Claro y te olvidaste de mí y de nuestros planes – Dijo en tono aparentemente dolido y bufó.

- No sabes cómo lo siento, Rose. Te lo compensaré, lo prometo –

- Claro que lo harás. Así que te espero en media hora en el lugar de siempre, Emmet planeó un picnic y Jasper va a ir. No te puedes negar -

Suspiré y rodé los ojos desesperadamente sin saber que decirle – Rose… Yo…- No terminé de hablar porque ella me interrumpió.

- No me vas a sacar otra escusa, estos últimos meses no pasas tiempo con nosotros, tú no eres así ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó entre enojada y confundida.

Ahora sí estaba perdida, no sabía qué hacer para zafarme de esta porque era obvio que no podía decirles a Alice y a Edward que me iba, además tendría que inventarles una buena excusa. Pronto una gran idea se me vino a la cabeza, tomé mi móvil del trabajo y le mandé un mensaje a Charlie, estaba segura de que me cubriría.

- No te daré ninguna excusa… Es solo que Charlie y yo planeábamos ir a pescar como lo hacíamos cuando estaba mamá. Es una forma nuestra de recordarla – Dije en tono triste porque no me gustaba meter a mi mamá en mis mentiras.

- Oh, lo siento Bells. Yo… no lo sabía. Ve tranquila y disculpa si fui muy ruda contigo es solo que extraño a mi mejor amiga y ahora la siento muy distante, tengo miedo de que se vaya y me deje como muchas personas han hecho ya – Dijo lo último casi en un susurro.

Fruncí el ceño sin entender completamente a qué se refería - ¿Qué personas se han ido de tu vida? –

- Ninguna… Olvídalo – Se quedó dudando por un rato – Bueno, la verdad es que por estos días tengo los ánimos por el piso pero no es algo de lo que quiera hablar por teléfono, así que avísame cuando te desocupes –

- Claro. Y Rose… De verdad lamento mucho no poder ir –

- No te preocupes, solo lo aplazaremos para otro día. Suerte en la pesca con Charlie –

- Gracias, adiós –

Terminé la llamada sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho, cada vez era más difícil mentirle a mis amigos, no sabía hasta qué punto podía aguantar esta situación solo esperaba que se terminara pronto o yo enloquecería, sin duda alguna. Tenía que averiguar si Edward era culpable o no, aunque ahora tampoco estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo porque en cuanto lo averiguara terminaría mi misión y por lo tanto no volvería a tener contacto alguno con él; todo era muy extraño cuando yo estaba en su presencia, él me hacía sentir bien, pareciera que él supiera exactamente lo que yo estaba sintiendo y solo buscara mi felicidad a costa de todo, con solo ver su sonrisa yo me sentía en el paraíso, libre de cualquier atadura.

Mi cabeza ahora era un lío y lo peor de todo es que estaba temiendo que Sam tuviera razón en el momento que me dijo que yo terminaría involucrando mis sentimientos en esta misión; no podía ser cierto que algo así pasara, debo admitir que en todo este tiempo yo le había tomado cierto cariño a Edward (Cosa que no había pasado anteriormente con ninguna de mis otras víctimas) pero tampoco iba a salir corriendo y gritando a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba y que no podía vivir sin él. Por otro lado, cada día que pasaba yo comprobaba que Edward era inocente de todo cargo que se le había imputado, no me podía sentir más feliz pero al mismo tiempo eso significaba que mi tiempo con él se estaba acabando y yo tendría que desaparecer de su vida, así como él desaparecería de la mía.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y entonces noté que ya no podía estar más tiempo aquí, Edward y Alice me esperaban… Fuese lo que fuese que estuviera sintiendo tenía que esperar y por ahora lo más importante era seguir con toda esta farsa, ya después tendría tiempo de tomar decisiones relevantes.

Salí con la frente en alto y vi a Alice y a Edward que apenas habían tocado su comida después de que yo me había ido. Alice, por su lado, me sonrió al verme de nuevo y Edward (quien no me había visto) solo jugaba con su comida mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviera descifrando algo realmente importante. Me hice notar aclarando mi garganta y él fijó su vista en mí, ahora él sonreía con más emoción que su hermana, y eso ya era mucho decir.

- Lamento la demora. Creo que no elegí el momento apropiado para mencionarle a Sam que tenía un nuevo empleo –

Edward puso su mano sobre la mía con mucha delicadeza - ¿Se enfadó? –

- Algo así – Respondí encogiéndome de hombros – Pero creo que se lo dejé bien claro y no me volverá a molestar con eso – Edward sonrió.

La pequeña hermana de Edward solo nos miraba confundida – Espera, espera. Edward me comentó que trabajabas con tu hermano ¿Por qué renunciarías? ¿Ahora dónde trabajarás? –

- Alice – Dijo Edward en tono serio tratando de hacer entender a Alice que estaba siendo entrometida al preguntar.

- No hay problema – Dije para calmarlos a ambos y procedí a responder las preguntas de Alice – No me siento cómoda trabajando con Sam y Edward me ofreció empleo… Espero que no te moleste –

Alice sonrió - ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? De hecho me encanta la idea de que trabajen juntos, si es así yo te podré conocer mejor y pasar más tiempo contigo. Haré sufrir a Edward si te pone mucho trabajo. Créeme cuando te digo que seremos buenas amigas –

Me sentí aliviada y al mismo tiempo feliz, tuve razón al ver a Alice y pensar que ella era una persona amable y afectiva, me encantaba la emoción y el entusiasmo que emanaban de ella en cada momento, ahora entendía porque Edward la quería tanto y no podía esperar para pasar la tarde con ella y conocerla mejor.

El desayuno con ellos dos fue muy cómodo, Alice era una persona agradable y me recibió con una buena actitud, nos entendimos tan bien que parecíamos amigas de toda la vida y gracias a eso pudimos hacerle algunas bromas a Edward de las cuales nos reímos durante un tiempo considerable. Él por su parte, parecía incómodo al principio pero después se relajó junto a nosotras y me atrevería a pensar que también estaba feliz de que nos Alice y yo nos estábamos llevando bien. A estas alturas yo ya no estaba preocupada por pasar mi tarde sola con Alice, ella ya me había dado confianza y de hecho, la idea cada vez me parecía mejor y más emocionante; ahora no solo quería conocerla por ser hermana de Edward sino que en verdad me agradaba su compañía.

Terminamos de desayunar y Edward, como el caballero que era, pagó la cuenta sin dejarme protestar ni por un segundo, en medio de la discusión Alice sonreía tiernamente con una mirada boba dirigida a nosotros dos. Luego de eso salimos del restaurante y muy a mi pesar, Edward y yo nos despedimos recordándonos tantas veces como pudimos que en la noche nos volveríamos a ver. Creo que yo ya me estaba enloqueciendo, no podía esperar a que fuera de noche para ver el rostro de Edward y eso que él ni siquiera se había ido.

- Bueno, ahora nos podemos ir y charlar tranquilas… Ya puedes admitir lo mucho que te gusta mi hermano – Dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, en cuanto vimos que el auto de Edward se alejaba.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, por poco y se salen de mis cuencas, eso sin contar que mi boca también estaba tan abierta que formaba una perfecta "o", sentía que mis mejillas estaban rojas y mi corazón estaba latiendo cada vez más a prisa - ¿De dónde sacas eso? – Pregunté haciéndome la desentendida aunque no fue muy fácil porque solo había que ver las expresiones de mi rostro para saber que yo estaba nerviosa y eso debía ser por alguna razón.

Ella bufó – Por favor, a ambos se les nota que botan la baba por el otro. Cualquiera que tenga ojos, se da cuenta de que ustedes nacieron para estar juntos –

- ¿Nacimos para estar juntos? – Pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Eso no podía ser, él era solo parte de mi misión y yo tenía que hacerlo a un lado en cuanto la misión acabara. Alice de seguro estaba equivocada, como quería que su hermano fuera feliz con una chica, ella deseaba que esa chica fuera yo.

- Si, ustedes hacen una pareja muy linda – Dijo entornando los ojos de manera soñadora.

- No, creo que estás confundida… Edward y yo solo somos amigos – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Por ahora, no creo que mi hermano tarde mucho en pedirte que seas su novia y tú no dudarás en aceptar – Empezó a saltar. La gran sonrisa en su rostro mostraba la felicidad que sentía mientras yo la miraba confundida – Serán la pareja perfecta, conocerás a nuestros padres, ellos te amarán como yo y luego de unos años como novios, Edward y tú se casarán, tendrán una linda familia, seré tía y vivirán felices hasta que la muerte los separe – Alice no dejaba de hablar emocionada acerca de todo lo que quería que pasara en el futuro; su sonrisa era cada vez más y más grande.

La tomé por los hombros – Cálmate, Alice… No sé si eso vaya a suceder pero por el momento solo quiero vivir en el ahora –

No le di esperanzas de que sus predicciones se hicieran realidad pero tampoco quería que me siguiera insistiendo sobre el futuro que nos esperaba a Edward y a mí. Seguramente Alice era tan testaruda e insistente como su hermano mayor y yo no quería pasar mi tarde discutiéndole sobre que no habría un futuro como el que ella planeaba y menos con Edward, sin contar que, si ella seguía con eso, en algún momento yo terminaría admitiéndole que Edward solo era parte de una investigación del FBI.

En cuanto terminé de hablar, ella afortunadamente dejó el tema de lado y ahora me estaba invitando a pasar una tarde de shopping, en ese momento recordé a Rosalie y no pude evitar ponerme sentimental pero lo hice a un lado rápidamente porque Alice estaba junto a mí y si bien no era tan intuitiva como Edward, ella sabría que algo me pasaba y empezaría a sospechar.

Yo estaba exhausta para cuando Alice terminó de probarse un vestido verde oliva de corsé que usaría en el cumpleaños de su madre, yo simplemente observaba como ella detallaba, frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, cada aspecto del vestido y de cómo se ajustaba a su figura hacía muecas de vez en cuando y luego daba vueltas como una bailarina. Este era el quinto vestido que se había medido hasta ahora, todos le habían quedado bien o por lo menos yo veía que cada uno se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura, pero ella no pensaba igual y siempre ponía un pretexto: no le gustaba el color, le ajustaba en las caderas o en el pecho, era muy escotado, etc…

- Ese te queda perfecto – Comenté feliz y me levanté a verla mejor mientras ella torcía los labios.

- Mmmm no lo sé, no estoy muy segura de que ese color me favorezca, siento que me hace ver más pálida. Pero el diseño del vestido es muy bonito y siento que el vestido se amolda a mi cuerpo –

- Entonces solo prueba con otro color – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Alice me sonrió e inmediatamente fue a donde la vendedora para que le diera el mismo vestido en otro color. La vendedora le tendió un vestido color orquídea oscuro, ella se lo probó muy feliz y empezó a dar vueltas por todo el lugar.

- Este es – Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras saltaba frente a mí. Cuando se calmó, se quedó pensativa y me miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿Tú que vas a usar? –

- ¿Yo? – Pregunté contrariada.

- Si, Edward planea invitarte al cumpleaños de mamá – Respondió ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Él no me había mencionado nada antes, ni siquiera sabía que se acercaba la fecha del cumpleaños de tu madre –

Ella sonrió aún más – Bueno, entonces tenemos que sorprender a Edward. Yo estoy segura de que él te va invitar y si no es así, lo haré yo pero algo es seguro, tú asistirás a ese evento y allí conocerás a mis padres – Dijo emocionada casi sin respirar.

- Yo… no puedo ir… es un evento familiar muy importante… y… solo… no puedo ir – Dije titubeando, Alice me veía como queriendo una respuesta más convincente – No conozco a tu madre, no me puedo presentar en su cumpleaños sin su aprobación. Además de eso, para ella, soy una completa extraña… –

Pese a que yo iba a continuar hablando, ella me silenció poniendo una mano frente a mí – No quiero excusas, Isabella tú asistirás al cumpleaños y todo será perfecto. Sin contar que falta poco tiempo para que seas la novia oficial de Edward – Sonrió.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso? –

- Solo digamos que tengo un sexto sentido. Ahora vamos a que te pruebes algunos vestidos -

A grandes rasgos, la tarde fue genial; Alice me hizo probar cuanto vestido encontró, los vestidos que ella me hacía probar eran demasiado exuberantes y llamativos, yo buscaba algo más cómodo que no llamara demasiado la atención pero que se viera bien en cualquier tipo de ocasión. Después de una hora encontramos un vestido que nos gustó a ambas y en eso prácticamente pasamos nuestra tarde de chicas. Alice era genial, hiperactiva, sincera y muy divertida, yo me sentía bien en su compañía y creo que el sentimiento era mutuo. Admiraba la manera en la que ella quería y respetaba a Edward; para ella, él era como su ejemplo a seguir y quería que él fuera feliz, me explicó que por esa razón lo trataba de emparejar con varias de sus amigas y por último me dijo algo que me dejo pensando "Nunca lo vi tan feliz desde que está contigo" mi corazón latió desbocado ante esa frase y mis mejillas ardieron nuevamente.

Debo admitir que no pude dejar de pensar en Edward sin importar lo que estuviéramos comprando, en algunos momentos también pensaba en Jasper y en el hecho de que ya no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero me reconfortaba a mí misma recordando que tenía que hacer una investigación para la universidad, de un tema en el que mi amigo era un experto, le pediría su ayuda y así podría pasar aunque fuera algunas horas con él.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, yo ya estaba saliendo con Alice del centro comercial y Edward nos esperaba junto a su auto, me veía con la sonrisa torcida que lo caracterizaba siempre. No pude evitar emocionarme y sonreír hasta que mis mejillas empezaron a doler, sentía como si no lo hubiera visto en años cuando solo pasaron algunas horas.

- Anda, ve a abrazarlo – Alice se acercó lo suficiente para que yo escuchara su murmullo.

Negué con la cabeza. Sí, me alegraba verlo pero no estaba tan segura de exponer mis sentimientos y abrazarlo como si se me fuera la vida en ello… Aunque era lo que más deseaba. Alice y yo no nos movimos por unos segundos que a mí se me hicieron eternos, entonces Edward se acercó a nosotras, a mí me dio un abrazo amistoso y le sonrió a su hermana.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo les fue en su tarde de chicas? – Preguntó curioso pasando un brazo por mi cintura.

- Estuvo perfecta – Chilló Alice – Tenías razón, Isabella es una persona muy agradable y en serio disfruté pasar el tiempo con ella. Seremos grandes amigas –

Yo asentí – Lo mismo digo. Alice es tal como la describiste: Un duendecillo delicado e hiperactivo, muy amable y con excelente gusto para la moda – Sonreí.

Alice observó a Edward enviándole una mirada furiosa - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames duendecillo? ¿Ahora Isabella qué pensará de mí? Esto lo pagarás hermano –

Edward se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia – Como sea, me alegra que ustedes dos se hayan llevado bien -

Alice y yo nos miramos y sonreímos a la par, sin más que decir todos subimos al auto de Edward para nuestra próxima actividad, yo ya estaba cansada por todo lo que había caminado con Alice pero no por eso iba a dejar de pasar un rato más con Edward y parecía que íbamos a ir a una discoteca o algo así, no estaba muy segura pero tampoco me importaba el lugar porque tenía la mejor compañía. En el camino, Alice se encargó de recordarle a Edward que me debía invitar al cumpleaños de su madre, por supuesto Edward lo hizo, de seguro ya habían hablado de eso antes y a mí no me quedó más opción que aceptar solo esperaba causar buena impresión con sus padres tal como lo hice con Alice, quién resultó ser mejor de lo que esperaba.

Y como pensaba, Edward estacionó su auto en el parking de alguna discoteca que yo no conocía, jamás había visto en mi vida, Alice me aseguraba que era nueva y la habían inaugurado hace poco. Parecía costosa y era similar a la que fui cuando Edward y yo nos vimos por primera vez, eso me trajo tantos recuerdos y empecé a sonreír como boba. En cuanto escuchamos la música y vimos la gente bailando, todos entramos en el ambiente divertido; Alice se perdió entre la multitud bailando con cuanto muchacho se le acercaba y Edward parecía tenso por eso, después de todo era algo normal considerando que ella era su hermanita y de seguro no quería que nadie le pusiera las manos encima. Traté de relajarlo acariciando suavemente su hombro y eso pareció distraerlo por un rato hasta que se olvidó por completo de lo que tenía que ver con su hermana.

- Te traje a este lugar porque quería que este día fuera especial. En un lugar como este, nos vimos por primera vez – Edward me sonreía de manera encantadora – Además, quería decirte algo y creo que hoy es el día perfecto para hacerlo –

- Entonces dime, soy toda oídos –

- No por el momento, ahora solo vamos a divertirnos y después vienen las confesiones. ¿Quieres bailar? –

- Claro –

Ambos fuimos hasta la pista de baile, en el momento que ambos comenzamos a movernos al compás de la melodía todo se hizo extraño, por lo menos para mí, sentía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, tan cerca como me fuera posible y por instinto me abracé a él pasando mis manos por su cuello, él se sorprendió pero me devolvió el gesto posando sus manos a cada lado de mi cintura haciendo que yo me sintiera completa y feliz. Todo esto sucedía en medio de nuestro permanente contacto visual, sus ojos resaltaban aún más en la oscuridad y cuando una luz purpura o azul pasaba en medio de nosotros, sus ojos brillaban de manera única, casi mágica.

Pronto (más pronto de lo que hubiera querido) volví a mi realidad, esto no podía pasar, yo no me podía sentir así y tenía que acabar con esto a toda costa; no dejaría de lado la misión pero, sí mis sentimientos y era una decisión tomada. Me moví con más intensidad de la que requería la canción y logré alejarme de Edward sin ser muy evidente, en cuanto volví mi vista hacía la izquierda vi a quién menos esperaba ver: Jasper estaba aquí, Emmet y Rosalie estaban tomados de la mano y caminaban detrás de él, parecían estar buscando un lugar para sentarse. Me puse nerviosa y empecé a temblar – _Esto no me podía estar pasando_ -

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Edward, al parecer preocupado.

- No, de hecho estoy algo mareada. Sería mejor si me fuera a mi departamento – Dije rápidamente, antes de que alguno de mis amigos notara mi presencia en el mismo lugar que estaban ellos.

Para seguir con mi mala suerte, mi móvil comenzó a sonar y vibrar en mi bolsillo pero como la música de la discoteca era tan fuerte, no se escuchaba. Como sea, no tenía que ver la pantalla para saber que era alguno de mis amigos el que estaba llamando, cuando los vi, Emmet tenía el teléfono pegado a su oreja mientras Rosalie y Jasper reían. No podía contestar la llamada porque inmediatamente notarían que yo estaba en alguna discoteca y Emmet empezaría a hacer preguntas, ahora no tenía cabeza para inventar mentiras así que lo mejor era irme.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No parece que estés simplemente mareada? – Para ese momento Edward me tenía abrazada y yo no sabía ni a qué hora lo había hecho.

- Yo… No lo sé… Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a mi departamento – Aún estaba temblando y sentía que me iba a desvanecer en cualquier segundo.

- Si, yo te llevo. Vamos a buscar a Alice y te dejo en tu departamento –

- No, no puedo esperar. No te preocupes por mí, tomaré un taxi – Dije rápidamente.

Salí corriendo con toda la velocidad que mis piernas podían soportar, una vez estuve a la salida de la discoteca pude respirar con más tranquilidad, al menos ahora tenía menos posibilidades de que Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper me vieran pero eso no quitaba la mínima probabilidad de que ellos salieran y por lo tanto se dieran cuenta de que yo estaba en el mismo sitio que ellos. Mi celular volvió a sonar insistentemente, a estas alturas quería mandar ese aparato al demonio, ya me había traído muchas complicaciones. No contesté y me puse una mano en la frente para poder calmarme pensando en que todo saldría bien y que yo iría a mi casa sin que nadie supiera de mi doble vida.

Cuando estuve más calmada, pude ver un taxi que venía a lo lejos y eso obtuvo mi completa atención hasta que empecé a escuchar mi nombre con la voz que nunca me habría imaginado que venía detrás de mí. Edward venía corriendo hacia mí y cuando estuvo a mi lado se detuvo para respirar con dificultad.

- Isabella… No debiste correr así ¿Estás mejor? – Edward trataba de normalizar su respiración mientras yo solo estaba concentrada en buscar un taxi que me llevara a casa porque el que había visto, ya se había ido.

- Si, pero aún me duele la cabeza… Lo mejor será irme –

- Yo te llevo – Ofreció rápidamente.

- ¿Y Alice? –

- Le envié un mensaje, ella estará bien y no creo que se vaya con nosotros si apenas acaba de llegar – Suspiré y asentí en silencio. Él me miró a los ojos, una sensación de ternura y preocupación emanaba de él y continuó hablando – Quiero que te sientas bien, iré por mi auto y nos vamos –

Antes de que yo pudiera decir cualquier cosa, él salió corriendo y más bien parecía que volaba hacía el parking. Quedé inmóvil en mi lugar por el gesto tan gentil que había tenido Edward, nunca nadie, aparte de Charlie, se había preocupado tanto por mí. Cuando salí de la discoteca yo no esperaba que Edward me siguiera y mucho menos se ofreciera a llevarme a mi casa sin importarle que estuviera dejando sola a su hermana, prácticamente me estaba poniendo por encima de ella.

Me recosté contra una pared sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando - _¿Cómo era posible que Edward se preocupara tanto por mí? _– Yo no merecía ese tipo de atenciones por parte de él, YO LO ESTABA ENGAÑANDO, Edward Cullen solo hacía parte de mi misión y él parecía tener toda su confianza puesta en mí, diría que estaba dispuesto a dar todo por mí y yo era una mentirosa, no estaba siendo sincera con él y eso me hacía sentir de lo peor… Ya no podía seguir con esto, debí seguir el consejo de Sam desde el principio para evitarme todo el sentimiento de culpa que me atormentaba. - _¿Desde cuándo me sentía culpable por mentirle a alguna de mis víctimas? _– No lo sabía, solo estaba segura que Edward no era como los otros hombres con los que había salido, él era… maravillosamente… diferente.

Mientras pensaba en eso no me di cuenta de que había un hombre que se acercaba a mí, luego llegó otro del lado opuesto, pensé que esta escena se asimilaba a una emboscada en el momento que vi que otro hombre caminaba hacia mí y me lanzaba una sonrisa siniestra y pervertida. Los tres tenían una mano en sus respectivos bolsillos del pantalón, no sé por qué tuve el presentimiento de que llevaban un arma allí y en ese mismo instante me asusté, dejé de respirar y prácticamente quedé petrificada ante lo que mis ojos veían. Di un paso hacia atrás y me encontré con la pared, ya no tenía escapatoria.

El sujeto que estaba mi lado izquierdo pasó una mano por mi rostro – Que chica tan hermosa – Susurró en mi oído tratando de acercarse a mí.

Solo pude alejarme por instinto –NO ME TOQUES – Grité quitando su mano de mi rostro y propiciándole un golpe en su estómago.

El sujeto cayó y los otros dos se acercaron más a mí, no me di cuenta en qué momento llegaron otros dos tipos y me rodearon por completo. Pronto, el sujeto que había caído se levantó mirándome furiosamente y sin estar muy segura del instante en el que sucedió, los cinco hombres ya estaban rodeándome. Traté de calmarme lo mejor que pude y solo me concentré en recordar lo que sabía de defensa personal y mis clases de Tae Kwon Do, lo demás fue casi puro instinto y se me hizo más fácil enfrentarlos una vez que mis miedos se hicieron a un lado. Le di unos cuantos puños al tipo que estaba más cerca de mí mientras pateaba a otro que trataba de ayudar al primero. Poco a poco, los demás fueron cayendo, Edward llegó casi al final cuando estaba terminando con los últimos dos; a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche y que los vidrios de su auto eran polarizados, pude notar perfectamente su expresión de sorpresa al ver que yo sola me había defendido de cinco sujetos que venían hacía mi, quién sabe con qué intenciones.

Edward me tomó por los hombros y me miró preocupado, me examinó de los pies a la cabeza para comprobar que no tuviera ninguna herida - ¿Estás bien? –

- Perfectamente – respondí como si nada hubiera pasado - ¿Nos vamos? – Inmediatamente empecé a caminar, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, hacía el auto, ya que Edward parecía en shock.

- Espera, espera – Corrió y me impidió el paso antes de que entrara al auto. Yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido - ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Preguntó casi atónito.

- Fue fácil, solo algunas patadas y puños… ¿Nos podemos ir? – Pregunté lo último en tono cansado.

Él asintió no muy convencido y me abrió la puerta del auto, luego de que yo me acomodé lo hizo él y sin encender el motor, se quedó mirándome confundido. Sin necesidad de leer su mente supe lo que estaba pensando y ya no quería seguir más con esa conversación, así que simplemente bajé la cabeza e hice un gesto incómodo.

- Eran cinco hombres, todos con navajas y cuerpos musculosos. No te ofendas pero tú eres una chica delgada y delicada. Aun no comprendo cómo te deshiciste de ellos tan fácil – Para mi suerte, él puso en marcha el auto e íbamos en camino hacía el departamento.

Luego de un par de minutos, él seguía pensativo y yo no podía seguir viéndolo así, por eso tomé aire y hablé – Sam insistió en que yo estudiara Tae Kwon Do y defensa personal… Desde que mis padres murieron, él se volvió muy sobreprotector conmigo. Como verás, terminé aceptando solo por hacerlo feliz y la verdad no me arrepiento porque me ha sido muy útil, no solo en esta ocasión – Tuve que tener mucho cuidado al principio porque estuve a punto de mencionar a Charlie y decirle a Edward que René era la que había muerto, menos mal, al final no dije nada que pudiera delatarme.

Edward asintió en silencio, se notaba un poco más tranquilo – Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada malo ¿Todavía tienes dolor de cabeza o mareo? –

- Con ese susto, creo que ya disminuyó un poco… Pero lo mejor será tomar algún analgésico y dormir –

Él asintió en silencio y no volvió a decir ni una sola palabra en todo el camino, así como tampoco lo hice yo. El silencio fue neutral, no tanto para ser molesto pero tampoco era completamente cómodo como algunos de los que manteníamos anteriormente. Yo simplemente pensaba en cómo decirle a Charlie que no seguiría con esto, que no podía seguir engañando a Edward y que tendría que terminar la misión con los datos que yo ya había conseguido; claro, me dolería mucho sacar a Edward de mi vida pero era mejor hacerlo ahora, además él podría ser feliz sin mis interrupciones, sin contar que podría estar con la chica de la cual estaba enamorado… Cada uno de nosotros seguiría un camino separado y nuestra pequeña historia terminaría aquí.

- Llegamos – Anunció Edward con una sonrisa triste.

Yo no pude hacer más que verlo con la misma expresión que tenía él – Gracias por traerme – Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué a él y lo abracé muy fuerte; era la última vez que lo vería y solo Dios sabe que yo quería hacer este momento eterno. Él se tensó pero después de unos segundos correspondió mi abrazo y respiró el perfume de mi cabello – Gracias por todo, Edward – Susurré todavía abrazada a él pero alcanzó a escuchar.

- No es nada, sabes lo mucho que me gusta pasar mi tiempo contigo – Nos separamos y pude ver que sonreía, esta vez parecía feliz – Mañana nos vemos en el trabajo – me guiñó un ojo.

- Claro – Le seguí la corriente: Él no debía saber que yo saldría de su vida sin más… todo era más fácil así.

Me bajé del auto y le sonreí con toda la naturalidad que pude. No tenía ganas de volver a casa, desde que empezó mi misión pasaba poco tiempo en casa y hablaba con Charlie la mayoría de veces por teléfono solo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Quería comunicarle mi decisión pero no ahora que tenía mi cabeza vuelta un ocho, decidí que lo mejor era dejarle un mensaje en su móvil para que no se preocupara y mañana lidiaría con él, no me importaba que me dijera para tratar de convencerme, ahora no solo se trataba de mí sino también de Edward, yo solo era un obstáculo en su felicidad y él no se merecía todo lo que yo le estaba haciendo.

Me sentía bastante tensa, a pesar de que ya estaba en un lugar seguro, sentía que mis nervios estaban en niveles muy altos, además el hecho de que mi celular sonara a cada rato indicándome las llamadas de Rose, Emmet y Jasper, no ayudaba para que me sintiera tranquila. Tiré mi celular en el sillón y le puse una almohada encima, al menos el sonido era más soportable de esa manera; me fui a la cocina y me preparé un té a ver si con eso podía tranquilizarme y dormir un poco… Lo bueno fue que funcionó, en cuanto puse mi cabeza en la almohada pude conciliar el sueño olvidándome de todo lo que me había pasado en estos días.

**Hola chicas, feliz lunes... Aquí está el capítulo de esta semana, como siempre espero que les haya gustado. Se llegó la escena que muchas esperaban y era cuando se conocían Alice y Bella.**

**Bueno, por otro lado les recuerdo que el link del grupo en facebook donde pongo adelantos e imagenes del fic esta en mi perfil. Por último, les agradezco a todas las que están siguiendo la historia y a las que dejan sus comentarios, de veras no saben lo feliz que me hacen. **

**Nos leemos el próximo lunes, un beso y un abrazo desde Colombia. **


	8. Emociones Confusas

**_Capítulo 8: Emociones Confusas_**

**_POV Bella _**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y empecé a removerme incómoda en la cama, sentía una sonrisa en mi rostro e inmediatamente pensé que se debía a algo que estaba soñando pero por más que me concentrara en recordar que clase de hechos estarían pasando por mi mente mientras dormía, no recordé nada y eso me frustró... Solo hasta que a mi mente se me vino la imagen de Edward dedicándome esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que me ponía de rodillas ante él. Me dije a mí misma que esto que sentía por él, no podía ser más que una simple obsesión y teniendo eso claro, me convencía más a mí misma de que todo sería mejor si saliera de la vida de Edward y por consiguiente, él saliera de la mía. Pese a todo eso, no dejaba de preguntarme una y otra vez si yo podría sobreponerme al hecho de no verlo nunca más y a volver a mi vida sin que él estuviera en ella.

Me levanté de la cama recordando que sin importar todo lo que me estaba pasando, hoy tenía que ir a la universidad. Pensé en la idea de faltar a clases ya que, mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas y no era que estuviera en un estado óptimo para recibir clases esta mañana pero hoy era un día relevante si quería convertirme en una profesional: debía empezar a buscar un lugar donde hacer mis prácticas y entregar algunos trabajos que me habían costado demasiado esfuerzo como para dejarlos olvidados. Sabía de primera mano que Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper me abordarían en la universidad y me harían miles de preguntas que yo contestaría con un simple "Estuve enferma" lo cual no era del todo mentira y me serenaba que al menos por una vez les estaría diciendo una parte de la verdad.

No pude evitar hacer planes para la tarde, supongo que tendría que empezar a mudar toda mi ropa desde el departamento hasta mi casa e ir a las oficinas del FBI, con el fin de presentar mi carta de renuncia oficial, todavía no había hablado con Charlie pero él no podía decir nada que me hiciera cambiar de opinión. Después de todo eso, tenía muy claro que iría a casa de Rosalie y pasaría el resto de mi día allí: Esta era la hora en que yo no había hablado con ella y tampoco sabía la razón por la cual estaba tan deprimida el viernes en la universidad: Tenía la obligación moral de cumplir mi papel como mejor amiga.

En cuanto estuve bañada y vestida apropiadamente para ir a mi casa, recoger mis libros e ir a la universidad, fui directamente a la cocina para tomarme un café, fue en ese instante cuando recordé que debía llamar a Charlie y comentarle acerca de mi decisión, supuse que él ya estaría en el trabajo, así que tomé mi celular y lo llamé.

- Bella, pensé que no tendría noticias tuyas hasta más tarde ¿Cómo te fue ayer? – Me dijo más animado de lo que yo hubiera imaginado.

- En general, todo salió bien. Según lo que estaba planeado, supongo… Tengo que decirte algo importante, disculpa que no te lo pueda decir personalmente pero no tengo tiempo –

- No hay problema, solo dime – El tono de Charlie era comprensivo pero cauto.

Llené de aire mis pulmones y lo solté - Abandono la misión. No puedo más con esto – Dije rápidamente.

- ¿QUÉ? – Charlie se sobresaltó del otro lado de la línea y empezó a atacarme con una pregunta tras otra - ¿Cuándo decidiste eso? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso Cullen te descubrió? ¿Recibiste alguna amenaza? –

- No, no es nada de eso – Hice una pausa y empecé a jugar con mis dedos, estaba nerviosa por lo que me dijera Charlie en cuanto yo terminara mi explicación – Ya llevo casi seis meses investigando a Edward Cullen y no aparece nada en sus registros, él es todo lo contrario a cualquier sospechoso que yo haya tenido que investigar antes… Es dulce, caballero, sincero, tierno, inteligente, protector, leal, correcto; no se merece que yo le esté haciendo esto por lo tanto no lo haré más y me desapareceré de su vida en este mismo instante para que él pueda seguir y encontrar lo que se merece – Dije lo último en tono triste – Es un hombre bueno y estoy segura de que será feliz sin ninguna interrupción de mi parte -

Charlie soltó un suspiro – Te enamoraste de él – Dijo en tono cansado y no era una pregunta sino una afirmación; ya me lo podía imaginar pasándose la mano por la cara una y otra vez.

- No creo que sea un enamoramiento, yo apostaría más por la opción de que es un capricho o una obsesión que se me pasará con el tiempo. Además no es solo eso, ya me cansé de mentirles a mis amigos, quiero estar más tiempo con ellos, quiero ser incondicional con Rosalie así como ella lo es conmigo, quiero ver a Emmet haciendo miles de bromas, quiero comprobar si la relación que tenía con Jasper tiene futuro o no. Quiero ser más sociable y no esconderme como lo he estado haciendo, solo para que no me descubran como una espía del FBI. No es solo la parte social sino también académica ¿Sabías que por estar revisando los documentos de mis sospechosos miles de veces y pasar tiempo con ellos con el objetivo de que me den información, me pierdo clases o no entrego algunas tareas y trabajos? Nunca podré ser periodista si sigo con este camino que elegí apresuradamente –

- Isabella, cálmate… Estas estresada y creo que también estás tomando decisiones a la ligera -

- No, papá. Creo que por primera vez estoy pensando correctamente… Ya basta de juegos, no quiero seguir con esta doble vida –

- No puedes dejarlo todo así como así, firmaste un contrato ¿lo recuerdas? – Gritó del otro lado de la línea, ahora si estaba realmente furioso conmigo.

- En el momento que lo firmé no sabía todas las consecuencias negativas que me traería –

- BUENO, AHORA LAS SABES Y NO PUEDES DAR MARCHA ATRÁS –

- ERES MI PADRE, SABÍA QUE NO ESTARÍAS DE ACUERDO CON MI DESICIÓN PERO AL MENOS ESPERABA QUE LA RESPETARAS –

- ANTES DE TU PADRE, SOY TU JEFE – Él soltó un suspiro e hizo una pausa – Escúchame, yo… quisiera poder permitirte que abandones la misión pero ya pasaron muchos meses desde que la comenzaste y se me vendría un gran problema encima… Debo tratar a todos mis empleados con igualdad. Sé que quieres ser una muchacha normal de tu edad y yo solo quiero que seas feliz… Como te dije muchas veces, esto es algo momentáneo: en algún momento se terminará la misión y tú quedarás libre de cualquier cargo, en cambio, si renuncias ahora y lo dejas todo a medias, podrías ir a prisión y eso es algo que no soportaría… Hija, solo resiste un poco más, te prometo que solo serán unos meses –

Llené de aire mis pulmones – Está bien, entonces creo que seguiré con esto porque, al parecer, no tengo más opción. Y pensándolo bien, creo que lo mejor va a ser que yo me mude al departamento de la agencia –

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Charlie en un tono decepcionado y triste – En ningún momento te estoy sacando de la casa o algo por el estilo. Sabes que puedes vivir conmigo el tiempo que tú quieras –

- Ya lo sé, pero desde que comenzó mi misión, paso más tiempo aquí que en casa y lo sabes. Además, es más fácil mudar todas mis cosas aquí que ir a la casa dos o tres veces diarias a buscar mi mochila o mi ropa, sin mencionar que a veces estoy en el departamento y no tengo ropa que usar, necesito improvisar… No lo tomes personal, es una decisión de último minuto y no tiene nada que ver con nuestra conversación anterior -

- Está bien… Espero verte pronto, Bella. Gracias por ser tan sincera conmigo – Dijo en tono desalentado, sabía que la decisión que había tomado de mudarme no le había caído del todo bien pero era algo que debíamos enfrentar los dos.

- Adiós –

En cuanto me despedí puse el teléfono sobre la mesa y solté un largo suspiro. No esperaba enfrentar a mi padre en la manera en la que lo hice y mucho menos pensaba que terminaríamos gritando. Lo de mudarme, realmente fue una decisión que tomé a último segundo como le dije a Charlie, porque si era cierto que yo necesitaba mi espacio, sobre todo ahora que Edward venía constantemente (a veces sin avisar). Y lo último y más increíble de todo fue que terminé cediendo ante mi padre, eso quería decir que continuaría engañando al hombre que tanta confianza me estaba brindando, me sentía casi como una criminal que debía ser castigada pasando cientos de años en prisión o siendo enviada a la horca.

Por una parte sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto porque cumplía con el contrato que había firmado ya hacía unos años, pero por otro lado estaba lastimando a una persona que no hacía más sino velar por mi bienestar y que además era el hombre con el que yo estaba obsesionada -_¿o como más explicaría el hecho de que me la pasara pensando en él cada segundo del día? _– No podía ser amor como lo describía Charlie: yo nunca me había enamorado, ni siquiera sabía el significado de esa palabra y tampoco lo quería descubrir. Lo más importante ahora era intentar que la relación que llevaba con Edward fuera más despacio y que no nos viéramos tan seguido, hasta que poco a poco nos fuéramos desprendiendo, así no sería tan difícil cortarla de raíz.

Llegué a la última conclusión cuando iba en el taxi directo a la universidad. Gracias a la agilidad del conductor, el camino a mi casa y luego a la universidad fue rápido y llegué antes de que el profesor lo hiciera, para mi buena suerte Rosalie estaba sentada en primera fila esperando que la clase iniciara. En el momento que la vi me alegré mucho y le sonreí, ella también lo hizo pero yo percibí que esa sonrosa no llegaba hasta sus ojos y que más bien era una sonrisa forzada en la que me hacía entender que algo malo le pasaba.

Caminé hasta donde estaba ella y me senté a su lado – Hola, Rose ¿Estás bien? –

Ella movió su cabeza lentamente de derecha a izquierda – No lo sé. Quiero decir, físicamente estoy bien pero emocionalmente siento que me voy a desvanecer en cualquier segundo –

- ¿Pasó algo con Emmet? - Pregunté solo para descartar, en el tiempo que estuve ayer en la discoteca los vi muy acaramelados.

- No, todo va perfecto con él… Es solo que ahora no sé qué hacer, me refiero a que tengo problemas en mi casa: Mi papá volvió a beber, llega ebrio a la casa a cualquier hora del día y nos amenaza a mi mamá y a mí, mi mamá cada vez está más convencida de que lo mejor es que ella se separe de papá y se vaya a vivir al departamento de mi tía que queda a unas calles de la casa. Ella no me incluyó en sus planes y yo tampoco estoy muy segura de querer que me incluya porque a pesar de todo siento pena por mi papá y no lo podría dejar a la deriva… No sé qué debo hacer, siento como si los hubiera perdido a los dos – Dijo lo último casi llorando.

Ella se botó a mis brazos y yo la recibí tratando de darle todo el apoyo que necesitaba, aunque sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible: La situación de Rosalie era muy compleja para llevarla a la ligera y si bien era cierto que su padre le había dado parte de su vida, tampoco se podía quedar atada a él sufriendo insultos y humillaciones. Pese a que Rosalie ya tuviera veintitrés años, era como si le dijeran a una niña de diez años que eligiera si quería vivir con su mamá o con su papá. Ella estaba destrozada interiormente porque a ambos los quería por igual y por más que lo deseara, ella no podía partirse por la mitad e irse con los dos. Sin mencionar que ella estaba demasiado apegada a ambos como para que en este momento alguien le pidiera que escoja.

Mientras yo la abrazaba se me había ocurrido la idea de llevarla a vivir a mi casa, le traería muchos beneficios porque estaría cerca a su padre y de su madre al mismo tiempo, además no tendría que elegir a ninguno de los dos y sería libre de la tensión que estaba sufriendo en su casa. Inmediatamente descarté esa idea ya que, yo ya no vivía en la casa de Charlie y tampoco podría llevarla al departamento, de una forma u otra la estaría exponiendo y tarde o temprano, ella terminaría averiguando todos los detalles sobre mi otra vida.

Me separé un poco de ella al escuchar sus leves y débiles sollozos, nunca había visto a Rosalie tan vulnerable, lo que menos me esperé fue que sus pequeñas lagrimas empezaran a rodar por sus mejillas siguiendo diferentes caminos. Busqué en mi maleta un pañuelo y se lo tendí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Tranquila, Rose. Todo se va a solucionar – Susurré.

- Eso es algo que no sé – Sollozó y tomó el pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas – A propósito, gracias por cubrirme el otro día, cuando estábamos con Emmet –

- No fue nada… No quiero entrometerme ni mucho menos decirte que hacer pero ¿No has considerado contarle algo de todo esto? – Pregunté con tono suave.

- ¿Y eso como para qué? –

- Él es tu novio, se supone que confías en él. Además, él podría ayudarte –

- No lo quiero preocupar, ya es suficiente con que tenga que clavarse estudiando para aprobar el semestre como para que yo llegue con mis problemas intrafamiliares y le haga perder la concentración. Yo debería estarlo ayudando y no dándole más dolores de cabeza… Sin contar que si sabe que mi padre me amenaza e insulta, se pondrá como loco e irá directo a buscarle pelea… Eso es lo que menos quiero en este momento -

- Pero no puedes seguir sufriendo, tenemos que encontrar una solución sin importar si Emmet sabe o no -

- ¿Solución a qué? – Preguntó Emmet mientras caminaba hacía nosotras.

Yo me volteé para verlo ya que le daba la espalda, me tapé la boca con ambas manos y Rosalie solo tenía los ojos rojos abiertos como platos. Emmet no venía con la jovial sonrisa que lo caracterizaba siempre, sino que venía con el ceño fruncido, esperando una respuesta a la pregunta que había hecho.

- ¿Qué pasa chicas? Parece que se les hubiera comido la lengua los ratones – Dijo él, en un tono distraído y aparentemente relajado tratando de liberar la tensión.

Parecía que ahora él no estaba tan serio como hace unos segundos, sin embargo Rose estaba pálida y yo estaba pasando colores mientras miraba a mi amiga con la intensión de preguntarle qué era lo que debíamos decir a continuación; solo habían dos posibilidades: podríamos mentirle al decirle que no estaba pasando nada y por consiguiente inventar alguna razón por la cual Rosalie estaba llorando a mares, o decirle la verdad… Sabía que si mi amiga optaba por la última opción, Emmet la entendería y no sería solo una carga o un problema más para él (Como Rosalie pensaba) pero todo dependía de ella y yo la iba a apoyar en lo que decidiera, ya fuera cubrirla en su mentira o ayudarla cuando le dijera a Emmet la verdad.

Se notaba el gran esfuerzo que Rose estaba haciendo para contener sus lágrimas y en todo momento ella trataba de mantener la cabeza baja para que su novio no la viera, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Emmet había notado los ojos rojos y llorosos de Rose.

Rosalie tragó saliva ruidosamente y Emmet se acercó a ella - ¿Estás bien, amor? – Le preguntó preocupado.

Sin responder la pregunta, ella se cubrió la cara con las manos y salió corriendo, pude oír algunos sollozos proviniendo de su boca y sin pensarlo, yo corrí detrás de ella diciendo su nombre todas las veces que me fueron posibles, solo esperaba que ella diera la vuelta y se apoyara en mí… Buscando a su mejor amiga como siempre lo hacía. Al final, terminó encerrándose en un cubículo del baño de chicas, desde afuera pude oír sus permanentes sollozos y me sentí frustrada al pedirle una y otra vez que abriera la puerta para poder consolarla, a lo que ella solo me gritaba que necesitaba estar sola.

Después de una media hora me decidí a salir del baño y esperarla afuera o en la cafetería y para mi sorpresa, Emmet estaba en el corredor a la salida de los baños, sentado en el suelo con las manos cubriendo su rostro. Me puse delante de él pero parecía tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no me notó, así que me senté a su lado.

- Nunca había visto a Rose tan… vulnerable y triste. Parece que se siente sola y perdida – Dijo sin mirarme, su tono derrochaba pura tristeza – No me gusta verla tan mal, me hace sentir tan impotente no poder hacerla sonreír en momentos como este -

- Es cierto, es raro verla así… Ella siempre se muestra muy fuerte y valiente, debido a eso a veces olvido que por dentro, es tan débil como nosotros – Dije en un murmullo.

- ¿Qué será lo que le está sucediendo como para que se ponga así? ¿Por qué no querrá decirme nada? Sabe que yo le ayudaría en lo que fuera, no importa si tiene que enterrar un cadáver, yo estaré para ella – Hizo una pausa y se quedó pensativo - ¿No confía en mí? –

- Rose confía en ti demasiado – Lo reconforté. Aunque no sabía si ese comentario sería suficiente.

- Entonces ¿Por qué salió corriendo en vez de decirme lo que le pasaba? … ¿A ti te comentó algo?

Yo me quedé en silencio, no sabía que responder y solo me encogí de hombros esperando que él no me hiciera más preguntas.

Nos quedamos allí sentados en silencio, todo el tiempo necesario hasta que Rosalie salió con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, el maquillaje que había usado para disimular su llanto, no cumplió su función. En cuanto Emmet la vio, salió corriendo a abrazarla y trató por miles de medios de hacer que le dijera lo que la estaba afectando, sin embargó ella no habló, solo lo hizo para decirme que me quería cerca hasta que ella se sintiera bien y así lo hice, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

…

Ninguno de los tres asistimos a las clases de la mañana. Yo escribí varias excusas a mis profesores y le pedí el favor a algunos compañeros para que entregaran mis trabajos en mi lugar. Emmet, a pesar de que Rosalie estaba en silencio todo el tiempo y cuando hablaba solo lo hacía conmigo, siempre estuvo a su lado, nunca se iba ni cuando ella pidió que le trajera una botella de agua.

En la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, llegó Jasper con su natural sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando vio a Rosalie y sintió la tristeza que nos rodeaba. Se sentó a nuestro lado y trató de hacernos sentir mejor, fue un lindo gesto de parte de él porque a pesar de que no sabía que estaba pasando, solo quería lo mejor para nosotros, en especial para Rose. Como Jasper vio que Emmet no se separaría de Rosalie, él fue quién le trajo la botella de agua y una caja de pañuelos. Por más que Rose intentara no llorar, no lo conseguía y sus lágrimas estaban descendiendo notablemente, por esa misma razón ella se mantenía abrazada a mí, con su cara escondida en mi pecho.

Terminada la hora del almuerzo, Rosalie logró hacer que Emmet se fuera a sus clases con la única condición de que estarían juntos después de las cinco y media de la tarde. Por otro lado, me aseguró que se sentía mejor pero quería estar sola y por eso iría a caminar por algún parque, que si me necesitaba me llamaría pero que no quería que yo siguiera perdiendo clases por estar pendiente de ella y yo acepté, o mejor dicho, tuve que aceptar porque nadie le decía _NO_ a Rosalie Lilian Hale y mucho menos cuando ella se sentía mal.

Jasper me acompañó hasta la entrada de mi salón, por un instante dejé de lado mi tristeza por Rose y me concentré en que Jasper y yo estábamos juntos y en ese momento empezó a vibrar mi celular, yo estaba tan feliz en compañía de mi amigo rubio que ni siquiera miré la pantalla para saber quién era.

- ¿Hola? – Pregunté con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Hola, tu tono es muy alegre ¿A qué se debe? Claro, si se puede saber – Allí estaba la voz que me hacía perder los estribos.

Me quedé rígida y estática, la sonrisa que tenía se borró por unos segundos y luego volvió a aparecer de manera más resplandeciente. No podía negar que extrañaba escuchar la voz de Edward y más ahora porque antes pensaba que no volvería a saber nada de él. Ahora ya no estaba tan nerviosa por el hecho de que me hubiera llamado y Jasper estuviera presente, de todos modos, Jasper no tenía un súper oído como para poder escuchar lo que Edward me decía y sabía que mi amigo tampoco me iba a preguntar quién me estaba llamando, puesto que a él no le gustaba ser entrometido.

- A nada en especial… ¿Cómo estás?- Respondí a su pregunta con otra para desviar el tema.

- Bien, demasiado ansioso a decir verdad… Quiero que esta última hora se pase rápido –

Fruncí el ceño - ¿Y eso por qué? –

- Hoy empiezas a trabajar conmigo, no puedo esperar para verte –

Quedé estática en mi lugar (De nuevo) y no mencioné ni una palabra por algunos segundos, dejé de respirar y hasta pensaría que me había puesto pálida porque Jasper se acercó a mí, su expresión de preocupación era más que notable. Yo mantenía el celular pegado a mi oreja mientras Jasper me abanicaba con su mano para darme aire y hablándome lentamente para que reaccionara. Yo me mantenía absorta creyendo que no podría haber olvidado que ahora trabajaba con Edward y me preguntaba mentalmente una y otra vez cómo pude hacerlo; ahora solo me quedaba asistir a mi última clase e ir directo al bufet Cullen Corp. Solo tenía un pequeño problema y era que no podía dejar sola a Rose.

- Bella ¿Estás bien? – Preguntaba Jasper en voz baja una y otra vez. Me apoyé en él y me llevó hasta un lugar donde me pudiera sentar. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos por lo tanto no le respondía, así que él siguió hablando – Bella… Dime que estás bien ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? – Dijo esta vez en un tono de voz más alto, notablemente más preocupado que antes.

- ¿Estás con alguien?... ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Edward del otro lado de la línea.

Salí de mi aturdimiento, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – Si, estoy bien – Le respondí a Edward al teléfono esperando que Jasper también se tranquilizara – Dame un segundo, ahora te llamo de regreso –

- ¿Pasa algo malo? –

- No, es solo que estoy algo ocupada –

- Disculpa, estaré esperando tu llamada –

- Adiós –

Corté la llamada de una vez, Jasper me estaba observando con una ceja arqueada, al parecer confundido, sin entender completamente lo que estaba pasando; debía admitirlo, el que yo estuviera radiante como el sol y de un momento a otro, en medio de una llamada telefónica, me pusiera en estado catatónico, era algo desconcertante.

- ¿Segura que no quieres ir a la enfermería? – Insistió mi amigo por segunda vez.

- Muy segura – Me levanté de mi puesto para ir al salón de clase. Sorprendentemente el profesor aun no llegaba, pero si estaban varios de mis compañeros, ubicados en sus respectivos puestos mientras discutían sobre diferentes temas que me tenían sin cuidado.

Jasper me detuvo antes de que yo llegara a la puerta del salón – Me alegra que estés bien y… no quiero ser molesto, solo quería saber si te gustaría ir a patinar este fin de semana… He notado que has estado estresada estos días y tal vez una salida de amigos te ayude a relajarte–

- Es una propuesta interesante – Sonreí – De verdad me encantaría, solo, déjame un tiempo para darte una respuesta contundente porque, ahora con todo lo de la universidad y Rose, no sé si tendré tiempo y no quiero dejarte plantado –

- Claro, entiendo… Estoy feliz de que al menos lo considerarás ya que, hace más de dos meses que no sales conmigo, ya hasta pienso que te produzco fastidio – Dijo en broma, tratando de ocultar su puchero, lo cual me pareció adorable.

- No me produces fastidio – Dije sonriendo y pasé un brazo por su cuello – De hecho me gusta estar contigo, no sé cómo haces para hacerme sentir tan bien y a veces me odio por no aceptar tus propuestas de salidas… Pero ya tendremos tiempo, no seas llorón – Dije lo último en el mismo tono burlón que él había utilizado antes y él sonrió. Pronto vi que mi profesor entraba al salón de clase – Me voy, te veo después – Me despedí de él dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo, como si fuéramos simples compañeros en lugar de ser buenos amigos, pero esa era nuestra forma de despedirnos expresándonos cariño sin que fuera tan evidente. Él me empujó cariñosamente lo que me hizo perder el equilibrio por unos segundos, cuando lo volví a ver, él estaba apretando sus labios mientras contenía una carcajada – Me las pagarás – Sonreí maliciosamente.

- Sí, claro… Siempre dices eso y nunca lo cumples – Sonrió confiado y giró su rostro hacía donde yo tenía mi clase - ¿No tenías que irte? – Apuntó con su dedo al salón.

Le sonreí y luego le saqué la lengua, no seguí hablando con él y en lugar de eso caminé rápidamente hacía mi destino, observando que el profesor ya estaba cerrando la puerta. Gracias a mi pequeña conversación con Jasper, tuve que escuchar una charla de casi diez minutos sobre la importancia de llegar temprano a clase, el profesor no parecía enfadado pero mandaba indirectas cada vez que podía y la que más me enojó fue la de "_Recuerden que los __estudios van primero que las relaciones amorosas_", el consejo lo dijo en voz alta "aparentemente" para toda la clase pero en ese momento solo me miró a mí.

…

Salí de clase a tiempo como para no descuartizar al profesor, ya estaba harta de cada palabra que decía, sorprendentemente ahora su clase se refería a mi llegada tarde y a concentrar mi atención en los estudios universitarios, para cada cosa que explicaba encontraba un ejemplo que se refería a mí pequeño desliz. Pero bueno, ya dejándolo de lado, pude respirar tranquilamente al salir de la universidad y tomar un taxi hasta mi nuevo trabajo, no había llamado a Edward y ahora no tenía sentido que lo llamara para visarle que iba en camino, me pareció mejor sorprenderlo al llegar hasta sus oficinas.

El taxista detuvo el auto frente a un enorme y ostentoso edificio, que como mínimo debía tener unos veinte o treinta pisos, no creía que ningún arquitecto pudiera diseñar algo tan grande pero al parecer estaba equivocada. Otra cosa que me sorprendió fue ver en la parte superior del edificio, unas letras enormes en color dorado que decían "Cullen Corp." No me quedaba ninguna duda de que este era el lugar en el que se suponía que debía estar, pero no estaba tan segura de querer estar aquí.

Le pagué al taxista y me bajé del auto sin dejar de observar el edificio que tenía frente a mí, pasé cerca de uno o dos minutos debatiéndome entre si debía entrar o no, al final opté por hacerlo, después de todo yo tenía que ser valiente y enfrentar todo esto aunque sinceramente, no sabía que era lo que más me aterraba: Si el hecho de no poder estar a la altura o que las personas que estuvieran allí, me hicieran sentirme inferior a ellos, incluso estaba un poco preocupada porque Edward se mostrara como el abogado frio y calculador que no había conocido hasta ahora. También me aterraba la posibilidad de que me descubrieran pero contaba con mi habilidad de ser buena actriz y eso me tranquilizaba en algo.

Suspiré y pasé saliva ruidosamente mientras me armaba de valor, repitiéndome a mí misma que yo podía con todo esto y que no había nada a qué temerle. Entré y lo primero que vi fue a una secretaria detrás de su escritorio, muy bien vestida, con zapatos Gucci, hablando por el micrófono de los audífonos mientras tecleaba algo en el computador. Ella no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro y yo tampoco me atreví a hacer ningún juicio de ella, solo esperaba hablarle y conforme a su reacción me haría una idea de su personalidad.

- Buenas tardes, vengo a ver al abogado Edward Cullen… Me contrató para ser su nueva secretaria – Dije en el tono más formal que me fue posible, sin embargo no pude evitar que mi voz sonara algo nerviosa.

La mujer de unos veintitantos años me miró de arriba abajo como si estuviera examinando mi atuendo con ojo crítico, como si ella fuera alguien para hacer un juicio respecto a mi persona - ¿Tiene cita programada con él? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Dudé un poco al responder – No… bueno, él solamente me dijo que viniera a esta hora –

- Entonces, lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada por usted. El abogado Cullen solo atiende a las personas que tengan cita previa –

- ¿No le puede avisar al menos que estoy aquí? – Señalé el teléfono que estaba sobre el escritorio – Mire, mi nombre es Isabella Blake, dígale al abogado Cullen que he llegado, él me conoce… -

Antes de que yo dijera otra palabra, la irrespetuosa secretaria se puso de pie – Ya le dije que el abogado no atiende a nadie sin cita previa, así que es mejor que se vaya – Dijo casi gritándome y yo diría que también estaba molesta.

- ¿Se puede saber qué sucede aquí? –

La secretaria y yo nos volteamos para ver a un hombre de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años, tenía los ojos azules, el cabello rubio, mandíbula cuadrada, piel pálida… Esos rasgos faciales se me hicieron bastante parecidos a los de Edward (Exceptuando color de cabello y de ojos). A pesar de que parecía serio por lo que acababa de escuchar, el hombre mostraba ser amable. Le dirigió una mirada seria a la secretaria, quién se puso tensa y pálida al instante, luego el hombre me miró a mí con una expresión confundida en su rostro.

- Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Preguntó de manera cortés mientras se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa agradable.

- Si, gracias. Mi nombre es Isabella Blake y vine porque el abogado Edward Cullen me contrató como su secretaria, se suponía que yo empezaba a trabajar hoy – Respondí contrariada. Estaba muy nerviosa por tener al padre de Edward frente a mí, no sabía cómo actuar y temía hacer algo mal y que él se hiciera una mala impresión de mí.

El padre de Edward frunció el ceño en el mismo instante que escuchó mi nombre y luego trató de volver su expresión facial "aparentemente" relajada – Isabella Blake ¿Verdad? – Preguntó pensativo mientras se rascaba la barbilla. Yo asentí respetuosamente con la cabeza – Edward no me había comentado nada de que ibas a trabajar aquí, mucho menos me habló de tu entrevista –

- Fue porque no creí necesario hacerle una entrevista –

Detrás de Carlisle Cullen apareció la figura de Edward caminando hacia nosotros, como siempre con su característico andar felino. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz de verlo y más en este momento. Primero me vio con una sonrisa, la cual sentí que era su forma de saludarme en medio de toda la tensión, luego le dirigió una mirada seria a su padre.

- Edward, no me consultaste nada de esto – Dijo Carlisle Cullen, aparentando que yo no estaba allí.

- Creí que yo tenía el poder y la potestad para elegir a mis secretarias – Respondió Edward en tono mordaz.

- Claro, la tienes, pero antes solías hablarme de la persona que iba a trabajar para ti –

- Corrección papá, va a trabajar conmigo y no hay discusión respecto a eso. Si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo y aparte de eso, Isabella tiene que ponerse al corriente, hay muchas cosas que debe poner en orden. Nos vemos más tarde, Carlisle – Edward me miró y no supe expresar que sentimiento estaba implícito – Sígueme, te enseñaré tu lugar de trabajo –

Asentí a lo que Edward me había dicho y me volteé a ver a Carlisle Cullen – Un gusto conocerlo, señor. Le pido un permiso -

El señor Cullen se quedó tieso en su puesto mientras Edward y yo salimos. Aun cuando no tenía al padre de Edward frente a mí, me sentía tan nerviosa que mis piernas estaban temblando como gelatinas. Al principio, Carlisle Cullen parecía ser una persona amable pero no sé por qué me dio la impresión de que después de que supo mi nombre cambió su actitud conmigo y estaba algo predispuesto, ya no era amable por la simple razón de que le nacía ser así, sino que ahora era amable solo por cortesía y respeto, en otras palabras, después de saber mi nombre él fue amable conmigo porque le tocaba. Y lo peor de todo era que yo no sabía a qué se debía todo lo que había sucedido, inclusive, Edward me había hablado de que llevaba una buena relación con su padre pero al oírlos discutir no me pareció que fuera tan buena.

Edward y yo caminamos hasta quedar al frente del elevador, aunque parezca algo difícil de creer, yo seguía estúpidamente nerviosa y me recriminaba mentalmente una y otra vez, el hecho de haber aceptado esta misión, inclusive quería dar vuelta atrás hasta el momento en el que firmé ese ridículo contrato. Suspiré rendida y me sorprendí al notar que Edward tomaba mi mano con suavidad.

- Todo está bien, no te preocupes por mi padre – Dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa bailando en sus labios – De todas formas discúlpame por eso, no tenías que presenciar algo así –

Negué lentamente con la cabeza – No tienes por qué disculparte, yo debí avisarte que venía… Aunque quería sorprenderte –

- Me sorprendiste, no creí que te encontraría hablando con mi padre en el primer piso del edificio donde trabajo – Dijo burlón.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Edward me hizo una seña para que yo entrara primero y así lo hice, luego él me siguió y oprimió el botón para que nos llevara al piso veintisiete.

- Esto no es gracioso, Edward. Tengo la impresión de que no le agradé y supongo que tampoco soy la persona favorita de la secretaria –

- Olvídate de Natasha, ella es así con todos. En cuanto a Carlisle, le caíste bien, solo que está algo estresado y yo siempre le digo antes de contratar a alguien… Supongo que se sorprendió –

- Vaya forma de sorprenderse – Murmuré.

Supongo que Edward me escuchó pero no dijo nada. Sabía que había algo que él no me estaba diciendo porque se quedó pensativo, sin embargo no le pregunté nada más, si bien yo era curiosa, en esta ocasión prefería quedarme en la ignorancia y guardar silencio porque no era el lugar ni el espacio indicado para preguntarle.

Llegamos al nivel que nos correspondía y caminamos por un pasillo, las paredes eran de color blanco y estaban bien decoradas con cuadros aparentemente costosos, el piso era de madera y habían plantas, al terminar el pasillo habían dos grandes puertas pero antes de llegar a ellas habían dos pequeños espacios: uno hacía el lado izquierdo en el que se observaba un escritorio, con un computador, una pila de hojas y un teléfono con sus respectivos audífonos y micrófono, una silla detrás de él y dos al frente; en el espacio del lado derecho había un sofá en cuero negro con dos cojines blancos, al frente una mesa de centro cuadrada.

- Aquí es tu puesto de trabajo – Edward me mostró el escritorio – Supongo que ahora no es muy cómodo pero lo mandaré arreglar y en unos días estará listo, mientras tanto puedes trabajar conmigo en mi oficina… Claro, si no te molesta –

- No, no… Yo trabajaré aquí, está perfecto, no tienes razones para mandarlo arreglar y gastar dinero innecesariamente –

- Está bien – Suspiró – Te mostraré mi oficina y de paso te diré lo primero que tienes que hacer-

Edward abrió las grandes puertas de vidrio polarizado que estaban frente a nosotros; era algo sorprendente lo que estaban captando mis ojos, no podía creer que yo estaba en un sitio así, y eso era difícil teniendo en cuenta que ya había trabajado para algunos magnates, pero nunca había visto una oficina tan espaciosa y lujosa como esta.

Estudié con mi vista todo el lugar, tratando de que no se me escapara ni el más mínimo detalle: Una de las paredes estaba pintada de color blanco y en ella estaban colgados varios cuadros abstractos, otra pared estaba cubierta completamente por una biblioteca repleta de libros de diferentes clases: la mayoría eran de derecho pero también se distinguían unos de medicina y de ingeniería; la última pared se podía decir que eran los vidrios que dejaban ver la ciudad desde una perspectiva interesante. Ya dejando de lado lo exterior, lo más notable era el imponente escritorio que estaba en el centro de la oficina, atrás de él había una silla en cuero negro y delante dos sillas parecidas a las que estaban afuera. Frente a la gran biblioteca había un sofá de cuero negro que le daba la espalda al escritorio, al mismo tiempo estaba frente a una mesa de centro tallada en madera y a cada costado del sofá se apreciaban dos sillones en cuero blanco. Del lado opuesto de la "mini sala" se encontraba una fina coctelera con algunas luces doradas y era obvio que se encontraba repleta de los más finos y exquisitos licores.

Mis ojos estaban demasiado abiertos y no dudaba que mi mandíbula ya estuviera en el suelo, nunca había visto tanta riqueza en un solo lugar.

- ¿Impresionada? – Edward volvió a usar su tono burlón.

- Demasiado… Nunca mencionaste todo esto –

- No sentí que fuera algo importante – Se encogió de hombros – Además me alegra que preferiste ser mi amiga sin saber todo esto… Eso dice mucho de ti y me siento orgulloso… La mayoría de las personas que me conocen, o creen conocerme, solo les interesa el Edward magnate abogado, dueño de decenas de mansiones y carros, el que se convertirá en el dueño de un exitoso bufete, pero ellos no ven lo que yo soy en realidad, solo les importa hacerse mis amigos por el dinero y la fama que tengo y no por lo que yo soy –

Sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos con fervor, contemplaba un brillo muy especial en ellos y por eso sentí que era necesario concentrar mi mirada en otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos, así que bajé mi vista sin tener pleno consentimiento de por qué ahora estaba admirando su bella e ilustre sonrisa – _Diablos_ – Dije mentalmente en cuanto me di cuenta de que nos estábamos acercando, claro, lo hacíamos de manera lenta pero de igual forma lo estábamos haciendo y si seguíamos así en algún momento nuestros labios iban a estar juntos. Mi parte racional me pedía a gritos que me alejara o que volteara mi vista hacía otro lado y lo peor de todo era que mi parte emocional se oponía rotundamente y lamento informar que, esta vez, mi lado emocional estaba ganando la batalla.

Edward puso su mano con delicadeza sobre mi cintura, como si temiera que yo me quebrara en algún segundo y cuando nuestros labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse, alguien dio unos toques en la puerta. Edward y yo giramos la vista como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Perdón ¿interrumpimos algo? – Abrió la puerta un muchacho moreno, musculoso, de cabello corto y negro, con cejas pobladas y ojos oscuros. Vestía un traje negro con corbata.

Al lado de él también se encontraba un joven larguirucho, de ademanes impacientes, ojos color marrón claro y una melena rubia con toques rojizos que le llegaba a la mitad del cuello. Ambos parecían de la misma edad de Edward, nos miraban entre curiosos y divertidos sobre todo a Edward.

Yo bajé mi rostro y me separé de Edward lentamente, no sabía si responder o no a la pregunta del primer joven porque tal vez ellos serían clientes y yo era una simple secretaria que había acabado de ser contratada y estaba empezando en su primer día de trabajo. Edward no daba señales de responder, parecía perdido pensando en alguna cuestión sumamente importante.

El segundo muchacho empezó a reír – Edward, amigo… Hace tiempo no te veía tan pálido como ahora –

El primer joven también rió con ganas – Se defiende perfectamente ante un juzgado lleno de abogados y jueces corruptos y mayormente asesinos pero cuando lo encontramos con una mujer, se paraliza del susto… Valla hombre que eres, Cullen – Se acercó a él y le palmeó el hombro.

- No estoy paralizado del susto – Reaccionó Edward. En ese momento las sonrisas de sus "amigos" se agrandaron y él caminó hacía ellos – Jake, Garrett… Ella es Isabella Blake –

Al terminar de presentarme, Edward tragó saliva notablemente nervioso pero yo no sabía por qué, se suponía que eran sus amigos - _¿Tanta vergüenza le producía presentarme ante ellos?_ – Me pregunté mentalmente mientras sonreía de manera amable.

- Ah, ella es tu único tema de conversación – Dijo el primer muchacho mirando a Edward, luego me miró a mí y me tendió la mano – Mi nombre es Jacob Black, mucho gusto – Besó mi mano con delicadeza.

El segundo joven también me tendió la mano, una vez Jacob terminó su presentación – Yo me llamo Garrett Bennett, es un gran placer por fin conocer a la mejor amiga de Edward – Dijo sonriendo e imitando el mismo gesto que había tenido Jacob de besar mi mano.

Volteé a ver a Edward y estaba rojo como un tomate, nunca lo había visto tan sonrojado y en cierto modo me causaba mucha ternura verlo así, pero estaba claro que él no se sentía cómodo y yo no sabía cómo ayudarlo. Hasta que se me ocurrió decir que tenía que ponerme al corriente con mi trabajo, de ese modo, Jacob y Garrett dejarían de hacerle bromas a Edward; pero antes de que yo pudiera, si quiera abrir mi boca, mi amigo se puso frente a mí.

- Ya basta, chicos. Nunca vienen a verme ¿Puedo saber el motivo de que hoy estén aquí? – Preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

- Por la misma razón – Contestó Jacob – Es raro ya que trabajamos juntos, sin embargo hace unos cuantos meses que no te vemos… -

- Y cuando te vemos – Intercedió Garrett – Solo hablas de la fantástica Isabella, claro que no esperábamos conocerla hoy -

Edward otra vez estaba sonrojado y yo estaba completamente asombrada - _¿Había alguien a quién él no le hubiera hablado sobre mí?_ – Traté de salir de mis pensamientos y volver a concentrarme en las personas que tenía ante mí

- ¿En serio? – Pregunté mirando a Garrett pero Jacob fue quien respondió.

- Claro, Edward es como un niño de diez años con un juguete nuevo, con la pequeña diferencia de que tú no eres un juguete para él – Sonrió.

- Ya basta… ¿Ustedes no tienen trabajo que hacer? – Preguntó mi irritado amigo.

- Oh, es cierto – Respondió Garrett, haciéndose el sorprendido – Pero quisiéramos hacer una salida en parejas, Jacob y yo tenemos citas para esta noche ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? Solo es una salida a cine –

- Excelente idea, Garrett ¿Qué dicen muchachos? ¿Quieren ir? – Insistió Jacob.

Edward y yo nos miramos. Yo no podía ir, recordé que Rosalie me necesitaba ahora más que nunca, sin contar que no había tenido tiempo de mudar mi ropa al departamento y Edward, de seguro me dejaría allí en cuanto saliéramos de aquí.

- ¿Qué opinas, Isabella? – Me preguntó Edward en tono dudoso.

- No lo sé, es que yo… tengo… -

- Por favor – Insistió Garrett (De nuevo) – Edward siempre hace el papel de violinista en nuestras citas y ahora que estás tú no puede perderse la oportunidad de ir acompañado por primera vez –

- Es cierto… Por favor – Dijo Jacob.

- Chicos, si ella no quiere ir, no la van a obligar a hacerlo ¿De acuerdo? – Me defendió Edward.

Ambos jóvenes parecían niños de cinco años rogando para que les compraran un dulce, tenían un enorme puchero en sus rostros y no dejaban de verme con sus ojos bien abiertos como tratando de llorar para que yo aceptara… Y al cabo de unos diez segundos funcionó, solté un suspiro.

- Esta bien pero solo por un rato -

- Excelente – Dijo Garrett – No te arrepentirás –

- Nosotros nos iremos ya, tenemos trabajo que hacer y dejaremos que nuestra nueva compañera de trabajo se ponga al corriente – Expresó Jacob.

- Si, no olvides que si necesitas algo puedes contar con nosotros – Garrett miró a Edward y luego me sonrió guiñándome un ojo, cosa que me sorprendió. Miré a Edward, contrariada y él tenía la mandíbula apretada mientras le lanzaba una mirada seria a Garrett. Este último amplió su sonrisa y luego se fue con un muy sonriente Jacob sin decir nada más.

Edward se giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar hasta su escritorio, ahora no parecía tan tenso sino más bien estaba pensativo. Se sentó, apoyó sus codos contra el escritorio de manera que pudiera cubrirse la cara con ambas manos. – _¿Qué le habría pasado? _– Todo estaba bien antes de que sus amigos llegaran, desde ese momento él se había puesto rígido y no hablaba a menos que fuera sumamente importante - _¿O será que yo dije algo malo? _-. Decidí dejar de lado mis dudas caminando hasta una de las sillas que estaba delante de él y procedí a sentarme.

Dudé unos segundos si debía preguntar qué le sucedía, temía parecer demasiado entrometida… Y pensándolo bien, si lo estaba siendo, porque si hubiera algo que le molestara y quisiera decírmelo, ya lo hubiera hecho; Edward era directo, entonces llegué a la conclusión de que no quería hablar del tema y preferí alejarlo de sus pensamientos porque, por la expresión que tenía en su rostro, de seguro no estaba muy cómodo con ellas.

- Deberíamos empezar a trabajar… ¿No crees? – Pregunté tímida, jugando con mis dedos sobre mi regazo.

Edward movió su cabeza de lado a lado casi de forma imperceptible, como si estuviera sacando algún pensamiento de su mente – Si pero antes me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, si no te molesta, claro –

- Dime –

- Yo, cuando te llamé hace unas horas… Parecía que estabas… No lo sé… ¿Estabas bien? – Preguntó tartamudeando como si no estuviera muy seguro de que debía hacerme esa pregunta.

- Si, solo me tomaste desprevenida y un poco ocupada. Iba con Jasper de camino a mi salón de clases, cuando me entró tu llamada –

Después de unos segundos reaccioné - _¿Por qué diablos le había dicho eso?_- Lo dicho, yo perdía la cordura cuando estaba frente a Edward Cullen y sin querer se me escapaban pequeños comentarios que no debía hacer, pero también era cierto que no me gustaba mentirle… Digamos que solo le contaba la verdad a medias o le ocultaba algunos detalles, al menos, pensando eso me sentía más tranquila conmigo misma.

Frunció el ceño - ¿Jasper? –

- Si, un amigo de la universidad –

- Entiendo – Murmuró pensativo – Bueno, entonces comencemos con el trabajo –

Y así fue, Edward empezó a sacar una gran pila de hojas y de carpetas de diferentes formas y tamaños, me explicó lo que debía hacer con ellas y cómo clasificarlas, debía empezar a revisarlas desde las más relevantes hasta las menos relevantes. Quedé asombrada de la cantidad de trabajo que tenía, claro que supongo que debía haber esperado algo como esto, después de todo este bufete es muy prestigioso y reconocido en casi todo el mundo, era algo normal que estuviera tan movido y me preguntaba cómo había hecho Edward sin una secretaria, fuera de eso, siempre nos veíamos y yo pensaba que tenía tiempo libre de sobra.

Entré y salí de la oficina de Edward unas cuatro o cinco veces para luego volver a mi puesto de trabajo. Era grandioso trabajar con él, a veces hacíamos unas pequeñas pausas para darnos un descanso: nos sentábamos en la mini sala y empezábamos a hablar de banalidades y hacer bromas entre nosotros. Aunque si debo admitir que había algo malo en mi nuevo trabajo: Ya estaba cansada de responder el teléfono toda la tarde con la misma frase – _Buenas tardes, oficina del abogado Edward Cullen, soy la secretaria Isabella Blake al habla ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_ – y no era porque tuviera algún tipo de fobia a contestar las llamadas, sino que la mayoría de personas que las hacían eran demasiado petulantes y odiosas, me trataban como si yo fuera un simple bicho desubicado y eso me enfurecía; estaba harta de sonar paciente y amable cuando no me nacía ser nada de eso.

Así pasó la tarde entera hasta que se llegaron las ocho de la noche, yo estaba terminando de revisar algunas de las carpetas más relevantes que Edward me había pedido hace un rato. Cuando levanté mi mirada, Jacob y Garrett se estaban acercando hasta quedar frente a mi escritorio.

- Hola ¿Lista para irnos? – Saludó Jacob.

Yo asentí con la cabeza silenciosamente, todavía no me sentía con mucha confianza estando con ellos a pesar de que estaban siendo tan amables y amigables conmigo. Empecé a ordenar lo que tenía sobre el escritorio para después alistarme.

- Llamaré a Edward para avisarle que ustedes están aquí –

- Oh Isabella, no es necesario que hagas eso. Podemos entrar y decirle nosotros mismos mientras tú te alistas o lo que sea que hagan las chicas en el baño, demorándose horas – Bromeó Garrett.

- Nada de eso, yo soy la secretaria, es mi trabajo… Además no creo que haya mucho que arreglar con respecto a mi apariencia, solo necesitaría un milagro para verme realmente bien – Bajé la mirada hacía el teléfono y tras poner el auricular en mi oreja, oprimí tres botones para comunicarme con Edward.

- ¿Qué pasa, Isabella? -

- Abogado Cullen, solo lo llamaba para informarle que los abogados Black y Bennet están aquí y quieren saber si usted ya está listo para la salida que tenemos programada esta noche – Usé el tono más formal que pudo salir de mis labios, aunque sentía raro tratar a Edward con esa seria frialdad.

- Isabella, me he pasado toda la tarde diciéndote que dejes los formalismos conmigo. Somos amigos, eres mi mejor amiga ¿Lo recuerdas? –

- Si, pero ahora estamos en el trabajo y eso me obliga a ser lo más profesional posible –

Él suspiró frustrado – Está bien… Eres más testaruda que mi hermana, pero bueno. Diles a Jacob y Garrett que entren y de paso tú lo haces también para terminar de cuadrar como es la cita en parejas de esta noche, todavía no me quedan claras algunas cosas –

- Como diga abogado, ahora mismo nos vemos –

…

Llegamos hasta el cinema en el auto de Edward, por supuesto Garrett y Jacob no vinieron con nosotros porque quedaron de recoger a sus citas en sus respectivas casas pero nos encontramos con ellos en cuantos estuvimos frente a la taquilla comprando los boletos para ver la película nueva. Ambos venían acompañados de dos chicas muy hermosas: La acompañante de Garrett era morena, tenía el cabello de largo negro y liso, tenía ojos grandes y oscuros, era alta, de curvas generosas y pechos definidos. Por otra parte la compañera de Jacob era una chica de piel pálida con una sonrisa amable, de cabellos ondulados y ojos cafés, tenía la misma estatura que yo pero eso no la hacía menos atractiva, inclusive me atrevería a decir que Jacob estaba embobado con ella, no tenía ojos para alguien más que no fuera ella.

- Al fin los encontramos – Dijo Garrett – Edward, Isabella, ella es Zafrina – La presentó y ella nos tendió la mano.

- Es un gusto – Respondimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Y ella es Reneesme, o como yo le digo, Nessie – Dijo Jacob sin apartar la mirada ni por un segundo de la chica que estaba al lado de él.

Las mejillas de "Nessie" empezaron a colorearse y fijó su vista en otro lugar que no fueran los penetrantes ojos oscuros de Jacob. De pronto me miró a mí, sentí que con su mirada me decía que la sacara de la incómoda situación… Tal vez le pasaba lo mismo que a mí: Le alagaba la atención de Jacob pero estaban en un sitio público y no podía evitar sonrojarse. Esta chica me caía bien, por lo menos ahora yo no era la única que se sonrojaba.

- Ya casi empieza la película ¿Por qué no vamos a comprar las palomitas y las bebidas? – Pregunté en voz alta para que todos dejaran de fijarse como Nessie se acaloraba por la mirada de Jacob y funcionó, a los pocos minutos ya estábamos caminando directo al área de comidas y después de un rato buscábamos nuestros respectivos asientos en la sala de cine donde se exhibía la película.

Ya casi iba en la mitad de la película, yo estaba muy concentrada viendo cada escena y apreciando cada detalle. La película que habíamos elegido entre los seis era de acción, pero había un poco de romance implícito en ella, por esa razón las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo en verla. Hasta ahora me había gustado la temática de la película: Algunos muertos y heridos por estar metidos en negocios sucios y en eso, el protagonista, el cual está investigando el paradero de las personas que están detrás de esos negocios, se enamora de una prostituta contratada por los mismos hombres que el protagonista está investigando. A lo largo de la película, por alguna razón que no me terminaba de encajar, ellos dos se habían hecho amigos pero ella aún no le decía que sabía sobre el paradero de sus "jefes" y era más que obvio que el protagonista estaba loco por ella. Pronto empecé a divagar y no me di cuenta en que momento salió un pequeño murmullo de mis labios.

- No entiendo cómo esa chica no se da cuenta de que él quiere algo más con ella ¿Es que acaso está ciega? – Murmuré y luego me arrepentí porque cabía la posibilidad de que alguien me hubiera escuchado. Me mordí los labios, esa era mi manía cuando estaba nerviosa.

- Dicen que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver y creo que eso aplica para este caso, tal vez ella está más concentrada en que él no la descubra – Susurró Edward en mi oído.

- Tal vez – Asentí dándole la razón mientras nuestros ojos no perdían su contacto.

Me volví a acomodar en la posición que estaba antes: de frente, mirando la gran pantalla de cine y por consiguiente, la película. Edward también volvió a ver la película y luego de unos minutos, puso distraídamente su brazo alrededor de mi espalda y su mano tocaba mi hombro con dulzura. No pude evitar que una sensación de estabilidad y paz recorriera todo mi cuerpo, pero aun así, lo quería tener más cerca y por eso me recosté en su pecho sin pensar si lo que hacía era lo correcto.

Todo esto era el cielo, no recordaba un día en el que hubiera estado más feliz, no sabía exactamente por qué pero en este momento solo quería que este sentimiento se prolongara. Ya ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la película, solo estaba perdida en mis felices pensamientos, con Edward a mi lado; era difícil ocultar la sonrisa que tenía pero es que era casi mágico todo lo que estaba pasando: Edward y yo, juntos como en una cita, viendo una película, abrazados… Era algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado que pasaría y el hecho de que estuviera tan alegre por esto, era algo todavía más irreal, porque en un principio Edward solo hacía parte de mi misión, ahora se había convertido en una persona muy importante para mí y no sabía qué hacer cuando se llegara el día en que mi misión terminara.

Bueno, este es el capítulo de esta semana. Como siempre espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y nos leemos el siguiente Lunes

Bye, un beso y un abrazo desde Colombia.


	9. Malos Entendidos

**_Capítulo 9: Malos Entendidos. _**

**_POV Bella_**

- La película estuvo genial ¿No te parece Bella? – Comentó Zafrina, una vez salimos de la sala de cine.

- Si… Genial – Respondí distraída no solo por el hecho de que Edward me tenía abrazada por la cintura y me sentía como en otro planeta, sino también porque después de la mitad de la película, o más bien, después de que Edward y yo nos quedamos abrazados, yo no había prestado ni la más mínima atención en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y eso incluía la película que estábamos "viendo".

- ¿Y tú qué dices Nessie? – Le preguntó Zafrina.

La aludida también estaba tan o más desconcentrada que yo, de hecho, al iniciar la película me di cuenta que ella y Jacob no dejaban de verse y de susurrarse cosas al oído. Nessie tenía una sonrisa boba desde que entramos hasta que salimos y, es más, aun la tenía presente, se podía decir que yo conocía bien esa sonrisa puesto que yo siempre la tenía cuando estaba con Edward y por eso me atrevería a afirmar que la atracción que sentía Jacob hacía ella, era completamente correspondida.

- ¿Sobre qué? – Nessie preguntó de vuelta.

- La película – Dijo Zafrina como si fuera algo obvio - ¿Te gustó?-

- Claro – Nessie sonrió y luego miró a Jacob tratando de que nadie lo notara, pero falló… Todos notamos esa mirada de enamorada que tenía.

Zafrina hizo una mueca y se pegó al brazo de Garrett en cuanto notó que ella era la única que no tenía contacto físico con su cita, porque bueno, Edward y yo permanecíamos abrazados, Jacob y Nessie se tomaban de las manos tímidamente. Garrett se tensó en cuanto ella hizo esto y luego pareció molesto e incómodo pero no le dijo nada, solo trató de apartarse un poco de ella sin ser demasiado brusco.

- ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? – De nuevo la voz de Zafrina hizo que todos fijáramos nuestra vista en ella. Por mi parte, estaba algo confundida, Jacob y Garrett dijeron que solo íbamos a ver la película y nada más, aunque no podía negar que quería pasar más tiempo con Edward, pero a solas.

Edward abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró unos segundos después y me miró con el ceño fruncido, posteriormente me di cuenta de que mi celular estaba vibrando en mi bolso y lo saqué inmediatamente, dándome cuenta de que Rosalie era la que me estaba llamando - _¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ella?_ – Me regañé mentalmente, tratando de hacerme a un lado para responder la llamada con más intimidad. Sentía la mirada de Edward a lo lejos pero se quedó mudo y tampoco se acercó a mí luego de eso, seguramente creyó que lo mejor era darme mi espacio y acertó.

Volví de nuevo a lo importante y me concentré en Rosalie, algo relevante tenía que haber sucedido y yo aquí divirtiéndome sin siquiera recordar a mi mejor amiga, eso me hizo sentirme peor aún.

- Rose ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?-

- Sí, estoy bien, pero ya no aguanto la situación que estoy viviendo en mi casa y decidí huir –

- ¿Huir? Rose, cálmate y piensa con cabeza fría ¿A dónde irás? – Ella se quedó un momento en silencio, unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por su mente y me tenía bastante angustiada lo que pudiera hacer – Rose, por favor no hagas nada por impulsos, piensa antes de actuar… Sé que lo que estás viviendo es muy duro pero podemos solucionar todo de otra manera –

- No haré ninguna locura. Verás, esta tarde la pasé con Emmet y me convenció de contarle todo. Después de que hablamos, él me ofreció que me fuera a vivir con él… Así que huiré de mis padres, ellos no sabrán que estoy con él –

- Bueno, eso parece una buena idea… Aunque creo que deberías decirles a tus padres que estarás bien, ellos se lo merecen. Por otro lado, no entiendo como Emmet te convenció para decirle, tuvo que utilizar algún hechizo o pócima para que le dijeras y de paso aceptaras irte a vivir con él –

- Sí, creo que utilizó algo como eso – Rió – Pero también era cierto que yo necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarme y tú no estabas, de paso, él me ofreció una solución y me dijo que si no aceptaba, él mismo iba y le daba una golpiza a papá… No me quedó otra que aceptar –

- Que bueno, Rose. Me alegro mucho por ti –

- Bueno, yo te llamaba para que, si no estás muy ocupada, vinieras y me ayudaras a mudar mis cosas al departamento de Emmet –

- Claro ¿Estás en el departamento de Emmet? –

- Si, él salió a comprar alimentos para llenar la despensa y pensé que este era el momento perfecto para mudarme porque, conociéndolo, se va a demorar un rato y más si se trata de comprar comida –

- Entonces voy en seguida, nos vemos allí y luego vamos a tu casa –

- Está bien, adiós y gracias-

- No tienes nada que agradecer, ya nos vemos –

Guardé mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y me di la vuelta sorprendiéndome al ver a Edward detrás de mí. Me quedé quieta en mi lugar, no sabía que tanto de la conversación había escuchado o cuánto tiempo llevaba detrás de mí, me aterraban las ideas que pudieran pasar por su mente y la neutralidad de su rostro tampoco me ayudaba a descifrar que era lo que estaba pensando. Yo no sabía qué decir para terminar con el silencio que nos acompañaba y tenía presente que debía irme a acompañar a Rosalie, es cierto, ya estaba tarde para realizar una mudanza; sin embargo, ella tenía auto y nos demoraríamos un par de horas por mucho en sacar todas las cosas de su casa y llevarlas al departamento de Emmet, cuando nos encontráramos con él, todo estaría organizado y él no tendría la necesidad de ir a buscarle pelea al papá de Rose.

- ¿Te vas? – Preguntó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos y de paso, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que me pareció eterno.

- Si, es un problema con una amiga que no me da espera – Intenté disculparme.

- ¿Te llevo a algún lugar? –

Por más que me gustaba la idea de pasar más tiempo con Edward, tenía que rechazar su propuesta porque si aceptaba, también estaría aceptando que conociera mi otra vida y con mi mala suerte no dudaba que alguno de los dos (Rosalie o Edward) se diera cuenta de mi engaño.

- No te preocupes, yo tomaré un taxi –

- ¿Estás segura? Para mí no es ninguna molestia. Además no quiero quedarme aquí, haciendo el papel de vela – Volteó su vista hacía donde estaban sus amigos, quienes sonreían con sus respectivas parejas.

- No, en serio… Ya te he molestado mucho por hoy y bastante estás haciendo por mí al darme trabajo, no quiero ponerte más problemas – Miré mi reloj fingiendo estar apurada – Mejor me voy ya, mi amiga me matará. Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo – Sonreí y me despedí de él moviendo mi mano, luego empecé a correr hacía la parada de taxis para que no tuviera la oportunidad de convencerme con una de sus juguetonas sonrisas o con sus perfectos y brillantes ojos.

…

Llegué al departamento de Emmet en menor tiempo del que esperé y Rosalie se notaba mejor que antes, ahora sonreía y no parecía tan afectada por el hecho de que en algunos minutos podría ver a sus padres. Decidí no decirle nada de eso, si lo hacía solo lograría que ella se indispusiera y eso era lo que menos quería, me gustaba verla cuando sonreía y además no sería una buena amiga si solo buscara recordarle su cruel pasado con el padre que le había tocado.

Rosalie se puso feliz al verme y ambas salimos en su auto directo a su antigua casa. Hablamos de diferentes cosas pero no tocamos nada de temas del corazón, digamos que nuestro tema principal fueron los estudios y le dije todo lo que se había hecho en las clases a las que ella no asistió; de paso, también aproveché para decirle que yo tenía un nuevo trabajo como secretaria pero no le di muchos detalles, ni siquiera le dije en donde trabajaba y ella se sorprendió ya que nunca nos faltó nada y nos dábamos muchos lujos… Pero una vez más, tuve que mentirle diciéndole que mi padre estaba pasando por una situación económica bastante seria y yo quería ayudarle a salir de todo en el menor tiempo posible, sin contar que también quería ser independiente y ayudarle con algunos de los gastos de la casa.

Escuché el suspiro ahogado de mi amiga en cuanto ella estacionó su auto frente a la casa, el suspiro estaba cargado de extrema tristeza y me sentí mal por ella; Rosalie era una mujer buena, una excelente hija, una maravillosa novia y una perfecta mejor amiga… Ella no se merecía que le pasara todo esto, pero lo bueno era que tenía a Emmet y por supuesto me tenía a mí: Ni Emmet, ni yo no la dejaríamos sola ni por toda la fortuna del mundo. Desvié mis pensamientos al notar que Rosalie estaba empezando a sollozar en silencio, intentando ahogar sus lágrimas.

- Eres una mujer fuerte y luchadora ¿Lo recuerdas? – Le sonreí – Y yo estaré para apoyarte siempre que me necesites –

Ella sonrió y limpió sus lágrimas – Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo –

Cuando mi amiga estuvo mejor, ambas salimos del auto y entramos a la casa sin hacer ningún ruido. Parecía que no había nadie, normalmente cuando entrabamos la madre de Rosalie era la primera en recibirnos con una amplia sonrisa para luego preguntarnos como nos había ido en el día y si queríamos algo de comer. Rose y yo fuimos a la cocina a ver si su madre estaba allí pero no era así, Rosalie dijo que lo mejor era dejar de buscar a sus padres y empezar a hacer las maletas porque no dudaba que su padre llegara pronto y ella no quería verlo.

Entramos a su cuarto y era como entrar a otra dimensión, una oscura y perturbadora dimensión: Las cortinas estaban cerradas, la cama desordenada, había ropa y zapatos botados por toda la habitación, sin contar que también habían empaques de comida regados por ahí… En pocas palabras, no quedaba rastro de la Rosalie ordenada y pulcra que yo conocía. No pude ocultar mi impresión al ver su habitación tan desordenada y Rosalie lo notó.

- Lamento mucho que veas esto así. Sé que no es excusa, pero estos días he estado muy mal y lo último en mi cabeza es ordenar mi habitación –

- No te preocupes, Rose. Yo no vine a juzgarte, solo vine a ayudarte a empacar tu ropa –

Ella sonrió y las dos empezamos a recoger su ropa y empacarla en las maletas que ella había sacado de su closet. Sabía que Rosalie no resistiría ver su habitación en desorden y no me equivoqué: al mismo tiempo que empacábamos, ella recogía los empaques vacíos de comida y los llevaba a la basura. Nos demoramos poco tiempo a pesar de toda la ropa y demás cosas que tenía Rosalie… Ya habíamos terminado, Rosalie estaba feliz porque hasta ahora no nos habíamos encontrado con su padre pero al parecer habló demasiado pronto: Escuchamos un ruido que provenía de la entrada y luego de ese, escuchamos como algo caía al suelo y se rompía, estábamos seguras de que no era la señora Hale. Rosalie se quedó paralizada del susto, el señor Hale entró a la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos y mandó la puerta con gran fuerza para anunciar su llegada (como si ya no fuera obvio que se encontraba aquí).

El hombre alto, de cabello y ojos oscuros y cuerpo fornido, venía ebrio en todo el sentido de la palabra y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, si no fuera porque estaba recostado en la pared ya se hubiera caído hace rato. Solo tenía tres botones de su camisa abotonados y estaban mal puestos, la corbata la tenía suelta y su ropa en general estaba manchada por algo de dudosa procedencia, fuera de todo eso, aún mantenía una botella de whisky en su mano derecha y no dejaba ni un solo minuto de beber de ella. Sonrió al ver a Rosalie, luego me miró a mí y seguido pasó su vista hacía las maletas de Rose que estaban sobre la cama y frunció el ceño, para dar paso a una sonrisa sínica.

- Oh, me vas a abandonar igual que tu madre… Claro, todas las mujeres son iguales, no sé cómo pude ser tan estúpido de creer que tú eras diferente y me acompañarías hasta mi muerte – Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa sínica. Me asusté en cuanto me miró a mí, había algo en sus ojos que no me gustaba. Siguió hablando, asustándome aún más – Y tú… - Se acercó a mí, señalándome con su dedo índice – De seguro tú fuiste la que le metiste ideas locas a mi princesita… Pero no dejaré que ella se vaya de mi lado, ella es lo único que me queda y no la perderé –

Él tomó el brazo de Rosalie con fuerza, la haló hasta acercarla y retenerla a su lado. Rosalie empezó a forcejear mientras lloraba, cuando escuché el primer sollozo proveniente de su boca, reaccioné – _Él no le puede hacer esto a mi mejor amiga, prácticamente la va a secuestrar y no dejaré que eso pase_ – Me dije a mí misma. Caminé hacia donde estaba el hombre que se hacía pasar por el padre de Rose.

- Quiero que la suelte en este instante ¿No ve el daño que le está haciendo? – Dije en tono firme, haciendo que él me viera con mucha furia y Rosalie a su vez me miraba sorprendida porque nunca me había visto actuar de esa forma.

- ¿Que la suelte? ¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes? – Soltó enfadado.

- Soy Isabella Swan, su mejor amiga y no permitiré que usted, por más que sea su papá, la maltrate. Así que suéltela, déjela ir o tendré que hacer algo que no quiero –

Él la soltó con fuerza y la dejó a un lado para encararme - ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer? ¿Golpearme? ¿Demandarme? – Preguntó en tono burlón.

Rosalie jadeó asustada en cuanto lo oyó hablar y luego soltó otro jadeó cuando vio que él se acercaba más a mí de manera amenazante, tal vez ella pensaba que la que saldría golpeada sería yo, pero no sería así: los cursos de defensa personal y Tae Kwon Do me tenían que servir de algo; sabía que no lo iba a golpear pero tampoco iba a dejar que me hiciera daño. Fijé mi mirada seria en él para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo, él sonrió de manera sínica y levantó su mano abierta con la intención de chocarla contra mi cara, no obstante, yo fui más rápida y detuve el golpe antes de que me hiciera daño, lo agarré firmemente desde el brazo para torcerlo contra su espalda y él se empezó a quejar del dolor.

- ¿Bella? – Jadeó mi amiga, notablemente sorprendida.

- Toma tus maletas y espérame en el auto, voy en un momento – Dije en tono calmado, aflojando solo un poco, el agarre que tenía contra el señor Hale.

Ella asintió y tomó sus maletas, miró a su padre con pesar – No le harás daño ¿Verdad? – Preguntó en tono tan bajo que apenas pude escuchar su petición.

Negué con la cabeza mientras le sonreía sinceramente, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se fue, en ese momento el señor Hale grito un - NO – y trató de zafarse de mi agarre pero no pudo. Yo lo llevé hasta el baño principal, este tipo apestaba a alcohol y el olor ya me estaba mareando, me tenía harta y no entendía cómo un hombre como él, teniendo todo para ser feliz (Una familia unida, una buena posición económica, una hija y una esposa que lo amaban) había optado por volverse un alcohólico.

- ¿Estás contenta? Me quitaste lo que más quería – Me dijo mientras caminábamos al baño.

- Yo no le quité nada, usted escogió la vida que tiene ahora… Nadie lo obligó a embriagarse y es un iluso egoísta si cree que dos mujeres maravillosas como su esposa y su hija se van a quedar a su lado mientras usted las maltrata – Solté el agarre que tenía contra su brazo y lo empujé hasta la tina, me sentí fresca cuando mis fosas nasales por fin respiraban aire limpio. Me dio lástima la situación en la que se encontraba este hombre y antes de irme, lo volví a ver de nuevo – Usted necesita ayuda de un experto para acabar con ese problema si lo que quiere es recuperar a su esposa y a su hija. Si no lo va a hacer solo le pido un favor, no le haga más daño a Rosalie, ella ha sufrido demasiado con todo esto y no la quiero ver mal –

Él se quedó pensativo y yo me fui sin decir nada más. Llegué al auto donde se encontraba Rosalie bastante nerviosa pero se tranquilizó en cuanto me vio y casi a los dos segundos empezó a preguntar por su padre, le dije que lo había dejado en la tina, más no le mencioné nuestra "pequeña conversación" eso era algo que ella no necesitaba saber y si lo sabía la iba a poner mal.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, nos encontramos con un Emmet preocupado y bastante nervioso, parecía que se le había regresado el alma al cuerpo en cuanto vio llegar a Rosalie con su maleta, la abrazó hasta que Rosalie tuvo que implorar por aire ya que mi musculoso amigo la estaba asfixiando entre sus enormes brazos. Los tres nos sentamos en la sala y Rosalie habló con mucha naturalidad de sus sentimientos, por lo menos ahora no estaba asustada y era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a reunirse con sus padres sin tenerles ningún resentimiento. Casi al instante en el que Rosalie dejó de hablar, Emmet empezó con su interrogatorio policial sobre porque había salido del apartamento sin él, se preocupó tanto que estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía pensando que habían secuestrado a Rosalie; así que ella le tuvo que explicar todo lo que había pasado en su casa, con muchos detalles le narró cómo casi fuimos víctimas de los maltratos por parte del señor Hale y en ese momento Emmet se enfureció hasta que Rosalie dijo que yo había sido la heroína de la historia, por lo tanto tuve que soportar otro interrogatorio de cómo y dónde había aprendido de la forma en la que lo había hecho.

Me encogí de hombros – Saben lo sobreprotector que es Charlie. Antes de mudarnos a Washington, me inscribió en varios cursos de defensa personal y Tae Kwon Do, porque quería que yo estuviera segura en cualquier lugar –

Emmet y Rosalie esbozaron una gran sonrisa y se abrazaron cariñosamente, ahora empezaba su burbuja romántica y yo comenzaba a comprender a Edward cuando me decía que no le gustaba hacer el papel de vela en una cita de enamorados, aunque yo ya lo había hecho muchas veces ya que ellos dos eran mis únicos y mejores amigos. Pasaba la mayoría de mi tiempo con ellos y si no fuera porque Jasper apareció en mi vida, todavía seguiría siendo la tercera rueda en cada salida que hacíamos juntos.

Cuando el momento entre Emmet y Rosalie pasó de ser tierno a ser incómodo (por lo menos para mí) decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era irme para mi departamento, mañana me esperaba otro largo día en la universidad y una espléndida tarde junto a Edward en el trabajo, solo esperaba salir temprano por el bien de mis estudios, ya que estaba descuidando mucho la parte académica por estar pegada a Edward todo el tiempo y no era que me disgustara, de hecho todo lo contrario pero debía asumir mis responsabilidades si en serio quería salir adelante y no quedarme con este trabajo por obligación.

Me despedí de mis amigos y me fui, primero pasé por mi casa para llevar mi ropa y todas mis cosas, me encontré con Charlie y nos abrazamos en cuanto nos vimos, ya llevábamos varios días separados y no hablábamos a no ser que fuera por teléfono. Me quedé allí por una hora, me invitó a cenar y aprovechamos para conversar sobre mi trabajo, él seguía empeñado en creer que los Cullen tenían algo ilícito en el bufete porque, según él, ninguna empresa podía ser tan exitosa y al mismo tiempo legal en toda la extensión de la palabra. Cuando me dijo eso último fue que caí en la cuenta de que Charlie estaba hablando por pura envidia, yo era partidaria de la idea de que no necesariamente se tenía que ser una mala persona para ser exitoso y triunfar, pero al parecer mi padre no pensaba lo mismo que yo y… una vez más, terminamos discutiendo por el mismo tema.

Salí de la casa un poco desilusionada, mi padre no tenía ninguna prueba para acusar a los Cullen de hacer algo malo y yo ya le había mostrado toda la evidencia de que eran gente buena… Este caso ya debió haber sido cerrado hace tiempo. No entendía qué pasaba en la mente de Charlie para que juzgara a un hombre tan maravilloso como Edward, sin siquiera conocerlo.

…

Pasé una semana perfecta, estuvo llena de trabajo, yo corría de aquí para allá todos los días, llegaba supremamente cansada a mi departamento y lo siguiente era tratar de concentrarme en mis obligaciones académicas, me dormía cerca de las doce o una de la mañana. Sin embargo, obtenía una magnifica recompensa y era ver y hablar con Edward todos los días; me invitaba a cenar luego de terminar nuestra jornada laboral y después me dejaba en mi departamento como todo un caballero.

Alice pasó por mi puesto de trabajo a mitad de semana y casi que obligó a Edward para que me dejara salir antes y poder ir de compras con ella, claro que no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo porque Edward hacía todo lo que su hermana le pidiera y se puede decir que también hacía todo lo que yo le pidiera sin poner ninguna excusa, me sentía como una niña mimada cuando estaba con él.

Esas dos horas con Alice estuvieron estupendas, compramos diferentes accesorios, el bolso y los zapatos para ir al cumpleaños de Esme Cullen. Aun no me sentía muy segura de que fuera buena idea presentarme en esa reunión como la amiga de Edward y de Alice, primero estaba el hecho de que yo no conocía a la cumpleañera y segundo, yo estaba un poco nerviosa porque tenía la impresión de que Carlisle Cullen no me tenía en el mejor de sus aprecios; no quería ser una entrometida en esa reunión y cada vez que le mencionaba eso a Alice o a Edward me decían que no me preocupara porque esta iba a ser la ocasión perfecta para que Esme y Carlisle Cullen me conocieran sin ningún tipo de tensión y tanto Edward como Alice estaban seguros de su aprobación, o al menos eso decían.

…

Era sábado en la mañana y quedé de verme con Alice para ir al salón de belleza, hoy era el cumpleaños de Esme, mi hiperactiva amiga llegó tan puntual como siempre y empezó a saltar de un lado para otro, me saludó y luego me haló hasta llevarme a su auto, definitivamente los autos de la familia Cullen eran obras de arte, el de Alice debía ser el más sofisticado que había visto en mi vida. Un porsche turbo 911 de color amarillo, era un auténtico referente en lujo, deportividad y diseño, gritaba glamour desde cualquier ángulo que se le viera. Ella me dijo que había sido un regalo por parte de Edward y entonces pareció que mi mandíbula se había desencajado, ahora entendía más el amor que Edward sentía por su hermana.

Llegamos en cuestión de minutos hasta nuestro destino y pasamos allí toda la tarde, relajándonos y consintiéndonos. La fiesta empezaba a las ocho de la noche por lo que teníamos toda la tarde libre, sin embargo yo quería que se pasara rápido porque no aguantaba las ganas de ver a Edward, lo había visto a penas ayer y ya se me había hecho un siglo sin sentir su mirada y estudiar su perfecta sonrisa. Él era mi sueño vuelto realidad y yo ya me estaba empezando a preocupar porque no creía que lo que estuviera sintiendo por él fuera una simple obsesión o capricho, como lo había pensado antes… Creo que ya estaba sintiendo un afecto que no había sentido por nadie, nunca en mi vida y me dolía hacerle el daño que le estaba haciendo al mentirle y ocultarle mi otra vida. Inclusive me dolía mucho tener que mentirle a Alice, ella que se había mostrado tan simpática, cálida y amigable conmigo, sin hacer ningún tipo de juicios y aceptándome como yo era… o como ella creía que yo era… Los hermanos Cullen no veían a la verdadera Isabella, a la mentirosa agente del FBI que solo buscaba pruebas para meter a prisión al hombre del que se había enamorado.

Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, mi celular empezó a sonar y contesté sin mirar la pantalla, no me alejé de Alice porque no lo creí necesario ya que a ella le estaban lavando el cabello y dudaba mucho que pudiera escuchar mi conversación con quien fuera la persona que me estaba llamando.

- ¿Hola? – Contesté despistada.

- Bella, habla Jasper ¿Cómo estás? –

- Muy bien ¿y tú? ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? –

- Bueno, esta semana prácticamente estuviste perdida entre tus libros y quería saber si ya me tenías una respuesta ¿Irás a patinar conmigo más tarde? –

Me puse una mano en la cabeza al notar que había olvidado por completo la proposición que me había hecho Jasper a principios de la semana; la manicurista me miró con mala cara puesto que me había dañado una uña pero la ignoré, ella era lo que menos me importaba en este momento. No podía creer que iba a dejar plantado a Jazz otra vez, me sentía de lo peor, pero tenía que hacerlo; de repente se me ocurrió una idea.

- Lo siento Jazz, no podré ir: Estoy trabajando como secretaria en una gran empresa y esta noche harán una fiesta por el aniversario, no me la puedo perder o mi jefe me matará, me dijo que tenían que estar presentes todos los empleados… Me estoy alistando junto a una amiga –

- Ah… Supongo que está bien, tú no tienes la culpa, así que no te preocupes… Ya buscaré que hacer – Su tono desilusionado me partió el corazón en miles de pedacitos.

- Pero se me ocurrió que quizás mañana podamos salir a caminar y tal vez tomar un helado ¿Te gustaría? –

- Claro ¿En dónde nos encontramos? – Se oía bastante más emocionado.

- En el central park a las tres de la tarde-

- Hecho… Bella, suerte esta noche –

- Gracias – Sonreí – La necesitaré – Lo último lo dije en un susurro apenas audible, que dudo que Jasper hubiera percibido.

Dejé el celular sobre una mesita a mi lado izquierdo porque sabía que si lo metía en mi bolsillo, la manicurista me mataría por arruinar su obra de arte. Solté un suspiro demostrando que ya estaba más relajada, por lo menos no me sentía culpable de dejar plantado a Jasper en cada oportunidad que él me invitaba a salir, sabía que estaba cumpliendo su papel como buen amigo al querer intentar tener una amistad y luego algo más sin apresurar las cosas para que yo me sintiera cómoda y la verdad, apreciaba mucho ese gesto por parte de él, me encantaba que fuera tan paciente.

De repente llegó Alice y pegó un gritico a mi lado, yo salté del susto cuando la vi ya que no me había percatado de su presencia. Supuse que ya llevaba un rato detrás de mí pero no me di cuenta ni en qué momento se me había acercado.

- Dios… Alice ¿Me quieres matar de un susto? – Pregunté poniendo una mano en mi pecho y tratando de calmar mi respiración.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita – Solo te quería sorprender – Se encogió de hombros haciendo cara de niña buena - Así que… ¿Con quién saldrás mañana? –

- Es… un… un amigo –

Frunció el ceño - ¿Un amigo?… Ah claro, mi hermano… Ustedes dos deberían dar el siguiente paso y ser novios, pasan mucho tiempo para ser solo amigos –

- No, no es Edward… Es un amigo de la universidad –

- ¿En serio? – Arqueó una ceja.

- Si, Edward no es el único amigo que tengo – Contesté como si mi tono fuera desinteresado e intenté cambiar de tema rápidamente - ¿Ahora qué sigue? ¿Te harás las uñas o prefieres que nos maquillen a ambas al mismo tiempo? –

Ella se quedó pensativa por lo que le dije anteriormente sobre su hermano, luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – Prefiero que me hagan las uñas primero, mientras tanto tú ve a que te maquillen, debes estar hermosa esta noche -

Me maquillaron en un tiempo record mientras mi cabello se secaba, Alice llegó en el momento justo para que nos peinaran al mismo tiempo y desde entonces empezó con sus preguntas sobre lo que se refería a mi cita de mañana con Jasper: Si yo creía que Rosalie y Charlie parecían interrogadores profesionales cuando se trataba de sacarme alguna información, definitivamente Alice era peor que ellos juntos y hubo momentos en los que tuve que quedarme en silencio para no decir algo de lo cual me pudiera arrepentir más tarde.

Si no me cuidaba en lo que decía, Alice tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta de la gran mentirosa que tenía en frente y yo… bueno yo había decidido decirles la verdad, pero por supuesto que no lo iba a hacer ahora, estaba esperando a que se terminara la misión y el FBI declarara a Edward inocente para luego decirles que yo trabajaba allí y que me acerqué a él solo para investigarlo. Claro, me sentiría de lo peor y lo más probable era que tanto Edward como Alice dejaran de hablarme y me sacaran de su vida pero esto era algo a lo que yo me tenía que enfrentar, ya no podía seguir engañándolos de esa forma. En este plan también incluí a Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper, ellos eran mis amigos y yo les debía una explicación sobre todas las mentiras que les dije y todo lo que había hecho a sus espaldas; daba por hecho que ellos se sentirían desilusionados y todavía no sabía la cara que me iba a poner Rosalie cuando le dijera, se suponía que era mi mejor amiga y no sabía nada de mi otra vida…

Terminada mi tarde con Alice en el salón de belleza, ambas fuimos hasta mi departamento donde estaban nuestros vestidos y allí terminaríamos de prepararnos para la noche que nos esperaba dentro de una hora y media. La menor de los Cullen fue la que decidió que nos vistiéramos en mi departamento ya que, no quería que Edward me viera antes de tiempo y de paso él se sorprendiera cuando "me viera cruzando la puerta de su casa" o por lo menos esas fueron las palabras exactas que utilizó Alice.

…

Y se llegó la hora: Estaba frente a la gran mansión de la familia Cullen, utilizando un vestido rojo simple que a mi parecer era hermoso, solo tenía unos pequeños arreglos brillantes en la parte de arriba y el resto era pegado a mi cuerpo, me hacía sentir realmente hermosa pero aun así estaba nerviosa por conocer a los padres de Edward y presentarme en una fiesta a la que no me habían invitado. Mis piernas estaban temblando cual gelatinas y el hecho de que estuviera usando zapatos altos, no ayudaba en nada. Alice notó mi ansiedad y se acercó a mí con una leve sonrisa para tranquilizarme, cruzó su brazo con el mío y luego asintió con la cabeza en señal de que debíamos entrar.

Si me había quedado boquiabierta cuando entré a la oficina de Edward por primera vez, no había expresión para decir lo deslumbrada que estaba con la mansión, era como ir al palacio de los reyes de Inglaterra: Una gran escalera se desplegaba hacía el lado derecho del gran salón y en la cima había una gran puerta doble, del techo colgaban grandes candelabros, en la parte de abajo habían varias mesas ubicadas alrededor de la pista de baile. Todo estaba de un hermoso color blanco, estaba perfectamente iluminado y decorado con arreglos florares a tono con la elegancia que merecía la situación. Ya había varios invitados charlando mientras bebían de su copa de champagne, un mesero se acercó a nosotras y nos ofreció champagne.

- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó Alice a mi lado.

- No puedo creer que vivas en una mansión tan grande – No pude dejar mi expresión de asombro.

Ella rio – Pues sí... Mi familia ha vivido aquí por generaciones pero me refería a que si te gustaba la decoración. Mi madre es arquitecta aunque también le gusta decorar interiores pero esta vez yo la quería sorprender y me encargué de toda la decoración… ¿Qué dices? –

- Todo parece un sueño, hiciste un gran trabajo –

- Gracias… Bueno, esta es una fiesta sorpresa y mi papá debe estar terminando de cenar con mi mamá, así que no deben tardar en llegar… Escóndete y grita sorpresa cuando veas a mi madre – Dicho esto ella salió corriendo y me dejó allí sola.

- Espera... Alice… ¿Cómo sabré quién es tu madre?... No te vayas – A penas pude decir eso mientras veía como Alice se alejaba corriendo y luego me sentí estúpida porque parecía que estuviera hablando sola. Suspiré frustrada al ver que Edward tampoco estaba por ningún lado y yo no conocía a nadie, tomé un trago de mi champagne.

- ¿Estás perdida? – Dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

- Un poco – Admití volteándome para ver a una hermosa joven de cabello cobrizo y liso – Alice me dejó aquí sin más y no conozco a nadie –

- Oh, así es mi primita – Sonrió la chica – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Elizabeth Masen: Prima de Alice y sobrina de la cumpleañera –

- Yo me llamo Isabella Blake, el gusto es mío… Por lo menos ya no me siento tan ridícula por estar aquí sola -

- ¿Tú eres la famosa Isabella Blake? – Me preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Famosa? – Fruncí el ceño. Me sonrojé furiosamente - _¿Por qué cada vez que hablaba con algún conocido de Edward me llamaban "La famosa Isabella"?_ -

- Si… Te explicaré, Edward y Alice no dejan de hablar de ti ni un segundo, en especial Edward – Sonrió y se acercó a mí – Y eso que él es muy reservado con el tema de las chicas – Dijo en un susurro, como si fuera un secreto.

- No entiendo por qué. Él es un hombre guapo, podría tener a la chica que quisiera con solo guiñar un ojo –

- Yo pienso lo mismo. Antes, cada vez que se le acercaba una chica, él huía como si ella tuviera la peste y no hacía otra cosa que no fuera trabajar. Ahora, desde hace unos meses, se ve más feliz, sale temprano de su trabajo, los fines de semana no se le ve por la casa porque está con la "famosa Isabella"… Sin contar que las pocas horas que permanece aquí, solo habla de lo especial que eres – Ella se quedó pensativa – Aunque hace unos días que no hablo con él… Dime ¿Ya son novios? – Preguntó interesada.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par - ¿Novios? No… Él y yo solo somos amigos… ¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste en eso? hasta tu prima –

- Solo lo supuse – Se encogió de hombros – Tú le gustas a él y por lo que he hablado contigo me he dado cuenta de que a ti también te gusta. Cuando dos personas se gustan lo más lógico es que sean novios o por lo menos tengan citas y ese tipo de cosas -

- No, no… Estás confundida… Entre Edward y yo solo existe una amistad – Utilicé la misma explicación que había utilizado con Alice cuando la conocí.

- Bueno, niégalo todo lo que quieras pero nosotros no somos ciegos y nos damos cuenta de lo que está pasando, en especial con Edward que lo conocemos desde que usaba pañales – En ese momento pasó un joven rubio y Elizabeth se quedó mirándolo como si estuviera embobada, al menos yo no parecía enamorada, sin embargo a ella se le notaba demasiado. En su rostro se empezó a formar una sonrisa soñadora que se ensanchó a medida que observaba al chico - ¿Me disculpas un segundo? Hay algo que debo hacer –

Asentí en silencio y ella casi voló por el salón hasta que llegó donde se encontraba el joven, sonreí como si estuviera viendo alguna película romántica, olvidándome de que me había quedado sola (de nuevo). Me quedé de pie allí por unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos, llegué a plantearme la idea de salir corriendo o escaparme, Alice se había perdido entre la multitud, Elizabeth estaba ocupada hablando con el muchacho y para empeorar mi suerte, todavía no me había encontrado con Edward.

De fondo empezó a sonar una melodía relajante compuesta en piano, era realmente hermosa y se notaba como el compositor pensaba en su musa mientras acariciaba lentamente las teclas del piano con sus dedos. Me dejé llevar por el sonido de la música y cerré mis ojos, a estas alturas ya debería parecer una loca frente a los ojos de los demás pero se podía decir que ya no me importaba, al menos eso pensé por un momento y abrí los ojos para empezar a buscar a Edward o a Alice con la mirada. Caminé un par de pasos hasta que me topé con una chica rubia muy hermosa, de ojos azules y cuerpo de modelo, llevaba un vestido plateado muy elegante con una pierna descubierta y la parte de arriba resaltaba muy bien sus bien definidos pechos. Ella también estaba sola, o eso parecía, así que por esa razón me animé a hablarle.

- Disculpa si te molesto ¿De casualidad sabes dónde están Alice o Edward Cullen? – Pregunté con tono tímido.

- Emmm vi a Alice salir al porche a esperar a sus padres y Edward… no sé, yo también lo estoy buscando. Soy Kate por cierto y ¿Tú eres? –

- Isabella Blake – Sonreí

Luego fijé mi vista en la entrada con la esperanza de que Alice o Edward aparecieran en algún momento. Unos segundos más tarde sentí que Kate tenía su mirada intensa sobre mí, sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par y su ceño fruncido. Un momento - _¿Ella era Kate? ¿La chica que Edward dijo que lo acosaba? _– No sabía si era ella, Edward nunca la había descrito pero sin duda la muchacha que tenía en frente era muy hermosa y por alguna razón ella me estaba clavando dagas con su mirada.

- ¿Eres Isabella Blake? – Dijo con expresión incrédula. Yo asentí en silencio – Aghh no puede ser, lo que me faltaba – Soltó un bufido.

- ¿Todo está en orden? – Pregunté con cautela.

- No, de hecho es todo lo contrario – Dijo furiosa – No puedo creer que seas tú la chica de la que Edward no deja de hablar –

- ¿De quién no dejo de hablar, Kate? – Una voz aterciopelada detrás de Kate se hizo presente y ella palideció.

Ambas giramos la mirada hacia dónde provenía la voz y vimos a Edward luciendo un elegante smoking negro en conjunto con sus zapatos negros italianos.

- De… de… nadie – A penas alcanzó a decir la rubia.

Edward sonrió en mi dirección y volteó a mirar a Kate – Me alegra que hayas encontrado a Isabella, hay un par de cosas que quiero mostrarle – Dio un paso hasta quedar cerca de mí y me tendió el brazo - ¿Me acompañas? –

- Claro – Le sonreí – Disculpame, Kate - Volteé mi vista hacía ella, quien estaba furiosa y eso se podía ver con solo detallar sus mejillas que se habían tornado color rojo fuego, además me miraba como si me quisiera asesinar. Ahora si no tenía la menor duda de que ella era la Kate de la que Edward me hablaba y me odiaba por el hecho de que, según ella, Edward no paraba de hablar de mí - _¿Yo qué culpa tenía? _–

Edward me guió hasta un lugar que yo no conocía, se puede decir que caminamos por toda la mitad del gran salón y la mayoría de los invitados, por no decir todos, nos miraban como si fuéramos bichos raros, más que todo a mí pero por lo menos algunos tenían la decencia de disimular. Seguí caminando como si no me importara y llegamos hasta las puertas traseras de la mansión, cuando Edward las abrió, pude ver un hermoso jardín decorado con todo tipo de flores y dos hermosas fuentes a cada lado, eso sin contar que todo estaba perfectamente iluminado por pequeños faroles con luces de colores… Todo estaba hermoso.

- Alice hizo un gran trabajo – Dijo Edward.

No lo estaba viendo, pero de alguna forma sentía su sonrisa. Asentí en silencio, dándole la razón mientras seguía observando el paisaje nocturno. Caminamos hasta una banca, adornada con una enredadera de flores y nos sentamos allí, no sé porque se me ocurrió voltear a verlo y él tenía sus esmeraldas fijas en mí junto con su infaltable y perfecta sonrisa ladina… Si todo esto seguía así terminaría en un beso y esta vez no me creía capaz de resistirlo, así que cambié de tema y miré una de las fuentes.

- Todos tus conocidos deben estar locos o yo debo ser una perfecta extraña – Dije sonriendo a manera de burla.

Él frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué? –

- Cada persona que conozco por primera vez y al mismo tiempo te conoce a ti, me dice lo mismo… Supuestamente soy "La famosa Isabella" – Él se quedó mirándome como si yo estuviera loca – Oh, no me mires así… Tengo pruebas: La primera fue Alice, más tarde tu padre a quien creo que no le agradé mucho, luego vinieron Jacob y Garrett, hace un momento conocí a tu prima Elizabeth y ella también me llamó así, sin mencionar que Kate casi se vuelve loca cuando le dije mi nombre –

- ¿Conociste a Elizabeth? – Arqueó una ceja en mi dirección.

- Si, Alice me dejó sola en cuanto llegamos y Elizabeth fue la única que se acercó a mí para presentarse. Luego se fue porque vio a un chico… Pero no me cambies de tema – Suspiré y suavicé un poco el tono de mi voz - ¿Qué has hablado sobre mí para que todas las personas que te conocen estén tan sorprendidas al verme? -

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirme lo que me iba a decir – Bueno, la verdad es que yo he cambiado mucho desde que te conocí… Emmm no sé, creo que salgo más, me divierto más y hasta me siento más vivo. Hace un tiempo, Alice notó esto y le conté sobre ti, después de que se lo conté a ella ya no quería seguir manteniendo en secreto que había una chica que me hacía sentir en las nubes; creo que es a eso a lo que se refieren los demás cuando dicen que solo hablo de ti – Comentó lo último apenado.

- Que tierno – Sonreí maravillada y solo hasta unos segundos después, me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos una vez más, tenían un brillo especial y mágico - Estás muy hermosa esta noche y eres alguien muy importante para mí, Isabella… Lo sabes ¿Verdad? – Tomó mis manos entre las suyas – _Oh, oh… Esto no iba bien_ - Edward se acercó a mí – Quiero preguntarte algo que… bueno, hace mucho tiempo estoy intentando preguntártelo pero no encuentro la hora ni el lugar, espero que sea este – Sonrió nervioso – Isabella ¿Tu quisieras…? –

- ¿Ustedes dos que hacen aquí? – La voz de Alice nos sorprendió y yo aproveché eso para soltar rápidamente las manos de Edward y sonreí como si nada pasara, tampoco me atreví a mirar al muchacho nervioso que tenía a mi lado. Alice caminó, o más bien, danzó rápidamente hacía nosotros - Mamá está afuera, a punto de entrar junto con papá… Vamos a escondernos para sorprenderla –

Alice nos haló de nuevo al gran salón y allí nos escondimos detrás de las mesas. Edward se veía frustrado, me sentí mal pero traté de olvidarlo concentrándome en la hiperactividad que Alice estaba mostrando. Se apagaron las luces y más tarde se escuchó el sonido de un auto mientras estacionaba, unos segundos después alguien encendió la luz de nuevo: Ese alguien resultó ser Carlisle Cullen vestido de un traje color verde azulado y a su lado estaba una hermosa y sorprendida mujer que debía ser su esposa, estaba usando un maravilloso vestido largo color verde esmeralda que hacía juego con sus ojos, ahora sabía de donde habían heredado los ojos y el cabello los hermanitos Cullen, el vestido de la señora Cullen llevaba detalles morados en la parte de abajo. Todos salimos de nuestros escondites y gritamos "Sorpresa" "Feliz Cumpleaños".

Esme Cullen sonrió en cuanto nos vio a todos y su cara se iluminó como si hubiera encontrado el más preciado tesoro, caminó unos pasos colgada del brazo de su esposo mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada. Alice se alejó de nosotros para ir con ella y abrazarla, luego Edward sonrió y me tomó de la mano firme y delicadamente.

- Es hora de que conozcas a mis padres, oficialmente – Dijo en un leve susurro.

No me dio tiempo de protestar, de una vez me haló hasta donde estaban los señores Cullen. Sentí mi cara enrojecer y mis piernas empezaron a temblar, más tarde fueron mis brazos y mis manos las que se unieron a mis piernas, para cuando estaba a mitad de camino todo mi cuerpo parecía una gelatina humana: Yo no estaba lista para conocer a los padres de Edward y menos en una situación como esta, sabía que por alguna razón no le agradaba a Carlisle Cullen y eso significaba que, basada en los comentarios de su esposo, Esme tampoco me recibiría con buenos ojos… O por lo menos, eso era lo que yo creía. Sin contar que YO NO HABÍA SIDO INVITADA A ESTA FIESTA, me cansé de repetírselo a Alice pero ella me ignoró al igual que su hermano.

- Feliz cumpleaños, mamá – Dijo Edward en cuanto estuvimos frente a sus padres. Abrazó a Esme Cullen y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias hijo, lo es – Sonrió y me miró a mí terminado el abrazo. Su expresión pasó de ser feliz a confundida.

Alice se paró a mi lado izquierdo mientras Edward permanecía a mi lado derecho con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y su brazo rodeando mi cintura –Bueno, Carlisle tú ya conociste a Isabella Blake… Esme ella es la chica de la que te había hablado – Me presentó Edward.

- Es un placer conocerla al fin, señora Cullen, he hescuchado mucho sobre usted… Feliz Cumpleaños – Alcé mi mano.

Ella me miró con desconfianza y estrechó su mano con la mía – El gusto es mío, Isabella… Gracias por venir –

El ambiente se tornó más tenso que las cuerdas en un violonchelo, parecía que mis suposiciones no fueron del todo erróneas y no le agradé por completo a los padres de Edward. Carlisle Cullen me miraba con cierto desdén y en mi opinión, creo que tanto Edward como Alice lo notaron porque el primero tomó mi mano con suavidad dándome apoyo y la segunda tomó mi brazo y me brindó una cálida sonrisa. No veía la expresión de Esme Cullen, ya suficiente tenía con la expresión intimidante por parte del patriarca Cullen, así que me ahorré el hecho de sentirme peor de lo que ya estaba.

- Isabella es una muchacha muy agradable ¿No lo creen? – Preguntó Alice a sus padres.

- Así es – Contestó Carlisle Cullen después de unos segundos de estar pensativo, aunque sentí cierto tono amargo en él.

Edward lo miraba de manera extraña… No reconocí muchas de las miradas que intercambiaba la familia, fue como si yo no estuviera presente y solo estuviera viendo un programa de televisión o algo parecido. En general fue una situación bastante incómoda porque de alguna forma experimentaba que no era muy bienvenida. Los cuatro Cullen intercambiaban miradas entre ellos, diciendo, sin necesidad de palabras, todo lo que pensaban. Todos permanecían serios y mordaces sin perder la etiqueta, la educación y la cortesía.

- Si me disculpan, yo tengo que ir a saludar a los demás invitados y de paso agradecerles por haber asistido – Mencionó Esme Cullen en tono diplomático.

- Querida, te alcanzo en un momento, necesito hablar con Edward a solas – Dijo Carlisle Cullen y luego fijó su mirada en su hijo quien no se apartaba de mí ni por un segundo.

Yo realmente estaba agradecida, no solo con él sino también con Alice porque los dos me estaban dando su apoyo.

Edward sonrió forzosamente – Claro, solo adelántate y yo te alcanzo –

Carlisle Cullen asintió y se fue junto a su esposa, para acompañarla a que saludara a los demás invitados. Esto era demasiado para mí: Primero lo que había pasado con Kate, luego la pregunta de Edward que me tenía con los nervios de punta y eso que ni siquiera me la alcanzó a hacer y para terminar, el matrimonio Cullen parecía odiarme más que a nadie en el mundo.

Experimenté una sensación de estar fuera de lugar y eso era exactamente lo que sucedía, yo no debía estar aquí, no pertenecía a este mundo y mucho menos a esta familia… Solo había venido por la insistencia de Alice y Edward, además sabía que Alice no me dejaría faltar por más que yo quisiera y Edward me convencería como siempre lo hace con sus ojos color esmeralda brillando como dos gemas preciosas y su perfecta sonrisa ladina que ocultaba sutilmente un tierno puchero.

- Alice ¿Podrías quedarte con Isabella unos minutos? – Le preguntó Edward a su hermana.

- No es necesario – Dije rápidamente antes de que Alice contestara. Enseguida los hermanos Cullen se quedaron mirándome como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente – Siento que no encajo muy bien aquí y lo mejor será que me vaya –

- NO – Casi gritaron Edward y Alice al mismo tiempo.

- Tú no te puedes ir – Sentenció Alice a mi lado – Y yo no me puedo quedar contigo porque debo poner en orden algunas cuestiones, lo siento – Se disculpó conmigo y miró hacia otro lado con odio y rencor, daría lo que fuera por saber en qué estaba pensando. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Alice se disculpó con nosotros y se fue.

- Entonces le diré a Elizabeth que venga y te acompañe – Sentenció Edward.

- No necesito que me cuiden – Bufé.

- Lo siento, pero yo no te puedo dejar sola, ni tampoco puedo permitir que te vayas… Te necesito conmigo esta noche ¿Podrías quedarte? ¿Por mí? –

Y allí hicieron acto de presencia sus ojos increíblemente brillantes enmarcados por sus largas pestañas, en cada una de sus mejillas se formaron dos adorables huequitos y como si eso no fuera poco, combinó su maravillosa sonrisa torcida con un perfecto y adorable puchero… Maldito tramposo, me daban ganas de comérmelo a besos.

Levanté mis manos al aire de manera desesperada – Está bien, tú ganas… Eres un tramposo ¿Lo sabías? –

Él me mostró una sonrisa presumida, sin previo aviso se acercó a mí y dejó un suave y dulce beso en mi mejilla – Le diré a Elizabeth que venga y yo prometo no tardarme demasiado –

Se fue sin que yo pudiera decir nada, después de ese beso prácticamente quedé en shock y no coordinaba ninguna idea en mi cerebro, mi corazón latía desenfrenado y estaba estúpidamente feliz, tenía una gran sonrisa en mi rostro que no se podía borrar con nada. Me quedé estática en mi puesto, sentía mis mejillas más sonrojadas de lo habitual pero ahora no me importaba, solo revivía el momento en el que Edward besaba mi mejilla, una y otra vez pasaba la imagen por mi mente como si la estuviera mirando desde el cielo y al mismo tiempo la estuviera presenciando.

Perdida en mi propio paraíso, ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento Edward se alejaba de mi lado, solo volví a la realidad cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro y me di la vuelta para ver quién era.

- Me asustaste – Sonreí nerviosa con la copa de champagne vibrando entre mis dedos ya que, debido al beso que me había dado Edward, también estaba temblando nerviosa cual chica adolescente.

- Oh, lo siento. Edward me pidió que te hiciera compañía – Se disculpó Elizabeth.

- No te preocupes, estoy feliz de que al menos le caigo bien a un miembro de la familia de mi amigo… Claro, a excepción de Alice –

Ella frunció el ceño - ¿Cómo? –

- Si, hace unos minutos conocí a Carlisle y Esme Cullen, oficialmente… Creo que no les causé muy buena impresión… O por lo menos eso fue lo que vi en sus miradas – Comenté mirando mi copa de champagne – Quizás todo sería más fácil si me fuera en este momento y no los volviera a ver, pero Edward me pidió que me quedara y no quiero pensar en las torturas de Alice si yo llego a irme – Sonreí irónicamente sabiendo que Alice sería capaz de encontrarme en el lugar más recóndito del planeta.

Elizabeth me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando empezó a hablar – No te lo tomes personal con Carlisle y mi tía Esme, ellos no lo hacen porque sean personas malas, ni mucho menos te odian –

Arqueé una ceja – Entonces no entiendo nada –

Ella suspiró – Es que mi tía Esme y Carlisle son muy amigos de la familia Denali, en especial de Carmen y Eleazar. Los Denali tienen una empresa muy grande en Suiza –

- Sigo sin entender ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? –

- Carmen y Eleazar Denali tienen dos hijos: Kate y Liam… Desde que Kate y Edward eran niños, ambas parejas hacían que ellos pasaran ratos juntos para que cuando crecieran se unieran en un matrimonio y por consiguiente, las empresas se fusionaran y se volvieran invencibles – Ella hizo una pausa – A Edward no le agradaba mucho la idea del compromiso arreglado, incluso sigue sin agradarle y nunca estuvo demasiado interesado en Kate, solo intentaba ser cortés y la evitaba… Creo que Eleazar se dio cuenta de eso y trató de convencer a Edward con dinero para que iniciara una relación sentimental con ella pero como es obvio, Edward se negó… Por otro lado, Kate sigue empeñada en la idea de que ningún hombre se puede resistir a ella y Edward es algo así como su propósito, a ella no le interesa nada de las empresas, solo quiere seguir viviendo con lujos y que nada le haga falta; en pocas palabras, ella es una chica consentida, mimada y caprichosa – Terminó con odio en sus ojos

- Pero Edward y yo solo somos amigos, yo no soy ninguna amenaza para ella, por si no lo has notado ella es muy bonita, tiene mejor cuerpo que yo y ni que decir de su cara de muñeca. Además, es decisión de Edward si quiere estar con ella, yo no lo estoy obligando a nada – Declaré en tono firme.

Se encogió de hombros - Si, pero ella piensa que lo estás obligando o seduciendo de alguna forma y tal como lo dijiste ella asume que tú eres una amenaza. Sin contar que Edward está enamorado de ti y eso no es fácil de olvidar – Objetó con el mismo tono que yo había utilizado.

Omití la última frase que dijo y me detuve a pensar en sus primeras palabras, mi mente empezó a acomodar piezas como si se tratara de un puzle - ¿Por eso ella tuvo esa actitud cuando le dije mi nombre? – Pregunté aun cuando ya sabía la respuesta.

- ¿La conociste? – Preguntó Elizabeth, notablemente sorprendida.

- Emmm algo así, solo le dije mi nombre, ella se enfureció y, gracias al cielo, Edward apareció en ese momento – Respondí con simpleza, encogiéndome de hombros.

- Por suerte Edward apareció porque estoy segura de que te hubiera hecho trizas en ese mismo instante – Rió a medias.

- Yo solo defiendo lo que es mío – No pude responder porque de repente la voz de Kate hizo que entrara en shock y mi cuerpo se helara completamente.

Elizabeth se puso de mi lado y sonrió de forma hipócrita, yo hice el mismo gesto que ella porque no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie y me quedé en la misma posición que estaba, solo pensaba en que Kate era una chica más y yo no tenía razón para temerle: Edward y Alice eran los que me habían invitado, así que solo ellos podrían sacarme de aquí… Por otro lado, Kate era otra invitada más, se podía decir que estábamos al mismo nivel.

- Edward no es de tu propiedad, él no es un simple objeto – Dijo Elizabeth a mi lado. Ella se estaba empezando a enfurecer y no era difícil darse cuenta, ella estaba tensa y tenía los puños apretados.

- Ok, estoy de acuerdo en que no es un simple objeto pero él y yo si estamos comprometidos, solo que él todavía no lo sabe – Tenía una sonrisa blanca tan grande que me provocaba borrar a puñetazos. Me miró y me señaló con su dedo índice – Así que no quiero que te le acerques más –

- ¿Disculpa? – Pregunté arqueando una ceja. Ya se me estaba empezando a subir la sangre a la cabeza - _¿Quién se creía ella para decirme qué hacer?_ – Estaba loca si creía que yo le obedecería.

- Como lo escuchaste. Tú te estás metiendo donde no te llaman y si sigues con eso vas a tener que lidiar conmigo, lo cual no será muy agradable para ti – Terminó mirándome con odio y además como si yo fuera alguna bacteria inferior a ella.

Yo no me iba a dejar intimidar, ya no me importaba si ella era más hermosa que yo, incluso perdí el interés por el hecho de que ella tenía la aprobación de los padres de Edward y yo no. Edward y yo solo éramos amigos y ella no podía venir de un momento a otro a exigirme que me alejara. Esta sería la primera vez que no se le cumplirían los caprichos de la princesita, de eso estaba completamente segura. Antes sabía que no quería tener ninguna discusión con nadie pero después de oír la amenaza de Kate cambié de idea inmediatamente.

- Te voy a decir algo, espero que te quede claro: Tú no puedes ordenarme nada, yo no voy a ceder ante tus amenazas y te daré la razón: no me alejaré a menos que sea el mismo Edward Cullen quién me lo pida… No me importa lo que pienses de mí y tampoco estoy interesada en tus formas de venganza, así que con tu permiso, seguiré disfrutando de la fiesta y luego me iré – Me quedé en silencio un segundo y una sonrisa calculadora atravesó mi rostro fruto de mis pensamientos – A propósito, Edward se ofreció a llevarme a casa en cuanto terminara la fiesta y no le puedo quedar mal. Sin contar que en este momento debe estar buscándome, lo mejor es que me vaya. Si me disculpas -

Kate apretó la mandíbula y a penas se escuchó un leve rechinido proviniendo de sus dientes. No le di relevancia y me giré sobre mis talones para después caminar hacía otro lugar, por sobre mi hombro vi que Elizabeth me seguía con su sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. Llegué hasta el área donde estaban los bocadillos y las bebidas, solo tomé un cóctel mientras escuchaba como Elizabeth alababa mi actuación de hace unos segundos: me decía que yo era una de las pocas personas, por no decir la única, que no se había doblegado ante la "omnipotente Kate Denali". A mí no me importaba lo anterior, yo solo tenía presente que Kate no era quién para decirme con quién podía estar y con quién no, el hecho de que ella se creyera dueña del universo no significaba que yo le debía pleitesía o algo por el estilo.

Elizabeth hizo que yo soltara una pequeña risita por un comentario que ella hizo, el cuál ni me acuerdo porque de seguro ya se me estaba subiendo el champagne a la cabeza, pronto dejé de reír porque sentí que alguien estaba tomando mi brazo con fuerza, al punto de llegar a lastimarme. Giré mi rostro y vi a Kate más furiosa que antes, entonces mi sentido del humor y mis risas se desvanecieron como por arte de magia.

La miré con una ceja arqueada y ella apretó más su agarre – Tú y yo no hemos terminado de hablar –

- Yo no tengo nada más de que hablar contigo y te agradecería que me soltaras –

- No te soltaré hasta que cumplas con lo que te pedí y de paso desaparezcas por completo de este lugar. Por si no te has dado cuenta, aquí nadie te quiere y por lo tanto no perteneces aquí ¿No es demasiado ovbio? –

Bajé la mirada, ella había dado justo en el blanco de mis pensamientos y me sentí débil por solo un segundo ya que Elizabeth estaba a mi lado y le refutó a Kate.

- Te equivocas: A mí me agrada la presencia de Isabella, además fueron Edward y Alice los que la invitaron y solo ellos decidirán si se marcha –

Kate se enfureció más de lo que ya estaba, sus mejillas alcanzaron una nueva tonalidad de rojo, por no decir que ya sentía que sus uñas habían penetrado mi piel hasta llegar al hueso de mi brazo. Dio un paso hacia atrás y me haló con fuerza. – Escúchame maldita perra: Edward es mío, siempre consigo lo que quiero y esta no va a ser la excepción. Así que te lo repito una vez más, aléjate de él si no quieres salir lastimada –

- Suéltame – Dije mirándola con odio, no le iba a decir que me estaba haciendo daño con su agarre, aunque mi cuerpo hablaba por sí mismo ya que la parte de mi brazo que ella estaba apretando se había puesto más pálida de lo normal y me dolía mucho.

- Kate – Dijo una voz fuerte y potente detrás de ella. Era Edward quien estaba muy enfadado, tenía los puños apretados, rechinaba los dientes tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Kate palideció e instantáneamente me soltó el brazo para luego ir a colgarse del brazo de Edward – Oh Eddie, por suerte has llegado… Isabella me estaba amenazando, además me decía cosas horribles, me pedía que te dejara en paz y… bueno… tal vez lo hice en defensa propia y tomé su brazo con fuerza. Agradezco que hayas llegado para protegerme – Ella no veía a Edward, pero en cambio tenía la mirada fija sobre mí como si me estuviera diciendo "Jajá te gané".

- _¿QUÉ?_ – Gritó mi subconsciente al oír la declaración que había dado la chica que tenía en frente – _¿Cómo podía hacerse pasar por la víctima sabiendo que ella era la que me amenazaba a mí y lo peor de todo era que yo no le había hecho nada?_ – Kate definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza, no solo era una trepadora sino también una mentirosa a quien no le importaba dar una versión equivocada de los hechos solo para conseguir lo que ella quería. Abrí mis ojos tanto como pude al escuchar las palabras dichas por Kate, volteé a mirar a Elizabeth quién tenía el ceño fruncido pero al parecer no estaba sorprendida por lo que había pasado.

- Kate – Dijo Edward en tono serio rompiendo el silencio que había entre los cuatro.

Ella se volteó a verlo y batió sus pestañas tratando de parecer encantadora e indefensa – Dime, Eddie –

- Te pido el favor de que me sueltes – Dijo con los dientes apretados, notablemente furioso. Yo nunca lo había visto así.

Kate se paralizó y abrió los ojos alejándose un poco de él -¿Qué dijiste? –

- Me escuchaste bien. Los cuatro sabemos perfectamente que Isabella es incapaz de hacer lo que estás diciendo y no puedo creer que llegues hasta este punto solo para obtener lo que quieres. Así que te vuelvo a pedir el favor de que te alejes de mí, no solo esta noche sino para siempre –

Kate obedeció a Edward y lo soltó sin querer hacerlo, un bufido frustrado y molesto brotó de sus labios una vez estuvo a unos centímetros de él y se molestó aún más cuando vio que Edward se acercaba a mí y me tendía la mano de forma caballerosa.

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – Me preguntó él con su galante sonrisa.

Y de nuevo, Kate puso su expresión furiosa y se dio media vuelta haciendo que su cabello me golpeara en toda la cara. No pude evitar molestarme yo también, pero en este momento estaba más concentrada en el hecho de que mis mejillas ardían como si fueran a estallar en cualquier instante por la sonrisa encantadoramente torcida que Edward me estaba mostrando.

- No le pongas atención, solo está celosa – Me dijo Elizabeth mientras sonreía – Mejor vayan a bailar y disfruten de la fiesta –

- Claro – Sonreí mientras tomaba la mano de Edward y me dejaba guiar hasta la pista de baile.

Llegamos allí y pronto vi a Alice caminando de la mano de un muchacho, ella se veía más feliz que de costumbre y yo me alegré por ella, parecía que ambos se gustaban entre sí y aunque no había visto a ese muchacho antes, me sentí feliz de que por lo menos ella estaba disfrutando de la fiesta que ella misma había organizado.

Estaba sonando una melodía lenta, yo no era muy buena bailando melodías lentas, me gustaba más bailar canciones rápidas y divertidas, así que no tenía idea de cómo moverme o qué hacer. Edward por su parte, pasaba un brazo delicadamente por mi espalda baja hasta que su mano derecha llegaba a mi cintura y su mano izquierda estaba cruzada con la mía. Él esbozaba una perfecta y brillante sonrisa que me tenía embobada y fuera de eso, él me estaba sosteniendo como si yo fuera una delicada pieza de arte que en cualquier momento pudiera colapsar o desvanecerse de la nada; me sentía tan feliz y protegida en sus brazos que no quería apartarme de él nunca en mi vida.

Tenía mi mirada fija en los ojos de Edward, de hecho, ambos estábamos en nuestro contacto visual en el que solo importábamos nosotros dos y el resto del mundo desaparecía; sus ojos verdes brillaban cuáles esmeraldas, ahora ese sería mi color favorito y todo porque el hombre que tenía al frente lo había hecho especialmente fascinante. Yo trataba de dejarme guiar por Edward y moverme al compás de la melodía, no podía evitar mostrar mi amplia sonrisa de enamorada y sabía que era grande porque sentía que mis mejillas se iban a entumecer.

De un momento a otro ya no pude concentrarme solo en los ojos de Edward y en la situación que estábamos viviendo porque estaba segura de que alguien me observaba, así que giré mi rostro lentamente hacía donde creí que estaba la persona que me miraba y para mi sorpresa no era una sola persona, eran dos, quiénes resultaron ser nada más y nada menos que los padres de Edward. Experimenté cierta incomodidad al instante y entonces ya no pude seguir bailando como lo estaba haciendo antes, apostaría a que mi cuerpo entero se había tensado porque las miradas que venían por parte del matrimonio Cullen hacía mí, no eran las mejores ni tampoco las más amigables… Lo último que yo quería era hacerles pasar un mal rato o formar algún tipo de escándalo justo en el cumpleaños de la señora Cullen.

Volví a fijar mi mirada en los ojos de Edward intentando simular que no me daba cuenta de que los dos señores Cullen me lanzaban dagas envenenadas con sus miradas – _Con suerte, solo los verás esta noche y en cuanto termine tu misión olvidarás que todo esto pasó… Así como Edward tendrá una vida plena y feliz al lado de Kate _– Me dije a mí misma, aunque para ser sincera no me sentí muy feliz cuando pensé en la última parte que incluía a Kate viviendo feliz con Edward pero no se le podía hacer nada, yo sabía desde el principio que no me podía enamorar de mi víctima y en este momento estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas que los sentimientos de amor que tenía hacía Edward, desaparecieran casi por completo para que no me dieran problemas más adelante.

Edward habló sacándome de mis pensamientos – Isabella, te agradezco mucho que estés aquí, no sabes lo que significa para mí y de verdad lamento lo que pasó hace un rato con Kate, no pensé que las cosas se fueran a salir de control –

– No te preocupes por eso, además no fue tu culpa… Tú no sabías que ella fuera a actuar de esa forma –

- Debí haberme hecho una idea de lo que pasaría en cuanto ella te conociera, no podía pretender que no te viera sabiendo que estábamos en el mismo sitio - Me soltó por un momento y miró mi brazo – ¿Te hizo daño? – Tocó la herida con sumo cuidado y ternura.

No pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor en cuento sentí que Edward tocaba la herida – Un poco, pero ya sanará. Estoy bien – Respondí con una sonrisa para no preocuparlo.

Negó con la cabeza - Nada de eso. Vamos al baño, allí hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios, de seguro encontraré alcohol y algunas bandas para que esa herida no se vea tan mal –

Me haló tiernamente y me llevó hasta el gran baño que había en la mansión. Esto era sorprendente, el baño era como tres veces mi habitación y tenía todo tipo de lujos incluso más de los que pudieras imaginar, todo era tan exquisito que temía manchar algo con la sangre que estaba empezando a brotar de mi herida. Edward me pidió que me sentara en una pequeña pero muy acogedora sillita mientras el sacaba los instrumentos que necesitaba para curarme, en cuanto empezó a destapar el desinfectante, las gasas, el alcohol y demás cosas, una sonrisa brotó de sus labios y fijó toda su concentración en lo que estaba haciendo.

– Normalmente uno no sonríe cuando ve a una persona herida – Dije a modo de broma para terminar con el silencio.

Él sonrió todavía más – Lo siento, no es que me esté alegrando de tu desgracia, es que… Mi sueño frustrado es estudiar medicina pero como ya sabes, mi papá quería que yo fuera abogado – Se encogió de hombros. Terminó de vendar mi herida – Ya está –

– Gracias… ¿Por eso tienes tantos libros de medicina en la biblioteca de tu oficina? – Pregunté a lo que él respondió con un simple "si". Me puse de pie – Y ¿Por qué ahora no estudias lo que te gusta? No tienes ningún impedimento – Sonreí.

Él arqueó una ceja - ¿Estás bromeando? Se desataría una guerra entre mi padre y yo porque él lo tomaría como una amenaza a su autoridad, sin contar que yo seré el heredero del buffet y no hay nadie más que se haga cargo cuando mi padre decida que no puede seguir más –

Bajé la cabeza – Lo siento – Murmuré.

– No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya… Este es el destino que me tocó –

Me sentí un poco triste al verlo tan frustrado y conforme con lo que le había tocado, yo no tenía ninguna duda de que si él quisiera estudiar medicina y ser doctor, sería el mejor en su trabajo y lo mejor de todo era que ayudaría a las personas a la vez que hacía lo que le gustaba… Alguien tan bueno como Edward no se merecía que lo obligaran a hacer algo que no le gustaba. Pero en fin, no le dije nada de lo que estaba pensando porque eso solo alargaría la discusión y no veía que Edward tuviera ganas de hablar de ello así que simplemente lo omití.

Ambos salimos del baño y seguimos bailando como si nada hubiera pasado. La noche fue rápida y sin contar las miradas envenenadas por parte de Kate y los padres de Edward, todo salió perfecto: Reí y disfruté mucho con Edward, Alice se acercaba a nosotros de vez en cuando para revisar que todo estuviera bien. La fiesta duró cerca de tres o cuatro horas más y después todos se fueron retirando lentamente hasta que solo quedó la familia y los amigos más allegados a la señora Cullen, por supuesto yo no hacía parte de ese círculo motivo por el cual le pedí a Edward que me llevara a mi departamento y así lo hizo, como el caballero que era, me dejó en la puerta y se despidió de mí besando cada una de mis mejillas.

**Hola, feliz lunes. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana. Una vez más les quiero agradecer a todas por los favs, follows y reviews que me dejan en cada capítulo, ustedes son la razón por la que yo escribo. Bueno, a mediados de esta semana nos estaremos leyendo nuevamente en el grupo (link en mi perfil) donde pondré el adelanto del siguiente capítulo y algunas imágenes de este: como los vestidos de Alice, Bella, Kate y Esme, la decoración de la mansión en la que viven los Cullen y otras cositas más. **

**Hasta luego, les deseo una feliz semana ;) **


	10. Atrapada

**_Capítulo 10: Atrapada_**

**_POV Bella_**

Desperté en mi cama con una sonrisa en mis labios al instante en el que recordé lo que había sucedido la noche anterior: Algunos pensarán que no fue del todo buena porque, en primer lugar no le agradé mucho a los padres de Edward, se puede decir que discutí con Kate en dos ocasiones y además (no sé si contar esto como bueno o malo) Edward trató de besarme en una oportunidad y en la otra curaba mi herida en el brazo como si yo hubiera sido un ángel caído y él era mi único y destinado protector.

Para mí fue maravilloso compartir esa noche tan especial con Edward…Claro, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas como yo lo quería creer, quiero decir que me desmotivé un poco al pensar en la idea de que yo me estaba enamorando de Edward y, no me malentiendan, era un sentimiento magnifico, sin embargo, la agencia me impedía sentir ese tipo de cosas por mis víctimas y si lo hacía solo lograba complicarlo todo. Ahora estaba contra la espada y la pared porque no me quería alejar de Edward ni tan solo un minuto pero debía hacerlo por su seguridad y la mía, yo debía empezar a mantener mis distancias con él por lo menos hasta que terminara la misión y yo saliera de su vida desde todo punto de vista, en otras palabras no nos volveríamos a ver.

Me levanté de la cama con el único propósito de no deprimirme más pensando en que no volvería a ver a Edward y en cambio, me fui a la cocina a preparar mi desayuno y de paso planear todo lo que haría hoy, aparte de ir a mi cita con Jasper.

Desayuné cómodamente mientras escuchaba música y una vez terminé, fui a ordenar mi habitación y luego a bañarme, había decidido que iría a ver a Rosalie en el apartamento de Emmet para asegurarme de que estuviera bien: yo sabía todo el amor que Emmet sentía hacía Rosalie y él no iba a dejar que nada le faltara, menos si vivían bajo el mismo techo, pero yo seguía siendo su amiga y no debía dejarla en el olvido. Después de eso me encontraría con Jasper en el Central Park y supongo que con lo calculador que es mi tierno amigo, ya tendría toda nuestra salida planeada entonces no tenía nada de qué preocuparme sino hasta que llegara a mi departamento en la noche y entonces me pondría a estudiar, ya que en los últimos días no había tenido mucho tiempo y había descuidado mis responsabilidades académicas.

Me vestí con algo cómodo primero para ir a ver a Rosalie y luego vendría otra vez a mi departamento para cambiarme por algo más glamoroso, no quería desentonar en mi cita, no sé por qué me sentía tan nerviosa si para mí, Jasper era solo un amigo, no estaba enamorada de él como lo estaba de Edward… Aunque debía admitir que al principio, yo sabía que Jasper me gustaba y yo le gustaba a él, o mejor dicho, todavía le seguía gustando; otra cosa era que yo no lo quería reconocer porque eso solo lograría complicar más mi vida: En principio porque estaba enamorada de Edward y no sabía lo que sentía hacía Jasper como para que ahora me preocupara por tratar de no lastimarlo al decirle que sus sentimientos hacía mí, no eran del todo correspondidos.

De camino hacía el departamento de Emmet, me la pasé pensando en ese horrible triángulo amoroso que estaba viviendo, ya no sabía que más hacer, únicamente estaba segura de que no podía vivir sin ninguno de los dos y por lo tanto, no les pediría que se alejaran de mí; sí, sé que suena egoísta, pero por más que lo intento, no puedo pensar en una vida sin ellos.

Antes de anunciarme en la portería del edificio, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Fruncí el ceño preguntándome quién sería, sin embargo, cuando vi la pantalla mis dudas se disiparon y entonces mi expresión facial se transformó, rodé los ojos en señal de cansancio – _Charlie nunca dejará de ser Charlie_ – Pensé para mí y contesté la llamada.

- Hola, Charlie. Ya estaba extrañando tu llamada – Dije en tono sarcástico. Bueno, ni tan sarcástico porque era cierto lo que le decía, me refiero a que Charlie no estaba contento a no ser que me llamara unas tres o cuatro veces al día y más ahora que estaba viviendo "sola".

- Bella ¿Cómo estás, hija? Hace tiempo que no vienes a casa y quería saber de ti –

- He estado bastante bien, aunque para ser honesta, tengo demasiado trabajo y por eso no he ido a verte. Parte de ese trabajo tiene que ver con los documentos que tengo que revisar a diario sobre la misión –

- ¿Y has encontrado algo sospechoso? – Preguntó realmente interesado.

Suspiré – No, no he encontrado nada raro. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar la misión hasta aquí: Ha pasado mucho tiempo y yo no he visto nada extraño, ni siquiera comportamientos raros o personas con cara de delincuentes. Además, por los documentos que he revisado en mi trabajo como secretaria de Edward, los Cullen son muy cuidadosos a la hora de firmar contratos y siempre ponen especial atención en que todo salga limpio desde todo punto de vista –

- Jum… Tienes razón, creo que lo mejor es que dejes la misión – Mencionó en tono pensativo.

- Espera ¿Cómo que _dejar la misión_? – Ahora si estaba confundida, no entendía que me quería decir Charlie con esto, no cabía la posibilidad de que él dejara de acusar a los Cullen de un momento para otro, luego de estar tan empeñado en demostrar a toda costa que ellos eran culpables.

- Sí. Está más que claro que ya te involucraste sentimentalmente con tu víctima y así no puedes llegar al objetivo que es desenmascararlo. Bella, tu sabes perfectamente que estás enamorada de él y de esa forma nunca vas a dejar que él o alguien de su familia termine en prisión… Así que lo mejor es que te salgas de la misión y encomendarla a otro agente – Finalizó.

- Pero, papá… Yo soy perfectamente capaz de terminar esto por mi cuenta… Me refiero a que mis sentimientos por Edward no tienen nada que ver en que yo lo lleve ante la justicia o no… Quiero decir, sí, admito que estoy enamorada de él, sin embargo, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer y es verdad que no he encontrado nada raro en todos los documentos y expedientes que he revisado durante los meses que he trabajado para él –

Él se quedó pensativo por unos segundos – No lo sé, Bella… Estás demasiado involucrada y algo puede salir mal –

- Dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que todo lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad – Casi que rogué – Tengo una idea, te enviaré copias de todos los documentos que yo revise y así tu estarás enterado de todo –

Él suspiró – Está bien, confiaré en ti y te daré una oportunidad… Espero que no me desilusiones –

Sonreí – Gracias, papá. No lo lamentarás. Ahora me tengo que ir, voy a ver a Rosalie en el departamento de Emmet – Me quedé pensativa imaginado a Charlie fruncir el ceño ya que él no sabía nada de lo que había pasado con mi amiga y de cómo había terminado en el departamento de Emmet – Es una larga historia que de narraré en otro momento – Le expliqué.

- Está bien, entonces creo que nos vemos en otro momento… No te olvides de mí y llámame más seguido –

- Lo haré. Hablamos después –

Terminé la llamada y me dispuse a caminar hasta el departamento de Emmet, antes de tocar el timbre, ya tenía a Rosalie frente a mí con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. No pude esperar mucho tiempo y me lancé a abrazarla, sabía que no había pasado tanto desde que nos habíamos visto por última vez, pero así lo creía yo: un día sin saber de Rose se me hacía una eternidad, después de todo, ella y yo éramos mejores amigas, casi hermanas y no podíamos pasar tanto tiempo sin vernos. Ella me recibió con los brazos abiertos y entonces las dos comenzamos a reír por la alegría que nos dio estar juntas de nuevo, fue ahí cuando llegó Emmet y nos vio a la vez que arqueaba una ceja.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Rosalie con el mismo gesto que tenía su novio.

Emmet levantó las manos en señal de rendición y dejó de hacer sus muecas – Nada… Yo también me alegro de ver a Bella por aquí, pero no estoy riendo histéricamente –

- Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Rose – Le expliqué a Emmet.

- Solo fue un día - Protestó él.

- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo es para nosotras? – Preguntó Rosalie acercándose a él de forma amenazadora – Es mucho tiempo, es casi un siglo – Especificó.

Emmet bufó – Como sea. Me tengo que ir, pero supongo que ustedes se quedarán aquí, hablando cosas de chicas que no me interesan, así que las dejo… Quedan en su casa – Dijo con una gran sonrisa y luego me miró – Bellita, espero que no hagas planes para esta noche porque vamos a salir de fiesta –

- De hecho… Emmet, tengo que estudiar porque estos días he dejado mis responsabilidades académicas de lado y si sigo así, voy a terminar perdiendo el semestre –

Rosalie soltó una risa burlona – Ja, si claro. Como si fuera posible que Isabella Swan perdiera un semestre – Se carcajeo durante un rato – No te preocupes por eso, tú eres demasiado aplicada como para que puedas perder aunque sea una materia… y en el remoto caso de que ocurra… - Se quedó pensativa y me mandó una sonrisa malévola – Puedes seducir a los profesores con esas armas mortales que Dios te dio – Señaló mi cuerpo.

- Rosalie, yo sería incapaz de hacer eso y lo sabes – Expresé indignada.

Emmet estalló en carcajadas y mi amiga soltó una risita – Lo sé, lo sé… De todas formas no hay pero que valga e irás con nosotros esta noche de fiesta, no importa si te tengo que arrastrar ¿Entendiste? – Preguntó en tono amenazante y yo suspiré – Ya después veremos cómo hacemos con el tema de la universidad – Sonrió.

- Nada de seducir profesores – Advirtió Emmet poniendo su dedo índice frente a ella.

- Tranquilo osito, tú sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti – Le dijo Rose.

Desde ese instante se empezaron a poner cariñosos, Rosalie se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura, mientras él pasaba sus grandes y musculosos brazos por la espalda baja de mi amiga, luego empezaron a besarse. Yo traté de ponerme cómoda, aunque sabía que la situación era todo menos confortable y me senté en uno de los sillones individuales que vi más cerca, sabía que esto demoraría. No era que me gustara verlos casi comiéndose uno al otro, pero tampoco podía privarlos de su amor, así que les di un tiempo prudencial.

- ¿No tenías que salir, Emmet? – Pregunté luego de unos minutos, alzando un poco mi voz para que los tortolos que tenía al frente, salieran de su burbuja y lo hicieron.

- Ah, si… Nos vemos más tarde – Se despidió de nosotras y se fue.

Rose y yo nos quedamos unas horas más sentadas en el sofá de la sala, solo hablábamos de lo bueno que había sido para ella mudarse con Emmet porque la verdad era que ella ya estaba afligida y fastidiada por la situación que vivía en la casa de sus padres: Ellos si a penas se hablaban y cuando lo hacían, solo era para insultarse, sin mencionar que a veces, al papá de Rosalie se le iba un poco la mano cuando golpeaba a su esposa.

Yo me sentía feliz por mi amiga, en este momento ella se veía plena y Emmet era un buen complemento para ella, así que no vi que algo pudiera salir mal. Quise preguntarle si había sabido algo de sus padres o si los había llamado en alguna ocasión para ponerse en contacto con ellos, pero después de pensarlo unos segundos me arrepentí de la idea: en primer lugar, yo no sabía si ella ya había superado todo esto como para que empezara a hablar de ello y siendo sinceros, había pasado muy poco tiempo todavía para que ella lo dejara atrás; en segundo lugar, caí en la cuenta de que si ella quisiera hablarme de ello, ya lo habría hecho y yo no tenía por qué forzarla a nada, lo último que quería era que ella se sintiera mal.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera y ya casi se acercaba la hora en la que había acordado encontrarme con Jasper en el central park, así que tuve que despedirme de Rosalie prometiéndole que esta noche saldríamos los cuatro (Emmet, Jasper, ella y yo) como en los viejos tiempos. A propósito ¿Mencioné lo mucho que se emocionó Rose cuando le comenté que yo iba a salir con Jasper? Bueno, pues lo hizo, casi me deja sorda con el grito que soltó y creo que todo el complejo de apartamentos escuchó, fue tan así, que algunos vecinos estaban a los cinco segundos en la puerta, preguntando qué había pasado. Después de explicarles la situación a los vecinos entrometidos, tuve que calmar a Rosalie antes de irme porque estaba que saltaba de un lado para otro, pero afortunadamente no tardé mucho y me fui directo a mi departamento a arreglarme.

No tardé mucho tiempo en llegar al Central Park, ya que solo combiné algo de ropa simple para mi cita: Un jean rasgado, una camisa suelta sin mangas, un suéter negro y mis converse favoritos. Me acerqué a una banca y pude ver perfectamente a Jasper allí sentado, esperándome pacientemente; me sentí mal porque no sabía si lo había hecho esperar demasiado tiempo. Al parecer, él no notó mi presencia hasta que estuve a un par de pasos de él, en cuanto me vio, se levantó de la banca y me mostró una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

- Hola – Me saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola… Emmm ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome? – Pregunté con un toque tímido y avergonzado.

Él se encogió de hombros – No en realidad. Llegué hace un par de segundos –

Yo sonreí – Excelente, la verdad estaba preocupada de dejarte esperando – Él negó con la cabeza y yo seguí hablando – Entonces ¿Vamos por un helado o primero caminamos por ahí? –

- Yo diría que primero caminemos y mientras tanto me cuentas que has hecho estos últimos días, parece que te has desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra porque rara vez te veo por los pasillos de la universidad– Rió.

- Mmmm bueno – Dije mientras empezaba a caminar al lado de él – Estos días he tenido mucho que hacer, como tareas de la universidad y ya sabes que ahora trabajo de secretaria, allí también me ponen a revisar muchos documentos y la jornada es muy extensa, a veces tengo que llevar el trabajo a casa porque no me alcanza el tiempo – Suspiré cansada – Pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso: Es mi día libre. Mejor cuéntame que has hecho tú – Sonreí.

Se encogió de hombros – También he estado ocupado ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre mis prácticas como abogado en el buffet "Atlantis"? – Asentí con la cabeza incitándolo a que continuara – Pues, resulta que tuve un problema algo… molesto y fastidioso con un compañero y terminaron expulsándonos a los dos, así que tuve que buscar otro lugar en donde terminar mis prácticas. Estuve casi todos estos días yendo a entrevistas y hablando con mis profesores para ver si ellos podían ayudarme a encontrar un lugar bueno –

- Oh Dios, lo siento mucho, pero ¿Ya conseguiste algo? – Pregunté realmente interesada, porque lo estaba. Yo sabía lo importante que era para mi amigo, ser un reconocido abogado y no podría serlo si no terminaba de estudiar primero.

Antes de que él pudiera responderme, escuché una voz muy familiar detrás de mí, llamándome y me giré para confirmar mis sospechas – _Dios ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí? De todas las personas que hay en el mundo, yo soy la que tengo la peor de las suertes _– Me grité mentalmente cuando vi el sorprendido rostro de Edward frente a mí, al lado de él estaba Kate, cosa que no me agradó mucho y supongo que a ella tampoco estaba contenta de verme: quiero decir, la sonrisa hipócrita y a la vez forzada que tenía en su rostro, lo decía todo.

Me quedé congelada por unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos y luego, por alguna extraña razón, giré mi rostro para ver a Jasper, quien también parecía haber entrado en estado de shock, pero - _¿Por qué él?_ - ... Yo tenía razones para estarlo, después de todo, en este preciso instante podrían descubrir mi doble vida, pero él… Jasper no tenía razón para estar nervioso o si la tenía, yo la desconocía completamente.

Edward sonrió tratando de parecer amable y calmado, sin embargo se veía algo tenso, más de lo que se apreciaba cuando Kate estaba a su lado - ¿Isabella? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó mirándome tratando de relajar la expresión de su rostro. Noté como Kate se enfurecía por el hecho de que Edward me estaba hablando.

- Es un lindo día para salir a caminar ¿No crees? – Pregunté sonriendo fingidamente, lo más fingido que podía.

Miré a Kate, quien parecía que estaba intentando clavar dagas en mi corazón con solo mirarme o quizás ella hubiera querido poder electrocutarme en ese mismo instante solo por dirigirle la mirada a Edward. Para ser sincera, yo no estaba muy feliz de ver a Edward con Kate, en mi mente me preguntaba -_ Si Edward no quería tener a Kate cerca ¿Por qué estaba con ella caminando por el parque?_ – Experimente un nudo en mi pecho, eso me molestaba y me enfurecía demasiado, estuve a punto de gritar pero sabía que no era el momento apropiado para hacerlo. Al parecer, Jasper notó mi tensión y tomó mi mano para relajarme: Era algo que hacíamos como amigos, nuestra forma de decir "Cálmate, todo se va a solucionar" y se lo agradecí en el alma porque me ayudó mucho, hasta que vi que Edward notó ese gesto y frunció el ceño, al parecer molesto.

- Concuerdo contigo – Intercedió Kate, pegándose como una garrapata al brazo de Edward. No lo puedo negar, eso me enfureció bastante y tenía ganas de ir por una pala para separarla de él.

- Y tú… Jasper Withlock ¿Correcto? – Le preguntó Edward a Jasper sin hacer el menor intento por separarse de Kate… Definitivamente eso me molestó más, sentí mi cara arder de la ira.

Jasper asintió – Así es, abogado Cullen –

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y volteé a ver mi amigo rubio - _¿Cómo se conocían estos dos?_ – Otra vez mi corazón pasó de latir rápidamente a quedar inmóvil por unos segundos para después empezar su carrera contra reloj. Esto no podía estar pasando, definitivamente esto debía tratarse de una pesadilla – _Que alguien me pellizque_ –

Seguramente, mi amigo se dio cuenta de mi estado de tensión y apretó gentilmente mi mano y luego me dio una cálida sonrisa, él sí que sabía cómo tranquilizarme, sin embargo, eso no quitaba mi problema y yo tenía que hacer algo para solucionar esto. Antes de que yo hablara, Jasper me miró.

- Estaba a punto de contarte que entré a hacer mis prácticas en el buffet "Cullen Corp." Y ahora el abogado Cullen es prácticamente mi jefe – Dijo sonriéndome y de paso aclarándome la situación.

Solté un suspiro y me relajé, al menos no era tan malo como lo había imaginado en un principio y ninguno de mis dos amigos sabía que yo llevaba una doble vida… Al menos no lo sabían por ahora, porque con mi suerte no tardarían mucho tiempo en descubrirlo y más aun siendo conscientes de que trabajaríamos los tres en el mismo lugar.

- Que bien, me alegro mucho por ti Jazz. Cada vez estás más cerca de graduarte – Dije emocionada ya que él parecía bastante orgulloso de lo que había conseguido con su propio esfuerzo y no era para menos.

Mi amigo sonrió agradecido, giré mi vista hacía Edward y él parecía incómodo con la situación, me atrevería a decir que estaba molesto, pero no sabía por qué: Yo era la que debería estar molesta después de que trata de besarme en el cumpleaños de su madre y al día siguiente parece estar en una cita con su supuesta prometida - _¿Qué pretendía él con todo esto?_ – Ya no sabía si estaba interesado en mí o en ella.

- Bueno, veo que ustedes dos la están pasando muy bien juntos y si nos disculpan, mi Eddie y yo vamos a un banquete al que nos invitaron Esme y Carlisle – Dijo Kate en tono petulante.

Edward asintió – Si, Isabella y Jasper… Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo – Dijo serio.

Jasper me miró frunciendo el ceño y yo me encogí de hombros – Trabajo como secretaria del abogado Cullen – Sonreí inocentemente, sabía que mi amigo rubio se indignaría un poco porque no le había hablado de esto antes y tenía la esperanza de que la sonrisa que yo le estaba mostrando, disminuyera un poco su enojo.

- No me dijiste nada antes – Murmuró.

- Sabes que no tuve tiempo de hacerlo – Me excusé.

Suspiró resignado - Bueno, veámosle el lado positivo… Ahora sé que estás allí, podré tomarme mis ratos de descanso para hablar contigo y no tendré que salir del trabajo, así que no habrá problema – Me mostró otra de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas. No lo podía negar, amaba esas sonrisas de Jasper y empecé a sonreír como una boba, simplemente me gustaba verlo feliz.

Oí un leve gruñido, juro que provenía de Edward y también creería que fui la única que lo noté porque Jasper y Kate seguían con la misma actitud que llevaban antes, ninguno de los dos era bueno fingiendo así que por eso supuse que no lo habían escuchado. Edward se notaba bastante molesto, así que decidí que lo mejor era terminar con este momento tan incómodo y despedirme de Kate y Edward de una vez por todas.

- Me alegró verlos, pero Jasper y yo también vamos a seguir caminando por ahí… Quedamos de ir por un helado y si no nos apresuramos, empezará a oscurecer y ya será demasiado tarde – Dije.

- Oh, claro. Me parece excelente, adiós – Dijo Kate con su falsa sonrisa.

- Hasta luego, abogado. Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo – Se despidió Jasper sonando cortés.

Edward suspiró, al parecer enojado – Si, los veo mañana – Dijo serio y se dio la vuelta sin soltar a Kate ni por un segundo.

Di un suspiro, agradeciendo al cielo de que hubiera terminado. Jasper y yo seguimos caminando, sin decir ni una palabra hasta que llegamos a la heladería, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que todavía teníamos nuestras manos unidas; no sabía qué hacer, supongo que lo mejor sería que yo soltara su mano pero no quería herir sus sentimientos y al mismo tiempo, si seguía sosteniendo su mano, él se haría falsas ilusiones pensando cosas que no son.

Por lo menos algo bueno había salido de haberme encontrado a Edward hace un rato con Kate, mientras yo caminaba con Jasper: Me di cuenta de que yo estaba enamorada de Edward y a Jasper simplemente lo quería como un amigo, quizás como un hermano pero no podría estar enamorada de él… Edward, era mi complemento, él era el hombre con el que yo deseaba estar cada segundo del día y me hacía sentir especial de una forma que nadie más conocía, solo con él sentía que podía ser yo misma y no tenía miedo de mostrarle lo que en realidad era… Aunque eso significara que algún día tendría que decirle la verdad sobre mí y lo haría, solo que estaba esperando el momento apropiado: Ya lo había pensado bien y cuando Charlie declarara a Edward inocente, entonces yo prepararía mi discurso y le diría todo.

Jasper y yo nos sentamos en una mesa de la heladería luego de hacer nuestro pedido, la camarera miró a Jasper batiendo sus pestañas y dejó los helados frente a nosotros, momento que aproveché para soltar la mano de él y tomar la cuchara, para así empezar a comer mi helado.

- Ahora sí, dime qué es lo que me estás ocultando – Me dijo Jasper mirándome seriamente a los ojos.

Me puse nerviosa - ¿Yo? Yo… yo no te estoy ocultando nada –

- Vamos, yo sé que odias que te digan Isabella y cuando tu "jefe" te dijo así, tú parecías la persona más feliz del mundo. Sé que hay algo más detrás de todo eso, no soy estúpido –

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Él es mi jefe… Yo no soy quien para decirle como debe llamarme – Me encogí de hombros, tratando de relajarme para que él no uniera más piezas y terminara descubriendo la verdad.

Suavizó su tono - Bella, soy tu amigo. Tal vez no te conozca tanto como Rosalie pero noté algunas de las actitudes que tuviste cuando estábamos con ellos ¿Quieres que empiece a enumerar? – Me preguntó arqueando una ceja y yo tragué saliva – Está bien, primero, la forma en la que ustedes dos se miraban, parecían unos completos idiotas; segundo, cuando la amiga de Edward se acercó a él tu parecías querer matarla; tercero, me usaste a mí para darle celos a él; Cuarto, él la usó a ella para darte celos a ti; quinto… -

Lo interrumpí – Está bien, está bien. Ya entendí – Suspiré frustrada – _Oh Dios, no tengo escapatoria, estoy atrapada_ – Me dije a mí misma.

- Entonces ¿Vas a decirme? – Preguntó arqueando la ceja a lo que yo asentí resignada – Y recuerda, quiero que me digas todo, sin filtros, sin nada oculto… Quiero conocer a la verdadera Isabella Swan… ¿Lo prometes? –

Yo tragué en seco – Lo prometo solo si tú me prometes a mí que no dirás nada y que este será un secreto entre los dos, porque ni siquiera Rosalie sabe sobre esto y quiero que siga siendo así, al menos por un tiempo –

- ¿Tan malo es? – Preguntó en tono de broma arqueando una ceja.

Asentí – No te imaginas… Entonces ¿Cerramos el trato? –

- Adelante, puedes empezar con tu historia cuando te sientas preparada – Dijo y empezó a comerse su helado de forma tranquila.

Empecé a narrarle todo desde la muerte de mi mamá, fue muy difícil hablar de ella pero sabía que Jasper me entendía porque él había pasado por una situación similar: Sus padres habían muerto cuando él tenía apenas cinco años y su tía, María se encargó de cuidarlo hasta que él fue autosuficiente y compró su departamento a los veinte años. Después de eso le dije que yo era una agente en cubierto del FBI y él soltó una carcajada, era obvio que algo así pasaría, ya me esperaba que reaccionara de esa forma y se carcajeó aún más cuando le dije que Charlie era uno de los directores del FBI y también era mi jefe, pero su risa se fue apagando cuando notó mi expresión seria y se dio cuenta de que no era ninguna broma.

Le confesé que al principio sentí una atracción por él, pero que ahora solo lo veía como un hermano y que en realidad estaba enamorada de Edward aunque me costó mucho aceptarlo por todo el tema de que no debía involucrar sentimientos en mi trabajo… Tuve que explicarle en qué consistía mi trabajo en la agencia y cómo había conocido a Edward. Por último, admití todas las mentiras que le había dicho a él y a mis amigos para que no sospecharan nada y le dije que solo lo había hecho por su seguridad. Terminé clavando la cuchara en mi helado con algo de furia por la doble vida que había escogido llevar.

- Entonces ¿Esa era la verdadera razón por la que me decías que no querías nada más que una amistad conmigo? – Preguntó confundido.

- Ya que estoy siendo sincera, sí, al principio lo decía por eso… Pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, me di cuenta de que no sabía lo que sentía por ti y tampoco sabía lo que sentía por Edward, no quería lastimarlos… Luego noté que a ti te quería pero como a un amigo, inclusive me atrevo a decir que te quiero como un hermano mayor, pero a Edward… - Me quedé en silencio dudando si debía decirle eso.

- Estás enamorada de él – Dijo con una sonrisa triste, terminando mi frase.

Asentí – Sí, lo siento… No es algo que yo planeara y la verdad, no pensé que me sucedería, creo que por eso me costó tanto aceptarlo –

- No tienes por qué disculparte, nadie puede mandar en el corazón y yo no soy quién para decirte de quién te puedes enamorar y de quién no. Edward parece un buen hombre, aunque yo diría que es bastante celoso y se notó demasiado cuando me gruñó – Comentó riendo.

- Uh, pensé que yo había sido la única que lo había notado – Tomé un poco de helado y lo introduje en mi boca.

- No fue así, yo soy muy buen actor – Sonrió - Y no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – Me sonrió de nuevo.

Los dos seguimos comiendo nuestro helado en un cómodo silencio, solo se oía el ruido que las cucharas hacían al golpear los recipientes de helado. Me sentía libre y plena luego de haberme confesado con Jasper, él era un buen amigo y sabía escuchar, daba buenos consejos, pero todavía había algo que me preocupaba: - _¿Jasper seguiría interesado en mí después de todo lo que le había dicho? _– No sabía cómo preguntarle, lo único que yo quería para él era que fuera feliz, que encontrara una persona que de verdad lo amara como él se merecía.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Me preguntó cuándo ambos estábamos terminando de comer.

- Nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Dije aparentando estar bien.

Él soltó un suspiro – Bella, ya no eres tan buena actriz como antes y no se te olvide que puedes confiar en mí, dime –

Solté un suspiro, rindiéndome ante él… Ya estaba empezando a pensar que él podía leer mi mente o sentir lo que yo sentía porque sabía el momento preciso en el que algo andaba mal.

- Me preguntaba… Bueno… Nosotros… Se suponía que esto era una cita ¿no? – Pregunté nerviosa y él asintió – Yo… lo último que quiero es lastimarte… ya te dije lo que yo siento por ti… ahora… emmm… quiero saber qué sientes por mí… y créeme que no te lo pregunto para burlarme o hacerte sentir mal, solo quiero que estemos bien y que sigamos siendo amigos… Quiero que seas feliz al lado de una persona que realmente te ame y que tu ames – Empecé a jugar con mis dedos debajo de la mesa, estaba nerviosa.

Él introdujo un poco de helado en su boca y se quedó pensativo, eso me puso más ansiosa todavía, esta era una situación muy incómoda.

- Por favor, Jasper, respóndeme… Me tienes muy nerviosa con toda esta intriga y… de verdad lo último que quiero es herirte –

- Te voy a decir toda la verdad – Suspiró – Cuando te vi la primera vez, admito que me gustaste y quería algo más contigo, me sentía muy atraído hacía ti. Cuando me dijiste que solo me querías como amigo y yo te dije que iba a luchar por ti hasta el final, lo dije de verdad, poniendo mi alma en cada palabra – Dijo sonriendo y yo tragué saliva, esperando lo peor – Pero después, tú y yo, nos fuimos alejando… Claro, seguimos siendo amigos pero ya no hablábamos tanto como antes y las veces que yo te invitaba a salir y tú me rechazabas, me ayudaron a entender que, tal vez, tu no eras la indicada -

- Lamento haberte rechazado tantas veces… De verdad, siento mucho lo que está pasando – Comenté arrepentida.

Él puso una mano sobre la mía - Ya te dije que no tienes razones para disculparte, nadie elige de quién enamorarse: No fue culpa mía que me gustaras, así como tampoco fue culpa tuya enamorarte de Edward y tampoco culpa de Edward que le gustes – Dijo sonriendo.

Fruncí el ceño - ¿Cómo sabes que le gusto? –

- Vamos, tendría que ser un completo estúpido para no darme cuenta de cómo te miraba y de la mirada envenenada que me mandó cuando tomé tu mano, te aseguro que si hubiera podido, él me hubiera agarrado a golpes en ese mismo instante – Se rio – Claramente estaba celoso, ah, eso sin contar el gruñido –

- Bueno, bueno, ya me quedó claro… Entonces, tú y yo ¿Cómo quedamos? – Pregunté.

Él se encogió de hombros – Seré lo que tú quieras que sea: Hermano, amigo, psicólogo… Amante – Yo abrí los ojos al escuchar la última palabra y él se echó a reír – Estoy bromeando, Bella – Siguió carcajeándose – Aunque es muy divertido poner celoso a Edward, si me lo permites, lo haré seguido en el trabajo antes de que tú le digas la verdad – Se quedó pensativo un momento - ¿Exactamente, cuando les vas a decir la verdad a Rosalie, Emmet y Edward? – Preguntó confundido, para este momento él ya había terminado de comer el helado y yo estaba jugando con la última cereza que me quedaba.

- No lo sé, solo estoy segura de que al primero que se lo diré será a Edward, en cuanto Charlie anuncie que Edward queda libre de todo cargo y se termine mi misión, con ello también dejaré mi doble vida. Sé que me odiará en cuanto se lo confiese, él odia las mentiras y yo le gusto porque soy "sincera y transparente" con él, o al menos eso me dijo – Suspiré e hice una pausa – No sé cómo lo vayan a tomar Rosalie y Emmet, tal vez Rosalie se enfade porque somos mejores amigas y no deberíamos tener secretos, ella no tiene ningún secreto conmigo y se desilusionará mucho cuando sepa esto… y Emmet… No lo sé… Él es demasiado impredecible – Suspiré y me comí la cereza.

- Creo que también se sorprenderá y le tomará tiempo aceptarlo, pero ambos te quieren y te van a perdonar - Sonrió.

– Cambiando de tema ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? – Pregunté.

- Pensé que querías que fuéramos amigos-hermanos ¿Me estás proponiendo algo más? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja de forma burlona.

- Gracioso – Bufé – Y yo pensé que tu serías lo que yo quisiera que fueras – Le devolví la broma.

- Touché – Dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición – Entonces ¿Qué me vas a invitar a hacer? Por qué supongo que si preguntaste por mis planes, era porque querías que hiciéramos algo juntos –

- La verdad, hoy estuve con Rosalie y dijo que quería que saliéramos esta noche a bailar los cuatro… Ya sabes, ella piensa que las citas dobles son una buena idea… Aunque le cueste aceptar que nosotros solo somos amigos -

- Estoy de acuerdo… De hecho me parece una buena idea para relajarnos y dejar todos estos temas de lado –

- Entonces ¿Me acompañas a mi departamento a cambiarme y de allí salimos al bar? –

Se encogió de hombros – Como quieras –

Salimos de la heladería y fuimos a mi departamento para que yo me cambiara, la verdad, no quería llegar en converse y con un suéter gastado a un bar de lujo, claramente no íbamos a cualquier sitio modesto conociendo a Emmet, todos sabíamos perfectamente que él podía ser muy exigente cuando se lo proponía y este, era uno de esos momentos.

Me encargué de hacer pasar a Jasper como uno de los agentes infiltrados del FBI, protegiendo su identidad para que él después no tuviera ningún problema si quería volver a venir. En cuanto entramos al departamento, lo dejé esperando en la sala mientras él observaba todo el lugar con los ojos muy abiertos. Por la expresión de su rostro, yo pensaba que no había visto un departamento así y no era para menos, quiero decir, el lugar no era ni un poco parecido a los que yo había estado en mis misiones anteriores, pero era modesto y espacioso, además tenía algunos decorados muy opulentos y los muebles eran agradables… Entonces, supongo que podía decir que entendía a Jasper. Le sonreí cálidamente, invitándolo a que se sintiera cómodo en lo que yo iba a mi habitación y elegía otra cosa que vestir, además de que me iba a arreglar el cabello y maquillar, ya que a la cita con mi amigo iba completamente simple, sin una pizca de maquillaje en mi rostro.

Escogí una blusa negra de brillantes y sin mangas, jean negro ajustado, chaqueta negra y zapatos altos de color rojo. Pasé al baño de mi habitación y primero empecé con mi cabello, usé el rizador para que se notaran más definidas las ondas color caoba de mi cabello y cuando me gustó el resultado, seguí con mi maquillaje, en realidad no me gustaba quedar como un payaso o pasarme varias capas de base para cambiar el tono de mi piel (por así decirlo) u ocultar las imperfecciones de mi rostro, como si lo hacían otras chicas que una vez se desmaquillaban, se veían horribles. No usé base, solo labial rojo, remarqué mis pestañas con rímel, puse sombras en mis ojos y un poco de rubor en mis mejillas. Sonreí ante el espejo, feliz por el resultado que había obtenido.

Cogí mi pequeño bolso que estaba sobre mi cama y salí a ver a Jasper, quien estaba distraído viendo cuadros que yo tenía en la cocina. En cuanto me vio, pareció que su mandíbula se había desencajado y luego sonrió.

– Quedaste muy bonita – Exclamó.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, por suerte tenía rubor y no se notaba tanto… o al menos, eso esperaba – Gracias – Dije bajando la vista, un poco apenada.

Me tendió su brazo mientras sonreía galantemente y de forma inevitable recordé a Edward, él siempre hacía eso cuando salíamos los dos. Quería que él estuviera aquí conmigo y luego pensé en lo mucho que me odiaría cuando supiera toda la verdad, de paso también le tendría que decir a Alice y a Elizabeth, eso me hacía sentir horrible porque ellas habían sido tan buenas, gentiles y amables conmigo… Sin contar a los amigos de Edward: Jacob y Garrett, ellos también habían sido simpáticos conmigo. Los únicos allegados a Edward que no me habían recibido de la mejor forma habían sido sus padres: El señor y la señora Cullen, y por supuesto, su "prometida" Kate.

Jasper y yo caminamos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que quedamos al frente de mi edificio, esperando por un taxi ya que, yo no tenía auto y Jasper no había traído el suyo – _Uh, tenía que comprarme uno pronto. Ya me estaba empezando a hacer falta _– Fruncí el ceño, era imposible que con dos trabajos no reuniera el dinero suficiente para comprar un auto decente, así que en esta semana le pediría permiso a Edward para salir antes del trabajo y empezar a ver ofertas. Suspiré –_ Isabella ¿Otra vez pensando en Edward? Estás mal chica, realmente mal _– Me regañé mentalmente.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Jasper.

Solté un suspiro frustrado – Aghh ¿Por qué siempre te das cuenta cuando me pasa algo? ¿Eres psíquico o algo parecido? –

Él se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita – Algo parecido, soy bueno leyendo las expresiones faciales de las personas y justo en este momento estás muy pensativa, antes parecías triste y confundida – Hizo una pausa – Adivinaré – Sonrió de forma arrogante – ¿Tiene algo que ver con Edward? –

Bufé – No era muy difícil adivinar, tú ya sabes toda la historia, sabes que me siento mal por tener que ocultarle todo eso y además temo que no me quiera volver a ver después de que le confiese la perra que resulté ser y no la chica pura y sincera que él me creía en un principio –

Él pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, haciendo que nos abrazáramos, tuve ganas de llorar en su pecho pero me resistí, no quería mostrar debilidad aunque ese abrazo me reconfortaba mucho.

– No puedo asegurar que te él te ame, eso no lo sé, pero si estoy totalmente convencido de que siente algo fuerte por ti, mucho más que cariño o una simple amistad. Tal vez le cueste algún tiempo aceptar la doble vida que llevas y que le mientes, sin embargo, cuando vea que tú dejaste esa vida y que quieres estar con él… Simplemente volverá cuando esté listo – Sonrió.

–Y mientras eso pasa ¿Yo qué voy a hacer? No puedo vivir en un mundo en el que él no esté, si no más cuando no estoy con él siento que me falta el aire y cuando lo veo, es como si se me devolviera el alma al cuerpo… Yo no puedo estar sin él –

Me percaté de que mis ojos estaban llorosos, no obstante, me negaba a derramar aunque fuera una pequeña lágrima; como lo dije antes, no quería verme débil y en segundo lugar, eso estropearía mi maquillaje, además de que Rosalie junto con Emmet lo notarían al instante, sabrían que algo malo había sucedido y entonces, no podría escaparme de su interrogatorio. A parte, no les quería decir más mentiras y esperaba que ese asunto se resolviera pronto.

Por un momento, dejé de lado mis sentimientos y empecé a enfocarme en lo que sentiría Edward… él estaría desilusionado, triste, se sentiría horrible por haber depositado su confianza en una persona que no lo merecía. Yo era un monstruo, un horrible monstruo que se estaba aprovechando de él.

Mi amigo se separó de mí por un momento y me miró a los ojos – Sé feliz, la única manera de hacerlo es escuchando a tu corazón – Luego me volvió a abrazar – Tranquila, estarás bien. Y sabes que yo siempre estaré allí para lo que necesites…Incluso, ya sabes… Hacer el papel de amante – Bromeó y logró sacarme una pequeña risita – Entonces ¿Estás bien? –

Asentí – Si, ya estoy mejor. Muchas gracias –

– No hay de qué. Ahora nos espera una gran fiesta esta noche para llegar mañana con dolor de cabeza a la universidad y después trabajar seis largas horas para el abogado Cullen – Sonrió.

– ¿Nunca dejas de hacer bromas? – Pregunté con una ceja arqueada.

Se encogió de hombros – Oye, hay que verle el lado positivo a la vida –

Duramos cerca de dos o cinco minutos esperando por un taxi, llegamos a la discoteca en la que nos había citado Emmet en cuestión de pocos minutos. Mis amigos ya nos estaban esperando, sentados en una mesa esquinera de seis puestos. Tuvimos que aguantar las bromas de Rose y sobre todo las de Emmet porque habíamos tardado demasiado en llegar, según ellos Jasper y yo no queríamos compartir nuestro espacio con nadie más, lo cual obviamente era mentira: Si supieran que Jasper me estaba consolando y escuchando todas mis penas, probablemente ellos no se estarían riendo a todo pulmón. La rubia y el grandulón solo se reían de que pronto seríamos una pareja inseparable porque teníamos mucho en común y todavía no queríamos aceptar que éramos perfectos el uno para el otro… - _Si ellos supieran_ – Gritaba mi mente.

Emmet pidió más cervezas, whiskeys, cocteles y botellas de ron de las que yo hubiera podido contar, me perdí cuando llegó con la décima ronda de cervezas; yo no tomé demasiado, me excusé muy bien diciendo que mañana tenía que ir a la universidad y fuera de eso ir a trabajar, Jasper me apoyó y tampoco tomó demasiado, mientras que Rose y Emmet se embriagaron lo más que pudieron y siguieron insistiéndonos a Jasper y a mí que bebiéramos con ellos y de paso, celebráramos que ellos estaban viviendo juntos, como una pareja normal.

Cuando pasó cerca de una hora, Emmet y Rose ya no estaban para nada cuerdos y se reían de cualquier cosa que les pasara por la cabeza, entonces, para quitármelos de encima por un momento, le pedí a Jasper que bailáramos y de paso así me distraería porque, créanlo o no, yo seguía pensando en Edward y esa era la única razón por la que estaba tomando más de lo que creía necesario.

Mi amigo y yo llegamos a la pista de baile y empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, se notaba la gran diferencia que había con la primera vez que habíamos bailado juntos, me refiero a que ahora parecíamos más bien hermanos y la vez anterior nos sonreíamos de manera más atractiva y yo batía mucho mis pestañas, sin darme cuenta le estaba coqueteando… Ahora todo era diferente y hasta bromeábamos de forma relajada mientras íbamos moviendo nuestros cuerpos al compás de la música, claro, sin acercarnos mucho el uno al otro, él respetaba mi espacio así como yo respetaba el de él, era algo relajante y divertido al mismo tiempo.

- Te mueves muy bien – Me alabó.

Me sonrojé aunque por las luces no se veía mucho – Gracias, pero ya deja de hacer eso –

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- Alabarme y hacerme cumplidos para que me ponga tan roja como un tomate… No me gusta – Dije con algo de pena.

Él soltó una risa – Es divertido verte sonrojada –

- Pues a mí no me parece muy divertido – Me crucé de brazos haciendo un puchero.

- Oh vamos – Se carcajeó y me dio un abrazo – Está bien, prometo que no te haré sonrojar… tan seguido, solo en raras ocasiones ¿Te parece bien? – Preguntó con un puchero parecido al mío.

Suspiré rendida – No tengo otra opción mejor – Sonreí.

De pronto, él se quedó en silencio, ya no se movía y tampoco tenía esa sonrisa divertida en su rostro de hace unos segundos - _¿Qué estaría pasando? _– Sus ojos se abrieron y esta vez solo pasó su brazo izquierdo por sobre mis hombros. Luego, sonrió aunque no supe identificar muy bien el tipo de sonrisa y eso me dejó más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

- A que no adivinas quién viene allí – Susurró en mi oído mientras empezaba a moverse al ritmo de la canción que estaba sonando y de paso, me estaba moviendo a mí.

Giré mi vista hacía donde me indicaba Jasper, mis ojos también se agrandaron: Edward estaba caminando hacia nosotros, mientras dejaba atrás a sus amigos Jacob y Garrett. Se notaba que no estaba muy feliz y más bien venía tenso, como si estuviera cargando un gran peso en su espalda, tenía los puños y los dientes apretados; tal vez podía estar celoso, instantáneamente deseche esa idea, era algo ridículo que Edward estuviera celoso, además, de seguro habría venido aquí con Kate o alguna otra cita que sus amigos le hubieran conseguido porque estaba completamente convencida de que él no vendría aquí solo: ya me había dicho una vez que no le gustaba hacer el papel de vela.

En menos tiempo del que pensé, Edward ya estaba frente a nosotros, aclarando su garganta para empezar a hablar. Jasper no había quitado su brazo de donde estaba (sobre mis hombros) y yo… bueno, yo no me acordaba en qué momento había puesto mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

- Que sorpresa verte por aquí, Isabella – Dijo Edward, actuando como si Jasper no estuviera.

Sonreí – Si, lo mismo digo… -

- Solo queríamos divertirnos un poco antes de empezar una semana llena de trabajo y estrés – Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros.

Estaba más claro que el agua que solo decía eso para molestar a Edward y por lo que veía, lo estaba logrando muy bien porque el susodicho cada vez apretaba los dientes con más fuerza – _Tal vez si está celoso_ – Me dije en mi mente de forma pensativa mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

- ¿Y con quién viniste, Edward? No creo que hayas venido a un club, solo – Pregunté para sacarme la duda que me estaba comiendo lentamente. Probablemente no me diría la verdad, pero de todas formas nada perdía con preguntarle. Solo esperaba no parecer una idiota, impaciente y celosa delante de él.

- Ya sabes de los locos planes de Jacob y Garrett con sus citas. Además, Alice decidió integrarse de último minuto e invitó a Elizabeth – Respondió.

- Oh – Dije sin saber que más añadir… Quizás, él también había venido con una cita pero no me lo diría y la sola idea me repugnaba en todo mí ser.

La canción cambió, ya no era tan rápida como antes pero tampoco era como para bailar abrazados, digamos que era algo intermedio: Minuto perfecto para volver con Rosalie y Emmet antes de que esto se complicara… Estuve a punto de despedirme de Edward y decirle a Jasper que volviéramos a nuestra mesa, hasta que Edward habló.

- ¿Les molesta si llevo a Isabella a bailar esta canción? – Dijo Edward tendiéndome la mano de manera caballerosa, como solo él sabía hacerlo, mostrándome esa deslumbrante y blanca sonrisa torcida que me ponía de rodillas ante él, no le podía negar nada cuando hacía eso.

Jasper me miró buscando mi aprobación, yo asentí sonriendo. Él me alejó lentamente, retirando su brazo – Bien, ya sabes dónde estaré, no dudes en buscarme si me necesitas… Estaré pendiente –

Edward tomó mi mano y me haló suavemente a su lado – No hará falta, yo la cuidaré bien – Comentó serio y me llevó caminando hacia otro lado de la pista.

En cuanto estuvimos lejos del campo visual de Jasper, Edward y yo empezamos a bailar, él puso posesivamente una mano sobre mi cintura, no le dije nada aunque se me hizo raro que él lo hiciera. Duramos, lo que me parecieron eternos segundos, bailando sin decir ni una sola palabra; era un silencio bastante incómodo, al menos para mí, sentía la necesidad de hablarle, de preguntarle por cualquier tema… Aunque fuera el clima o la fecha en la que estábamos, pero de repente creía que cualquier palabra que saliera de mi boca sería algo completamente estúpido, así que me pareció que lo mejor que podía hacer era callar. Obviamente él estaba tenso y eso se notaba en el agarre que tenía en mi cintura.

Al final, no lo pude soportar más, este silencio era exasperante y ya me estaba matando lentamente: Tenía que hablarle de cualquier cosa, se supone que ante todo éramos amigos ¿no?... Pues entonces, que empiece nuestra conversación de amigos. Ya no me importaba sonar estúpida.

- Entonces… ¿Alice está por aquí? – Pregunté sin dejar de mover mis caderas.

Él asintió – Debe estar por ahí, bailando con algún desconocido –

… Y otra vez volvimos al incómodo silencio, ya no sabía qué hacer. Me quedé quieta en mi lugar y miré a Edward directo a los ojos, no era justo que siguiéramos con esto.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Estás molesto por algo? – Pregunté frustrada intentando ocultar mi ira.

Él frunció el ceño - ¿Qué?... No, no me pasa nada malo ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- Edward… Estás tenso, no hablamos como solemos hacerlo, ni siquiera me miras… No soy idiota y sé que algo te está pasando – Hice una pausa – Bueno, entiendo si no quieres decirme, después de todo, yo no soy nadie para pedirte explicaciones – Me di media vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a caminar, él sostuvo mi brazo y me hizo girarme de nuevo para verlo.

Suspiró - ¿Podemos sentarnos a hablar? – Asentí y me guió hasta una mesa doble que estaba desocupada – Sé que estoy tenso y bueno… no sé cómo decirte esto… nunca me había pasado… nunca me había sentido así… y… para ser honesto… me pone nervioso – Se pasó la mano por el cabello.

- Solo dilo, somos amigos ¿Recuerdas? – Traté de tranquilizarlo, dándole mi mejor sonrisa.

- Bien, antes quisiera hacerte una pregunta… Tú y… Withlock… Son amigos… ¿Verdad? – Se veía más ansioso y tenso que antes.

Yo sonreí – Si, Jasper y yo somos muy buenos amigos, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con todo lo que estamos hablando – Fruncí el ceño.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado, como si no se esperara esa respuesta o le molestara. De todas formas comenzó a hablar - Yo… Verás… Isabella, tú me gustas mucho, desde el primer momento que te vi en el bar. Al principio pensaba que solo era cuestión de atracción, sin embargo, después de nuestra primera salida, juntos, me empezaste a gustar más y más. Ahora siento algo muy fuerte por ti y la verdad es que me estaba muriendo de celos cuando estabas con tu _amigo_, me molesta la sola idea de que estés cerca de él porque veo cómo te mira y no me gusta para nada –

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y lo primero que se me pasó por la mente fue – _Jasper tenía razón _– Después, mi mente empezó a vagar por todos lados excepto por los que debería estar, yo estaba feliz de que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos, aunque no sabía si eso era lo correcto para él, de todas maneras yo terminaría haciéndole daño y de verdad que no quería… - _¿Cuál sería mi siguiente acción?_ – No lo sabía, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaría con Edward y conmigo después de esa gran confesión.

* * *

Hola ¿Cómo estan? ... Yo sé que deben haber quedado muy intrigadas con este capítulo, la verdad esa era la intención en un principio. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana, el próximo lunes veremos qué le responde Bella a Edwar :)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favorites, fallowers y por las que me siguen en el grupo de fb. Nos estaremos leyendo en esta semana para los adelantos y las imágenes de este cap. Feliz lunes :D


	11. Altos y Bajos

**_Capítulo 11: Altos y Bajos._**

**_POV Bella_**

Y ahí estaba yo, sentada frente a Edward sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, prácticamente estaba paralizada después de oír tan dulces palabras. Él me miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos, tenía las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente alzadas, formando una hermosa sonrisa – _¿Qué se supone que debo decirle ahora?_ – Tragué saliva sin estar muy segura de las palabras que utilizaría para rechazarlo, había pensado en algo como "_Edward, me alaga que sientas todo eso por mí, pero yo solo te veo como un amigo_", sí, eso funcionaba perfectamente. Aunque era una absoluta mentira, no obstante, no podía arriesgarme a herirlo más adelante y si no lo hacía ahora, después sería peor.

Aclaré mi garganta para empezar a hablar – Edward… – Antes de que yo pudiera continuar, él me interrumpió.

Bajó la cabeza, se veía desilusionado – ¿No… no… sientes lo mismo que yo? – Tartamudeó.

Juro por Dios que podía ver unas pequeñas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. - _No, esto no podía pasarme, yo no podía verlo llorar _- él era un hombre demasiado maravilloso como para que yo, una maldita mentirosa, lo hiciera sufrir. Negué lentamente con mi cabeza, en señal de respuesta a la pregunta que él me había hecho.

- No es eso – Susurré tan bajito que no sé cómo alcanzó a escucharme.

Él tomó mis manos – Eres una mujer… simplemente perfecta, es como si te hubieran hecho a mi medida, mi marca personal de heroína y no puedo, no quiero tenerte lejos de mí – Pasó una mano por su cabeza – La verdad no planeaba hacer esto así, de hecho… Ya había elegido un día y un lugar, pero no lo resisto más – Pasó el dorso de su mano por sus ojos para secarse las lágrimas que no había derramado y volvió a tomar mi mano con extrema suavidad – Isabella Blake, me harías el hombre más feliz del planeta entero si accedieras a que nuestra relación pase de ser solo una amistad, a un noviazgo – Entonces, dejó su mano para llevarla al bolsillo de su chaqueta y de allí, sacar una caja plateada. La abrió lentamente, dejándome ver una hermosa pulsera en oro blanco con pequeños zafiros azules incrustados en ella y en el centro reposaba un dije de zafiro en forma de corazón, era una pieza de joyería realmente hermosa. Él suspiró y me miró con más fervor – ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi novia? –

Mi corazón empezó a latir descontrolado e inmediatamente me llevé las manos a la boca para cubrir la "O" que se había formado en ella. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo y oyendo, esto parecía un sueño y una pesadilla al mismo tiempo. Sus palabras fueron tan tiernas y su acto de comprarme una pulsera para que aceptara ser su novia… Todo esto era simplemente perfecto, parecía irreal, lo único malo es que si aceptaba, todo terminaría de la peor manera – _¿Qué debía hacer?_ – No podía negarme a esa sonrisa, a esos ojos, a esas palabras, no podía decirle que no a Edward Cullen ni siquiera en las cosas más simples – _¿Cómo lo haría ahora en algo tan importante?_ –

Tomé aire, Edward seguía con su vista fija en la mía, intrigado, esperando por mi respuesta. Yo estaba experimentando confusión, las dudas no abandonaban mi mente, me preguntaba miles de veces que pasaría en caso de que yo aceptara y qué pasaría en caso de que no lo hiciera. De nuevo fijé mi vista en la pulsera, más específicamente, en el corazón de zafiro y las palabras de Jasper vinieron a mí como un rayo "Sé feliz, la única manera de serlo es escuchando a tu corazón". Solté un suspiro – _¿Qué decía mi corazón?_ – Me pregunté mentalmente: No tenía ninguna duda de que amaba a Edward, él era mi complemento y me hacía feliz, entonces no tenía nada más que pensar, la decisión estaba tomada y yo estaba dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias que vendrían más adelante.

Edward terminó su contacto visual conmigo al darse cuenta que yo estaba tardando demasiado en responderle, bajó la cabeza mientras cerraba la caja lentamente y la llevaba a su bolsillo, pero antes de que lo hiciera completamente, yo puse una mano sobre la suya y sonreí, no pude evitar que algunas lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos.

– Sí, Edward, quiero ser tu novia – Dije y me lancé a abrazarlo con una gran sonrisa estampada en mis labios.

Él también me abrazó. Terminado el abrazo, sacó la pulsera de la caja y la puso con mucho cuidado en mi muñeca derecha, se veía tan perfecta y tuve ganas de llorar al ver el detalle tan lindo que Edward había tenido conmigo. Ahora que lo pienso bien, no debía haberme sorprendido tanto, Edward siempre era muy detallista, pero la verdad era que, ni en mis sueños más locos, me hubiera imaginado que él me regalara algo tan costoso.

Él me miró por unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar – No sabes el susto tan grande que me diste, por un segundo pensé que me ibas a rechazar… No sabía que haría si llegara a pasar algo así, porque suponía que después nuestra relación se tornaría tensa y nosotros no seríamos los mismos de antes… Pero lo que más me aterraba es que tú te alejaras de mí –

Sonreí con delicadeza y pasé una mano por su mejilla para acariciarla – No me podría alejar de ti nunca y, si te soy completamente honesta, yo también estaba sintiendo más que amistad por ti hace algún tiempo, solo que no me atrevía a decírtelo – Hice una pausa y sonreí – No tenías que ofrecerme una pulsera tan costosa para que yo aceptara, con tu simple propuesta hubiera estado encantada y habría dicho que si –

Se encogió de hombros – Sabes que no me gusta hacer una propuesta con las manos vacías. Además, tú mereces todo y yo me encargaré de dártelo – Él pasó una mano por mi mejilla, acercándome a él – No sabes cuánto te quiero, Isabella –

Conforme pasaban los segundos, la distancia entre nosotros dos se estaba haciendo cada vez más corta, nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros y la verdad es que yo estaba muy feliz porque había esperado este momento hace mucho tiempo, incluso en la época que me negaba a aceptar mis sentimientos por Edward… Tal vez no era el momento apropiado, tal vez yo era una mujer con muy mala suerte o tal vez yo estaba pagando por algún error que había cometido en el pasado, el caso es que, justo cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de juntarse, mi celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, haciendo que yo me sobresaltara y alejara a Edward de mí de manera inmediata.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Edward se asustó al ver mi cara de horror, luego se calmó cuando vio que yo estaba sacando el celular de mi bolsillo.

–Un mensaje de Jasper – Dije mirando la pantalla del celular.

Escuché un gruñido por parte de Edward y algo que sonó como una maldición con más improperios de los que pude contar, pero no estaba muy segura y era difícil estarlo considerando que nos encontrábamos en una discoteca y la música estaba al máximo volumen. No le dije nada, simplemente abrí el mensaje y lo leí.

*_Bella: Tal vez no sea el momento oportuno, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada, como sea… Emmet y Rosalie están demasiado ebrios, creo que deberíamos llevarlos a casa. Te entiendo si no puedes, solo responde el mensaje para saber si debo llevarlos solo o espero por tu ayuda. Jasper_*

Solté un suspiro, ya se había acabado mi sueño y tenía que volver a la realidad, no podía dejar a Jasper solo llevando a Rosalie y Emmet a su departamento, no sería nada fácil lidiar con dos ebrios y menos tratándose de ellos dos que se ponían bastante intensos cuando estaban en esa situación. Contesté rápidamente el mensaje de Jasper.

*_Jasper: Te mataré, sí interrumpiste algo importante, pero después tendré tiempo para mi venganza. En cuanto a Rose y Emmet, espérame en la puerta trasera de la discoteca, estaré allí en unos cinco minutos o menos. Bella_*

– ¿Pasó algo grave? – Preguntó Edward confundido.

Había olvidado que él estaba frente a mí, ahora solo tenía en mi mente a Jasper tratando de convencer a la parejita ebria de que no hiciera ninguna estupidez, cosa que era difícil.

– Me tengo que ir, Jasper tiene un inconveniente y me necesita – Tomé mi bolso rápidamente e intenté ponerme en pie.

Edward sostuvo mi mano antes de que yo pudiera comenzar a caminar y me hizo voltear a verlo, él seguía sentado y se empezó a poner en pie con mucha parsimonia. Lo entendía, yo sabía que él no quería que me fuera y yo tampoco quería irme, pese a eso debía hacerlo, Jasper me necesitaba y yo no podía ser tan maldita como para darle la espalda, sabiendo que él estuvo toda la tarde de hoy escuchando mis lloriqueos, dándome consejos y consolándome.

– ¿Estás segura que no te puedes quedar? – Me preguntó Edward viéndome a los ojos, usando esa mirada a la que yo no me podía resistir y él lo sabía. No obstante, esta vez tenía que desistir.

– Lo siento. Mi amigo me necesita – Solté su mano – Saluda a Jacob, Garret, Alice y Elizabeth de mi parte. Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo – Sin decir más, empecé a caminar hacía la salida.

A persar de haber dejado a Edward, yo no podía borrar la extensa sonrisa que tenía a lo largo de mi rostro y es que era algo inevitable, me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo porque el hombre más maravilloso me había pedido ser su novia, ahora yo le pertenecía así como él me pertenecía a mí, en pocas palabras, no me podía sentir más dichosa: Este era uno de los mejores días de toda mi vida.

Como tenía el corazón con cien palpitaciones por segundo, llegué rápido al lugar donde quedé de encontrarme con Jasper; no era algo sorprendente que también estuviera acelerada y un poco acalorada, pero ya no me importaba - _¿Qué más daba si ahora era la novia de Edward Cullen? _– Ya quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, estos últimos minutos habían sido tan perfectos que yo había olvidado la situación por la que estaba pasando: Edward algún día terminaría odiándome.

- Hey, al fin llegas – Sonrió Emmet - El aguafiestas de Jasper dice que ya es hora de irnos pero tu te quieres quedar ¿No es cierto, Bells? – Me preguntó mientras hacía un puchero, como niño chiquito cuando quería un dulce.

Puse mi dedo índice frente a él y lo moví negativamente – No señor, ustedes dos están muy ebrios y nos vamos ya mismo para el departamento – Dije en tono firme.

Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos y con movimientos torpes puso su mano en mi muñeca, donde se encontraba la delicada pulsera que me había regalado Edward hace poco – _Oh, no_ – Yo también abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que mi amiga lo notara tan pronto - _¿Ahora que le iba a decir?_ – Emmet y Jasper se quedaron mirándonos, más que todo a mí. El primero parecía confundido. Mientras el segundo sonreía manteniendo una ceja alzada, tal vez suponiendo que Edward había sido el que me la había regalado.

- ¿Y esto? Es una pulsera muy linda – Dijo Rosalie sonriendo con desconfianza, ella sabía que yo le estaba ocultando algo.

Tartamudeé un poco – Ehhh si, Jasper me la regaló hoy en la tarde –

Rosalie y Emmet abrieron los ojos más de lo que ya los tenían abiertos y miraron a Jasper, quien por suerte, actuó mecánicamente y sonrió cubriéndome en mi mentira, luego se puso de mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura.

- Me debes una – Susurró en mi oído – Así es, ayer iba caminando cerca de una joyería, vi la pulsera y pensé en Bella – Dijo lo último viendo a Rose y Emmet, quienes parecía que todavía no lo podían creer porque sus mandíbulas se habían desencajado a más no poder.

Luego Emmet sonrió y se acercó a Jasper (tambaleándose un poco por la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido), le palmeó el hombro – Que bien, hermano. Por fin te animaste ¿O sea que ya son novios? –

- NO – Respondimos a coro en un grito Jasper y yo, como si nos hubieran preguntado alguna atrocidad. Emmet y Rose se quedaron mirándonos con la ceja arqueada, sorprendidos por nuestro comportamiento, entonces Jasper se me adelantó (cubriéndome de nuevo) – Es una señal de amistad: Bella y yo somos como hermanos, la quiero como mi hermana menor y esa pulsera es un símbolo de que puede contar conmigo cuando lo necesite- Me sonrió de forma cariñosa.

- Eso es muy lindo – Dijo Rosalie.

- Si, pero ¿No crees que gastaste demasiado en esa pulsera si solo la ves como una hermana? – Preguntó Emmet.

Rosalie le pegó un codazo en el estómago, ella estaba ebria pero no tenía la boca tan suelta como Emmet y al menos demostraba que estaba un poco más cuerda. En eso, Jasper le respondió con una negativa a Emmet, diciéndole que no le había costado demasiado y que en su trabajo le pagaban muy bien, por esa razón él podía darse esos lujos. Yo me sorprendí demasiado, Jasper había salido mejor mentiroso que yo, él debería ser un agente del FBI.

En cuanto terminó esa conversación, Jasper le pidió las llaves del auto a Rosalie, ya que ella estaba muy ebria para manejar y ninguno estuvo dispuesto a arriesgarse a tener un accidente automovilístico solo porque ella no dejaba que nadie más tocara su deportivo; tuve que ponerme bastante seria con ella para que accediera pero al final lo hizo. Llegamos en cuestión de unos minutos, Emmet y Rosalie llegaron directo a su habitación y se fueron a dormir, no obstante, antes de eso Emmet nos hizo prometer a Jasper y a mí que nos quedaríamos en el departamento porque ya era muy tarde para que nosotros nos fuéramos solos. No es una gran sorpresa afirmar que terminamos diciéndole que sí, el problema era que solo había una habitación para invitados… Mi amigo rubio, como el caballero que era, casi que me obligó a quedarme en la habitación de huéspedes mientras él dormía en el sofá de la sala… y así pasamos la noche.

…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano, siendo consciente de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y de que hoy vería a Edward, pasaríamos nuestra primera tarde como novios oficiales. Claro que antes de todo eso, me esperaba una dura mañana en la universidad y el infaltable interrogatorio de Jasper. Suspiré, me levanté de la cama y cuando llegué a la cocina encontré a Jasper preparando el desayuno, me mostró una de sus habituales sonrisas y me invitó a sentarme para después empezar a servirme la comida. Conversamos un rato y luego cada uno fue a prepararse para ir a la universidad.

Yo casi iba de salida, mi amigo y yo teníamos clase temprano, Emmet y Rosalie no se habían levantado y no sabíamos qué hacer: Me refiero a que en cuanto se despertaran, ellos deberían tener resaca y necesitarían a alguien que estuviera al pendiente de ellos, pero ni Jasper ni yo podíamos hacerlo y ya era tarde. Optamos por dejarles una nota:

_*Emmet y Rose: Teníamos clase temprano y aunque quisimos quedarnos para cerciorarnos de que estuvieran bien, no pudimos. Así que les dejamos preparado el desayuno, compramos pastillas para la resaca que están en la encimera de la cocina. Llamen si necesitan algo. Los queremos… Jasper y Bella*_

…

En general, la mañana se pasó rápido en la universidad: Entregué varias tareas que tenía pendientes, hice algunas exposiciones y exámenes escritos, nada fuera de lo común. Como era lógico, mis profesores no podían vivir sin dejarnos aunque fuera un solo día libre de trabajo, hoy era lunes y ya tenía tareas para entregar en todo el semestre, creo que estaba empezando a estresarme. Lo bueno del día de hoy es que algunos profesores nos dejaron salir de clase antes para que nosotros adelantáramos todo lo que teníamos que hacer y eso fue lo que hice, me dirigí a la biblioteca y pasé cerca de cuatro o cinco horas librándome de algunas de las tareas más importantes de la semana. Se puede decir que fue un tiempo productivo y enriquecedor.

No supe nada de Edward en toda la mañana, muchas veces se me pasó por la mente llamarlo para saber de él o simplemente escuchar esa voz aterciopelada que me hacía volar por entre las nubes. Supongo que no tuve el coraje suficiente para llamarlo y tal vez, él estaba muy ocupado porque tampoco recibí ni siquiera un mensaje suyo. No me preocupé porque ahora, solo faltaba una hora para verlo de nuevo.

Me encontré con Jasper al terminar mi jornada escolar, él entraba a trabajar en el mismo horario que yo y por eso se ofreció a llevarme en su auto, sin embargo, yo no creía que esa fuera su única excusa: Primero, él me había dicho que le gustaba poner celoso a Edward y si mi novio veía que mi amigo me traía al trabajo, de seguro le iba a dar una úlcera que no podría curar ni el más experimentado doctor. En segundo lugar, por la mañana no tuvimos mucho tiempo de hablar acerca de lo que había pasado anoche, así que este era el momento y lugar perfecto para hacerme el interrogatorio por el que tanto había esperado. Su auto fue el lugar en el que surgieron miles de preguntas, primero él dejó que yo hablara y le narrara todo lo que había pasado luego de que él se fue y nos dejó a Edward y a mí, después mi amigo se puso de curioso y me preguntó todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza… Al final fue algo bastante cómico y en algunas situaciones me hizo reír, diciéndome que si no fuera por él, yo no estaría de novia con Edward y, a decir verdad, tenía algo de razón en todo eso. Él se mostró feliz por lo que había pasado, dijo que había tomado la mejor decisión y que nunca me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho, sin importar lo que pasara el día en el cual yo le confesara a Edward toda la verdad.

Llegamos al bufete, Jasper parqueó su auto en el lugar que le habían asignado y después ambos nos dirigimos a la recepción del primer piso, teníamos que marcar nuestra llegada y luego ir a nuestros respectivos puestos de trabajo. Le pedimos a Natasha la boleta de asistencia y ella nos la entregó haciendo mala cara, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de responder a nuestro saludo. Jasper y yo nos alejamos en cuanto firmamos y nos quedamos al frente del elevador esperando a que abriera sus puertas.

- Y yo que, cuando conocí a Rosalie, pensé que ella era odiosa y grosera. Me equivoqué: Esa tal Natasha debería recibir clases de buenos modales – Dijo Jasper bufando.

Yo solté una risita – Menos mal que no estuviste aquí para ver el día en que yo llegué y ella me trató como si fuera la secretaria de la empleada de servicio – Reí.

Jasper también soltó una carcajada, para ese momento, mi amigo y yo nos estábamos riendo y haciendo bromas sobre la secretaria, diciendo que ella no aguantaría ni un día en compañía de Rose porque las dos iban a salir peleadas como perros y gatos. Estábamos en medio de una carcajada que fue interrumpida al ver que las puertas del elevador se abrían y mostraban a Edward, él parecía bastante sorprendido y después su expresión pasó a ser seria, sin contar que también estaba algo enfadado – _Ay no. Lo dicho, no debí venir con Jasper_ – Mi amigo y yo dejamos de reír y nuestras expresiones se mostraron completamente serias o por lo menos la mía lo estaba, Jasper sonreía cortésmente.

Mi amigo se aclaró la garganta – Buenas tardes, abogado Cullen – Dijo lo más formal que pudo y dejando de lado la risa.

Edward asintió con la cabeza respondiendo el saludo de Jasper, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra, en lugar de eso tenía los dientes apretados. Yo estaba en una situación muy tensa, tomé la mano de Jasper (tratando de que Edward no lo notara) y la apreté ligeramente para que él se fuera, de esa manera, yo podría hablar con Edward y tranquilizarlo un poco.

- Bueno, debo ir a trabajar – Dijo Jasper. Agradecí al cielo el hecho de que hubiera entendido mi mensaje no verbal – Hasta luego, abogado. Te veo después del trabajo, Isabella – Se despidió de mí y me guiñó un ojo.

Me empecé a sonrojar de tal manera que nunca lo había hecho antes – _Aghh, voy a matar a Jasper _– Me dije mentalmente. Yo, tratando de hacer que Edward no se pusiera más celoso de lo que ya estaba y mi bromista amigo va y me hace esto. Ya sé que dijo que era muy divertido ponerlo celoso, pero - _¿Qué no veía que la que tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus celos era yo? _-. Edward se quedó allí de pie, apretó más los dientes y los puños, tenía el ceño fruncido mientras veía en la dirección que Jasper se estaba alejando. Me acerqué a él y acuné su cara entre mis manos, me costó algo de tiempo que él fijara su vista en la mía pero cuando lo hizo, yo le sonreí de manera calmada para que dejara sus celos de lado.

- Buenas tardes, abogado – Dejé un casto beso en su mejilla.

Eso pareció relajarlo, al menos ya no tenía los puños apretados y había relajado la tensión en su mandíbula. Me miró con fervor, hasta que pareció haber recordado lo que había pasado con Jasper y se volvió a tensionar.

Suspiré cansada – No me digas que estás celoso de Jasper… ¿Ni siquiera me vas a saludar por eso? –

Él dirigió su mirada al piso – Lo siento – Me volvió a mirar – Hola – Se quedó pensativo – Lamento mucho actuar así, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Me dan ganas de matarlo a puños cada vez que veo cómo te habla o como te mira… y tú no haces nada, le devuelves las sonrisas y hablas con él como… -

Lo interrumpí – Espera un momento, ya te dije que Jasper y yo solo somos amigos, él me habla como a su amiga y me ve como una amiga. Otra cosa muy diferente, es que tú eres un celópata y la verdad no sé cómo vamos a hacer para controlar eso, porque no me pienso alejar de Jasper y de todos los hombres que se me acerquen, solo porque tú empiezas a actuar como un loco posesivo –

Quité mis manos de su cara y empecé a caminar hasta el elevador, era increíble que solo lleváramos un día de novios y ya estuviéramos peleando por algo que no tenía sentido. Era cierto que yo lo amaba pero tampoco iba a dejar que se comportara como un loco controlador conmigo, y Jasper… Aghh a él lo iba a matar en cuanto lo viera, él sabía lo celoso y posesivo que era Edward y se ponía a provocarlo. Ya estaba furiosa, no quería hablarle a Edward así, sin embargo sentí que debía hacerlo, debía ponerle punto final a su actitud.

Me paré al frente del elevador y a la vez que las puertas se abrieron, sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano, volteé mi vista y era Edward con la cabeza baja. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no pude soltarme de él porque en este preciso momento lo necesitaba: en todo el tiempo que llevábamos de conocernos nunca habíamos tenido siquiera una pequeña discusión, me dolía en el alma estar enfadada con él. Caminamos hasta estar dentro del elevador, seguíamos sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que llegamos a nuestro piso y yo hice la magüe de soltar su mano para ir a sentarme en mi puesto de trabajo pero él reafirmó su agarre.

- Necesito que me acompañes a mi oficina – Dijo en un murmullo neutro y me guió lentamente.

En cuanto abrió las puertas, ambos dimos un par de pasos y nos quedamos mirando hacía el gran ventanal. Por mi parte no estaba viendo el paisaje ni nada, solo estaba pensando: No me gustaba pelear con Edward, mucho menos en nuestro primer día como novios y sí, lo acepto, tal vez fui un poco dura con las palabras que le dije pero es que no podía entender la razón de sus celos, sabiendo que yo ya le había explicado muchas veces que Jasper y yo solo éramos amigos.

- ¿Quieres sentarte, por favor? – Pidió señalando el sofá de su mini sala.

Asentí sin decir nada e hice lo que me pidió, él se sentó a mi lado, nuestras manos seguían unidas, yo miraba hacía el piso queriendo decirle algo pero no sabía qué palabras utilizar –_ Bueno, él era el que había iniciado, él debía empezar con la conversación ¿no? _– Esperé pacientemente por unos minutos que se me hicieron realmente eternos, solo para que Edward tomara la iniciativa y sin embargo, nunca lo hizo, solo se quedó con la cabeza baja, pensando y supongo que también estaba buscando las palabras apropiadas. Al pasar un rato, me quedé pensando que yo no podía ser tan vil como para dejarlo solo con todo esto, una relación es de dos, así que decidí ser yo quién daría el primer paso para que comenzara nuestra conversación y por tanto, empezáramos a resolver nuestra primera discusión.

- Ya estamos aquí ¿Qué quieres decirme? – Procuré que mi tono de voz no sonara tan duro, pero aun así, creo que si sonó frío y Edward lo sintió porque apretó mi mano ligeramente y me vio a los ojos con cara de ternero degollado.

- Significas mucho para mí, Isabella, no quiero perderte por nada en el mundo – Dijo sin quitar su mirada. Juro por Dios que si él no dejaba de mirarme así, yo terminaría llorando y pidiéndole perdón por haberle hablado de esa manera.

- Lo sé, tú también eres muy importante en mi vida, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces: No tienes que ponerte celoso, Jasper y yo solo somos amigos –

- Lamento haber actuado de esa manera, es solo que no me pude controlar. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y te vi riendo con él como lo hacías cuando estabas conmigo, sentí mucha ira y después cuando se tomaron de las manos y te guiñó el ojo, mi mente me recordó que tú y yo solíamos ser amigos antes de ser novios, hacíamos todo eso y mira en lo que terminamos. No quiero que él ocupe el lugar en el que estoy yo – Hizo una pausa – Aunque ahora que estoy más calmado y lo pienso mejor, no debí haber actuado tan impulsivamente – Bajó la mirada.

Yo tomé su cara entre mis manos para que me volviera a mirar – Primero, nadie puede tomar el lugar que tú tienes en mi corazón – Le sonreí delicadamente – Segundo, tienes que confiar en mí, yo jamás te engañaría o te heriría al tener una relación amorosa con otro hombre que no fueras tú. Te quiero mucho Edward, no puedo querer a otro hombre como te quiero a ti –

Pronto, él puso sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro – Yo también te quiero, no tienes idea cuanto –

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que mis ojos se cerraran, nuestros labios se unieran y empezaran a moverse en perfecta sincronía. Mi corazón latía desbocadamente y mi mente gritaba – _Por fin _- Ya llevaba varios meses esperando por este momento y ni en mis sueños más locos y fantasiosos había imaginado que sería tan perfecto, increíblemente sorprendente, fue como… como lo había dicho Alice: que Edward y yo habíamos nacido para estar juntos, por primera vez en mi vida una sensación de completa plenitud y paz me recorrió todo el cuerpo mientras mis labios estaban siendo acariciados por los de él y yo dejaba de acunar su cara en mis manos para pasarlas por su nuca y enredar ligeramente mis dedos con sus cabellos cobrizos.

Solo Edward lograba llevarme al cielo y hacerme sentir la mujer más afortunada en todo el planeta Tierra, es que era algo único e irreal que me estuviera pasando esto y si no fuera por el hecho de que lo estaba viviendo, no me lo creería… No quería que esto se terminara nunca, quería estar por siempre así con él.

Tuvimos que separarnos cuando nos empezó a faltar el aire, yo lo hice a regañadientes aunque eso no evitó que él dejara su frente pegada contra la mía. Yo empecé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, la verdad es que tenía miedo de que todo esto fuera una fantasía creada por mi mente y que en algún momento esto se desapareciera o Edward se desvaneciera ante mis ojos – _No, no lo resistiría_ – Pero en cuanto vi a Edward observándome con ese brillo especial y casi mágico en sus ojos, esa sonrisa ladeada, junto con su expresión tranquila y plena, desaparecieron todos mis miedos y sentí como una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro, a la vez que me empezaba a acalorar: supuse que sería el rubor que se estaba instalando en mis mejillas. Bajé la mirada para que no me viera sonrojada, pero él levantó mi rostro rápidamente.

- Me encanta verte sonrojada, es perfectamente hermoso y adorable – Dijo mientras pasaba sus pulgares por mis mejillas, exactamente donde sentía el rubor.

Sonreí – Gracias –

Ambos volteamos la mirada hacía la puerta, ya que alguien estaba tocando del otro lado. Edward y yo nos separamos un poco, seguíamos con las manos unidas, la verdad es que yo no lo quería soltar y por las actitudes de él, supongo que él tampoco quería hacerlo.

- Adelante – Dijo Edward.

Una de las puertas se abrió lentamente y pronto vi como Kate entraba a la oficina con una enorme sonrisa presumida que desapareció casi al instante que me vio, después su ceño se frunció cuando vio que la mano de Edward sujetaba la mía de manera tierna. Me provocaba matarla en ese mismo instante por haber interrumpido el momento que estaba pasando con Edward, de seguro Kate tenía que ser la persona más inoportuna en todo el planeta Tierra. Mi novio – _Vaya, que bien se sentía decir eso_ –se dio cuenta de mi estado de tensión y apretó ligeramente mi mano para que yo volteara a verlo y me percatara de la sonrisa tranquilizadora que él tenía en su rostro.

Edward se levantó de su puesto lentamente, como ambos estábamos tomados de las manos, yo también lo hice y le mandé una mirada asesina a Kate: Se podía decir que Edward me había calmado en algo las ganas que tenía de tirar de sus teñidas extensiones, pero no del todo, aun quería matarla, solo que lo dejaría para otro momento… - _Tal vez_ -

- Kate, no esperaba que vinieras ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – Preguntó él, de forma cortés.

- No vi a tu secretaria afuera y por eso me tomé la libertad de golpear la puerta de tu oficina – Comentó con una sonrisa sínica, batiendo sus pestañas para Edward y luego me miró a mí como si me estuviera menospreciando – _Maldita, no alcanzaban la infinidad de números existentes para hacer una aproximación de cuánto la odiaba_ –

- Si, Edward me necesitaba – Respondí rápidamente. No sé ni para qué le estaba dando explicaciones a esta mujer. Ella me seguía mirando como si yo fuera un bicho, entonces se me ocurrió algo para reafirmar mi posición: Aclaré mi garganta – Bueno, seguiré con mi trabajo. Llámame si me necesitas ¿De acuerdo amor? – Miré a Edward y me paré sobre las puntas de mis pies para dejar un casto beso sobre sus labios, él quedó completamente paralizado pero después sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Caminé lentamente moviendo mis caderas (a propósito) y me detuve cuando estuve al lado de Kate – Con permiso – Dije en tono mordaz y me retiré.

Antes de cerrar la puerta vi como Kate fruncía los labios, hacía rechinar sus dientes y apretaba los puños, eso me dio algo de satisfacción y una sonrisa malévola se empezó a formar en mis labios. Me senté en mi puesto de trabajo, suspiré pesadamente y pensé bien en lo que había pasado allá adentro: Por una parte, me encantó reafirmar mi posición como novia de Edward delante de la zorra de Kate, pero por otro lado, no sabía que tan buena idea había sido el hecho de que los dejé solos y con los trucos de Kate no podía salir nada bueno… Aunque, yo confiaba en Edward, me tranquilizaba saber que él no estaba interesado en nada de lo que Kate le ofreciera y se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión; no sabía la razón por la cual Kate había venido, solo esperaba que se fuera rápido y si no lo hacía entonces yo entraría en acción.

…

Tal como lo predije, pasó un poco más de una hora y Kate no salía de la oficina de Edward, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar - _¿Qué le estaría diciendo?_ – Sí, lo sé, sé que ahora sueno como Edward cuando se quejaba de que Jasper pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, pero en mi defensa, esta situación era completamente diferente: KATE SI ESTABA INTERESADA EN EDWARD y yo estaba segura de que ella, con todas sus artimañas, haría cualquier cosa para tenerlo a su lado. La desesperación me invadió, tenía que inventarme alguna excusa para entrar en esa oficina y saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, ya no soportaba ni un segundo más el estar aquí sentada ignorando lo que pasaba entre mi novio y su supuesta prometida.

Tomé algunas de las carpetas que estaban en mi escritorio, Edward debía firmar unos formatos pero yo quería llevárselos todos de una vez y aquí solo tenía la mitad… Como sea, tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, con esa idea en mente entré en la oficina. Edward estaba sentado en su silla de cuero detrás de su escritorio, mientras Kate estaba sentada en una de las sillas de adelante mostrando, sugerentemente el escote de su pecho y como si eso no fuera poco, también hacía que la atención de Edward se fijara en sus largas y bien torneadas piernas – _Aghh, maldita perra… La mataré_ – No culpaba a Edward en lo absoluto, él parecía no estar interesado en nada de lo que ella le mostrara y solo hacía gestos aburridos mirando carpetas y papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio, hasta que yo entré y abrió los ojos como platos, se levantó de su puesto.

- Disculpen ¿Interrumpo algo? - Pregunté de manera inocente. Kate se volteó a verme, con fuego en sus ojos.

- Para nada, hermosa ¿Qué necesitas? – Dijo él estirando su brazo para que yo me acercara.

Le tendí los documentos que yo había revisado – Debes aprobar y firmar esto antes del miércoles y Alistair, tu mano derecha en la división de Oriente, vino esta mañana para traerte algunos pendientes, no me dio detalles, solo me dijo que tú eras el único que podía verlos y aprobarlos –

Él asintió – De acuerdo – Hojeó los documentos y volvió su mirada a mí - ¿Qué harás esta noche? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y parece que a Kate también porque abrió los ojos a más no poder y su mandíbula aparentaba estar en el suelo. Yo sonreí, no pensé que él fuera a preguntarme eso delante de ella – No tengo planes ¿Qué propones? – Le devolví la pregunta de manera juguetona.

Se encogió de hombros - ¿Te gustaría ir cenar? –

Asentí – Claro, te veré después del trabajo –

- Contaré los segundos – Fue su respuesta y no pude evitar ponerme más roja de lo que ya estaba.

No sé por qué giré mi vista y me encontré con que Kate estaba, literalmente, echando humo por sus oídos. No pude ocultar una sonrisa y ella, en mi opinión, no soportó todo lo que estaba pasando porque se despidió inmediatamente y salió casi corriendo de la oficina. Cuando no la vi más solté una carcajada y Edward me siguió.

- Eres muy malo – Dije sin dejar de reírme.

- Oh vamos, ya no sabía qué hacer para que esa mujer me dejara en paz y te estaré eternamente agradecido por haber entrado a mi oficina, aunque hubiera preferido que entraras mucho antes –

- Fue una muy buena idea fingir que me invitabas a cenar – Dije limpiándome una lágrima que había salido de mi ojo, producto de las carcajadas que Edward me había sacado.

- ¿Y quién dijo que yo estaba fingiendo?- Preguntó. Yo fruncí el ceño y él se acercó a mí – Vamos a ir a uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos a celebrar nuestro primer día de novios y nuestra primera pelea como novios también – Dijo lo último en tono de broma.

- No me gustó pelear contigo, Edward. No vuelvas a decir que celebraremos nuestras peleas o te juro que terminamos – Dije haciendo un puchero.

Suspiró – Está bien, solo quería hacerte reír –

…

Después de esa conversación, me quedé unos minutos más en la oficina de Edward, nos seguimos riendo de lo que había pasado y claro, también nos besamos en un par de ocasiones: con él, cada beso era mejor que el anterior. Tuvimos que seguir trabajando, o algo así: él me llamaba constantemente para que fuera a su oficina y le llevara documentos, portafolios, carpetas o a veces solo buscaba excusas para que estuviéramos juntos y yo no me molestaba en lo absoluto porque me encantaba pasar mi tiempo con él.

Las tres horas siguientes se me pasaron volando, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en el baño de damas del bufete, alistándome para mi cena con Edward. Cuando salí vi a Jasper con una resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro y no era la de siempre, era algo más pero no sabía cómo describirlo y por más que le pregunté él no me dijo nada, solo dijo: "Sabes que siempre estoy de buen humor, Bellita" y me guiñó un ojo, entonces recordé que yo estaba enfadada con él, sin embargo, si no fuera porque él puso celoso a Edward nuestro primer beso hubiera sido de otra forma muy diferente y honestamente, nuestro primer beso fue perfecto. Así que, teniendo en cuenta esto, no tuve nada que recriminarle a Jasper.

Luego de un par de minutos llegó Edward y me vio conversando con Jasper, sorprendentemente, mi amado novio se comportó de la mejor manera y hasta habló con Jasper de forma decente y amigable, me sentí muy orgullosa de él porque estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para llevarse bien con mi amigo y Jasper no se la estaba poniendo fácil, de hecho, estaba usando todos sus trucos para que Edward estuviera celoso y sin embargo, no cayó.

* * *

Este es el capítulo de esta semana, espero que les haya gustado... Habían muchas que estaban esperando el primer beso, bueno, espero haber cumplido sus expectativas. De paso me disculpo por no haber actualizado ayer, estoy terminando semestre en la universidad y tengo demasiada tarea... La verdad no sé si pueda actualizar el siguiente lunes, lo más probable es que no actualice durante un tiempo pero intentaré escribir más seguido para no dejarlas esperando tanto.

Gracias por sus favs, reviews y follows. Nos leemos en una proxima ocasion.


	12. La Verdad Al Descubierto

**_Capítulo 12: La Verdad Al Descubierto_**

**_POV Bella _**

Salimos del bufete y me pareció notar que alguien extraño estaba entrando en las oficinas, normalmente todos los empleados estaban terminando su turno de trabajo y marcaban su salida a esta hora pero esto era algo diferente: este "extraño" llevaba ropa negra y un sombrero oscuro, razón por la cual no pude identificarlo. En cuanto le dije a Edward, él también pareció preocupado hasta que recordó que el señor Cullen hoy trabajaría hasta altas horas de la noche y él se haría cargo de lo que pasara con el "extraño" que yo había visto, sin embargo la seguridad en el bufete era muy buena y habían pocas probabilidades de que pasara algo que pudiéramos lamentar más adelante.

Luego de unos pocos minutos en el auto de Edward, ambos llegamos tomados de la mano al lujoso restaurante en el que él había hecho las reservaciones para celebrar nuestro primer día como novios, el lugar era muy lindo y a estas alturas ya no me sorprendía que él me llevara a lugares así porque siempre lo hacía, aunque si debía admitir que me sentía un poco incómoda, no me gustaba mucho que él gastara tanto dinero en mí y además no me dejaba pagar por nada; eso definitivamente me frustraba. No importaba el número de veces que yo le dijera que me dejara ayudarle a pagar algo que habíamos compartido, él siempre se negaba diciendo que le gustaba compartir su gran fortuna conmigo y usaba sus hermosas sonrisas para que yo terminara cediendo.

Como sea, él y yo nos sentamos en una mesa apartada con una gran vista hacía el paisaje nocturno el cual observábamos mientras hablábamos de lo maravilloso que era por fin estar juntos como una pareja normal. Estaba feliz, lo que me preocupaba era la aceptación que tendría entre su familia, él era un hombre de compromisos y sabía que no iba a demorar mucho en pedirme que fuera a su casa para presentarme como su novia oficial, solo esperaba que eso no fuera pronto.

- ¿En qué piensas, mi vida? – Me preguntó él poniendo un poco de comida en su tenedor.

Sonreí – En la suerte que tenemos de estar juntos, aun no puedo creer que me hayas pedido ser tu novia –

- ¿Te arrepientes de haber aceptado? – Levantó una ceja.

Negué rápidamente – Para nada amor, es solo que… me parece algo irreal que alguien tan magnifico como tú se haya fijado en mí – Bajé la vista, avergonzada.

Frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué no habría de fijarme en ti? –

- Mírame – Me señalé a mí misma - Por un lado yo no tengo el cuerpo de una súper modelo, soy una simple chica con curvas de tabla, tú fácilmente podrías tener a cualquier chica con solo mirarla. En segunda, no es que yo tenga una personalidad arrolladora, además, dentro de mí sigo siendo la niña que perdió a su madre… y a su padre en un accidente automovilístico – Sentí que las lágrimas empezaban a arder en mis ojos al recordar a mi madre, así que pasé el dorso de mi mano para secarlas y traté de volver al tema principal – Quiero decir, soy una simple huérfana que no tiene nada que ofrecerte. _Y que además te está mintiendo_ – Lo último lo pensé más no se lo dije.

Él se acercó a mí, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos mientras secaba con sus pulgares las pequeñas lágrimas que yo había derramado, sus cejas estaban juntas pero una sonrisa tímida y tierna permanecía en su rostro.

- No quiero que te subestimes, eres la mujer más especial y hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida. No podría ver a nadie como te veo a ti, porque solo tú lograste cambiarme y te lo he dicho muchas veces: Pasé de ser un aburrido abogado obsesionado por su trabajo, que escasamente compartía tiempo con sus amigos y familia, al que le importaba muy poco lo que pasara con su vida. – Yo fruncí el ceño, no me parecía que fuera posible ver al mismo Edward que él me estaba describiendo. Él sonrió con simpleza y siguió hablando – Pasé de eso a lo que estás viendo ahora: Sabes que me gusta mi trabajo pero ahora no me la paso metido en mi oficina las veinticuatro horas del día, estoy junto a mi familia más tiempo, salgo contigo y con mis amigos, lo más importante es que tengo una razón para seguir con todo eso y eres tú… Tú me diste una razón para seguir con mi vida y es poder hacerte feliz, a la vez eso me hace feliz a mí y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco… Quiero ser un mejor hombre para merecerte a ti -

- Edward…- A penas logré susurrar pero él puso un dedo en mis labios.

- Tú… con una sola mirada, lograste lo que muchas chicas no consiguieron en, lo que me parece, mucho tiempo. Toda tú eres completamente perfecta y no quiero volver a escuchar cosas como las que me acabas de decir ¿De acuerdo?... Solo algo debe importarte y es que yo estoy dispuesto a renunciar a mi vida si es necesario, por ti, lo haría una y mil veces –

No lo resistí más, empecé a derramar las lágrimas que tanto trabajo me estaba costando mantener - _¿Cómo era posible que Edward estuviera dispuesto a renunciar a su vida por mí? Dios, YO LE ESTABA MINTIENDO, LO ESTABA ENGAÑANDO DE LA PEOR FORMA, él no se merecía nada de esto_ - Honestamente, estaba agradecida con él por quererme de la forma en la que lo hacía, por verme en la forma que me había descrito y por aceptarme con mis cualidades y mis defectos, aunque aún no conocía todos mis defectos y eso solo me recordaba que yo estaba actuando como una mujer miserable sin sentimientos ante un hombre que me estaba ofreciendo su amor verdadero.

Me reconfortaba un poco el pensar que pronto se acabaría todo esto, yo le confesaría a Edward todas las mentiras que le había dicho y sí, lo heriría profundamente pero al menos me sacaría este puñal que tenía enterrado en mi corazón… Con algo de suerte pasaría lo que yo tanto esperaba y era que él se podría olvidar de mí, seguiría con su vida sin ninguna interrupción de mi parte y tendría la felicidad que se merecía. Yo, por otro lado estaría condenada a una vida vacía y solitaria, seguiría con mi carrera y terminaría mis estudios, conseguiría trabajo como periodista o lo que fuera, pero mi vida amorosa quedaría cerrada para siempre porque ya había decidido que Edward sería el primer y único hombre en mi corazón y nada ni nadie sacaría esa idea de mi mente.

- ¿Entendiste? – Cuestionó Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Asentí con la cabeza incapaz de agregar una sola palabra porque si lo hacía, sentía que me iba a derrumbar en ese mismo instante – Bien, no te quiero ver triste. Hoy estamos celebrando ¿Recuerdas? Así que quiero ver esa hermosa y resplandeciente sonrisa de la que me enamoré y seguir con nuestra cena – Sonrió y volvió a limpiar mis lágrimas.

Seguimos comiendo, hubo un silencio de aproximadamente dos o tres minutos, hasta que Edward me preguntó si me sentía bien porque quería asegurarse de que yo no seguía con mi baja autoestima – _Este hombre era definitivamente el mejor_ – Era cierto todo lo que le había dicho acerca de lo mucho que me sorprendía que me hubiera pedido ser su novia y aunque él hizo un buen trabajo, no logró disipar todos mis complejos, por lo menos ahora estaba más segura de que él me quería por la persona que yo era cuando estaba con él y que no me cambiaría por otra (esa persona era la verdadera Bella, que solo se atrevía a salir en presencia de Edward Cullen).

Cuando terminamos de comer Edward y yo fuimos a dar un paseo en el auto, él no quería ir a su casa y encontrarse con su familia todavía, yo no quería llegar a mi departamento y recordar que al día siguiente tenía una prueba escrita para la que ya había estudiado, además no quería sentirme sola y ¿qué mejor compañía que mi novio? Todo resultó de lo mejor, él y yo paseamos por algunos parques mientras nos tomábamos de la mano, compartíamos algunas historias de nuestra niñez e incluso le confesé cosas que no debí haberle dicho, pero en mi defensa yo había prometido tratar de ser más transparente con él y decirle cosas sobre mí que no lo afectaran directamente (al menos por ahora).

Después de pasar tres horas más con él, Edward me dejó en mi departamento, ninguno de los dos nos queríamos despedir del otro así que pensamos que era una buena idea que él se quedara solo por esa noche, después de todo nosotros éramos novios, en la agencia no sabían de mis sentimientos por Edward y teníamos un lugar disponible para pasar un rato agradable; según yo no había nada de malo en todo eso.

El siguiente día fue igual de rutinario al anterior, excepto por el hecho de que esta vez Edward no se quedó a dormir en mi departamento. El siguiente día, el siguiente y el que iba después de ese también lo fueron, prácticamente mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en una completa rutina: Me levantaba y me preparaba para ir a estudiar, allí estaba con Rosalie en las clases y luego nos encontrábamos con Emmet y Jasper en el almuerzo, los cuatro empezábamos a discutir sobre nuestro día hasta que se llegaba la hora en la que Jasper y yo teníamos que ir a trabajar, nos despedíamos de Rose y Emmet, Jasper me llevaba al bufete. Me alegraba que ahora Jasper y Edward estaban teniendo una mejor relación, ya se llevaban bastante bien y cualquiera que los viera diría que son amigos por lo tanto no tuve que lidiar con los celos de Edward.

En el trabajo todo seguía igual, bueno algo así: desde la noche que vi a ese "extraño" entrar en las oficinas, Edward tenía más trabajo y papeleo, yo no revisaba nada de los informes que le enviaban puesto que no era mi deber, además no lo tenía permitido de ninguna manera y la mayoría de esas carpetas tenían un anuncio en la portada que decía "TOP SECRET", sin contar que era muy raro que ya no había vuelto a ver a Jacob o Garrett por aquí a pesar de que yo sabía muy bien que ellos se hacían llamar los mejores amigos de Edward, en lugar de eso venían hombres que yo ni conocía y se quedaban largas horas en la oficina de mi novio haciendo conferencias o reuniones de último momento. El padre de Edward, rara vez venía a supervisar el trabajo de su hijo y cuando lo hacía, salía muy molesto, desde la oficina se escuchaban discusiones y reclamos que ambos se hacían, solo me faltaba un pequeño detalle y era que yo no sabía porque discutían tanto y eso me tenía preocupada, no quería ver mal a Edward.

Al analizar todo esto me di cuenta de que no todo estaba tan normal como yo lo quería creer, ya llevábamos cerca de cinco o seis meses así y lo peor de todo es que, en la generalidad del tiempo, Edward tenía mucho que hacer y estaba tan ocupado que no podíamos pasar momentos juntos. Eso me estaba afectando mucho y esa era la causa de la depresión que llevaba en los últimos días. Como era algo obvio, Jasper ya había notado todo eso y siempre trataba de animarme con salidas o simplemente haciendo comentarios graciosos, lo que lograba que yo me distrajera aunque fuera por unos pequeños minutos.

Ahora, estaba sentada en mi puesto de trabajo, el teléfono empezó a sonar sacándome de mis pensamientos y recordándome que yo tenía mucho que hacer como para ponerme a divagar sobre la relación que estaba llevando con Edward. Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente para sacar todas esas ideas y contesté rápidamente.

- Buenas tardes, oficina del abogado Edward Cullen. Está hablando con su secretaria Isabella Blake ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –

- Buenas tardes, comuníqueme con el abogado Cullen – Dijo el hombre del otro lado de la línea en tono grosero.

- Le avisaré que usted necesita comunicarse con él… ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar? – Contesté lo más educada que pude pero me molestaba mucho cuando tenía que contestar llamadas con tipos tan groseros.

Pareció quedarse pensando por un momento - ¿Quién me dijo que era usted? –

- Isabella Blake, la secretaria del abogado Cullen – Suspiré y conté hasta diez en mi mente para no cortar la llamada con este sujeto que ya me tenía harta. Ya era un nuevo record, este tipo logró irritarme con tan solo decir dos simples frases, pero no había de otra que soportarlo.

- Está bien, dígale que Aro Vulturi quiere hablar con él sobre uno de nuestros clientes más recientes – Contestó mordaz.

- Con mucho gusto – Respondí. En seguida oprimí un par de botones del teléfono para comunicarme con Edward, quién me respondió en menos tiempo del que yo pensaba – Aro Vulturi quiere hablar contigo sobre un cliente, no sabía que tenías un socio que se llamara así – Dije dudosa.

- Si emmm, es alguien nuevo, acabo de empezar a hacer negocios con él ¿Podrías comunicarme con él, por favor? – Parecía algo ansioso cuando me contestó pero no le tomé importancia, porque muchas veces él se ponía así cuando tenía bastante trabajo.

- Claro ¿Sigue en pie nuestra cena de esta noche? –

Se escuchó un ruido del otro lado, como si se hubiera caído algo – Aghh, lo siento mucho mi vida, tendremos que cancelarlo. Sabes que esta semana estaré ocupado y hoy me quedaré hasta tarde… Pero tú puedes salir antes si quieres, puedes ir con Jasper, yo pagaré todo –

Suspiré – Como quieras, le diré que me acompañe al restaurante donde hiciste las reservaciones. Tengo suerte de que esta vez no es tan caro como el anterior pero tenía la esperanza de que recordarías que hoy cumplimos nuestro sexto mes de novios – Dije algo desalentada. La relación con Edward ya no era lo que solía ser en un tiempo.

Él soltó un jadeo – Oh, lo lamento, tenía tantas cosas que hacer… yo no… Isabella…-

Lo interrumpí – Ya, no te preocupes… Entiendo que tu trabajo es más importante, otro día podremos celebrar, por ahora tienes cosas que hacer y yo te pasaré la llamada que tienes pendiente – Comenté triste, me sentía muy desanimada de que no recordara que hoy era un día especial.

- ¿Estás molesta? – Preguntó precavido.

Me lo pensé un momento – No, solo estoy desilusionada… Pero como te dije, ya no importa. Más tarde hablamos –

No le di tiempo de decir otra cosa más, simplemente me comuniqué de nuevo con el señor Vulturi y le dije que Edward estaba listo para hablar con él. Pasaron las horas después de eso, por un momento tuve que escaparme al baño y soltar todas las lágrimas que no pude contener mientras estaba sentada frente al escritorio. Se sentía pésimo que Edward hubiera olvidado una fecha que significaba tanto para mí, pensé que para él también significaba algo pero al parecer me equivoqué y nunca podría apartarlo completamente de su trabajo. Sin embargo, ya todo estaba más que claro: esta noche yo cenaría con mi amigo en un lindo restaurante mientras mi supuesto novio se quedaba toda la noche trabajando en una oficina precisamente el día de nuestro mesiversario ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Ninguna excusa era suficientemente válida y no era que estuviera desmeritando la compañía de Jasper pero yo esperaba pasar esta noche con Edward.

En cuanto finalizó mi turno de trabajo llamé a Jasper desde mi celular y le dije el plan que tenía, él aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces y quedamos de encontrarnos a los pocos minutos. Ahora se venía lo que me pondría mal: tener que despedirme de Edward, porque no podría irme sin decirle nada, después de todo, él era mi jefe. Abrí la puerta de la oficina y asomé mi cabeza.

- Disculpa, Edward. Vine a decirte que ya me voy ¿Necesitas algo más? –

Sus ojos estaban pegados a la pantalla del computador y ni siquiera me vio – No, estoy bien, gracias. Diviértete esta noche – Medio sonrió.

Suspiré deprimida – Gracias, espero que termines pronto para que puedas descansar, hoy ha sido un día largo para ti… Mañana nos vemos – Bajé la cabeza y me giré sobre mis pies, estaba bastante triste por esto.

- Espera – Dijo él haciendo que yo me detuviera.

Parece que detectó mi tono triste y por fin había despegado la vista de su computador, ahora me estaba viendo mientras caminaba hacia mí. Cuando estuvo en frente mío, rodeó mi cintura con ambos brazos, apoyó su mentón en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello, aspiró mi aroma y empezó a tararear una dulce melodía que siempre tarareaba cuando dormíamos juntos. Eso me hizo sentir mejor, sin embargo no logré olvidar la razón de mi depresión.

Mis brazos permanecían inmóviles a ambos costados de mi cuerpo, me negaba rotundamente a devolverle el abrazo, de ninguna manera me sentía molesta pero si estaba dolida y por la actitud que él me había mostrado anteriormente, me daba a entender que poco le importaba lo que pasara con nuestra relación o incluso lo que pasara conmigo. Yo, la verdad es que ya no sabía que pensar y estaba cansada de hacer escenarios en mi mente, en los cuales él llegaba con alguna disculpa y me invitara a pasar un tiempo juntos para reivindicarse por lo que había sucedido, pero hasta ahora no había ninguna señal de eso y estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que se hiciera realidad.

Pasó cerca de un minuto en el que ninguno de los dos abandonó su posición, yo tomé aire con la intención de relajarme y ahogar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir, producto del recuerdo de cuando me di cuenta de que él había olvidado una fecha tan especial para mí.

- ¿Ya es todo? ¿Me puedo ir? – Pregunté aun estando en sus brazos para romper el silencio.

- Isabella, en serio lamento mucho lo que pasó. Yo no quería olvidar nuestro día especial, pero tú más que nadie sabe todas las cosas con las que yo tengo que lidiar a diario. La verdad es que pensé que mañana era el día en el que celebrábamos nuestro sexto mes como novios – Se separó un poco de mí y acunó mi cara entre sus manos, frunció el ceño al ver mi rostro - ¿Estuviste llorando? –

Me deshice lentamente de su agarre – Eso ya no importa, en este momento no importa nada ¿Me puedo ir ya o necesitas algo más? –

- No quiero que discutamos por esto. No quiero que estés enojada, amor - Trató de volver a tomarme entre sus manos.

Lo evadí rápidamente - No estoy enojada, solo algo cansada y con hambre… Si no te molesta, Jasper me debe estar esperando. Te veo mañana –

Me solté de su agarre tratando de ser lo más dulce posible para que no sintiera que yo estaba enojada con él. No vi que reacción tomó después de eso puesto que yo me giré rápidamente sobre mis talones y procedí a salir de su oficina, para después encontrarme con mi amigo en frente del elevador, en el primer piso.

Como era de esperarse, yo no pude dejar de pensar en nada de lo que había pasado, estaba distraída, a mi mente llegaban una y otra vez los recuerdos, lo que me ponía peor era que no sabía por qué razón me estaba volviendo tan sensible… Tal vez era por el hecho de que Edward era una de las pocas personas que significaba demasiado para mí y por esa razón creía que yo también significaba demasiado para él, que él se la vivía pensando en mí como yo lo hacía con él, pensaba que nuestro sentimiento de amor y de no poder vivir el uno sin el otro era completamente correspondido. Al parecer me equivoqué solo un poco, pero no podía pretender que él se olvidara de su trabajo solo por pensar en mí; quizás tenía la ilusión de que por lo menos dedicara algún tiempo de su jornada laboral a recordarme, aunque fueran solo unos cuantos segundos.

Vi a Jasper esperándome y en seguida caminé hacía él, traté de simular una sonrisa para que no notara que yo había estado llorando, no obstante, no logré nada con eso porque mi amigo me conocía muy bien y supo desde el momento en el que me vio que algo no andaba bien, yo no me pude resistir, esperé hasta que ambos estuvimos en su auto y empecé a llorar tanto que en algún instante llegué a creer que inundaría el automóvil con mis lágrimas. Jasper solo se quedó silencio consolándome en sus brazos, duramos abrazados un tiempo hasta que yo logré calmarme y entonces empezó a hablar.

- ¿Por qué te afecta tanto? –

Me puse furiosa - ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? Esta es una fecha muy importante para nosotros dos y él la olvidó, prácticamente me está demostrando que yo no le importo– Hice una pausa y pasé el dorso de mi mano por una de mis mejillas – Está bien, yo entiendo que él tenga mucho trabajo, pero ¿Tanto como para que olvide el día de hoy? –

- Yo no creo que lo haya olvidado, tú le importas mucho – Comentó, yo no demoré en soltar un bufido pero él no le prestó atención – Tal vez está preparando algo –

Mis ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas, los abrí tanto como pude y miré a Jasper – Es que tú no lo viste, cuando yo entré a su oficina parecía que yo era su última preocupación –

- Estaba preocupado por tanto trabajo – Trató de excusarlo.

Alcé mis manos al aire – Claro, todos los hombres se tapan con la misma cobija –

Jasper detuvo el auto de manera abrupta y entonces me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al restaurante, estaba tan concentrada pensando en lo que pasó y llorando que no me di cuenta en que momento Jasper empezó a conducir. Mi amigo giró su rostro y me miró directo a los ojos.

- Bella, no lo estoy defendiendo – Se molestó - De hecho me siento muy furioso con él por hacerte sentir así. Lo que yo intento hacer es encontrar motivos para que tú no te sientas tan mal y dejes de llorar, sabes que no me gusta verte así –

Me limpié las lágrimas – Lo siento, no lo pensé de ese modo – Bajé la cabeza.

- Ya está bien, vamos adentro a comer y tratemos de olvidar lo que pasó –

Entramos al restaurante, comimos, reímos, hablamos, pasamos un tiempo realmente agradable en el que Jasper logró hacer que yo olvidara el motivo por el cual yo estaba tan deprimida, cosa que me sorprendió porque sinceramente no creí que él pudiera hacer eso. Dejó de lado el tema de Edward y más que nada me preguntó cómo estaba mi relación con Rosalie, hicimos comentarios sobre Rosalie y Emmet, jugamos un rato a cosas simples y a veces hacíamos comentarios sin sentido o chistes que realmente eran muy tontos.

Jasper me dejó en la puerta de mi departamento, fue entonces cuando recordé lo que había pasado hace un par de horas y ya fue tarde cuando decidí que no me deprimiría: una vez Jasper se fue, yo empecé a llorar igual o más de lo que ya había llorado antes. Me recosté en mi cama recordando todo el día de hoy, lo feliz que estaba al amanecer no solo porque hoy vería a mi novio sino también porque pasaríamos una noche especial, juntos y no pasó nada de eso… En su lugar, terminé sufriendo con mi corazón destrozado. La pregunta real era _¿Por qué estaba tan sensible el día de hoy? _Como sea, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Con eso en mente me quedé dormida.

…

A primera hora del siguiente día me desperté sintiéndome mejor por haberme desahogado toda la noche, solo necesitaba llorar para recuperarme del todo, sé que no suena para nada lógico lo que estoy diciendo pero aunque no lo crean, funciona. Mi acción principal del día fue revisar mi email en el celular y para mi gran sorpresa noté que había un correo de la universidad diciendo que no había clases por los próximos tres días (incluyendo este) porque los profesores y algunos estudiantes estaban haciendo violentos disturbios por algunas normas con las que no estaban de acuerdo, o bueno, cosas así… La verdad solo le puse atención a la primera frase que decía "SE CANCELAN LAS CLASES" y en ese instante mi mente gritó "Wiiiiiii", hasta me puse a saltar en mi cama de la emoción tan grande que sentía.

Inmediatamente me bañé y me vestí, luego tomé mi teléfono rápidamente para llamar a Jasper quién también estaba muy emocionado porque justo por estos días tenía que entregar adelantos de su trabajo de grado. No duramos mucho tiempo hablando por teléfono, necesitaba ir a ver a Charlie, esta misión se estaba tornando demasiado extensa, era una de las más largas que había tenido y no me parecía justo porque Edward no era culpable, yo misma lo había visto con mis propios ojos.

Comí algo ligero de desayuno y salí del departamento para irme rápidamente a las oficinas del FBI y hablar con mi padre, supuse que él ya debería estar allí porque ya eran las nueve de la mañana pasadas. No me equivoqué, en cuanto entré a la oficina de mi padre, él estaba sentado detrás del escritorio leyendo unas hojas que estaban frente a él, cuando levantó su vista para mirarme se sorprendió mucho y eso lo pude notar al ver sus ojos abiertos como platos.

- Buenos días ¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunté al ver que él no me decía nada.

Él se levantó de su puesto – Claro, hija ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?-

- Verás, yo quería saber si ya has averiguado algo sobre Edward de acuerdo con la información que te he estado enviando estos últimos meses. Me refiero a que si por fin vas a admitir que te equivocaste y la misión queda hasta aquí –

Él suspiró – Ah, era eso. Siéntate, tengo algo que contarte – Hice lo que él me pidió, no sé por qué no me gusto el tono que usó cuando me dijo eso. Él tomó una carpeta y me la tendió – Aquí está todo lo que tienes que saber acerca de tu querido Edward, en ningún momento me equivoqué, mis sospechas fueron correctas desde el principio y si lees los documentos detenidamente te darás cuenta de que todo lo que te estoy diciendo es completamente cierto, hija –

- Pero, no puede ser cierto lo que me estás diciendo, esto que está aquí no puede ser verdad – Dije viendo lo que había en las hojas que Charlie me había dado hace unos segundos.

- Tú misma lo estás viendo, ahora lo siguiente que debemos hacer es formalizar todo el papeleo y empezar con los trámites para enviar a ese delincuente a prisión –

- ÉL NO ES NINGÚN DELINCUENTE, TE GUSTE O NO, EDWARD CULLEN ES MI NOVIO – Grité sin poder contener mi furia.

- ¿ACEPTASTE SER SU NOVIA? Me dijiste que no te comprometerías con él –

- Tú estabas enterado de mis sentimientos por él, no voy a permitir que lo envíes a prisión y te voy a demostrar que él es inocente, no importa si se me va el resto de mi vida en eso – Me levanté de la silla - Si no te molesta, yo me voy ya, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Adiós –

Con esas últimas palabras, salí de la oficina caminando de manera firme y sin mirar atrás. El hombre que estaba siendo acusado de robo, estafas y lavado de activos no podría tratarse de mi novio, Edward jamás haría algo como eso. Yo ya llevaba un tiempo saliendo con él, lo conocía y sabía a la perfección que él sería incapaz de realizar negocios ilícitos, yo me encargaría de mostrarle a mi padre que Edward era un hombre correcto con una ética intachable.

Llegué al bufete y me instalé en mi puesto de trabajo, Carlisle Cullen pasó en frente de mí pero no me saludó, pareció más bien que trataba de ignorarme o hacer como si no me hubiera visto aunque los dos sabíamos perfectamente que él si me había visto, de todas maneras no le tomé importancia a su actitud, ciertamente yo ya sabía que no le agradaba del todo y a pesar de que me gustaría que sintiera al menos una pizca de aprecio por mí, yo no podía cambiarlo y solo me restaba esperar a que mejorara con el tiempo, sin embargo para ser sincera dudaba mucho que pasara ya que suponía que él aún no estaba enterado de que Edward y yo éramos novios, no me quería imaginar la expresión de su rostro cuando lo supiera.

Bueno, tampoco me iba a amargar mi vida porque no era la persona favorita de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, no podía pretender caerle bien a todo el mundo. Dejé de pensar en eso y me concentré en mi trabajo, tomé el teléfono que estaba sobre mi escritorio para avisarle a Edward que ya había llegado, pero él no atendía, seguí llamando unas tres o cuatro veces más hasta que decidí que ya era suficiente y fui hasta su oficina a ver qué era lo que había pasado con él. Cuando entré, me sorprendí demasiado al ver la oficina en perfecto orden pero por ningún lado había ni el más mínimo rastro de Edward – _¿Dónde estará? Ya es muy tarde como para que no haya llegado_ – Me dije en mi mente.

Salí de la oficina y me comuniqué con una de las secretarias de los primeros pisos para saber si ella lo había visto, desafortunadamente no fue así y solo me quedó dedicarme a hacer mi trabajo y esperar pacientemente hasta que mi novio llegara, de todas formas tenía que venir puesto que este era su trabajo.

…

Recibí llamadas durante toda la tarde y tuve que soportar insultos y malos comentarios por parte de los odiosos sujetos que se hacían llamar clientes de mi novio, ellos pedían hablar con Edward y yo como la mujer educada que era utilizaba el tono más cortés que podía para decirles que él no se encontraba y que tampoco sabía a qué hora regresaría, a cambio me respondían con tonos groseros y decían que yo era una buena para nada, que al menos le informara que ellos habían estado llamando y que lo necesitaban urgentemente. Estuve a punto de gritar en un par de ocasiones, pero logré contenerme y en una de ellas, Jasper llegó a calmarme evitando que yo cometiera un error del que me pude haber arrepentido.

Luego de que mi amigo se fue, llegó Edward con una impresionante sonrisa en su rostro, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de la razón pero me encantaba verlo sonreír de ese modo, ahora ya no estaba tan dolida como lo estaba ayer, ya todo había quedado en el pasado y solo quería disfrutar de mis días junto a mi novio, no me importaba nada más que eso. Me levanté de mi puesto para recibirlo con un beso, pero antes de que él estuviera lo suficiente cerca de mí como para quedar abrazados, vi que había alguien detrás de él: era un hombre con un enorme arreglo floral y en la cima tenía un letrero que decía "Lo lamento mucho, fui un completo idiota ¿Podrías perdonarme?"

- ¡Oh por Dios! – A penas alcancé a decir mientras me tapaba la boca con las manos.

- Sorpresa – Dijo Edward haciendo un tierno puchero. Empezó a caminar hasta donde estaba yo y dejó un beso en mi mejilla – Espero que puedas perdonarme, sé que actué de la peor forma y también sé que no me puedo excusar en mi trabajo, lamento mucho si en algún momento te hice pensar que no me importabas, de hecho es todo lo contrario, quería celebrar el día de hoy porque hace exactamente seis meses nos dimos nuestro primer beso en mi oficina… De hecho, quiero proponerte que hoy no trabajemos y vayamos a celebrar como lo debimos hacer ayer… Claro, si me perdonas – Pidió bajando la cabeza.

Acuné su cara entre mis manos y lo miré a los ojos – No tengo nada que perdonarte, Edward. Yo fui la que actuó como una niña pequeña haciendo pataleta –

Él frunció el ceño – Tenías toda la razón al estar molesta, esta era una fecha importante para los dos y yo por estar metido en mi trabajo no lo recordé, sin contar que también te dejé plantada –

Sonreí – Ya no importa, ahora lo importante es que vamos a pasar un día excelente y que vamos a estar juntos –

- Entonces alístate porque te tengo muchas más sorpresas preparadas para el día de hoy –

Sonreí con más entusiasmo e hice lo que él me pidió, fui al baño de damas, retoqué mi maquillaje y me peiné, no tenía ni la más mínima idea del lugar donde me llevaría Edward pero debía estar preparada para todo y conociéndolo como creo que lo conozco, supongo que nuestra primera parada iba a ser algún restaurante para que almorzáramos juntos. Así fue, pero antes pasamos por mi departamento para dejar las flores.

- Me enteré de que hubo algunos disturbios cerca de tu universidad – Comentó Edward mientras esperábamos a que nuestra comida llegara.

- Oh si, esta mañana vi un email que decía que se suspendían las clases por tres días. No sabes lo feliz que estaba –

Él arqueó una ceja - ¿En serio? Según yo, eso no es algo que deba alegrarte ¿O es que no te gusta lo que estás estudiando? – Preguntó.

- No, no me malentiendas, me gusta mucho la carrera que escogí, es solo que tenía muchas tareas que presentar, evaluaciones y todo eso, a veces no me alcanza el tiempo. Al menos sé que en estos días tendré un respiro y voy a poder adelantar algo, a final de semestre no estaré tan atareada –

Edward sonrió – Y podrás pasar más tiempo conmigo –

Asentí – Exactamente – Me acerqué a él y dejé un delicado y casto beso en sus labios.

Almorzamos al mismo tiempo que seguíamos conversando sobre cosas triviales, hasta que le pregunté por Alice, hace rato que no la veía y me preguntaba qué había pasado con ella, al parecer dije algo que no debía porque Edward se tensó ligeramente y dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa para luego limpiarse la boca con la servilleta.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Dije algo que no debía? – Pregunté preocupada.

- No, no es nada de eso. Es que estos días ella ha estado saliendo con algún tipo pero no tengo idea de quién es, la verdad es que la veo muy ilusionada y tengo miedo de que todo esto termine mal, no quiero que nadie la dañe –

Puse una mano sobre la de él – Alice ya es una mujer grande –

- Si, pero no deja de ser mi hermana menor y no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella ¿Crees que estoy siendo paranoico? – Me preguntó.

- Tal vez un poco. Alice no puede estar soltera por el resto de su vida, merece experimentar que se siente estar enamorada ¿No lo crees? –

- Si, en eso tienes razón. Es solo que hay algo que no me gusta mucho y es que ni siquiera lo ha presentado ante la familia, no sabemos nada de él, ni qué intenciones tiene con mi hermana –

- Te entiendo, pero debes estar tranquilo. Quizás ella no ha encontrado la ocasión perfecta para presentártelo y de seguro lo hará cuando esté lista –

Él suspiró – De acuerdo, gracias por apoyarme en esto, me siento más tranquilo –

Sonreí y seguimos comiendo, por unos minutos ninguno de nosotros dijo nada y solo nos concentramos en nuestra comida, solo se escuchaba el ruido que hacían los cubiertos golpeando contra los platos. La comida estaba deliciosa, el silencio no era para nada incómodo y nosotros manteníamos nuestras manos unidas, esto era como un sueño, estar con él era lo mejor que me podía pasar.

- A propósito, se me olvidó comentarte que varios clientes te llamaron esta tarde a la oficina, muchos de ellos decían que tenían asuntos importantes que hablar contigo – Dije rompiendo el silencio.

Él frunció el ceño - ¿Dijeron que querían hablarme de algo en específico? –

- No, ellos solo preguntaron por ti y cuando les dije que no estabas, se molestaron, dijeron que yo era una inútil y que llamarían más tarde –

Edward murmuró algo que no logré entender, luego tomó mis manos y me miró a los ojos – Necesito hablarte de algo puesto que tú eres mi secretaria y debes saberlo, a parte eres mi novia y sobra decir que confío demasiado en ti – Asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada y él soltó un largo suspiro – Yo, estoy haciendo negocios con personas que no debo y también estoy trabajando para hombres que deberían estar en prisión, soy una mala persona y por eso he tenido tantas discusiones con Carlisle en estos últimos meses, por esa razón han entrado los hombres vestidos de negro que viste, tampoco hablo mucho con Jacob y Garrett puesto que ellos se empezaron a alejar cuando descubrieron todo esto y por último, Aro Vulturi es uno de los implicados en todo esto… Pero, por favor te pido que mantengas todo esto en secreto, yo sé que todo lo que he hecho está mal, lo dejaré en algún momento, ahora no puedo pero sí más adelante –

Me sorprendí al escuchar esa confesión por parte de Edward, de todo lo que supuse que me iba a decir, eso fue lo último que se me vino a la mente, no tenía palabras para describir lo confundida que estaba, Edward no era así, yo tenía que estarme imaginando todo esto porque de ninguna forma mi hombre perfecto podría estar metido en negocios ilícitos. Charlie no podía tener razón todo este tiempo.

- Pero… no… no te entiendo ¿Cómo te involucraste en todo eso? Yo te creía una persona totalmente diferente – Dije todavía aturdida, no entendía nada de lo que él me había dicho y estaba en shock.

Él se pasó una mano por su cabello – La verdad es que todo pasó de manera muy lenta y cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba totalmente metido en todo ese mundo y no podía salir a menos que terminara con el caso que estaba llevando. No sé si me entiendas, pero nunca había deseado con más ganas salir de algo en mi vida, porque me siento como un traidor, cuando Carlisle lo descubrió me dio un sermón de casi dos horas y yo… bueno, terminé prometiéndole que dejaría todo esto en cuanto pudiera, aunque la verdad no sé por cuánto tiempo se vaya a prolongar todo esto –

- Edward, no me esperé que me confesaras algo así, me tomaste por sorpresa… A pesar de eso, te entiendo y quiero que sepas que te apoyo hasta el final – Sonreí.

En este momento no me importaba lo que me dijera mi padre, tampoco me importaba si me despedían o si tenía problemas con la justicia más adelante, lo que me importaba era que Edward estaba realmente arrepentido por lo que había hecho y quería salir de ese mundo, yo lo ayudaría así fuera lo último que hiciera y después encontraría la forma de decirle la verdad sobre mí.

* * *

Buenas noches, disculpen la tardanza con el capitulo... Pensé que no iba a alcanzar a actualizar, emm bueno como ya lo dije, no se cuando vuelva a actualizar pero les prometo que no pasarán más de tres o cuatro semanas porque ya salgo a vacaciones, espero que se pase el tiempo rapido.

Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo y me muero por leer sus reviews. :)


End file.
